


The Howling

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Implied Genital Mutilation, Implied Past Abuse, It's Eddie, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: “A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly tame a wolf.” – George R.R. MartinWaylon Park is camping with some friends until they're attacked





	1. Hunted Things

They were running but it didn't seem to do much good as the distance between their ankles and the slavering jaws of the beast that chased them kept getting smaller and smaller. The moon shone brightly through the thin cloud layer which was a good thing since all four men had dropped their flashlights some ways back, of course, even with the moon's light their feet found every damn root and hole without fail.

“Climb a tree! Wolves can't climb!!”

Waylon Park's head snapped to his left and he veered in that direction, panic more than set in and making a home for itself in his chest as he frantically scanned the dark woods for a low branch to grapple onto. His heart leapt into his throat as one of his friends screamed and then fell, but he didn't have time to turn and help as his eyes found a large spruce tree, he could definitely climb that one!

Waylon sobbed with relief as his fingers wrapped around a branch just above his head, he tugged himself up a few inches then-

Waylon screamed as something clamped around his ankle, something sharp, he looked down and screamed again at the massive wolf that had closed its jaws around his ankle. It tugged him back and away from the tree.

The blonde lost his grip and slammed to the ground, he scrabbled at the tree roots and leaves, writhing in fear and agony as the teeth sliced through his jeans pant leg,

“NO! NO! HELP ME!!” Waylon screamed as he flipped onto his back and started trying to kick at the wolf, looking for his friends but there was no one . . . they were either long gone or dead.

His survival instinct kicked into overdrive then and he beat at the wolf's head with anything; his feet, fists, and finally a jagged rock he got hold of and bashed into the right side of the wolf's face several times. There was a sickening crack and the wolf yelped loudly and let go of Waylon's ankle in shock. It backed off several steps and shook its head, blood coursed from several gashes and its eye swelled and darkened with blood. Waylon scrambled to his feet only to fall over when his ankle gave a stomach-turning jab of pain. He fell over after another aborted attempt at standing and looked up into the gleaming, murderous eyes of the wolf as it advanced, snarling and clearly pissed at the injuries it had sustained at the human's hands.

Waylon's eyes widened and he curled into a ball, sobbing and wishing fervently that the beast would kill him quickly before eating him. He waited several heartbeats for death but nothing happened and he had a flicker of hope that perhaps the animal had decided he wasn't worth the trouble. He lowered his arms only to flinch back when he felt the wolf's hot breath on his face, it was rank with the scent of things Waylon would rather not imagine and its tongue slid over its jaws slowly, tasting its own blood that was rapidly drying in its thick coat, but it was the long, sharp teeth that had Waylon's attention at the moment.

The human shivered, uncertain what the creature was going to do until it stepped forward and extended its long pink tongue, licking Waylon's cheek lightly. Waylon held perfectly still even as revulsion at the sandpaper texture swept over his skin once then twice. The wolf shifted back a step then it closed its jaws on Waylon's forearm, not enough to hurt or cut into his windbreaker, but it was enough that when the wolf tugged back Waylong had to stand, or stoop rather as the wolf's head came only to his elbow, and follow or risk the hold being tightened.

Waylon limped painfully on his ankle and sobbed in terror, where were they going? Was he still going to get eaten? Or worse, was the wolf bringing fresh meat back to its den and possible pack or offspring to devour? Waylon's mind raced with the terrifying possibilities as the beast led him further and further into the forest.

Waylon tripped on a small log and his ankle felt like it was being sawed off, it hurt so bad that he abruptly sat down, causing the wolf to tighten its hold in surprise and dig its fangs into his arm, causing another bleeding injury. Waylon cried out and pulled his arm back, curling into a defensive position and holding his injured limbs as close to his body as possible and tears streaked down his cheeks. The wolf seemed slightly, and strangely, distressed by this and began licking at the blonde's hand and ankle and then his face. Waylon, despite his fear, pushed the overgrown dog away angrily,

“Leave me alone! Can't you fucking see I'm hurt?” He shouted, unless his friends managed to escape and get help, he was dead, but even then, how long would it take to get to him? So what difference did it fucking make if he pissed off a giant predatory canine?

The wolf made a huffing sound and seemed to lose patience with Waylon, it lunged forward now and grabbed hold of Waylon's thigh in its mouth and proceeded to drag him through the undergrowth at speeds that were rather surprising.

Waylon yelled and struggled in pain then felt blood rush to his head and he succumbed to a nice, merciful black out.

* * *

Waylon blinked slowly awake to the sound of tearing fabric and panting. He slowly lifted his head and looked blearily around, it didn't do much good since wherever he'd woken up was very dark, but the air was slightly damp and cold, giving some clue as to where he might be. His fingers ran over the ground beneath him and found it to be solid stone, he was definitely in a cave or something. Next to sort out were the sounds, he lifted his head further despite the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him and after a moment or two his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The wolf had managed to tear and rip most of Waylon's clothing off with its teeth and considerably long claws. It had succeeded thus far in ripping the front of Waylon's windbreaker and shirt open exposing his torso to the cool air of the cave and now it was chewing through his jeans.

The human shivered and tried to sit up but the wolf, noticing his motions, snapped up and snarled loudly, showing glistening fangs in warning. Waylon shifted and slowly laid back for fear of his now-vulnerable midriff being torn into by those same teeth.

“Okay, okay . . . I'm not moving, see?” Waylon breathed out as his heart threatened to claw its own way out of him.

The wolf lowered its hackles and seemed to be measuring what Waylon said then it dipped its head a little like a nod and bent its head back down, its eyes still locked on Waylon's as it extended its pink tongue to lave a wet line slowly up Waylon's stomach. Waylon shivered and cringed, what the actual fuck?

The wolf rumbled in its throat and went back to its task of slicing through Waylon's jeans then it clamped the waistband of Waylon's boxers in its teeth and pulled back, neatly biting through it leaving Waylon completely bare and he had to desperately fight the urge to put his hands down to protect his dangly bits which seemed to be the most interesting part of him to the wolf. It was staring at them as if it was working out a complex problem, then it looked up at Waylon with narrowed eyes and Waylon couldn't be more confused.

“ . . . what?” He asked, not expecting an answer but it felt like the kind of pause that needed one of them to say something and the damn wolf wasn't about to speak.

The wolf looked back down at his cock and balls and let out a long sigh, took a slow sniff at Waylon's cock then did something that Waylon did not expect in any realm of possibility.

The wolf began to lick him. Long, slow strokes over his penis and scrotum and Waylon didn't hold back the yell of shock and disgust, he hazarded a kick at the wolf's head, now not caring what would piss it off, if he was going to die, he was going to die before the violation of his body, dammit!

Wolf-pervert snarled loudly and slammed its paws down on Waylon's chest, its dripping fangs and blood-encrusted muzzle mere centimeters from Waylon's face, his eyes wide as the creature breathed down on him. It was a warning, that much was clear and Waylon resumed his prone posture, his legs falling open as the wolf retreated, its eyes locking with Waylon's as it began to lick him again. Waylon's breathing kicked up a few notches and he grimaced, the tongue kept sliding over his flesh which rapidly began to stiffen in response to the stimuli, much to Waylon's shame and disgust. The wolf moved its attention lowered, stopping to sniff and lick lightly at and around Waylon's balls, once more lifting its head to give Waylon the same narrow-eyed, almost puzzled look as before then it dipped its head and Waylon felt the tongue slide between the cleft of his ass and swipe over his asshole.

“What-What're you fucking doing?” Waylon twitched and writhed.

The wolf made a weird huffing sound and continued its ministrations, its tongue slipping inside a bit then it got up and that was when Waylon saw it. The wolf was a 'he' if the large, pulsing red cock was anything to judge by. Waylon shook his head frantically,

“Oh no! No! Bad dog!”

The wolf stalked forward and grabbed Waylon by what was left of his shirt, tugging and pulling until he was forced onto his hands and knees. The wolf bit down on the back of Waylon's neck lightly and he shifted his position until Waylon felt the tip of its dick at his asshole.

“NO! NO! STOP! JUST KILL ME!!” Waylon screamed and thrashed in spite of the teeth digging into his neck and the low warning growls coming from the wolf.

The wolf snarled and shook its head until Waylon held still again and there was quiet except for his quiet sobs then the wolf thrust forward into Waylon, its cock swelling at the base and locking them together. Waylon cried out in pain and his body was wracked by shivers. The wolf thrust wildly into him then something else even more unexpected happened.

The wolf moaned.

Waylon blinked and tried to glance about him, he was only able to look a little to the left and right but he became rapidly aware of a strange change happening, the teeth in his neck became blunted and the heavy, furry weight on his back became less furry. It wasn't until fingers wrapped around Waylon's cock that he put two and two together, but by the time the conclusion came to his mind it hit his penis first, thick strings of cum spat out onto the stony cave floor, he conceded later that it was more to do with the shock of his revelation than the cock in his ass pummeling his prostate or the hand pleasuring him.

The one fucking him let out a loud yell and thrust harder as Waylon's inner walls clung and squeezed around the thick length.

“Oh, yes, yes, my darling . . . Yes!”

Waylon breathed out slowly then turned his head and blinked at his attacker. A werewolf or something very like. The man was very broad and tall, thick muscles stretched across his frame and lightly covered in dark hair, bright blue eyes were almost closed under a shock of dark hair covering only the top of the man's head. The man smiled and tugged Waylon up, lifting him over to a large pile of animal furs.

“You put up an incredible resistance for one so small, Darling.” The man murmured, pulling the tattered remains of Waylon's clothes off.

Waylon was too shocked, exhausted and in pain to comment as the man nuzzled and cuddled him. He tried to pull away but the man only grunted and pulled him close,

“No, no, Darling, my knot won't go down for another hour or so, be patient, my pretty mate.”

Waylon's eyes widened, “ . . . m-mate?”

The man chuckled, “Your genitals confused me but it is very clear that you are a female and now you are my mate, my sweet.”

Waylon shook his head, “N-No, what? I-”

“Shh, I'm tired,” The man put a hand over Waylon's mouth, a blood-soaked hand, “And very full. I must rest, the turning has drained me.”

Waylon stared at the blood, pulling his face away, “ . . . full?”

The man chuckled, “The humans with you . . . they didn't run as fast as you.”

Waylon sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes welled with tears, “Y-You _ate_ them?!”

There was no reply beyond a slow sigh, “Shush, Darling, I'm tired.”

Tears rolled down Waylon's face and he hiccuped. This seemed to bother the man who propped himself up on his elbow, he stared down at Waylon with narrowed eyes,

“They were weak and now they are dead. Stop crying.”

Waylon's eyes widened and he shoved a fist into his lips to try and quiet himself but his chest still jumped and shuddered with suppressed sobs. And the harder he tried, the louder he got and the angrier the man got.

“I said 'stop crying'!” He snarled and he landed a heavy smack to Waylon's cheek.

Waylon yelped and curled into a tight ball, covering his head with his arms, wincing in pain as the still bloody one twinged painfully along with his ankle. He could hear the man breathing heavily above him then fingers stroked over the blonde's hair and he shrank further into himself.

“Oh dear, I've lost my temper . . . I'm sorry, my darling, please forgive me.”

It wasn't a request and Waylon didn't move.

“Please, Darling, look at me, don't be afraid now,” A hand slid past Waylon's defenses and brushed along a bit of Waylon's jaw, “Let me see your lovely face.”

Waylon tried to pull away but the deep pain in his ass made him stiffen, he slowly turned his face toward the man who had a strange look of concern on his face, it disarmed Waylon for all of a moment and the man curled around him, huddling Waylon's naked body to his.

“Shh, don't be afraid of me, my sweet wife, I love you.”

Waylon swallowed thickly, he could see now that he would have to play along if he wanted to get out of this unscathed, well, at least a little less scathed.

“I-I love y-you too . . . ?”

“Eddie, your husband's name is Eddie.” Eddie whispered, he started making small thrusts into Waylon's ass, kissing the back of his neck gently as he did so.

“I . . . I love you too, Eddie.” Waylon whispered, grunting at every painful thrust and letting his tears fall silently this time.

 


	2. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know what I've never had happen? I've NEVER in all my years of writing had a single story gain 10% of the hits leave kudos!! Holy shit, have a really long update, you beautiful darlings!!

Waylon didn't so much wake up as he came to the next morning, or at least he thought it must have been morning since the entrance to the cave was lighter than the rear now. He slowly, carefully sat up and was relieved to find that he was alone this time, the werewolf or 'Eddie' was not on the bed of furs with him or anywhere in the vicinity.

 _Now's my chance!_   Waylon shot to his feet only to stagger and fall back down with a yelp as his ankle twinged painfully. _Okay . . . maybe a bit slower this time._

Waylon sat back and looked at his ankle more closely now that there was some light. It wasn't broken, just very badly sprained, not much better really for a speedy escape but at least he could still put a smidge of weight on it if need be. While he had a moment he looked at his other injuries, his arm and ankle had scabbed over teethmarks and he was aware of a thick crusting of dried blood and saliva on the back of his neck. All of this added to the scrapes and bruises covering his body from being dragged, manhandled and . . . other things that he didn't wish to think about for more than his stomach could handle.

 _Speaking of . . ._ Waylon grimaced as his stomach gave a loud growl of protest and he also found that his tongue was thick and his throat dry . . . he wouldn't make it very far without food and water, that much was obvious.

He slowly got to his feet, gingerly testing out his ankle's limit before he slowly limped toward the mouth of the cave, only now feeling dull pains at his back and ass which he would absolutely _not_ put any thought to either, thank you very much!

Waylon felt a little bubble of determination rising in his chest as he made it to the cave entrance, his hand outstretched to feel the sunlight on it and a smile stretched across his face, this was it! He was going to escape! He was going to-

“Darling?”

Waylon staggered in surprise and cried out in further shock when large arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms at his sides and lifted him before he could fall.

“Oh dear, did I startle you, my love?” Eddie chuckled softly, he summarily restrained Waylon as the blonde struggled to get out of his grasp.

“I- . . . y-yes, Eddie, I, uh, I just woke up and I, um, I wondered where . . . where you went.” Waylon jabbered as his mind whirred and backtracked on his plan.

Eddie's smile didn't reassure, if anything it looked unnatural and calculating, it reminded Waylon of the old Batman comics he used to read . . .

“Well, I'm here now, fret now, my sweet wife.”

Waylon visibly blanched and only realized that this was a grave mistake when Eddie's expression changed so quickly that it appeared like a switch had been flicked in his brain. The stretched smile fell as did his brow and he scowled, his lip curling up in a snarl,

“ . . . Does that bother you? Being my wife can't be so terrible, can it?” Eddie's voice was soft and cold, sending a shiver down Waylon's spine, and the large man's hold tightened almost to a painful amount.

“No! No, Eddie, I'm . . . I'm so happy to be your . . . _wife!_ I'm just, uh, I'm just in a lot of pain!” Waylon squirmed and gasped, “My ankle, I sprained it last night!”

Eddie's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the cave, his grip slackening enough for Waylon to breathe easier and it was here that Waylon noticed Eddie was fully clothed in a loose red flannel and jeans. Eddie was still staring at the cave and he took a slow breath,

“Yes, well, it'll be easier for you to recover at our lair. The cave is just where I go when I turn.” Eddie smiled again, it was less stretched and more amused now, “It's where our pups will be born some day soon.”

Waylon swallowed thickly, his throat was so dry, “Pups?”

Eddie turned and shifted Waylon in his arms so he was carrying him bridal style, “Yes, Darling, once I turn you and you go into a heat, we will need to prepare for the birthing. I so look forward to watching you turn that first time. There's something so beautiful and primal and . . . _arousing_ about a first full moon.”

Waylon's eyes widened, “I-I don't understand.”

He glanced around to try and get his bearings but nothing looked familiar and he was not sure what direction they had come in so he had no idea if they were heading back toward the campsite where the attack had started or a completely new area.

“It's very simple, Darling, do try and keep up,” Eddie's voice was slightly annoyed but he didn't break stride, his eyes fixed forward, “You're turning is very important, granted it will have to wait until my next full moon, but you needn't be worried, I can be very gentle so long as you cooperate.”

“ . . . You're . . . “ Waylon swallowed again and his breathing felt much more difficult, “You're going to turn me . . . into a werewolf.”

Eddie smiled and looked down at Waylon, “You'll be such a magnificent creature . . . I can picture your pelt as a soft sandy color . . . those beautiful eyes looking out with a predator's glow . . . I'm getting hard just thinking about it.”

Waylon shook his head and started to struggle, “N-No! No, I don't fucking want to be a werewolf!”

Eddie stopped walking, his eyes once more straight ahead and his arms held onto the thrashing blonde.

“Let me go!” Waylon shouted, pushing at Eddie and he was just curling his hand into a fist to introduce to Eddie's jaw when the dark-haired man spoke.

“If you continue to speak against my wishes, I am going to have to _correct_ you. You are my wife and you will submit to my will, you will obey and you will be grateful that I am so kind as to offer you this gift.”

Waylon's eyes widened and he lowered his fist, he was beginning to see that Eddie's mood changed rapidly and this wasn't a threat, this was a promise. He licked his lips as his mind raced with how best to diffuse the situation,

“I . . . you're right, I'm sorry . . . _dearest,_ you merely c-caught me off guard . . . “ Waylon watched Eddie's face as it softened once more and he knew he was on the right track, “I _am_ grateful to you, I am, please be patient with me, this is all so new.”

Eddie smiled, seemingly satisfied with Waylon's answer, and continued to stride through the forest, “That's better. You're forgiven, Darling.”

Waylon's eyes swam with tears but he was smarter now, he kept them to himself this time.

* * *

Eddie stopped at wooden fence that surrounded a cabin, Waylon glanced about to try and start making a plan. There was a long driveway that wound through the trees mostly out of sight, a single car parked in front of a small garage and not much else.

“Here we are.” Eddie murmured, stepping easily over the fence and toward the cabin.

“Where are we?” Waylon asked, hopeful to have a location to tell police.

“Home.” Eddie smiled and Waylon wanted to scream at how unhelpful that was to his escape plan.

The door opened easily and Eddie set Waylon on his feet just inside the door. Waylon glanced at Eddie then at the door and the car beyond and he did a very stupid thing.

He bolted.

Eddie yelled in anger and surprise as Waylon shot past him, limping along on his sprained ankle and ignoring the pain that lanced up his leg. He wasn't more than a few feet from the door, however, before something very large and heavy slammed into his back and and before he could register what had happened he had a mouthful of dirt and grass. He was then hauled back to the house by his injured ankle, he squealed and thrashed in agony and desperately clawed at the hand holding him like a vice.

“I can see you are still too wild for domestic life as a mother and housewife,” Eddie was saying through grit teeth, “That's _fine_ , Darling, we simply have to tame you.”

Waylon _did not_ like the sound of that and he fought twice as hard, “NO! LET ME GO! LET ME G-”

Waylon was cut off when Eddie jerked his hand to the side and Waylon's ankle gave a sickening pop, the blonde howled in pain and promptly passed out.

* * *

He couldn't feel his hands . . . his ankle he could because it was practically screaming. Waylon's eyes slowly opened and he became aware of a few more things. One was that he was bent over a chair back with his hands tied to the armrests and his ankles secured to the back legs of the chair. He glanced around in confusion, he couldn't lift his head very high but it was obvious he was inside the cabin on the first floor in the kitchen.

It was a rather large kitchen with all the modern conveniences and if he turned his head a bit he could see past a small table into a living room with stairs going up to one side. The other door in the kitchen was closed for a moment before swinging open with a push from Eddie. The man had shed his shirt and stood in just his jeans, his face was impassive and his eyes were dark, he walked slowly around Waylon to kneel down in front of the chair, he tipped Waylon's head up as far as his neck would allow and sighed,

“I really don't wish to hurt you, Darling, truly I don't, but as your husband it is my duty to discipline and redirect you when you make a mistake or disobey me, but I also realize that we never went over rules.”

He stood up and moved around to be standing behind Waylon, his hand resting on the small of his back, slowly stroking there,

“I am sorry we did not establish boundaries before this little mishap, perhaps this could have been avoided but be that as it may, you were unaware and I can be a little forgiving. Your punishment will just be a taste of what will happen if you go against my rules.”

Waylon swallowed as he heard Eddie undoing his belt.

“Am I understood?”

“ . . . Y-Yes.” Waylon whispered.

“Very good, you're a quick learner.” Eddie ran something over Waylon's ass then brought it down with with a loud crack.

Waylon yelped in pain and looked over his shoulder as best he could, Eddie was holding his belt folded over in his hand and was winding up for another strike, “No, wai-”

CRACK!

“NGH!”

“I'm going to tell you the rules and after each one you will tell me if you understand them. Rule one: stay in the house and away from the door unless I'm with you. Do you understand?” Eddie's voice was sickeningly gentle.

Waylon breathed out as his ass stung, “Go to hell!”

CRACK!

“Wrong, Darling, try again. Do you understand?” Eddie held the belt up for another hit.

“I UNDERSTAND!!” Waylon screamed, thrashing against the zip-ties around his wrists.

“Very good!” Eddie praised, patting Waylon's thigh, “Now rule two: You will have yourself ready for me whenever I desire you. Understood?”

“Yes . . . “ Waylon hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut.

Eddie patted him again then brought the belt down three times, eliciting yelps and whimpers from Waylon with each hit,

“Rule three: You will never raise a hand to me. Understood?”

“ . . . yes . . . “ Waylon breathed in and braced for the next rain of blows.

“Rule four: When I tell you that you've earned a punishment, you will undo my belt or bring it to me and you will ask very nicely for it and thank me when it is over. Understood?”

“ . . . “ Waylon watched a few tears fall to the seat of the chair and he nodded slowly, “Yes.”

“Very good,” Eddie murmured, “Thus concludes this lesson. Now what do we say?”

“Thank you.” Waylon whispered.

“Thank you . . . ?” Eddie prompted.

“Thank you . . . _husband_.” Waylon closed his eyes.

This seemed to satisfy Eddie but he didn't cut the bonds, instead his fingers stroked over Waylon's thighs, dropping his belt to the floor and shifting closer, the blonde could feel Eddie's denim-clad erection rubbing over his ass and he squirmed. Eddie leaned over him and kissed Waylon between the shoulderblades,

“You're so beautiful . . . stretched out underneath me . . . presenting to me . . . “

Waylon didn't have the energy to point out that he wasn't doing this of his own volition, he just whimpered and tried to shift his weight off his injured ankle.

Eddie kept kissing down Waylon's spine until he came to his tailbone, his tongue laved over the indent then down between the reddened globes. Waylon yelped and shook his head,

“No . . . please!”

Eddie huffed, “Rule number two, what is it, Darling?”

Waylon blinked and swallowed, “That . . . That I'll be ready whenever you d-desire me.”

“So you haven't forgotten? Or are you trying to be coy?” Eddie's tone suggested intense impatience, a finger was already stroking over Waylon's asshole.

“No! No, I just, not like this! Please, Eddie, please my ankle hurts so bad!” Waylon whined, hoping to push Eddie's anger down again and appeal to his strangely doting side.

Eddie was quiet then the finger pulled back and he stood up, “Of course, Darling, you're right, we should be doing this like a proper honeymoon! Of course,” Here he bent to slip a long knife under one of the ties, “There will be plenty of time to christen the entire cabin with our love-making.”

Eddie wiggled his eyebrows slightly in what he probably thought was a sexy gesture but it only served to turn Waylon's stomach.

* * *

Waylon yelled in pain and Eddie pulled back, they were on the massive king sized bed in the upstairs master bedroom.

“Forgive my eagerness, Darling, I-”

“WAYLON!” Waylon shouted, pushing Eddie off.

Eddie blinked, his eyes flashing between anger and confusion, “What?”

“My fucking name is Waylon!” Waylon bit out, pulling his leg as close to his body as he could and tenderly touched his ankle, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Eddie seemed genuinely confused for a moment then he nodded, slowly crawling onto the bed toward him, “ _Waylon_.”

Waylon swallowed, looking away, “ . . . yes.”

Eddie leaned up and kissed the blonde's neck gently, moving up slowly to Waylon's jawline while his fingers stroked gently down his front, fingers deftly brushing over the inside of Waylon's thighs. He grimaced as his fingers sank into Waylon's pubes,

“We'll have to add another rule, my darling Waylon, you're to keep yourself clean . . . smooth . . . hairless.”

“W-why?” Waylon shivered and squirmed, his cheeks reddening.

Eddie shook his head, “Because I want it.”

Waylon opened his mouth to protest but Eddie leaned up and kissed him, nudging him slowly back onto the pillows. Eddie pushed Waylon's hands up over his head while he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Waylon's mouth.

“Mngh!” Waylon pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath.

Eddie smiled and slid down to kiss and lick his way to Waylon's groin.

“E-Eddie-!” Waylon's hands shot down and grabbed Eddie's head, then he almost choked when he realized what he'd done so he hurried to correct his mistake before Eddie could react, “L-Lower!”

Eddie chuckled, “Over eager, are we, Darling?”

“Uh, yes! Yes, please, Eddie!” Waylon knew he would regret this and hoped he wasn't overplaying it.

Eddie didn't seem to mind or notice as he forged downward, his mouth working over Waylon's cock that stiffened almost instantly under the madman's attentions. Eddie engulfed Waylon and made slow, obscene sucking sounds, his eyes locked on Waylon's.

Waylon moaned and gasped, arching his back, “I- uh, yes!”

Eddie lifted his head, panting and his eyes glowed slightly, he snarled softly and hurried to be over Waylon, one hand intertwining with Waylon's while the other got hold of the blonde's chin, pulling him into a deep kiss.

They finally broke apart and Eddie sat back on his haunches, ripping the zipper and button open on his jeans, standing on the bed and dropping trou. His cock surged up toward his belly button. Waylon blinked and swallowed thickly,

“It . . . it's not going to do the thing . . . in my ass again, is it?” He murmured.

Eddie laughed, dropping back to his knees, “What thing specifically, Darling? Cum? Yes, it will do plenty of that.”

“No, the . . . the swelling thing.” Waylon swallowed as he watched Eddie reach into a nightstand for a tube of lube.

Eddie stopped and cocked his head, “My knot?”

“Sure . . . “

Eddie squirted a healthy dollop of lube into his fist, working his fingers into it as he used his other hand to spread Waylon's asscheeks,

“I'm not sure,” Eddie's lube-slicked fingers slid over Waylon's asshole, “I usually have sex on the moon's terms so I don't remember any other way it too well.”

Waylon's mind rabbited about as the idea that Eddie raped people when he was turned but Eddie's fingers sliding into him was more than distracting. His toes curled and he arched back onto Eddie,

“Oh!”

Eddie chuckled, adding another finger while he prepped himself, “I cannot wait until you go into a heat . . . “ He leaned forward and licked a wet line up the column of Waylon's neck, “Your womb opening . . . accepting my seed . . . filling with our pup . . . “

Waylon shook his head minutely and opened his mouth to gasp as his prostate was stroked, Eddie pressed his scarred lips against Waylon's, thrusting his tongue into the warmth of the blonde's mouth while he pulled his fingers free, paused briefly, then pushed his cock to the hilt into Waylon's ass in one thrust. Waylon moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist.

The big man cradled Waylon's head and the other grabbed onto Waylon's thigh and hiked it up higher, digging his knees into the mattress as he rocked into smaller man.

“Yes, my sweet, tender _Waylon_.” Eddie panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he rutted into Waylon.

Waylon wrapped one arm around Eddie's shoulders and his other shot down to his erection, pumping it for all he was worth until his back arched and he came in thick ropes onto his stomach. Eddie snarled and lunged forward, latching his blunt teeth into Waylon's shoulder and Waylon felt him going impossibly deep, his cock pulsing and then swelling and Waylon whimpered at the now sickeningly familiar feeling of Eddie's knot flaring to life.

Eddie stopped moving and gingerly unlatched his teeth and shifted Waylon around so he could lay behind him, his long arms wrapping around the smaller man, his mouth right next to Waylon's ear, and Waylon could now make out that Eddie was saying something under his breath that he had to strain to hear and when he did, his heart clenched,

“ . . . _mine . . . mine . . . mine . . . mine_ . . . “

Over and over Eddie repeated this as his cock twitched and flexed inside Waylon, the knot slowly receding until he could pull out with only a soft grunt of discomfort. He sighed and settled against Waylon,

“I think we should shower, my love.”

Waylon swallowed, “Y-Yeah . . . “

Eddie smiled and lifted Waylon off the bed and carried him to the adjoining bathroom and set him down on the counter,

“How is your ankle, Waylon, my dear?” Eddie asked over his shoulder as he turned the water on.

Waylon shifted uncomfortably, he was aware of his ass leaking semen onto the counter, “It-It's fine.”

“Excellent.” Eddie stood as the showerhead turned on and stood in front of Waylon, cupping the blonde's face in his hands, kissing his forehead and breathing in deeply, “I feel so . . . _connected_ to you right now. Like we're one, you and I! I think our union will be even stronger after your turning, won't that be wonderful, my sweet, demure wife?”

Waylon swallowed past the thick lump in his throat and nodded as Eddie tucked the blonde's head under his chin, the tub filled and Eddie carried him to it and stepped in, sat on the edge and held Waylon in his lap. They slowly slid into the hot water, Eddie shifted the smaller man to sit between his long legs and Waylon had to admit that it felt nice . . . the water . . . not . . . not Eddie cradling him and gently washing his back and . . . and his hair . . . and . . . _hmm_.

Eddie was going on and on about plans of some kind . . . a nursery . . . ?

Waylon blinked out of his stupor, “What?”

Eddie chuckled as he poured a handful of water over Waylon's hair, “Dozing?”

“Uh, yeah, what did you say?”

“I was saying that I would like to start working on turning the guest room into a nursery. For our children.” Eddie nuzzled into Waylon's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Waylon.

Waylon started out of the warm, comfortable relaxed state he had slipped into and sat rigid, “How do . . . How do I . . . have . . . children?”

Eddie lifted his head and then started laughing, “Oh, Darling! Do you not know these things? I suppose you're too pure to have such carnal knowledge, hm?”

Waylon opened his mouth to clarify but Eddie pressed on,

“Once a month you'll go into a heat,” Eddie pulled Waylon tighter to his chest, his fingers stroking over Waylon's stomach, “Your desire for me will reach a fever pitch and we'll mate, _repeatedly_ , as your womb opens and I fill it with my seed. Your stomach will swell with our young and then in a few months time you'll give birth. Simple enough, yes?”

Waylon shuddered, “But . . . but I-I don't have a . . . a 'womb'.”

Eddie blinked then laughed, “You're so silly, Darling, don't worry, your turning will make it all clear to you.”

Waylon blinked in confusion, he didn't like the sound of that at all . . . he had one month to figure out a plan of escape . . . 

“How do you feel about brunch, Darling?”


	3. Increased Desperation

Waylon's hand shook as he lifted the pen and put a big 'X' in the square indicating the day. He stared teary-eyed at the calendar and hiccuped, it had been three days since his kidnapping.

He looked slowly around himself in the master bedroom then looked slowly down at himself. Eddie seemed more delusional than- no, Eddie _was_ more delusional than originally thought. If it wasn't obvious enough with his moods then surely how he treated Waylon was a dead give-away, the clothes he had given Waylon alone were proof enough of his obsession with having the perfect 'wife'. Waylon was wearing a light blue sundress and matching cardigan, all the clothes that Eddie had for him were women's clothing from sweaters to dresses to panties. The madman seemed determined to force Waylon to fit his mold whatever it took.

Waylon laughed bitterly and slid to his knees, dropping the pen and covering his face with his hands. Each square representing the time passing had a little symbol in the corner telling what the moon would look like that night and the bright looking 'o' was more and more ominous than anything Waylon had ever encountered, aside from Eddie Gluskin himself.

The blonde laughed again and turned to lean his back against the wall, drawing his legs up to his chest, he'd learned Eddie's name after being addressed as 'Mrs. Gluskin' and now Eddie wouldn't drop the petname of sorts along with 'Darling'. He also learned, fairly quickly, that Eddie was a delicate study in madness, his moods swung wildly one moment to the next based off of the tiniest of things, if Waylon was too slow to return affection he would get upset and cold, if Waylon outright refused him Eddie would fly into a rage, but when Waylon said the exactly right words and did the exactly right actions he would melt, becoming a sweet, romantic fool.

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut, over the last few days that he'd been kept in the house he learned very little about Eddie and since he wasn't allowed outside, he could not explore the grounds or even attempt to escape. He tried to go out the front door once when Eddie went out to the garage and found it bolted shut from the outside with a slide locks on the top and bottom of the frame, windows on the first and second floors had bars on them and as far as trying to overpower Eddie, the big man had locked away any sharp objects in the house so there wasn't much he could use for a weapon and if bashing him with a rock several times hadn't even made him dizzy then Waylon was pretty sure there was almost nothing he could d-

“What are you doing here?” Eddie called.

Waylon jumped and was about to make some excuse when he realized that Eddie wasn't talking to him and wasn't even in the house, he hurried to the window facing the front yard and looked down at the strange scene before him. Eddie was standing with his arms crossed in front of the door while a small group of men leaned against a pickup truck. There were five of them, a giant with beady eyes, a flat nose, and a bald head, a bearded man who was crouching back by one of the wheels, a tall, thin older man wearing glasses and two more that were standing close to each other and looked like they were brothers.

“Just checking in on you, buddy,” The elderly man smiled widely, “You took off during the hunt and didn't check back with us.”

“We got . . . worried.” One of the twins said leaning an elbow on his brother's shoulder.

“Yeah, _worried_ ,” The bearded man grinned, “Thought you brought meat back with you and didn't share! Not cool!”

“Were hardly enough of the little pigs to go around . . . “ The massive bald man growled.

“Now, boys, let's not tear Eddie a new one over one night's hunt,” The apparent leader stepped forward, “Looks like he had a rough time wrangling his supper as it was.”

Here the old man tapped the healed-over scabs on the side of Eddie's head.

Eddie pulled away, “I'm _fine_ , Trager, just wanted some alone time-”

“You're not alone though!” The bearded man chuckled and stood up.

Eddie lip curled back in a snarl, “Clearly since you are all standing here!”

“No, no, no, Gluskin, besides us!” He moved over to Eddie and took a deep breath, “You smell like . . . someone else.”

“Frank's right,” The other twin, slightly taller than the first, muttered, stepping forward, “You brought dinner home with you.”

“Whatever I did with it is my business,” Eddie replied coolly, “I do specifically remember winning the chance to claim my own prey that night.”

“And so you did,” Trager moved closer, “But see, the thing is that as a pack we need to be of one mind with things, buddy. So what'd ya do with it? String it up and carve it up the next day? Maybe saving the choicest bits when your palette is a bit more . . . refined?”

Eddie opened his mouth to answer but Frank shook his head and laughed,

“No, it's still alive! He kept it alive in his house!” Frank went for the door but Eddie shot forward and cut him off, “Oh?”

“You know the rules!” Eddie shouted, throwing Frank backwards, “My house, my territory!”

“Alright, alright, everyone just settle down!” Trager held his hands up and got between Frank and Eddie, a disarming smile on his face, “Chris, help Frank here back to the truck, eh?”

The big man, Chris, grabbed Frank who snarled and clawed at Chris as he was hoisted into the bed of the truck as if it was nothing.

“Now, back to the matter at hand,” Trager put his hands on his hips and leaned back, “Eddie is perfectly allowed to keep his leftovers if he wants, no harm in that and hey, keep it fresh and alive as long as you'd like, buddy, healthier for you.”

“I'm not going to _eat_ my _wife,_ Richard Trager!” Eddie snapped, baring his teeth at Richard.

All of them froze, Frank cocked his head and the twins exchanged looks while Chris stomped forward and leaned down,

“None of the pigs were women.”

“We know the difference.” One twin grumbled and the other nodded.

Richard chuckled, held his hand up to quiet them and leaned forward into Eddie's space, “Wife, huh, got yourself an omega? Well, congratulations are in order, I suppose. Why don't you bring the little woman out for your pack to meet?”

Eddie's face hardened and he shook his head,

“You're not my pack, Richard, I just let you hunt here. And no, she isn't ready to meet you, perhaps after her turning-”

“She'll go into a heat, I imagine,” Richard smirked, glancing back at Chris, “How long's it been since any of you boys had a female?”

They all looked at each other then Eddie growled,

“She's _mine,_ Trager!”

“Sure sure, she's all yours, buddy,” Richard nodded and stepped back toward the truck, “All yours but say, what do you suppose might happen if we catch a whiff of those sweet, sweet pheromones at the height of a full moon, hm? Think you can stop us taking a turn?”

Eddie's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, “You wouldn't _dare_.”

“We might.” Richard climbed into the driver side.

“I would!” Frank laughed, hopping down from the side then clambering into the passenger seat while Chris and the twins climbed into the back.

They drove off in a cloud of dust leaving Eddie standing for a moment before hurrying to the door and unlatching it, throwing it open and hastening inside. Waylon stumbled away from the window as he heard Eddie charging up the stairs and bursting through the door. He was breathing heavily and flexing his hands, eyes flitting about until they fell on Waylon and the corners tightened.

“I-I was just-” Waylon started, thinking rapidly of some story to give but Eddie rushed forward and bundled Waylon into his arms, so unexpectedly that Waylon put his arms up to defend himself but put them down when he was further shocked when Eddie started to shudder, “E-Eddie?”

“I won't let them have you. I _won't_! You're _mine_ , my darling, my love, _my Waylon_!” Eddie snarled, carrying Waylon to the bed and pulling him up to the head of the bed and curling around him, he was still shuddering and breathing heavily.

Waylon stared at the front of Eddie's shirt which was all he could see as Eddie held Waylon's head under his chin tightly,

“It . . . It's alright, Eddie, I'm fine, I'm alright.” Waylon didn't know why he was reassuring the large man but there was something inside him that was very very glad that Eddie felt so protective over him in this instance and he gained no comfort in knowing that there were _five_ other men, clearly also werewolves, who now knew he was there and wanted a literal piece of him.

Eddie kissed the top of Waylon's head, “I'll never let anyone hurt you. Never!”

Waylon would have liked to point out all the times that Eddie hurt him, but he thought perhaps now was not the time, instead he moved closer and put his arms tentatively around Eddie. His need to escape was now at an all-time high, he needed to get out of there before the full moon, before he was turned, before he was gang-raped or eaten or both by a group of insane men. He _had_ to find a way to safety! He-

Something wet hit Waylon's forehead and at first he thought that Eddie was drooling on him so he pulled his head back in disgust only to stop and stare open-mouthed at the larger man.

Eddie was crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks and his mouth clamped shut, jaws clenched tight, and that was where the shuddering was coming from. This concept was so strange, so odd to Waylon that he couldn't grasp what he was seeing for a few moments and when he finally did, Eddie quickly wiped his face and stood up, looking around as he got his breathing under control. Waylon sat on the bed at a total loss for what would happen next, which really meant that he was unsure if he was going to have to defend himself or not in the next few second.

Eddie finally cleared his throat as he stepped to the window and gripped the sill, “Things have become . . . _complicated_ , my darling . . . I don't mean to frighten you or send you into a panic, but those men are . . . not good.”

Waylon could almost laugh at the simplicity of Eddie's assessment, but he managed to remain serious, “Oh?”

Eddie nodded and started gnawing on his bottom lip, “Rival pack. Well, that is to say that we are not friends but I let them hunt my territory and they leave me be, but with the arbor of one so lovely as you in the air, they seem to have left their senses and forgotten our agreement.”

Waylon was about to ask for more information but suddenly Eddie was back in his face, his expression dark and angry and he curled his fists in Waylon's cardigan,

“They _can't_ have you! I won't let them, do you hear me?”

Waylon's eyes widened and he squirmed, “Yes, Eddie, yes!”

Eddie snarled then his expression changed to a strangely suspicious one, he leaned closer and breathed heavily out through his nose several times before his lip curled back over his teeth,

“You were watching. From the window.”

“I- well, yes, I heard you talking and . . . and I . . . “ Waylon stared in confusion at Eddie, not entirely sure why that was a matter of contention.

“You saw them.” Eddie pressed, his fists pulling Waylon close until they were nose-to-nose.

“I-I was har-hard pressed to m-m-miss them!” Waylon's voice rose to a whine and he started to fumble at Eddie's fingers and push back and away from the agitated man.

Eddie snarled and slammed Waylon down on the bed, “ **YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM, WEREN'T YOU, YOU WHORE??** ”

Waylon cried out and fought against Eddie's hold, pushing and kicking, “Eddie! Eddie, no, you- !”

“ **YOU WOULD PROBABLY ENJOY THEM TAKING TURNS RIDING YOU, WOULDN'T YOU?** ” Eddie roared, then he shook his head and released one of his hands to hike up Waylon's skirt, “ **I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL REMIND YOU WHO YOU BELONG TO!** ”

Waylon didn't have much time to think about anything as the panties he'd been wearing were ripped to shreds and his flailing legs were forced back. He swung a fist wildly at Eddie's head but it was grabbed and Eddie didn't even seem to really noticed and he tugged his pants down, releasing his anger-boner and without any preparation, he drove it into Waylon.

The blonde wailed in agony and thrashed as Eddie plowed into him, his face not relaxing or looking less furious at imaginary problems and he bit down into Waylon's shoulder, savaging it amidst angry snarls. It was over very quickly and Eddie collapsed on top of Waylon, his head tucked into the juncture of Waylon's neck and shoulder, he slowly unlatched his teeth from Waylon and pulled back, he withdrew from Waylon's ass and petted the blonde's hair absently before rising from the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as he did his pants back up, he glanced over his shoulder at Waylon who was just starting to recover by curling into a tight ball.

“I don't want to let them have you. I want to protect you,” Eddie murmured, but it had a razor edge to it, “They'll tear you apart if you present to them.”

Waylon was too busy crying into the a pillow to reply, Eddie grimaced and reached out his hand,

“I . . . I don't like hurting you, truly I don't, Darling . . . but . . . “ He let the end of the sentence float and die in the air with his hand still hovering over Waylon but the blonde didn't respond.

There was quiet for a moment longer than Eddie snapped to his feet and head for the door,

“Dinner will be ready by six.”

The door snapped shut behind him and Waylon heard the door lock.

Waylon hugged the pillow and came to the absolutely certain of one thing, he _had_ to escape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I wouldn't bring back some of our favorite variants? Think again! Chris, Frank, Richard, and the twins are in the area now!


	4. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Darlings, have some fluff of sorts!

The door opened quietly and Waylon didn't even flinch this time, his eyes slowly slid to the figure standing in the doorway, Eddie had stopped bothering to knock some time back since Waylon refused to answer him anyways.

Eddie cleared his throat, “Are you going to come down for dinner?”

Waylon didn't answer so much as glared and rolled over so that his back was to the door.

There was a frustrated growl from that direction and a slight tapping sound which was Eddie bouncing his fist off the doorjamb,

“You haven't eaten anything today. Or yesterday. Or the day before that. Or at all for the last week! You need to eat, you need to be a proper weight for the turning! Child bearing is hard enough on a woman's body and your weight loss won't help!”

Waylon snorted and closed his eyes, Eddie said that like it was a bad thing.

“ . . . Waylon, look at me!”

_No._

“Waylon, you can't ignore me nor your stomach forever!” Waylon could hear Eddie moving into the room.

 _Watch me_ , _cunt._

Eddie loomed over Waylon and the bed, he leaned his hands on the bed, making the mattress dip slightly under his weight,

“If you don't turn around and look at me, I'll-”

Waylon waited for the end of the sentence or a backhand, but neither came, he almost rolled over to see what Eddie was going to do but then the weight on the bed let up and Eddie stomped to the door, stopping there for a moment,

“So you'd rather sit here and die rather than be with me? Fine! Then die, see if I give a damn!”

Eddie slammed the door so hard that the window-bars rattled and Waylon jumped, his heart rate shooting to an all-time high until he heard the madman going loudly down the stairs. Waylon sighed and rolled onto his back, staring tiredly up at the ceiling, Eddie wasn't sleeping with him mostly because every time he did Waylon would crawl out of the bed and sleep on the floor. His stomach clenched painfully and he thought only so briefly about getting up and going downstairs to maybe eat something, briefly that is until his brain reminded his empty stomach that he was on a mission.

Well . . . not so much a 'mission' as a 'last ditch effort'. He thought that if he starved himself and got sick enough Eddie wouldn't turn him or he would die in the process or, and this was the better, more hopeful option, Eddie would have a lapse of insanity and take Waylon to a hospital.

Waylon took a shuddering breath and willed himself not to cry, it was a foolish plan and he would be much too weak to help defend himself if anything went wrong, he also was aware that he might be too weak, sick and possibly delirious to get any help even if they went to a hospital, allowing Eddie to spin whatever story he wished for the medical personnel.

 _I have to try_.

Waylon slowly lurched upright and shuffled to the window, staring tiredly out at the woods that lined the yard. He was so lost in his internal planning that he didn't notice the sun go down until he seemed to blink for the first time in many minutes and the room was dark and cast with long shadows.

Waylon was about to slink back to the bed and try and sleep through the hungry pangs or how grimy he felt or how chalky his mouth was, but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was a soft, tentative knock at the bedroom door.

Waylon swayed on his feet and stared wide-eyed at the wooden paneled door, then his eyes narrowed, Eddie was back, probably with the idea that he could wheedle and trick Waylon into coming downstairs and do what he wanted. The blonde crossed his arms and leaned back on the window frame without answering the knock.

“ . . . Darling? I . . . I'm coming in.”

Waylon's eyebrow rose in an unamused arch, _Oh, so we're announcing ourselves now, are we?_

The door opened inward slowly and there was Eddie, his eyes went right to the bed then rapidly flitted about until they landed on Waylon and he visibly relaxed, but it was short lived as his body tensed back up and he looked off to the side,

“I . . . I think you are being unfair to me, Darling,” Eddie said softly, his hands fidgeted with something he was holding, “I do not understand what brought on your hunger strike nor your vehement refusal to speak to me, but I believe that we can work through this if you would only speak to me about what's upsetting you. Communication is the key to a healthy relationship, you see.”

Waylon pursed his lips and glared at Eddie then turned and faced the window.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Eddie and Waylon braced for the angry tirade or a violent outburst as was Eddie's wont. He waited for several beats of silence before curiosity got the better of him and he looked slowly over his shoulder, half expecting to see Eddie looming over him with something to tie him up with in hand. He was not, however, expecting, half or whole, what he was in fact seeing.

Eddie was leaning on the doorjamb, hugging himself tightly and clenching and unclenching his jaw, his blue eyes almost closed as he seemed to be trying to work some complex problem out in his head then he nodded a bit and relaxed his arms, he looked at slowly at Waylon and snuffled,

“I . . . I see . . . “ His voice wasn't it's normal, smooth tone and that disarmed Waylon a bit, “I'm . . . I'm sorry that death is a better alternative to being with me.”

Eddie leaned his whole weight back on the doorframe and slowly slid to the floor, his legs splayed out in front of him and his arms uselessly dropping to his sides,

“I am not sure where I went wrong, truthfully,” Eddie laughed a little too loudly and his eyes were already streaming with tears that poured around his much-too-wide smile, “I was kind when I needed to be! Firm when I needed to be! I have a home for you and space for a family! I love you! I accept you and your flaws! I even aim to protect you in detriment to my own life when the moon becomes full! I'm the very picture of a perfect husband and yet . . . and yet . . . “

He gestured at Waylon, his face going hard but the tears kept coming,

“ . . . you'd rather _starve to death_ then speak to me. Why . . . “ Eddie shuddered and shook his head, the smile slid back into place but it was small and not cheek-tearingly wide, “Why does everyone _leave me_? What am I doing wrong? Why are the only ones that stay the ones that hurt me?”

Waylon blinked at Eddie, his better nature nagging at him to do something while the larger, still angry part of him kept him where he was rooted to the spot. Eddie lifted his chin and stared at Waylon,

“I promise you, I would be a better father, I would never hurt our children!” Eddie's voice strained and he got up onto his knees, “I would never be like-”

He looked away here, as if he almost said something he shouldn't have and shook his head quickly. Waylon's brow furrowed and he tilted his head back,

“Like who?”

Eddie startled out of wherever he'd gone in his mind at the sound of Waylon's voice and licked his lips,

“It . . . doesn't matter.” He stood slowly up and wiped at his face.

Waylon watched Eddie carefully as the big man moved slowly around the room to stand a few feet away from the blonde.

“Doesn't it?”

Eddie shook his head vigorously, “No! It doesn't!”

Waylon glanced out the window and sighed, Eddie wasn't going to take him to the hospital. He wasn't that stupid it seemed and thought that Waylon was going to die of starvation right here in the house . . . Waylon's stomach growled loudly enough that even Eddie looked down at it, his face crumpling a bit and he looked imploringly at Waylon again,

“Darling, Waylon, please let me prove I'm the perfect husband! Let me take care of you, please let me love you! You'll die if you don't!”

Waylon had a fleeting thought that perhaps Eddie would kill him himself before starvation could do it, but he thought of a few things more. One was his clenching stomach and parched throat and two was that maybe this was how he would gain Eddie's trust since following along with his delusional didn't always have the best results, for example see last time he'd just been innocently looking out a window and was accused of dirty thoughts.

“How about . . . how about this, I come down and eat-”

“Yes!” Eddie's face brightened immediately and he rushed forward, grabbing Waylon's shoulders but the blonde pushed back.

“Hang on . . . dear, I'll come down and eat on a few conditions.” Waylon licked his lips and hoped this wouldn't backfire.

Eddie titled his head, “And what would those be?”

Waylon took a slow breath, “One, you tell me everything about this 'turning' thing. Two, you let me go outside,” Eddie narrowed his eyes, “J-Just to be outside, you can have me tied to a goddamn chair or whatever you want, just let me go outside every once in a while!”

Eddie glanced out the window and shifted his weight while he appeared to be mulling it over then nodded, “ . . . alright.”

“And three, you . . . you tell me about yourself.” Waylon did not really want to know more about Gluskin but he thought he could maybe learn some kind of trigger that could turn into psychological leverage.

Eddie seemed genuinely surprised by this last one, “You want to know more about me?”

Waylon nodded, “It, uh, it's a wife's business to know her husband, isn't it?”

Eddie grimaced, “There's not much to tell.”

“Anything is good enough.” Waylon hoped he wasn't sounding too desperate, but Eddie had a weird way of not paying any attention to tone or pitch when Waylon was playing along.

Eddie licked his scarred lips then smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Waylon's cheek, “Am I good enough?”

Waylon breathed out slowly and nodded, cupping Eddie's face in his hands, “Of course you are, Eddie.”

Eddie blinked and smiled, “Come to dinner, Darling.”

* * *

Waylon shoveled more food into his mouth much to Eddie's obvious delight, the blonde looked up from an overfilled plate of spaghetti and meatballs, he waved his hand for Eddie to start talking and the older man immediately looked down at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing,

“I told you there isn't much to tell . . . I don't know what you want me to say.”

“What do you do for a living?” Waylon said around a mouthful of the best garlic bread he'd ever had.

Eddie leaned back in his chair, “I work for a fashion designing firm, indirectly because I prefer my privacy but I make enough money to support us and our family without you having to go to work.”

Waylon blinked in surprise, “You . . . you design clothing?”

“Women's clothing yes, everything you wear is a piece I've made.” Eddie smiled then glanced at what Waylon was currently wearing and grimaced, “That will need to be laundered, Darling.”

“But . . . but _you_ work in fashion?” Waylon leaned one elbow on the table.

Eddie sighed, “I am aware that the field is not generally a very . . . _masculine_ affair but I am good at it and I enjoy it.”

“I mean . . . I suppose, I'm just . . . you don't seem the type.” Waylon shifted and drank some water.

“I see.”

Eddie glanced to the side in irritation and Waylon had to hurry and think of a way to bring the conversation back,

“So, what about family?”

Eddie grimaced, side-eyeing Waylon, “My mother died when I was young and I do not know my father's whereabouts, still in prison I would expect.”

“Oh . . . I'm sorry.”

“Don't be, we will be much better parents then they were.” Eddie shrugged.

“So . . . “ Waylon shifted, “ . . . when can I go outside?”

Eddie stared at Waylon with a neutral expression then chewed his lip, “I suppose you can be permitted to go out with me when I go and work in the garage.”

Waylon nodded, already thinking of different ways of escape, “The food is, um, really good.”

Eddie smiled, reaching over to take Waylon's hand, “Anything tastes good when you're hungry.”

“No, I mean, it actually is really good.”

Eddie looked at Waylon, his blue eyes fixated on the blonde's face and he shook his head,

“You are so lovely.”

Waylon felt a blush that had no business existing creeping up his face, he looked down at their linked hands and swallowed thickly,

“Thank you.”

Eddie leaned forward and kissed Waylon's temple, mouthing his ear and using his free hand to tilt the blonde's chin up to leave a string of kisses along Waylon's jaw only to recoil in disgust. Waylon felt panic surge forward as Eddie stood up,

“W-What is it?”

“My dear, you need a bath.” Eddie declared and pulled Waylon's chair out, “Come along.”

Waylon didn't have time to reply as he was scooped up out of his chair and toward the stairs, he was carried up to the bathroom and stripped of his clothes. He didn't really have the energy to question what was going on and his stomach was too full to do any more than allow Eddie to do as he liked. The big man ran a hot bath and settled Waylon into it, he washed Waylon's hair and body, making extra sure his genitals and ass were especially clean, then he took out a razor and shaving cream.

“Sit up, Darling and I'll get you settled.” Eddie smiled as Waylon sat up more.

It took him several minutes to shave down Waylon's face, chest, arms, legs and stomach then he stopped and stared at Waylon's cock. Waylon shifted nervously as Eddie's hand adjusted on the razor.

“What?”

“Nothing, Darling.” Eddie smiled again and nudged the blonde's knees apart with his free hand, “Just hold very still.”

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the rim of the tub as he felt the blade sliding slowly over his groin and inner thighs. It took only a minute or two then he heard Eddie standing and going to the cupboard. He breathed out a sigh of relief, glancing down at his now-naked skin then back up at Eddie who was pulling a towel out of the linen cupboard.

The blonde slowly got up shakily and stood dripping while Eddie wrapped the towel around him and let the water out. Waylon couldn't deny that this was nice, he was warm and before he could do anything he was lifted out of the tub and carried to the bedroom.

Eddie set Waylon on the bench by the end of the bed and started to dry his blonde hair and body then pulled out clean panties, bra and a short nightgown. Waylon didn't even complain, he watched Eddie changed the sheets on the bed and allowed himself to be dressed then put into the bed with Eddie crawling in behind him. He felt Eddie's lips on his neck and shoulder lightly before he was enclosed in a tight embrace,

“I'm so glad you're talking to me again, Darling. I love you.”

Waylon's eyes had trouble staying open and he mumbled out, “I love you too.” before falling fast asleep.


	5. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes some arrangements and then a few are made without him

Waylon sat in front of the window and sighed, the rain streaking down the glass panes in fat rivulets made him feel oddly maudlin and sluggish. He glanced back into the house at Eddie who had decided to work at the kitchen table instead of the garage which meant that Waylon hadn't had a moment alone for as long as the rain kept coming . . . for two whole days.

Eddie must have sensed Waylon was looking at him because the older man looked up and smiled, waving Waylon over.

The blonde grimaced internally and wandered over, “Yeah?”

Eddie pulled Waylon into his lap and nuzzled into the smaller man's shoulder, “What do you think?”

Waylon looked down at the sketchpad that Eddie had out before him, there were several sketches and designs for a dress . . . a wedding dress . . .

“It-It's . . . nice.” Waylon swallowed.

“You like it? I would love to make you one but I fear that the night you would wear it, it would be destroyed so best not to tempt us, hm? Though I do often daydream about it, watching you walk so serenely down the aisle . . . “ Here Eddie sighed and frowned, wrapping his arms around Waylon and holding him tightly, “I'm sorry I couldn't give you a fairy-tale wedding . . . I know most women dream of that.”

Waylon grimaced and shifted uncomfortably in Eddie's grasp, “It doesn't really bother me all that much.”

Eddie tilted his head up, his chin resting on Waylon's shoulder, “You're so understanding.”

Waylon shrugged and set the sketchpad down, “I, uh, I suppose there's not much time before the full moon, is there?”

“A week, yes,” Eddie leaned back, bundling Waylon into his lap, “Getting anxious, are we?”

 _You have no idea_. Waylon nodded and swallowed thickly as his head was pressed down onto Eddie's chest.

“You have nothing to be worried about, Darling, the turning can be a little frightening and painful but only very briefly, then you and I will hunt and run in the light of the moon before joining in our cave.” Eddie smiled, kissing Waylon's forehead as his hand drifted over the halter-top Waylon was wearing, his fingers sliding to Waylon's stomach then lower to his skirt.

“What, uh, what happens if I . . . “ Waylon squirmed in discomfort and licked his lips, “What happens if I don't get, er, pregnant?”

Eddie blinked as if he had not thought that was a possibility and he was very still and quiet for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking,

“You will.” His tone didn't leave much room for argument . . .

“But . . . if I don't?” Waylon pressed.

Eddie sat up rigidly and fixed Waylon with a long, calculated look for such a long time that Waylon had to look away and he pulled away in fear,

“I-I didn't mean to-”

Eddie stood up abruptly, grabbing Waylon's arm and dragging him upstairs without so much as a 'by your leave'. Waylon stumbled and tripped after the taller man, pulling at Eddie's fingers as fear gripped him,

“E-Eddie, what are you d-”

Eddie threw open their bedroom door and dragged Waylon after him, slamming the door behind them and pushing Waylon onto the bed. The blonde gathered himself up to the headboard, staring wide-eyed at the stony-faced Eddie who started to pace with his hands doing a circuit of being at his sides, rubbing his face and hair, and clenching at the air. He would glance at Waylon every so often, his eyes a mix of different emotions that would flicker about so quickly that Waylon didn't have a chance to try and read one before it was replaced by another. Waylon was shaking and hugging one of the pillows, tears threatening to pour over as he tried to think of a way to reassure and assuage Eddie over this impossible problem without getting himself killed.

Then Eddie stopped pacing, clapping his hands and smiling widely as a sudden idea came over him,

“Wait, I've got it!”

“W-What?” Waylon whispered, afraid of actually knowing.

“I'll take you to Richard, he's a doctor and knows how to be sure if your womb will open for me.” Eddie nodded to himself then he glanced at Waylon, “Oh, Darling, you'll have to sleep for the trip, though.”

“Sleep . . . ?” Waylon furrowed his brow in confusion and he watched Eddie go to the bathroom, returning with a small bottle and a rag.

“Yes, Darling, I don't want to stress you more than necessary and travel tends to do that to the fairer, delicate sex.” Eddie smiled and unscrewed the bottle, tipping it over the rag then he stepped forward, “Come here, Darling.”

Waylon backed away, “N-No . . . Eddie, please . . . “

“Shh,” Eddie crawled onto the bed, “Come now, let's not stack up any punishments for when we get home, darling Waylon. And don't make me chase you.”

Waylon snuffled and released the pillow, slowly turning toward Eddie and whimpering. Eddie smiled and lifted the rag,

“That's it, just take a few deep breaths.” He murmured, holding the rag over Waylon's face.

Waylon hiccuped and shook his head weakly but was soon feeling heavy and sliding into the darkness.

* * *

“Well?”

“I don't know exactly what you want me to say before a full moon.”

Waylon's head was pounding, the voices he could hear above him sounded far away and muffled like he had cotton in his ears.

“She smells like an omega though, doesn't she?”

“Gluskin, lots of humans smell like omegas.”

Okay . . . Okay it was Eddie and someone talking . . . Waylon tried to open his eyes but the lids felt like they were cemented closed.

There was a frustrated huff, “Can't you do something about . . . about that?”

A long pause, “You want me to . . . _what_ exactly?”

“I can't stand to look at it! It confuses me!”

Waylon managed to crack one eye open for a brief moment, enough to see Eddie and Richard Trager were standing over him and there was a bright light but then he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

“I could remove it, gonna take some work and I don't have what I'd need here.”

“I don't care, just do something about it,” Eddie sighed heavily, “I feel she will be more . . . _obedient_ without it.”

“Heh, whatsamatter, buddy? Can't keep your mate under control?”

“I do well enough on my own, thank you!”

“And yet you're asking me to cut his prick off.”

Waylon started at that, his eyes trying to open and he attempted to move, but he felt so heavy and sick. He was _not_ sticking around for whatever the hell _that_ meant!

“Oop, looks like the little critter is comin' 'round.” Trager leaned closer to peer at Waylon.

Eddie hurried to push Trager aside, his fingers smoothing Waylon's hair, “Shh, Darling, we're at the doctor's.”

Waylon shook his head, trying to look around and that was when he noticed he was A) completely naked and B) strapped down to a gurney with his legs up in the air.

“What?” He struggled against the leather straps.

“Well, Ed, I'll tell ya what,” Trager walked over to a table and picked up a long, slim knife, “Why don't you bring your mate by during the full moon? You can claim whatever pup we beget and with all of us, we can be absolutely sure that-”

“No!” Eddie snarled, baring his teeth, “I won't even consider it! She's my wife!”

Trager put the knife down and smiled widely, holding a hand up in surrender, “Alright, alright, just spitballing here.”

“If you're not going to help me then-” Eddie growled.

“Hang on, hang on,” Trager smiled and leaned on the table, “I got one more for ya.”

Eddie put his hand Waylon's mouth just as the blonde was starting to protest, “Shh, Darling, the men are talking. Go on.”

“Well, you want the cock cut off,” Trager shrugged, “Why don't we wait to see how you feel after the heat? Might have fun with it.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “I'm not a faggot.”

“Sure, sure, you aren't,” Trager chuckled, “But anyway, we see how you feel after the heat and if you still don't like it, still think the little lady will behave herself better without it, I'll remove the whole package.”

Waylon squealed through Eddie's hand and tried to bite but Eddie held his jaws shut while he thought about it,

“ . . . I suppose that is only fair.” Eddie shrugged, “Fair enough, Richard, after the heat I'll make a decision.”

Waylon shook his head fervently, renewing his struggles to free himself all the while Richard showed Eddie what cuts he'd make. Waylon's mouth was finally released and he was just about to take a deep breath to commence with screaming at the top of his lungs but a rag was pressed over his mouth again and he felt himself slipping into darkness and it didn't seem to matter how much he fought against it.

* * *

Waylon came to in Eddie's bed, he scrambled upright and stumbled to the window, staring up at the sky as he flung the window open and grasped the bars, it was night out, the moon was almost full! Waylon opened his mouth and started screaming, yelling for help, for anyone to hear him and save him! He pulled and tugged at the bars, sobbing uncontrollably as his efforts became obviously futile. Waylon didn't even care that he'd heard a shout from downstairs and footsteps thundering up the stairs as soon as he began yelling, he didn't care that the door burst open and Eddie was hurrying toward him.

He did, however, care when Eddie grabbed him and tried to pull him away from the window.

“NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!” Waylon shrieked, kicking and hitting Eddie, “LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!”

“Stop it!” Eddie snapped, slamming the window shut, wrestling Waylon onto the bed, “Waylon, be still and tell me what the hell has gotten into you!”

“NO!” Waylon screamed, his voice cracking as desperation and exhaustion fought each other, “Let me go! L-Let me . . . let me go . . . please let me go . . . “

Eddie put all his weight down on Waylon, crushing him, “It's alright, Darling, whatever it is that's frightened you is-”

Waylon tried to kick Eddie off, hiccuping as he realized he wouldn't be escaping that night, “You're-You're going to-to c-cut- No! NO! I won't let you do that to me! You can't!” He started struggling again but it was mostly just fitful shaking.

Eddie chuckled darkly, “Darling, I promised I'd do what was best for you, for our children. And what's the significance of a little flesh where the future of our family is concerned?”

Waylon's eyes widened and he tried to get an arm free, “A-A _little flesh_?? FUCK YOU! That's my penis you're talking about!”

Eddie closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment as if to disagree with Waylon and the truth all at once, but he didn't deem to comment on that last outburst.

“If it's not that big a deal then cut off yours!' Waylon screamed, bucking his body in a final effort to escape Eddie's heavy weight.

Eddie chuckled again and shook his head, “My dear, sweet Waylon, I'm your husband and I'm going to father our children, I can't very well impregnate you without a penis, now can I?”

Waylon groaned in frustration then burst into tears, “Please . . . please don't . . . “

Eddie smiled patronizingly and his hand slid down to cup Waylon's cock and balls through the panties he was wearing, “Oh, Darling, are you so attached to such vulgar organs? I would think you'd be happy at the prospect of becoming more suited to motherhood!”

Waylon shook his head and wept loudly, the full moon was drawing closer, only a night or two if he judged the current phase. His need to escape now seemed paramount but there was no opportunity and even if he did, there were others who wanted to take him, he had no idea where he was, or how far it was to a town or civilization. If he didn't manage to escape, he would lose a lot more than his humanity . . .

Eddie nuzzled Waylon and rubbed against him, “I know any surgery is a daunting endeavor but I promise you're in capable hands, I wouldn't entrust you to anyone that might harm you or . . . defile you.”

Waylon shook his head and tried to pull away but Eddie only seemed encouraged by this, “ . . . s-stop.”

“Shh, you'll remember once it's back inside you.” Eddie murmured and he pulled the back of the panties down, forcing his fingers into Waylon's clenched pucker, “So tight . . . “

“No!” Waylon pushed back, renewing his efforts but Eddie was still so much bigger and heavier.

Eddie reached down with his other hand and stroked Waylon's cock but then grunted in frustration when he refused to get hard. Edddie snarled and leaned up, bitting down on Waylon's neck and pulling his fingers out of the blonde, unzipped his jeans and forced himself inside. Waylon cried out from pain at both his neck and his ass, Eddie's hands grabbed onto Waylon's wrists and held them tightly, he opened his mouth as he thrust and licked Waylon's lips until they dropped open in a soft 'oh'.

“I told you.” Eddie smiled, pressing his stomach down to trap Waylon's now-hard cock between them, “Once I'm inside you, you can't deny your love for me.”

Waylon laid there, letting Eddie do what he wanted as exhaustion and misery overtook him, leaving him limp and at the mercy of the huge maniac rutting into him. Waylon sighed and hooked his legs around Eddie's, figuring that this was happening and he couldn't do anything about it so he might as well try and get Eddie off as soon as possible so he'd leave Waylon alone to plan an escape attempt. And Eddie got off the fastest when Waylon was compliant and played the game.

“Oh, Eddie, _harder_!” Waylon gasped, pitching his voice higher, making himself sound desperate for it.

Eddie blinked and smiled, kissing Waylon's neck and picking up the pace, “Yes, my darling, my Waylon!”

“Eddie . . . please, I need to come . . . “ Waylon bit his lip and gasped, “So close!”

Eddie's hips snapped into Waylon frantically, “Oh, W-Waylon . . . Waylon, I love you! I love y-!”

Eddie curled his spine and opened his mouth, letting out a long, low howl at the ceiling, his knot flared inside Waylon. Waylon's eyes widened in shock, not caring to pay any attention to the strings of cum he'd painted on his own stomach when he heard that sound. He breathed heavily as Eddie bowed his back, his head falling between his shoulders as he panted. Waylon swallowed and licked his dry lips,

“What . . . what was that?” He whispered, trembling with fear.

Eddie looked up, bleary eyed with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, “Sorry, Darling, so close to the full moon, my, ah, _baser instincts_ tend to come to the forefront of my behavior. I hope I didn't startle you too much.”

Waylon looked down as Eddie ran a finger through the cooling mess on the blonde's stomach, “Only a lot.”

“Well, forgive me, I couldn't hold it back.” Eddie smiled tiredly then he slid back down, crushing Waylon once more under his weight.

Waylon shifted, glancing out the window at the moon . . . he was done for . . .

* * *

The next morning Waylon shambled downstairs to find Eddie had made breakfast and the rain was back though only in a slight drizzle.

Eddie was just looking up and about to give Waylon what was undoubtedly an enthusiastic greeting when the doorbell rang. Waylon glanced between the door and Eddie and was just about to bolt for it but then a familiar voice called to them,

“Gluskin, open the damn door!”

Eddie glowered and moved toward the door, pushing Waylon as far from it as possible and this time, Waylon didn't mind at all. Eddie opened the door and there stood the massive bald man, Chris. Eddie crossed his arms and made sure to completely block the doorway,

“Walker, you had better have a good reason for being here.”

Chris's beady eyes narrowed further and he huffed, “Trager thought yer omega could use a pal. First full moon coming up, said yers was real jumpy.”

Eddie snarled and his hands clenched, “I can do well enough on my own, I don't need-”

“So I brought mine.” Chris said loudly over Eddie, “But if I so much as catch a whiff of your stink on it, I'll tear your head from your shoulders.”

Waylon blinked and peered around Eddie to see a man standing next to Walker, he looked so much smaller not only because of how Chris towered over him but also because he was hunched over and wearing a over-sized sweatshirt. Eddie made a sound in the back of his throat,

“As if I would indulge in adultery,” He leaned back, “And I see you've been keeping Miles in relative good health.”

Chris chuckled, “He's real easy ta keep happy, so long as he can type those dumb stories.”

The man, Miles, looked up, “You don't think they're dumb, you like them.” He looked less than impressed and not at all intimidated by the hulkng Chris but when he crossed his arms over his chest Waylon could see he was missing some fingers.

Chris scowled and shook his head, “Anyway, Trager said it'd be good for the ladies ta bond since we're neighbors and all.”

Miles glared up at Chris, “What'd you call me?”

“I think yours needs to learn respect.” Eddie commented.

Chris chuckled, cocking his head to the side and putting his massive hand on Miles's head, covering it completely, “Mine doesn't need ta be locked away, knows his place. Knows I can kill him if I want and replace him with some other bitch in a heartbeat.”

Miles pushed Chris's hand off his head, “Except you wouldn't do that because A) you're too lazy, B) you accidentally kill people all the time and C) you're ugly as fuck and no woman would have you.”

Eddie blinked and cocked an eyebrow, looking at Chris, but the big man only laughed, throwing his head back and gripping his stomach,

“Little pig thinks he's clever, he's not,” He wiped a mirth-tear out of his eye and leaned back, “Don't let the bitch fool ya, come the full moon, he'll be mewling for my cock like any other omega worth a damn.”

Miles huffed, “You can go now.”

After a few moments Chris patted Miles's back and gave him an odd glare then went back to the truck, climbed in and drove off. Eddie watched until the dust from the tires settled then looked down at Miles,

“I don't want you here.”

“I don't think Trager cares.” Miles said calmly, “Besides, who better to prep an omega for the first turn than a seasoned omega?”

“Have you ever whelped a pup?” Eddie asked derisively.

Miles scowled, “Can't conceive, Chris is too old.”

“Then how much help would you be?” Eddie returned snidely.

Miles shook his head, “Look, just let me talk to . . . ?”

“Waylon.” Waylon said quickly, eager for anyone, anyone at all to talk to besides Eddie, someone who might be able to help him.

Eddie made a snarling sound but Miles pushed past him and held out his hand, “Hey there, I'm Miles.”

Eddie got between them before Waylon could take the proffered hand, “I'm warning you just once, bitch, just once. If you so much as look at my wife in any way that could be considered lecherous, I will snap your neck.”

Miles narrowed his eyes and smirked, “Chris wouldn't like that.”

“I don't much care what Chris would or would not like, there's a reason they have to ask my permission to hunt around here, bitch,” Here he leaned in close until he and Miles were eye-level, “They're afraid of me. I killed my entire pack when I was just a child, do you think I am not capable of just that much damage now as an adult?”

Miles blinked and swallowed, “Considering I live with Frank and he still eats people outside of the moon, I've seen Chris tear people's heads off, and Trager experiments on his prey before killing it and . . . and I don't want to even try with what the twins do . . . I'm a little surprised.”

Eddie smirked then walked over to Waylon, stroking the blonde's cheek, “You have nothing to fear, my darling, he won't hurt you.”

With that Eddie turned back to the kitchen leaving Waylon and Miles in the foyer. Miles smiled at Waylon a bit,

“I know this can all seem pretty off-the-wall, batshit insane but it's-”

Waylon grabbed Miles's shoulders, his eyes wide and he panted, “You need to help me. I need to get out of here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what I do or am doing but it must be something right because on two of the three sites I post this thing people have told me that they just read my dumb shit on a whim and love it which makes me really happy! I am, you could say, over the moon! (ha I think I'm clever) SO hang on to your batteries, Darlings, because things are about to get bad! ((Hides under a table hoping you don't find me for making shitty Outlast references and being a scatter-brained dick))


	6. A Friend and a Plan, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles helps Waylon and he finds out something unexpected about Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Googly Moogly, look at this update! Next day? Longer than usual? Could it be that my soupy brain got an idea and you Darlings motivated it to write? Well, how 'bout that??

It took Miles several minutes to get Waylon to let him go and calm down enough to talk to him,

“Hold on two seconds, what was you name again?”

“Waylon, my name is Waylon Park, I was kidnapped and he killed my friends and _ate them_! Please, he wants to-”

Miles held up a hand and glanced toward the kitchen, “Are those crepes I smell?” He called.

“Yes.” Eddie answered, “Don't think you're getting any, these are for Waylon.”

“Right.” Miles looked back at Waylon, “Look, the key to the game is playing along with them. Keeps them relaxed and off-guard, the more you cooperate, the less they pay attention to you and restrict you, got it?”

“I've tried that! You know where that gets me? Raped and wearing _women's clothing!_ ” Waylon hissed angrily.

Miles pursed his lips and looked Waylon up and down, clearly noting the dress the blonde was in, “Yeah, and?”

Waylon blinked, “I'm sorry?”

“Look, could be worse, right? He could have just eaten you. I'm not saying your situation doesn't suck or that you should be grateful or whatever, really, I just know how bad things can get.” Miles leaned back and gestured to Waylon's clothes, “I don't know exactly what you want me to tell you on that one, though, if he likes to see you wear it then he's gonna make you wear it. Remember that whole 'do what they want' thing I just said? Yeah, that'll keep you alive, just wear the dress.”

Waylon's jaw dropped, “Are you . . . are you fucking serious?”

Miles shrugged, “Uh, yeah.”

“Miles, he is going to cut my dick off.” Waylon gritted out, glancing nervously between the door and the kitchen.

Miles grimaced and licked his lips, “Uh, did he give a reason for that?”

“He said it would make me more 'obedient' and 'better suited for motherhood'.” Waylon hissed, shifting his weight.

“See? You just bend over and take it and he'll forget all about lopping your pecker off.” Miles shrugged, “Come on, let's get some crepes.”

“What? No! You need to help me! We could both run away!” Waylon felt his eyes watering.

Miles shook his head, “I can't.”

Waylon blinked, “I admit it will be hard and that Chris guy seems pretty possessive of you but-”

“No, Waylon, I literally can't.” Miles said gently, he pulled his shirt down at the neck and showed a rather grotesque circular scar that puckered across his neck and shoulder.

Waylon squinted at it and it wasn't until he got closer that he saw the scar was from teeth, “Is that-”

“Chris's work, yeah, see here's how this works, Waylon,” Miles let go of his shirt and shifted his weight, glancing toward the kitchen, “You can't escape- hey, let me finish, you can't escape _if he bites you,_ Eddie will find you no matter where you go or what you do because he'll know your scent and he'll be able to get a sense for where you are. You'll be connected forever until one of you dies, but that's not the worse part-”

“How could this get any _worse_?” Waylon asked incredulously.

Miles swallowed and shook his head, “You won't _want_ to leave.”

“W-What?” Waylon's eyes widened impossibly, “Why wouldn't I want to run from this-”

“Because you won't.” Miles said firmly, “Trust me, I've tried to run away so many times . . . “ Here he held up his hands showing his missing fingers, “Before the bite, Trager cut my fingers off each time they dragged me kicking and screaming back . . . “ He put his hands down and looked off to the side, “Then Chris turned me and now . . . I can never leave, he always finds me no matter where I am and I . . . I can't imagine not being with him, it physically hurts and makes me ill to be too far from him for too long.”

Waylon shook his head, “You'd spend your life with that ugly madman-”

“No,” Miles said quickly, shaking his head, “Of course I wouldn't! I was caught when I was doing a follow-up on a story about missing campers. I had a life and a job and a home before this whole mess but now . . . now I'm stuck and it isn't for lack of trying, trust me, it's just . . . something in my head pulls back any time I try to get too far away and I wind up heading back to them.”

Waylon swallowed thickly and shook his head, “So you have to help me escape.”

Miles was about to answer when Eddie came into the room,

“Food is ready, Darling, come eat.”

Waylon opened his mouth then caught a look from Miles, _play the game . . ._ “C-Coming, dear, Miles was just, um, uh, explaining something about . . . “

He looked to Miles for help and the brunette smiled and stepped up, “I was explaining claim-marks. Hopefully you won't make a mess of Waylon's pretty skin like Chris did mine.”

“I would like to think I'm more refined than that over-sized pig.” Eddie growled.

Miles visibly bristled at the insult to Chris then relaxed, “I'm sure you are.”

Eddie grabbed Waylon's wrist and led him to the table where crepes, strawberries, and whipped cream were waiting for them along with fresh coffee and orange juice. Miles plunked down into a chair and reached for a plate,

“This looks fantastic! Haven't eaten yet today, I'm-”

“Not touching any of it!” Eddie snarled, taking the plate back, “I told you this isn't for you!”

Miles blinked and he snarled, “I'm hungry!”

“I don't care! Your pack eats raw meat, go find a rat or something.” Eddie pointed toward the door and Miles was just grumbling and standing up when Waylon grabbed Eddie's hand, “What?”

“Miles is our guest, isn't he, Eddie? Shouldn't we be hospitable?”

The blonde bit his lip, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck but Eddie visibly relaxed and he lifted Waylon's hand to kiss it,

“My darling, sweet Waylon, if you knew these mongrels like I do, you wouldn't be so kind, but I suppose in time you will find out for yourself,” He looked at Miles, “You may eat after Waylon and I are finished.”

Miles nodded and sat down, eyeing the honey-drenched crepes, “Fair 'nough. Thanks.”

They ate in silence and Waylon pushed his plate back once he noticed that there wasn't much left, “I'm done.”

“You should eat more, Darling,” Eddie gestured to the greatly diminished stack of crepes in the center of the table, “The full moon is soon and I want you a healthy weight.”

“Honest, Eddie, I couldn't swallow another bite.” Waylon tried.

Eddie chewed a forkful of strawberries slowly then sighed and shrugged, “Very well, Miles, finish the food off then you can wash the dishes.”

Miles nodded and quickly started smothering the rest of the crepes in whipped cream and dousing them with the last of the strawberry juice, “Sure, whatever you want.”

Eddie stood up, wiping his mouth off with a napkin, “Can I leave you alone with him for a moment or two, Darling?”

Waylon nodded, eager for another chance to speak to Miles alone, “Of course.”

“I have something I want to show you but it isn't ready yet,” Eddie explained, “I'll come fetch you when I'm done.”

“Sure, uh . . . babe.” Waylon tried.

Eddie blinked at him and smiled a bit, “I'm glad to see you feeling better since seeing the doctor, Darling.”

Waylon bit his tongue, put a shaky smile on his face and nodded but couldn't bring himself to reply.

He and Miles watched Eddie leave then Waylon turned to Miles,

“So if I'm going to escape it has to be in the next three . . . er . . . _two_ days.”

Miles shrugged, running his finger over the plate to get the last bit of honey and juice, “I guess.”

Waylon blinked, “So, how do I escape?”

“Does Eddie ever leave?” Miles stood and gathered the plates.

“Sometimes, yeah, but he mostly works from home so he's usually here or in the garage.” Waylon started putting things in the fridge and helping Miles get the dishes.

“And when he isn't here, does he restrain you or anything?” Miles ran the hot water and squirted dish soap into the sink.

“There's two slide locks on the front door on the outside and the windows all have bars on them.” Waylon swallowed and shook his head, then he blinked and looked at Miles, “Wait, you're allowed outside, how far are we from a town or something?”

Miles shrugged, “Eddie's house is on a plot of over a several acres and Trager's pack has territory all along the edges of it . . . we're talking miles and miles and miles if you even manage to get to the road from here.”

Waylon's heart sunk, “So . . . is there a town nearby?”

“Yeah, about forty miles north there's a small town that we get supplies from. Not much is there, a Wal-mart, couple bars . . . post office . . . “

“A police station or hospital?” Waylon felt hope again.

Miles handed Waylon a plate to dry, “There is a clinic and a small station outpost-thing, but I wouldn't bother if I were you.”

“Why not?” Waylon furrowed his brow.

Miles swallowed and looked at Waylon, “How do you think Trager and the pack found out I was poking my nose around? I went to those places and questioned the staff and the sheriff and they called Trager.”

“You're fucking joking.” Waylon put the plate down and covered his head, “The town is in on it?”

“The sheriff called Trager and they sent Chris after me. God, I can still remember running away from him, I tried to squeeze through a gate to the town's junkyard . . . I got stuck and he yanked me out and lifted me above his head like it was nothing. He had my head in one hand and he was going to rip my head right off but then he took a long whiff of me and knocked me out . . . woke up in the den and that was it.”

Waylon leaned on the cupboard and slid to the floor, “It . . . it's hopeless.”

Miles grimaced and leaned on the sink, looking sympathetically down at Waylon, “I'm so sorry.”

“What am I going to do?”

Miles squatted down and took Waylon's hands in his, looking him dead in the eye, “You're going to survive. You're going to keep living and breathing and keep playing their game. No, don't say anything just listen to me, it'll be easier for you, you just have to worry about keeping Eddie happy and sated, you can talk to him, convince him to leave the forest. Appeal to his disdain for my pack, they're savages and they disgust him, convince him to take you somewhere else, somewhere you'll be able to get help. Waylon, if you can find a way to get Eddie to move you away from here, you can find someone and tell them you're being abused, that you were kidnapped, held against your will, show them the claim-mark and any scars he leaves. Think about it! He won't be able to get you and if he does, he'll get arrested or better yet, he tries to attack a cop and they can kill him! You'll be free!”

Waylon swallowed, not wanting to get his hopes up again, “And . . . and if I get pregnant like he thinks I can?”

Miles shook his head, “Then give the baby up for adoption or get it aborted. It's not your fault or responsibility to take care of whatever spawn Eddie can produce.”

“ . . . so . . . so I could actually get pregnant?”

“Yep.” Miles sighed and helped Waylon back up, “I've seen it happen, one of the omegas back home was a guy, poor fucker got pregnant by one of the twins, still don't know which one but they both acted the part of father so it didn't matter, but anyway . . . Frank, uh, Frank killed him. Said he was ripe for . . . anyway, he's dead now.”

“There are other of these 'omegas'?” Waylon blanched.

“Yeah, well, there used to be anyway. Trager has two females and Chris has me. Frank is more interested in eating people and likes to fuck corpses and the twins have each other.” Miles drained the sink and wiped his hands off once he finished the last dish, “No pups, thankfully, Chris and Trager are too old to have kids I guess.”

“We should help the women.” Waylon said immediately.

Miles laughed shortly, “Uh, Waylon, they're little better than animals themselves, neither speaks and they would lick Trager's boots clean if he told them to. You're thinking about this all wrong, think about it like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, yanno, the Sawyers? It's like that, they're all nuts and demented and horrible creatures bordering on human beings but . . . they'll kill for each other and have a weird loyalty to each other. Daisy and Mina aren't going anywhere and neither am I.”

“You could run away with me!” Waylon tried, anything to have someone around who wouldn't think he was crazy after this was over.

“Nope, I told you, I won't leave and there's no way I could convince Chris to leave the others any more than I could get all of them to leave when they have it so good here.” Miles shook his head, looking sadly out the window through the bars.

Waylon felt deep sadness for Miles at that moment and he put his hand on the taller man's shoulder, “I'm so sorry . . . I wish I could help you.”

Miles smiled miserably, “Don't think about it too hard, not worth losing your mind over me. Anyway, we gotta think of how you're gonna-”

“Darling.”

They both looked up and Waylon quickly dropped his hand,

“Yes?”

“I've finished your surprise.” Eddie smiled widely, holding his hand out, “Come see.”

Waylon tried a weak smile and took Eddie's hand, “Of course, I'm . . . I'm so excited.”

“Good,” Eddie looked at Miles and glared, “Don't touch anything and sit at the table, I don't want you making a mess.”

Miles nodded and did as he was told, “Whatever you want, Gluskin.”

Eddie led Waylon upstairs and stood outside the guest room door, “Now, close your eyes.”

Waylon swallowed and closed his eyes, “Alright.”

“No peeking, Darling.”

Waylon heard the door open and he was led inside then the door closed behind them.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Waylon did and wished he hadn't, the room had been converted into the nursery that Eddie had hinted at, there was a large crib against one wall and there were toys and a rocking chair . . . Eddie walked over to the crib,

“I made it myself, do you like it?” He looked expectantly at Waylon then frowned, “Darling, what's wrong?”

“I-I-” Waylon swallowed and wiped at his eyes, “I'm just happy, Eddie, it's so . . . so beautiful, all-all of it.”

Eddie beamed and hurried over, wrapping his arms around Waylon, leading him over to the crib, “Can you picture it, Darling? Our little one fast asleep while we watch over them? I hope it has your lovely blonde hair . . . my eyes . . . I hope for a little girl but I won't be disappointed with a little boy either.”

Waylon cried into Eddie's shoulder, “That-That would be so . . . wonderful, E-Eddie.”

Eddie smiled, stroking his hand up and down Waylon's back in what he probably thought was a soothing manner,

“That makes me happy to hear you say that, darling Waylon, soon . . . we're so close, I can't wait.”

Waylon hiccuped and shook his head, “N-Neither can I . . . “

“To see you, full to bursting with my young . . . practically glowing with the life forming inside you . . . “ Eddie kissed Waylon's forehead, “I'm so excited, Waylon . . . can you feel it?”

Waylon wanted to pull away from Eddie's erection as it pressed against the taller man's pants, but he could hear Miles voice in his head, play the game, bide your time, there's still hope. Waylon looked up at Eddie and kissed him, Eddie's eyes widened in surprise then he moved into the kiss. His hands dropping to Waylon's ass and lifting him. Waylon put his legs around Eddie's waist, his arms going around Eddie's shoulders.

“Eager too, are we?” Eddie teased, kissing Waylon's neck and jaw, “My sweet Waylon, I'm so glad you're feeling better.”

Waylon swallowed, “E-Eddie?”

“Yes, my love?” Eddie looked up at Waylon, his eyes hazy and his pupils blown wide.

“ . . . “ Waylon took a stuttering breath and squeezed his eyes shut, “Please . . . please don't let Trager cut me.”

There was silence and Waylon thought for a moment he had ruined Eddie's mood but then a hand was stroking his cheek gently and he opened his eyes, Eddie was looking at him with so much concern that he was almost fooled into believing those eyes,

“You're afraid?” Eddie asked softly, holding Waylon, his fingers working back into Waylon's hair.

“Yes, Eddie, please . . . please don't let him do that to me.” Waylon pleaded, if he managed to escape Eddie's clutches, he wanted to be intact, fuck, even if he _didn't_ he wanted to remain intact!

Eddie chewed his lower lip in thought and then smiled at Waylon,

“I could see my way around it, if it frightens you so much, perhaps I could live with it.”

Waylon burst into tears and buried his face into Eddie's neck, “Th-Thank you, Eddie.”

Eddie chuckled and patted Waylon's back gently and carried him to their bedroom, “I see hysteria is still a prime characteristic of the fairer sex, hm? Come now, dry your eyes, Waylon, this is supposed to be a happy time for us, last few days before we're parents, best make the most of it.”

He set Waylon down on the bed and handed the blonde a handkerchief. Waylon couldn't help but think no wonder no woman would be caught dead with such a sexist asshole as he dabbed at his eyes but he also congratulated himself on being able to keep his bits and pieces, for now.

_Play the game. Play the game. Play the game._

Eddie sat behind Waylon and started kissing down his neck and over his shoulder, “Darling . . . I need you still.”

Waylon leaned into the kisses, trying to think of a way to redirect Eddie then he got an idea. He turned and kissed Eddie and again, the older man reacted in surprise but quickly adapted to Waylon's attentions. Waylon kept kissing him while he slid a hand up Eddie's in-seam, stroking down on the bulge in his jeans. Eddie made a noise and pulled back, that was different . . .

“What?” Waylon blinked in confusion, when was Eddie not such a horny fuck? Shouldn't he want this?

“I . . . “ Eddie cleared his throat and glanced around the room, “No, I'm fine.”

Waylon nodded and started again, this time trying from Eddie's chest and working downwards, this time Eddie was watching his hand until it got to his belt and he shook his head and pulled back,

“No.”

Waylon blinked, “No? Why?”

Eddie cleared his throat, “I . . . No, I have to start things.”

“Why?” Waylon asked again.

Eddie didn't say anything for a while, he didn't even look like he was breathing, he shook his head, “I don't want to talk about it.”

He moved forward and lifted Waylon's dress over the blonde's head and pulled him down onto the bed,

“I'm not in the mood anymore.”

Waylon's mind whirred, so this was new and different, Eddie apparently had an off-switch. Today wasn't looking so bad after all and it was making him oddly bold,

“Are you sure?” He asked, pushing his hand under the waist of Eddie's pants.

Eddie kicked back, making a strangled noise and pushing Waylon back, “Stop it! I said I'm not in the mood anymore!”

Waylon scooted closer, the first sense of having power over Eddie was too delicious, he moved closer, kissing Eddie's neck, “But I am, Eddie, come on, please?”

He tried again, this time outright groping the front of Eddie's jeans and squeezing, Eddie yelped and kicked Waylon away and this time he made a keening sound and pulled his legs closer to his body,

“Stop it! I said stop it!” Eddie's voice cracked and his face screwed up like he was going to cry.

Waylon blinked in shock at the man, he was completely caught unawares and uncertain of what to do. He didn't even have the heart to comment on how many times Eddie ignored him when he said 'stop' as Eddie trembled and hugged himself, his blue eyes wide and staring.

“I . . . Eddie?” Waylon stared in confusion.

Eddie shook his head and buried it in his knees, “No.”

Waylon scooted closer and knelt next to Eddie, “Do you . . . want me to leave you alone?”

Eddie looked up at Waylon and shook his head, looking younger than he should, “No, please don't go.”

Waylon nodded, “Should I sit farther away?”

“No . . . No, I- . . . hold me?” Eddie asked in a small, frightened voice.

Waylon awkwardly put his arms around Eddie, feeling an odd combination of curiosity at Eddie's strange behavior, elation at having some kind of control, and sympathy. Whatever spurred this reaction had to deal with someone touching Eddie's genitals and that did not bode well.

“Is this better?” Waylon asked once Eddie uncurled himself and turned into the smaller man.

“Yes.” Eddie closed his eyes and tears leaked out, “I'm sorry, Darling, if I unnerved you . . . I will try not to do that again.”

“Why _did_ you do that?” Waylon murmured, smoothing Eddie's hair.

Eddie shook his head, “It doesn't matter.”

“You . . . you worried me, all I did was try to please you. Did you not like it?”

Eddie looked up and shook his head again, “I love your touch!”

“You told me to stop.” Waylon pointed out.

Eddie frowned and huffed, “ . . . no I didn't.”

“Yes, you- what do you mean, you just did!”

“No, I _didn't_.” Eddie snapped, pushing Waylon away from him and getting off the bed, “I didn't! I wouldn't do that.”

“I touched your cock and you pushed me away.” Waylon pressed, he wasn't trying to win this argument since Eddie was already changing events in his head, but he had to know if using this bit of leverage would get him killed.

Eddie blinked then turned toward the door, “I'm going to go to the garage for a while, play with your new friend if you wish.”

Waylon stared at Eddie, his eyes narrowed, “Someone hurt you, didn't they?”

Eddie stiffened and he spun around, his voice cold, brittle, “Shut up.”

“Someone hurt you and that's why you acted like that.”

“Waylon, if you know what's good for you, you'll sh-”

“That's why you did that, you weren't the one in control!” Waylon climbed off the bed and stood up.

“SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!” Eddie screamed, he rushed at Waylon and grabbed his neck tightly, lifting him off the ground.

Waylon's eyes widened and he gurgled, kicking his legs desperately trying to find purchase. Eddie shook Waylon then suddenly dropped him, Waylon gasped for air and coughed, he looked up and the door slammed in his face. He heard Eddie retreating down the stairs and the front door opened and slammed shut.

Miles opened the bedroom door and stared down at Waylon, “What the fuck just happened?”

“I think . . . I think I found his weakness.” Waylon murmured, his throat raw and sore, “But . . . now I'm torn between exploiting what feels like childhood trauma and keeping myself alive . . . “

Miles blinked, “I'm sorry, but what part of 'play their game and do what they want' escaped you? You keep poking the bear and it's gonna bite you! Literally!”

“ . . . y-you're right . . . “ Waylon stood up, “I can't believe I'm saying this but . . . I should apologize to Eddie.”

“No, don't do that, just pretend it never happened and never, ever make the mistake again, alright?” Miles sighed heavily, “And never bring it up, if he's anything like my pack, he'll pretend he did nothing wrong or that it never happened to begin with or, and this is the best possible outcome, he'll spin it so that it was a positive or innocent thing. Seriously, I've seen Frank rip open a guy's torso and eat his liver the whole time claiming they were in love.”

“so . . . I just let this go?” Waylon sighed.

“Keep it in mind, use it if he ever gets really violent toward you, but don't press your luck, okay?” Miles patted Waylon's shoulder, “So what was the surprise?”

“A nursery.” Waylon waved at the nursery and sat down on the bed, rubbing his bruised neck.

“Huh,” Miles leaned on the doorway and stared almost wistfully at it, “That's actually kind of sweet, I mean, if it was anyone else it would be. Hey, I'll get something for your neck, you should just stay up here for now, Eddie might come back and he shouldn't have to look too long for you.”

Waylon nodded and watched Miles head back for the stairs, so now he had some semblance of a plan with getting Eddie to move them and he had a 'panic button' of sorts that could potentially halt Eddie's actions if not over-used and . . . and a possible child. Things were grim and still as bad, but if he played his cards right, he might just get out mostly unscathed.

 


	7. Quick Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be interesting to try drawing the pack's wolf forms, here's a couple of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trager- Light gray, missing patches of fur, longer nose than rest of pack.  
> Chris- white, big, short fur  
> Frank- spiky grayish-brown fur, broken off tail  
> Twin 1- reddish-brown fur, underbite, patch of missing fur on head  
> Twin 2- reddish-brown fur, torn ear, facial scars, no tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I liked making them, if ya like 'em I could be persuaded to draw more? Also I have no idea what to call the twins other than 'the twins' and probably will never name them, not sure yet (Please note I ran out of time today to do clean lines on the twins . . . sorry). Next update is already written, just needs to be edited!


	8. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is going to be full and Waylon has run out of time.

The next day and a half were strange for Waylon as both Eddie and Miles personalities changed and not for the better. Miles couldn't hold a conversation for more than five seconds without staring longingly out the window and he even made the mistake of trying to present to Eddie, once, but after that Eddie drove him out of the house with a black eye, he hurried to the forest without looking back.

Eddie was angrier than normal, quick to snarl and bite and it was all Waylon could do to keep him calm but stay out of his way at the same time.

Waylon was sitting in the living room when Eddie came in without clothes on, Waylon swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to ask what Eddie was doing when the big man beat him to it,

“It's time.”

“Time?” Wayln asked softly, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

Eddie nodded, “Take your clothes off and we'll go.”

Waylon slowly stood up and slipped out of the dress he'd been wearing, very aware that Eddie's hungry eyes were watching him as he slid the panties slowly off and stood blushing and uncomfortable and completely nude.

“Now what?” Waylon muttered.

Eddie held his hand out and smiled, “We go to our cave.”

Waylon stared at Eddie's hand before shakily taking it, the bigger man turned and led him out of the house and to the edge of the yard, they climbed over the fence and Eddie pulled him through the forest. Waylon could only assume they were heading to the cave when Eddie's head suddenly snapped up and he looked to their immediate left. Waylon was about to ask what when he heard a long, low howl, it made the blonde's hair on the back of his neck stand up and he shivered.

“W-What was that?”

“An invitation.” Eddie muttered and he glanced at Waylon then back toward where the howl came from.

“From . . . ?”

“Trager.”

Waylon didn't mean to scoot closer or squeeze Eddie's hand tighter, it just sort of happened. Eddie worked his jaw then nodded, turning in that direction,

“Wait, we're going _toward_ them?” Waylon tugged back, there were many things he didn't want to do tonight, at the top of that list is being turned into a werewolf and impregnated, but somewhere in the top five things was definitely being surrounded by slavering werewolves that had hinted more than once how much they'd love a literal piece of him.

“You'll be safe, Darling, as long as I'm there they won't hurt you.”

Waylon was far from convinced but he followed after Eddie anyway until they came to a massive clearing.

“Well well, look what we got here!” Frank laughed.

Waylon thought he would vomit both from fear and disgust as they came upon more naked men then he ever wanted to see. Frank was lying on his back staring up at the sky as the sun started to sink below the treeline, the twins were . . . _spooning_ under a large maple tree. And Chris was leaning back against an oak tree on the other side of the clearing with Miles sitting with his head pressed against the massive man's chest, making soft huffing sounds and running his hands over Chris's massive stomach.

“Where's Trager?” Eddie asked, carefully putting himself in front of Waylon, eyeing the group suspiciously.

Frank laughed and stood up, cocking his head to the side, “He's getting his bitches rounded up, they've been randy on account'a the heat. He should be 'long soo-”

“Shut up, Frank.”

They turned and there was Trager and Waylon was scarred for life yet again. The tall, thin man crossed his arms and stalked into the clearing, his skin had a strange leathery texture to it, tight and browned,

“You talk too much, _much_ too much.”

Frank chuckled, “Yeah?”

Trager was about to comment when there were soft snarling from behind him and two more figures stepped into the clearing. One was a tall, older woman with close-cropped gray hair and the other was a young woman with tangled blonde hair that hung down her back. The older woman snarled and walked over to stand next to Trager, glaring down at her nose at Waylon while the younger woman stayed back a few feet.

Trager chuckled and patted the older woman's shoulder, “Mina, jealousy is so unattractive.”

The woman, 'Mina', growled at Trager and clicked her teeth by his ear, still glaring at Waylon. Daisy made a soft huffing sound and Trager waved a hand dismissively in her direction without addressing her directly.

“Moon'll be up soon.” One of the twins said, pointing at the darkening sky.

“Yep,” Frank chuckled, “Gonna be a good one, I can taste it!”

Waylon could feel his heart trying to claw out his throat as the werewolves all stood up and moved to stand in the center of the clearing and stare up at the sky. For the record, the following things that took place were nothing that Waylon could have expected in any realm of possibility. Over the last few days, Waylon had thought about any and all of the werewolf movies and television shows that he'd seen through his life and he thought he knew what to expect, thinking there'd be screaming and blood, howling and the sound of sinew and bones rearranging, but . . . there wasn't.

All of the transformations were fluid and seemed almost to be a relief for each of them, and they were a lot calmer then expected. In fact, it was rather jarring to say the least when they didn't all become ravenous beasts that wanted to rip and tear apart anything in sight. This gave Waylon the opportunity to take note of each of the wolves.

Chris was the most noticeable of the pack, he was gigantic, more like a pot-bellied bear with a longer tail than a wolf, with white fur. Trager was just as thin as a wolf as he was as a person, patches of his light-gray fur was missing and his muzzle was longer than normal. Frank was mangy with spiky brown-gray fur, crooked, snaggle-teeth, and his tail looked like it had been broken off at some point. The twins were both a reddish-brown color with the only defining features were that one had an underbite and a patch of fur missing on his forehead and the other had no tail and scars along his cheek. Milo was a small battered-looking brown wolf that Chris kept standing over, nudging Milo back under his chest any time the small wolf tried to move. Daisy had yellow-white fur and short, round ears while Mina was a rigid, gray wolf that seemed to have a permanent glare.

Waylon looked at the pack, waiting for them to turn and rip him to pieces, but . . . they didn't, they seemed more interested in each other, at least until Trager lifted his head and made a low snarling sound then they turned and ran into the forest.

“Where are they going?” Waylon asked Eddie then frowned and turned around when he got no reply.

Eddie was gone, or at least, the human Eddie was gone and in his place was the wolf that had attacked Waylon that night. It was strange, he knew that Eddie had been the wolf all along but seeing him in this form for the first time since the attack was surreal and, since he wasn't trying to flee for his life, he had a moment to actually see what Eddie looked like.

The wolf was large and black, his fur was charcoal with a thick ridge of darker fur along the top of his skull and spine with bright blue eyes. Waylon stared at those eyes and he knew, this was it, this was the end, there would be no escape, no running . . .

Eddie stalked forward, never breaking eye contact until he was standing directly in front of Waylon then he suddenly stood up on his back paws and slammed his massive paws on Waylon's shoulders, Waylon yelped and fell over,

“W-Wait!” Waylon panicked, digging his fingernails into the dirt as the wolf moved to stand over him, “Please! Please no!”

The wolf snarled, his jaws dropped open and sank into Waylon's shoulder, he screamed in agony then suddenly the teeth pulled out and he felt . . . off.

Waylon gasped as heat washed over him, it wasn't like he'd been lit on fire but more like he was standing too close to one. Waylon shuddered and started to pant, he felt like he was stretching and his joints were being twisted, it was teeth-grindinly painful, fangs sprouted and rearranged in his mouth and claws extended from under his fingernails popping them off, his ears were full of the rushing sound of blood and his vision blacked out, he tried to scream but nothing would come out. When his vision finally cleared, he looked up to see Eddie sitting next to him, watching intently, Waylon opened his mouth to beg for help and all that came out was a whimper and he couldn't move.

After what felt like an eternity, the heat died down and retreated from being spread over his whole body to sit directly in his gut, he shakily tried to get to his feet, only to collapse back to the ground. Eddie's tail wagged and he hurried over, licking at Waylon's ears then biting the scruff of his neck and hauling him up onto his paws . . . paws . . . Waylon looked down at himself and yelped, he was a wolf, a golden-brown wolf, he tried to pull away from Eddie only to fall over again.

Eddie growled and nudged Waylon back up onto his feet, headbutting him lightly in the shoulder. Waylon blinked and swayed on his paws, he felt the heat in his guts twitch and clench as he got a good long whiff of Eddie. He whined and moved closer to Eddie, pushing his head under Eddie's chin.

Eddie huffed and started to walked to the edge of the clearing, looking over his shoulder and growling at Waylon and, for no reason he could think of, Waylon followed after him, still shaky on his feet but he managed to keep up with Eddie all the way to the cave.

Waylon stopped at the mouth of the cave, he knew what going in there meant, he knew what Eddie was going to do to him but . . . something in his head was talking over the rational part,

_Run, flee, don't go in there!_

_. . . no . . . stay, I need to stay with Alpha!_

_He's going to hurt me!_

_I need him!_

_I DON'T WANT THIS!_

_YES I DO!_

Waylon shook his head frantically and whimpered, trying to take a few steps back but the heat flared in his stomach and Eddie growled impatiently then Waylon cowered, curling his tail between his legs and he quickly trotted in despite everything that screamed for him to turn and run.

Eddie brushed against Waylon and pushed him onto the fur pile in the back, Waylon whined and shifted into a position he wanted to die for assuming, lowering his head onto his front paws and lifting his tail, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he felt Eddie sniffing at his ass before climbing on top of him. Waylon yelped when Eddie penetrated him and bit down on the back of the smaller wolf's neck. He whined in pain but then Eddie sunk his cock to the hilt in Waylon and his knot locked them together. Waylon whimpered, but not because he was in pain, more that the heat that felt like his insides were melting abated, he sighed in relief as Eddie thrust into him, his hips snapping into Waylon and his teeth dug in more.

Waylon's own cock was hard in its sheath and he was desperate for relief, unfortunately Eddie seemed to have no intention of helping him out or even trying to make this enjoyable for the blonde wolf. Waylon yowled and yelped, trying anything to get Eddie's attention but Eddie continued until he finished then he let Waylon go and panted breathlessly. They both laid down with Eddie still firmly locked in place, Waylon panted and growled at the black wolf.

Eddie blinked and shifted, turning his head to look hazily at Waylon then he huffed and got up, pulling Waylon with him and started again.

This continued for over an hour and by the end, Waylon was sore and exhausted, he could do little more than whimper and let Eddie fuck him into the furs until finally, _finally_ the big black wolf pulled out and Waylon did the wolf equivalent of screaming, then he pulled away and huddled in a corner of the den, curling his body into a tight ball, his ears flat to his head and his muzzle tucked under his paws. Eddie wobbled to his paws and padded over, gently licking Waylon's ear before turning and leaving the cave.

Waylon whimpered and at this point he was too tired and confused to know if he was whimpering because everything hurt or . . . because Eddie was leaving. His head was so full of conflicting feelings and the overpowering instincts of the wolf that it was too difficult to tell, not to mention that he could sense Eddie now as the black wolf moved through the forest.

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew his face was being repeatedly licked and Waylon opened his eyes to see Eddie crouched over him with bloody jaws, Waylon blinked slowly and licked some of the blood off Eddie's chin, it tasted . . . _good_. He whined and sniffed the air, trying to scent where food might be and Eddie turned around, picked something up then dropped it in front of Waylon.

Waylon's nose twitched and he crawled over to the bundle Eddie had brought him, it was a dead rabbit, well, half of a dead rabbit. Waylon didn't even question it as he dipped his head down and tore one of the legs off, crunching the limb bones and all before swallowing, breathing out gratefully as his stomach stopped clenching with hunger. He devoured the rest of the carcass and then two more that Eddie gave him then he allowed Eddie to have drag him to a small pool of water in one corner where he gratefully drank up a good deal of water before stumbling back to their bed of furs.

Waylon settled into the furs and felt a strange contentment as Eddie nudged furs over him before turning and sitting in the cave entrance. Waylon was mildly aware that the heat was gone from his belly and he felt full . . . not full from the rabbits but something else entirely.

* * *

Morning had Waylon feeling gross and worn out, his eyes sluggishly opened and he felt like he'd been hit by a truck, a big truck . . . then the truck went into reverse and ran him over a few dozen times . . . the gross feeling started with the awful taste in his mouth that coated his tongue and teeth, then it continued down his body from the blood caked onto his neck, shoulder and face, the healing bite mark in his shoulder and . . . Waylon grimaced and lifted one of the furs covering him, staring down at himself, he had bruises at his hips and clawmarks all over his thighs, he groaned as he remembered why exactly he was in this state and reached back to feel his crack, thinking there'd be a great deal of cum drying there . . . but . . .

Waylon sat up as quickly as his body would let him and looked down between his legs, lifting his sack out of the way and stared at his asshole as best he could . . . he was actually pretty clean down there which . . . Waylon ran his fingers over his stomach, slightly distended and tight feeling, like he had to pee really bad except he didn't. The blonde swallowed thickly and felt the tears, he threw his head back and wailed up at the ceiling,

“N-No! No!”

Waylon kicked the furs away and struggled to his feet, sobbing uncontrollably, how could he have let this happen? Why didn't he run? Or attack Eddie-

Waylon stopped and knelt on the cold stone, the last thought stopped him in his mental and literal tracks, a voice in his head whispered that he should never attack Eddie, that Eddie was his mate and . . . tears coursed down Waylon's face faster and he ugly-cried, rocking on his sore knees until he heard someone approaching. He waited for Eddie to pop in only to breath out shakily when Miles ducked his head in,

“Hey.”

Waylon was hysterical, babbling and crying as Miles limped in and sat next to Waylon, pulling the blonde into his arms,

“I know . . . I know . . . “ He murmured, holding the sobbing man.

“What-What happened. . . ? Everything hur-hurts and I-I can't th-think straight!” Waylon clutched at his head miserably.

“Yeah, that's the wolf . . . I told you about this.” Miles murmured.

“It-It's like this _all the time_?”

“Yep.”

Waylon looked up at Miles, the poor man was a dirty, bruised mess, fresh bites and claw-marks dotted his skin and he looked exhausted,

“You do all this  _every month_?”

“Sometimes twice a month, when the moon is full I go into a heat and there's no stopping any of it. At least, there's no stopping Chris, you saw how huge the fucker is.” Miles sighed, “Hurts the first time but I promise your turning won't be nearly that unpleasant. Just gotta get used to it.”

“I don't _want_ to get used to thi-this!” Waylon sobbed, pushing on Miles.

“Tough shit, Waylon,” Miles snapped then he grimaced and sighed, “You don't have a choice.”

“ . . . I think it worked.” Waylon whispered, “I think I'm pregnant.”

“Probably, you won't know for a bit, lucky you that werewolves gestation period is so much faster than humans. I give it maybe three months before you're ready to have it.” Miles reached down and lightly prodded Waylon's stomach.

“Ow!” Waylon hissed and pulled away, “So . . . so where is he?”

“Who, Gluskin? Outside, he finally decided to listen to Chris and let me take care of you since I not only know how it feels to be an omega on a first turning but I can actually speak and am not a jealous bitch.” Miles glanced at the cave mouth and cleared his throat, “I would cut the waterworks if I were you, like now.”

Waylon hiccupped, “I-I can't . . . “

“Yes, you can and I would do it _now_.” Miles hissed, quickly letting Waylon go and scrambling away from him.

Eddie appeared in the entrance and he smiled, “Darling!”

Waylon looked up at the man that had kidnapped him, raped and tortured him, turned him into a beast from out of a horror movie, the man that was intending to keep ruining Waylon's life until one of them died. Waylon looked at this man, burst into relieved tears and reached out for him, Eddie smiled and quickly scooped Waylon into his arms,

“Shh, Waylon, I'm here now. You were so brave and beautiful last night.”

Waylon was shocked by his own reaction and he looked at Miles in a mixture of confusion and frustration but Miles only shook his head while Eddie continued to praise Waylon.

 _Play the game_.

Waylon tucked his head under Eddie's chin and clenched his jaw, trying to remember his plan, his one way to save himself . . . but it was difficult when the omega in him begged to be held by Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the only times that things going 'according to plan' is a really bad thing.


	9. Tenuous Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is acting stranger than normal, Miles has information and . . . a warning.

Waylon's eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed to shamble to the bathroom, flipped the toilet seat up and proceeded to vomit. He breathed heavily and groaned then bowed his head and threw up some more until nothing came up and he just dry-heaved for a bit.

The blonde slowly shifted and sat back on his butt, leaning heavily on the toilet bowl when he noticed Eddie,

“Did I wake you? Sorry.” Waylon wasn't sorry at all but sarcasm seemed to be a foreign language to Eddie.

Eddie shrugged, “Yes, I thought you might need help.”

“Nope, I'm fine, got it all under control here.” Waylon got shakily to his feet, one hand clutching his stomach while the other covered his mouth.

There was a soft huffing sound and Eddie slid into the bathroom, “So stubborn.”

Waylon was about to retort but Eddie lifted him off his feet and set him on the bathroom counter before going to the medicine cabinet. Waylon glared at Eddie's back then looked down at his stomach, it had been two weeks since he'd been impregnated and already his stomach was stretched and taunt and uncomfortable. And if he thought Eddie hovered over him before then past-Waylon knew _nothing_ about hovering, nowadays Eddie wouldn't leave Waylon alone for more than a few minutes, it got so bad that he couldn't even go to the bathroom without hearing Eddie leaning on the door.

Some might call this 'doting' and 'protective' but those people were stupid and had no idea who Eddie Gluskin was.

Eddie handed Waylon a small cup of frothy white shit that smelled minty, “For your stomach.”

Waylon drank it down without even questioning it, then sighed and set the cup down while Eddie got him a glass of water,

“I want to talk to Miles.”

“I'll see if I can arrange something.” Eddie muttered, glancing sideways at Waylon.

Waylon drank the water that Eddie handed him and leaned back, “It's really warm here . . . “

“Summer is almost over, Darling.” Eddie smiled and took the glass again once it was empty then he nudged Waylon's legs apart and stood between them, his head resting on Waylon's shoulder.

Waylon huffed and slid his arms around Eddie's shoulders despite the heat, he hated this more than he had words for . . . this stupid business of how much he needed to be close to Eddie, how his body cried out for Eddie's touch, how every little kindness made his heart flutter or how his head told him every one of Eddie's outburst was his fault, he'll do better next time, he's sorry . . .

Eddie hummed then carefully lifted Waylon and carried him back to the bed, settling the pregnant man on his side then crawled in after him, spooning the smaller blonde despite how hot and sweaty they both were.

Waylon pushed Eddie, “Eddie, please, I'm warm enough as it is!”

Eddie growled and pulled Waylon close again, his hands moving down to stroke over Waylon's taunt stomach. Waylon whined and tried to pull away but Eddie only made a louder growling sound and pushed more on top of Waylon, his fingers moving to stroke over Waylon's hole making the blonde's spine stiffen,

“E-Eddie, no please-!”

Eddie wasn't listening, he was busy scenting Waylon's claim-mark scars and thrusting his finger into Waylon dry. Waylon gasped in pain and shook his head,

“Eddie! Eddie, stop!”

Eddie froze, blinked, then pulled his fingers free and laid very still for a moment before he got up and went to the bedside table,

“Of course, how silly of me, I forgot.”

Waylon was about to remark when Eddie was back and he stared at Waylon intently, the blonde furrowed his brow in confusion,

“What?”

“In your current state I realize that sex will be a little uncomfortable for you, so I'm willing to . . . compromise.” Eddie looked away and cleared his throat.

Waylon shifted to be sitting up more, “I don't understand.”

Eddie sighed and held something out for Waylon, which he took and turned over in his hands, thanks to being a werewolf he could see pretty well in the dark so he didn't need to turn the lamp on to see that he was holding a tube of lubricant.

“You want me to prep myself?” Waylon blinked, how was that a compromise?

“No.” Eddie cleared his throat again and shifted his weight before slowly moving up on the bed and lying on his side facing away from Waylon.

Waylon stared between the tube and Eddie and then realization dawned on him, “You want me to-”

“I want to have sex and I fear that given my primal instincts being so keyed up lately that I won't be able to be gentle.” Eddie interrupted, glaring at the wall, “You, however, are always gentle so . . . “

Waylon sat dumbfounded then he shook his head, “You hate it when I touch you.”

“No, I _don't._ ” Eddie insisted through clenched jaws.

Waylon blinked then slowly scooted closer, his weight dipping the mattress slightly and the muscles in Eddie's shoulders tensed and jumped. Waylon put the tube aside and slid down to lie against Eddie's back, his fingers stroking soothing lines over the bigger man's stomach, over the little boxes of his abs and under the cut of his pectoral muscles. Eddie shivered and looked slowly at Waylon, his black hair unkempt and falling over half his face making him look younger and more vulnerable than the psychopath had any right to.

Eddie's hand slid over Waylon's and he sighed heavily, “No sex, then?”

“No. I'm too tired and hot.” Waylon murmured, pressing his lips in the spot behind Eddie's ear.

Eddie hummed and leaned into Waylon, “See? Always gentle . . . “

Waylon continued to pet and kiss Eddie until the larger man drifted to sleep and he could roll over, his eyes drifting closed until his bladder woke him up.

* * *

Miles smiled brightly at Waylon, “Wow! You are super preggers, bud!”

Waylon glared at the brunette, “No, _really_?”

Waylon was reclining on the couch in the front room with a fan on him, sweating his balls off and hating everything, he couldn't fit into any of the clothes Eddie gave him (much to that asshole's delight since he had gone to work on designing maternity clothes almost immediately) so he sat in one of Eddie's plain black v-neck t-shirts hiked around his stomach and a pair of boy-short panties.

Miles chuckled and sat on the floor next to the couch, he got to wear cut-off jean shorts and a tanktop and look like a regular human-person and Waylon found himself hating Miles for that,

“I'd say don't be so moody but I know you don't mean it.” Miles shook his head, “Can I . . . ?”

Waylon rolled his eyes and tucked his hands behind his head, “Go ahead! Not like I don't have hands all over me 24/7.”

Miles leaned up and ran a hand slowly over Waylon's swollen tummy, he leaned up and gently put his ear to the skin, his eyes slid almost closed and he smiled, “Wow . . . “

Waylon blinked and sat up a bit more, “Can you . . . hear it?”

“Just a tiny, itty-bitty heartbeat . . . like a bird's wings fluttering . . . “ Miles looked up at Waylon, “You are so lu-”

“If you fucking say I'm 'lucky' I will killed you with my bare hands.” Waylon hissed.

Miles blinked and he quickly sat up, “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean- it's the wolf talking . . . I'm sorry.”

Waylon shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, “I don't know what to do.”

“It'll be okay.” Miles reassured, “You're doing great and I think you have a real chance.”

Waylon's eyes slid slowly over to regard Miles tiredly, “You think so?”

“Mhm,” Miles nodded then his fingers reached out to touch Waylon's baby-bump again, “Though, I think you should know that with the news of your pregnancy, the whole pack is a-buzz. Trager keeps talking about 'breeders' and stuff, see . . . Chris and Trager are too old to make babies but the twins and Frank aren't . . . I told you the twins got an omega pregnant once.”

Waylon's eyes widened, “What are you getting at?”

Miles looked slowly back at Waylon, “I mean that they're seriously considering whether they're actually afraid of Eddie or not.”

Waylon swallowed and he glanced at the door, Eddie had taken the car and gone to get some things so he wouldn't be back for a while, “I . . . am I safe here?”

“Oh yeah, they're just in the muttering phase, trust me, I would tell you if they were going to come in and take you.” Miles nodded, “But . . . if that does happen, you need to know that I'm not going to be your friend.”

Waylon pulled back from Miles, his heart beating faster and he knew Miles could hear it, “W-What?”

Miles looked up at Waylon slowly, “If my pack decides they want to take you and use you to breed, they're going to do it and I'm going to help them.”

“W-Why would you do that?”

“Because I don't have a choice.” Miles slowly sat up on his haunches, “And let me tell you something, Waylon, Chris has kept me for _years_ now and if you think I'm going to be cast aside for you and your pup, you're wrong.”

Waylon's mouth dropped open and his hands went down to his belly protectively, “Miles . . . ?”

Miles blinked then smiled, “Sorry, sorry, just . . . I have to warn you.”

Waylon just stared as Miles slid back to the floor, his head resting on his arms on the couch cushion,

“If they say jump, I ask how high, you know? I don't want to hurt you, Waylon, I really really don't but if they say to do something, I have to listen to my Alpha. Just like you have to now.” Miles shrugged, “And I promise I would warn you if it got to that point.”

There was silence then Miles blinked up at Waylon,

“Ah fuck, I scared you.”

Waylon nodded slowly and pushed back into the couch, Miles frowned and shook his head,

“Waylon, please trust me when I say the last thing I want is to hurt you, I want to help you get out of here and as far away from Trager and Gluskin and all of this, I want you to live your life without this darkness that I've had to live with. That's why I told you that they're talking, I want you to know the danger you are in.” Miles said softly, “I am your friend, I will do whatever it takes to help you.”

Waylon nodded again and tried to relax, “A-Alright.”

“How's Eddie been treating you?” Miles said quickly, clearly desperate to change the subject.

“More obsessed with watching me and he only left today because I had to beg him to go get more food.” Waylon sighed, “He seems hornier than normal.”

“Gross . . . he hasn't hurt you, has he?” Miles inspected his fingernails which Waylon noticed were rather sharp and filthy.

“No, but he did something really weird last night.”

“Oh?” Miles looked up.

“Yeah, he tried to have sex with me but after I asked him to stop, _several times,_ he told me I could fuck him. I didn't do it, but it really caught me off-guard.” Waylon wrinkled his nose at the memory.

“ . . . really?” Miles sat up on his knees, “That's weird.”

“I thought you said that Alphas don't lower themselves like that?”

“They don't, you think Chris has _ever_ let me top him? I mean, not that I would _want_ to, but still.” Miles narrowed his eyes, “The investigative journalist in me is itching to work out a few things.”

“Yeah, like why he killed his pack and why he won't let me touch him . . .”

“Oh, that first thing I asked Chris about, and the answer kinda correlates to the second thing,” Miles grimaced, “See . . . I thought it was really unusual that he would admit to killing his pack since that's such a deviation on how wolves normally function. I mean, sure an Alpha might kill another Alpha for mating rights or territory or whatever but to kill all of them? Not right. So I asked Chris and he told me to ask Trager if I wanted to know so bad, so I did.”

“What did Trager say?” Waylon sat more forward, adjusting his weight to get comfortable and shoving a pillow behind his back.

Miles grimaced, “I guess that Eddie's father and uncle were the Alphas of his pack, not too remarkable since brothers sometimes share a pack, whatever, moving on. Eddie's mother died in childbirth, I guess. And from what little Trager was willing to tell me, there was a lot of abuse from the two Alphas to Eddie, I guess. And it all came to a head when Eddie reached puberty, he killed both Alphas and wiped out the entire pack one night.”

Waylon frowned, “Eddie said his father was in prison.”

Miles snorted, “I'm sure he tells himself a lot of things to protect his own messed-up mind. Think about it, Waylon, has he ever changed events in his head or said something didn't happen?”

Waylon thought of the times that Eddie lied about being touched, how he would claim he didn't do something that he absolutely did or when he would flinch and pull away from Waylon . . .

“ . . . yeah.”

“There you go, Eddie was abused by his father and uncle and finally had enough and killed them all.” Miles shrugged, “Seems like the most factual explanation.”

“I guess . . . “ Waylon looked down at the swell of his stomach and ran his fingers over it again, “Eddie's back.”

Miles lifted his head and glanced out the window, just now hearing the car pull up, “So he is. I suppose that'll be my cue to leave.”

“Miles?”

Miles stood up and smoothed his shirt, “Hm?”

“Thanks for being my friend, for now.” Waylon looked sadly out the window, watching for Eddie.

“No problem, we omegas gotta stick together,” Miles smiled and sighed, “And I'll keep you updated on what's going on.”

“Shouldn't we tell Eddie?” Waylon asked, “Might help my case.”

Miles shook his head, “Wait for it, he'll see me as a threat it we say anything too soon.”

“I might be able to talk to him, though, convince him that you're helping-”

“No.” Miles shook his head again, “I realize that you're new to this whole pack thing, but trust me when I say that he won't see me as helping, he'll see me as a threat and he _will_ kill me.”

Waylon swallowed and nodded, “Okay, I'll listen to you.”

“It'll keep us both alive for a bit longer.” Miles murmured, he turned to the door then jumped back when Eddie stepped in, “Oh, hi.”

Eddie's eyes snapped from Miles to Waylon then back again and he took a long sniff in the air, he stepped aside and pointed toward the yard, “Out.”

“Sure thing, chief. Bye, Waylon.” Miles hurried out leaving Waylon and Eddie alone.

Eddie closed the door behind him and stared at Waylon for a moment making the blonde shift uncomfortably,

“ . . . hi.”

Eddie stalked closer and he knelt in front of Waylon, his hands pushing the shirt further up on waylon's stomach then he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot just above Waylon's navel, “Hello.”

“How was your errands?” Waylon gasped softly as Eddie continued his kisses southward.

“Boring.” Eddie muttered as he tugged the panties out of the way of Waylon's erection.

Waylon leaned back and squirmed, “O-Oh?”

“Hush.” Eddie murmured, his tongue flicking over the head of Waylon's cock.

Waylon bit his lip and Eddie smiled, dipping his head into Waylon's lap and sucking down his cock until his nose pressed against Waylon's stomach. Waylon moaned softly, his fingers tangling in Eddie's hair and mussing up the gel but Eddie didn't seem to mind as he pulled back, looking up at Waylon and smiling,

“Waylon?”

Waylon panted, “W-What?”

“Please?” Eddie slowly stood up and pulled his sweatshirt over his head then undid his belt and dropped his jeans to the floor.

“What?”

Eddie sighed and sat on the couch next to Waylon, reaching over to take one of the blonde's hands, “I'm ready.”

“For?”

Eddie carefully pulled Waylon back with him onto the couch, positioning the blonde between his long legs, his fingers sliding over Waylon's sides, his intense blue eyes fixated on Waylon's then he took Waylon's hand and slid it down between the globes of his ass and Waylon's eyes widened, he could feel the rubber end of a plug sticking out of Eddie's ass, he'd prepped himself.

“Uh, do you remember what happened the last time you said you wanted this?” Waylon cocked an eyebrow.

Eddie made a face and his lip curled up a bit, “Must you always stall?”

“I'm not stalling! You get really upset whenever I start things and I'd rather avoid getting hurt again!” Waylon snapped.

Eddie shook his head, “I'd never do that.”

“Yes you do! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not remember yelling at me or throwing me off when I tried to touch you?” Waylon snapped and sat back.

Eddie propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Waylon, he blinked and worked his jaw, brow furrowing in genuine confusion, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Waylon blinked, “You . . . you really don't, do you?”

Eddie shook his head.

Waylon slumped slightly and his fingers ran over Eddie's shin, “ . . . jesus christ . . . “

Eddie blinked and sat up, his fingers entwining with Waylon's, “I would _never_ hurt you, Darling.”

Waylon stared into Eddie's mad blue eyes and realized that the man actually believed that, he truly believed that he had and would never hurt Waylon. He actually rewrote every bad thing he'd done so that it never happened and convinced himself that he was in fact, the perfect husband and father-to-be.

_Play the game_.

Waylon's mind raced on one hand he pitied Eddie for this illness of his own making, but he was also angry that Eddie could pretend nothing bad had happened! That he could sit about seemingly oblivious to all the horrible things he'd done!

Kill his whole family?

Nope!

Kidnap and rape Waylon?

Never!

Threaten to mutilate a man he was convinced was really a woman?

Who did what with the where now?

Eddie was blameless and innocent of all crimes even when the evidence was thrust under his nose! Waylon grit his teeth and was about to push Eddie away and storm off when another thought struck him, Eddie also rewrote the abuse done to him.

_I do not know my father's whereabouts, still in prison I would expect._

He could pretend his father got justice for what he did, could pretend that someone rescued him, intervened and put his abusive father and uncle where they belonged, rotting behind bars.

Waylon blinked at Eddie, he didn't want to be touched because he'd been hurt and even Eddie seemed confused by his own reluctance. The blonde reached his hand out and cupped Eddie's cheek, the wolf in him whimpered and whined sadly for his Alpha, who would dare hurt such a powerful, wonderful Alpha? One that takes care of his mate and pups?

“Eddie, if I'm going to do this, I need you to do something.” Waylon said gently.

“Anything, Darling.” Eddie murmured, leaning into Waylon's hand.

“ . . . let me tie you up.”

Eddie's eyes snapped wide and he sat up, “Why?”

“Because I'm worried you'll . . . uh, that you won't be able to control yourself. Ever since I got pregnant, you, uh . . . you get a little out of hand.” Waylon felt his palms starting to sweat.

Eddie backed up and narrowed his eyes, “ . . . you won't . . . run, will you?”

“No.” Waylon said firmly.

Eddie considered it for a moment then nodded minutely, “A-Alright, Darling, if you're sure we need to do that.”

Waylon nodded as Eddie slowly got to his feet and took the blonde's hand, leading him upstairs.

* * *

Eddie swallowed as Waylon tied his wrists to the headboard while he was on his knees, he squeezed his thighs together and didn't seem to want to make eye-contact, Waylon finished and slid down to kiss Eddie's temple,

“Okay?”

“No.” Eddie muttered but his cock hardened anyway.

Waylon gently worked the gel out of Eddie's hair and stroke a hand down Eddie's back, Eddie seemed to like being touched in more soothing, slow ways and soon he was arching into Waylon's touch, his legs shifting more open. Waylon scooted around until he was once more sitting between Eddie's legs, his fingers slid up Eddie's thigh and he pressed a finger against the plug, pushing lightly.

Eddie hissed and his eyes squeezed shut, “Darling . . . “

“Shh, it's alright,” Waylon murmured, kissing along Eddie's spine while he started to work the plug loose, “Just relax.”

Eddie made a low growling sound that pitched higher as the plug popped free of his body and he panted, “ . . . no . . . “

Waylon balanced on his knees while he slicked his cock with the tube of lubricant from last night then he leaned up and pressed his hips against Eddie's backside, carefully opening him up and sliding the head of his cock in. Eddie stiffened and shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Waylon,

“No . . . no . . . “ He mumbled but he pushed back against Waylon until the blonde slid balls-deep into him, “No!”

Waylon slid his hands over Eddie's back, hating to admit how good this whole situation felt, not only to be in control but also how hot and tight Eddie's ass was,

“Shh, I've got you.”

Eddie looked at Waylon, tears rolling down his face, he tugged at the ties and shook his head, “ . . . Waylon?”

“Hm?” Waylon leaned forward and started to roll his hips into Eddie.

“I-I shouldn't like this.”

“Why not?” Waylon panted, one hand sliding down to palm Eddie's rampant erection.

“I-I shouldn't . . . I'm not a faggot! I'm n-not!” Eddie sobbed, letting his head fall between his shoulders.

“I didn't say you were.” Waylon murmured, Eddie was so _tight_ . . . so  _warm_. . . 

“No, _he_ said I was when I liked it!” Eddie shouted then he moaned brokenly, pushing back on Waylon again, spreading his legs more.

Waylon smiled and kissed Eddie's shoulderblade, “Shh, you're allowed to enjoy this.”

Eddie lifted his head then he blinked at Waylon, “ . . . do you love me, Waylon?”

Waylon panted and snapped his hips faster in lieu of answering, Eddie's eyes rolled in his skull and he moaned, panting and making loud whining sounds as he came onto the bed. Waylon yelped when Eddie's insides squeezed and clung to him and it drove him over the edge. Eddie held up their weight for a moment before he shivered,

“Untie me.”

Waylon shakily pulled out, eliciting a loud grunt from Eddie, then scooted to untie Eddie's wrists. The big man turned and sat down, staring at the wet spot on the sheets, he swallowed thickly and looked at Waylon,

“ . . . can we do that without tying me up?”

Waylon blinked and shrugged, “If you want we can try.”

Eddie nodded slowly then looked at Waylon, “You stayed.”

“Well, I did have my dick in you but . . . yeah, I said I would.”

“You tried to leave me so many times before . . . “ Eddie murmured, “But this time you stayed.”

He slid forward and wrapped his arms around Waylon, pulling the pregnant man down on the bed and curling around him. Waylon bit his lip,

“Eddie?”

“Yes?”

“I think we need to move.”

Eddie leaned over to look at Waylon, “Move?”

“I don't know how our child will do with Trager and his pack around. They scare me.” Waylon murmured, touching his stomach lightly.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “I can handle them.”

“But I can't and the baby won't be able to either, we need somewhere safer.” Waylon said quickly.

Eddie bit his lip, “I'll consider it, but I won't move you until after the baby is born, I don't want your body under any more stress.”

Waylon wanted to laugh, but he kept his composure and nodded slowly, “Alright.”

Eddie laid back down and pressed his face into Waylon's shoulder, “For now I just want to sleep.”

“A-Alright.”

“I love you, Waylon.”

“ . . . love you too, Eddie.”

Eddie leaned down and kissed Waylon's swollen stomach, "I love you too, little one . . . we can't wait to meet you."

Waylon bit his lip, hard, to keep from telling Eddie about Miles's warning and the very real danger he and the baby were in as Eddie curled back around him and held him tightly, making Waylon's wolf very happy and he sighed in contentment despite himself.

 


	10. Complications and 'Accidents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon thinks things might be getting better, but forgets to knock on wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . I humbly ask for forgiveness for what I am about to do. I hope in time, you'll see that I'm not a /bad/ person, per say, just very . . . yeah, no, I feel bad about this one.

Waylon curled in on himself tighter, sobbing uncontrollably as he held the tiny bundle to his chest, “Please . . . please don't hurt him!”

The shadows loomed over him and he could hear laughter, the hands grabbed at him, pulling the squirming bundle away,

“Why are you fighting this? You don't want it anyway!”

“NO! No, leave him alone!” Waylon screamed, fangs and claws sprouting as his mind screamed for him to protect the child with his life.

“It belongs with us!”

“It's one of us!”

“You don't belong!”

The voices reached a wild cacophony, the shadows moving in a circle around him, gleaming eyes and fangs shining out from the murky faces of the beasts that taunted him.

“NO!” Waylon backed away only to scramble back to the center as another beast came behind him, it's massive form crowded him, “Stop it!”

Then Eddie was there, his sneering, scarred face coming to the forefront of Waylon's sight, “Darling, let it go. They're right.”

Waylon shook his head, tucking the bundle under his chin, “Please . . . please, he's a baby . . . “

“No, it isn't, look for yourself.” Eddie soothed, a clawed hand shot out and pulled the blanket away.

Waylon waited to hear the baby wail in fear but it didn't, it snuffled and whimpered and when he looked down all he saw was a wolf cub with a strangely human face.

Waylon screamed.

* * *

“Waylon! Wake up, you're dreaming!”

Waylon sat upright and gasped, sobbing as reality seemed to snap into place, gone were the shadow monsters and the baby, but Eddie's face was still in front of him and he yelped and fell back, almost off the bed but Eddie grabbed him and pulled the blonde back,

“W-What?” Waylon looked around as Eddie pulled him back under the blankets and into his chest.

“Shh, it was just a dream, Darling, just a bad dream.” Eddie murmured, kissing the crown of Waylon's head, “You're safe.”

“The baby!” Waylon pulled the blankets down and stared at his bulging stomach in relief.

“Is that what you dreamed about?” Eddie asked softly, pulling the blanket back up and tucking it around Waylon.

“ . . . yeah.” Waylon whispered.

“You have nothing to fear.” Eddie murmured, “You still have some time before the birthing and I'll die before I let anyone hurt you or our baby.”

Waylon swallowed and settled into Eddie, listening for when Eddie's breathing leveled out and then counted to four hundred before slowly sliding out of Eddie's embrace and went to the bathroom. He turned the light on and stared at his naked self in the mirror . . . he didn't recognize himself at all . . . Waylon had put on weight, yes, he _was_ pregnant, but he appeared to have packed on the pounds thanks to not doing much all day for almost three months. He ran his fingers over his chest and stomach, his eyes watered and he looked at his face, his blonde hair was starting to tickle his ears and his bangs were just reaching his eyebrows, long overdue for a haircut but Eddie seemed to want him to grow his hair out so that wasn't happening. His eyes had dark circles under them . . . god, he looked so tired . . .

“Fat and tired . . . “ Waylon mumbled, pressing his forehead to the glass and sighed.

He turned and slid to the floor, staring at his hands as they clasped over his stomach. On top of all this, he had more dangerous problems . . . the impending doom of giving birth, Trager's pack, and still trying to escape Eddie's grasp. There was no doubt in his mind that Eddie wouldn't let him go without a fight, it was almost an assured thing that the madman would keep his promise and die before that happened.

Waylon cradled his stomach and rocked back and forth, not sure if his dream was prophetic or if he was so stressed and exhausted that his mind decided his worst fears were good nighttime viewing . . .

* * *

Waylon woke up alone but that was preferred to Eddie's routine these last few weeks of waking the blonde up with a blowjob or hand-job, neither of which were wanted when one has a full bladder. He got up as quickly as he could, took a piss, then made his way downstairs, still naked because he was far from giving a shit if he was clothed or not when it decided to be eighty-fucking-seven degrees Fahrenheit at 9 o'clock in the fucking morning.

He went into the kitchen expecting Eddie to be there making breakfast or at least getting some coffee (how the man can stand coffee in this heat was beyond Waylon) but . . . there was no one there.

Waylon furrowed his brow and moved through the house, but no Eddie. The blonde fidgeted then went to the front door and was surprised to find it not only unlocked but slightly open. Waylon decided to at least put on some pants or something before investigating further, he went up to their bedroom and after a brief uncertain moment, he opened Eddie's closet and stepped in, he went through Eddie's many handmade suits until he came to the back where a small dresser was standing against the back wall. He opened the top drawer to find Eddie's shirts neatly folded inside, the next drawer was more what he was looking for though, pants. Eddie didn't wear shorts, at all, somehow the massive man kept his temperature regulated with black magic or something because he always appeared comfortable no matter how hot it got, so Waylon had to be content with wiggling into a pair of Eddie's jeans, rolling up the cuffs and snagging a belt from a rack, pulling it snuggly around his waist then he hurried back downstairs and out the door.

Waylon stepped out onto the front porch and breathed in, feeling the sun on his skin and he almost just sat down right there and soaked it in but then he heard sounds and noticed the garage's side-door was open. He quickly went down the two steps and shuffled through the grass, stopping briefly to wiggle his toes in the soft lawn before remembering he was on a mission and carrying on.

The blonde stood in the doorway and there was Eddie, bent over a sewing machine. The garage was a studio of sorts, the whole interior resembled a workshop with two-tier racks of material along one whole wall, three long tables in the center and a row of mannequins with pieces of clothes pinned to them. Large sketchpads were standing on easels next to each mannequin with notes and scribbles all over them and a large scraps-bin set in a corner.

“Huh, I can't say I'm surprised but I also didn't expect this.”

Eddie looked up, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and he blinked at Waylon, “Oh, good morning, Darling . . . You are wearing my trousers.”

“I needed to slip something on . . . “ Waylon mumbled.

Eddie sighed, “I'll have some new clothes for you soon, my dear. I've just been swamped with the new fall orders already coming in . . . ”

Waylon leaned back, his hands going to his lower back to steady himself, “So this is what you do in here?”

“Yes, I have to work somewhere.” Eddie shrugged and took the glasses off his face, setting them carefully down and turning his stool around, “Are you alright?”

“Tired, bloated, and sweaty,” Waylon shrugged one shoulder, “But I'm fine.”

“Good, good . . . “ Eddie fidgeted, staring at Waylon and he cleared his throat, “I thought about what you said the other night, about not feeling safe.”

Waylon waddled in and leaned on one of the worktables, breathing out heavily, “Yeah?”

“Yes and,” Eddie took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I think you're right.”

Waylon's heart fluttered, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, “So, what should we do about it?”

Eddie grimaced, “As much as I am confident I would be able to fend them off were they to attack, I do not wish to gamble either of our lives or that of our child . . . “

“Uh-huh.” Waylon motioned for Eddie to continue.

“I . . . I have a place in the city that I send my designs to . . . it is small and needs some work, but it would be suitable for us until something better comes along.” Eddie was visibly uncomfortable.

“You have another house?” Waylon blinked, how much money did this psycho have?

“Just a small one I would use when I had to stay for a showing. Nothing fancy, I'm ashamed to say, but once I get us settled I can begin looking for something better. I do not want to move too far from the forest though, we will still need somewhere to safely turn every month and I do not want my territory to be vacant for too long.”

Waylon nodded but he wasn't really listening, this was all too good to be true! Everything he had planned would work out and he was going to escape! He couldn't believe what a stroke of luck he was having!

“-of course this will all wait until after you give birth.”

“Huh?” Waylon looked up, snapping out of his internal victory dance.

“I don't want you giving birth anywhere but the cave,” Eddie shook his head and worried at his bottom lip, “We can't afford any humans seeing the baby.”

“Why would it matter if humans see it?” waylon's brow furrowed.

Eddie cleared his throat and leaned back on the stool, “Well, Darling, infant werewolves have a tendency to come out looking more wolf than child until their first full moon, making it incredibly difficult to keep them concealed and safe.”

Waylon's heart sank, “ . . . so even after the baby is born, we still have to wait another month so it'll even look human?”

“In a nutshell, yes.” Eddie nodded and stood up, going about picking things up.

Waylon swallowed thickly, “What about-”

“Oh, there you are!”

Both he and Eddie turned to see a tall man with short brown hair, heavy-lidded eyes and a officer's uniform was standing in the doorway of the garage. Eddie quickly moved to stand in front of Waylon, his eyes narrowing,

“What do you want, Blaire?”

“Ooh, that's _Officer_ Blaire, Gluskin, remember?” Officer Blaire tilted his head, “Who's that?”

“Not your business, what are you doing here?” Eddie growled, his fists flexing at his sides.

Blair cleared his throat and held out something for Eddie, “There's been a few people poking around looking for the campers that visited the forest a month or two back.”

Eddie's lip curled in a snarl as he looked down at the pictures, Waylon tried to lean up to see them but couldn't get a good look before Eddie pushed them into his pocket,

“And?”

“I redirected them, saying we had a group pass through matching the description and that we'd send some people up here to take a look, hence me being here, but otherwise they hadn't camped up here.” Blaire narrowed his eyes and glanced at Waylon who was doing his best to not be seen, “Come to think on it, _he_  looks like one of the pictures they gave us.”

Eddie stepped into Blaire's personal space, “You came up here and did what you had to, go now before I lose my patience.”

“heh, sure thing, Gluskin, pass that along to Trager's boys, eh?” Blaire flashed Eddie a big smile, his eyes shifting to Waylon then he turned and left.

Eddie growled angrily when the police cruiser pulled out of the driveway, turning back to Waylon, “ . . . that complicates things.”

“What are you going to do?” Waylon asked softly, trying to think who might have come looking for him and his friends.

“Do? I'm not going to do anything,” Eddie muttered, taking the pictures out again, “But Trager and his lot will want to deal with this.”

“What are _they_ going to do?” Waylon pressed, standing up straighter.

“They will deal with it.” Eddie reiterated.

“They're going to kill whoever came looking for me.” Waylon murmured then he reached for the pictures, “Let me see those.”

“I think it would be best if you di-”

“Eddie, let me see the fucking pictures!” Waylon shouted and Eddie was so stunned that he let Waylon take them.

Waylon looked down at them then his eyes widened, “Lisa . . . oh god . . . “

Eddie quickly took them back and sighed, “It would have been better if you hadn't looked, Darling.”

Waylon shook his head, “You can't let Trager _kill_ her!”

“I'm not letting Trager do anything, it's what must be done to keep our way of life safe.” Eddie shook his head, “Darling, you are getting worked up over noth-”

“You can't do this!” Waylon shouted, “She didn't do anything wrong! She-She's my gir-”

Eddie started and whirled around, “ . . . your _what?_ ”

Waylon clamped his mouth shut, he'd done so well to keep anything from before a secret, people he knew that he would be able to get in contact with to help him escape once he was far from the forest . . . his parents . . . his friends . . . his girlfriend . . .

Eddie rounded on Waylon, grabbing his arm, “What did you say, _wife_?”

Waylon shook his head, eyes already welling up, “N-Nothing, Eddie.”

Eddie bore his teeth, looking at the picture, “You said the woman's name . . . 'Lisa', was it?”

“Please . . . please, Eddie . . . “ Waylon whispered, his chest jumping as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Well, maybe Richard would like a new bitch.” Eddie hissed, looking at Waylon, “He's very good at controlling them, you noticed I'm sure? How well-behaved Mina and Daisy are? How obedient they are? Perhaps I should be taking advice from him? Perhaps he'll show me how with this 'Lisa'?”

“No! No, please, Eddie, please, leave her alone!” Waylon sobbed, his knees going weak, “The cop said she might not even come up here! Maybe she'll just go away and that'll be all!”

Eddie started to drag Waylon back to the house, “Maybe, maybe not, best not to chance it, Darling! I'm sure any of Trager's pack would love to sink their teeth into her soft flesh. I should go ask them.”

Waylon was pushed into the house and before he could do anything, the slid-bolts were put in place and he could hear Eddie heading for the car.

“No!” Waylon screamed and wrenched at the door but when it became obvious that he wasn't going to be able to get the door open he sank to the floor and cried helplessly, “Oh god . . . oh god, Lisa . . . I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . “

* * *

Eddie wouldn't come back until the sun was almost on it's descent in the sky, Waylon was huddled on the couch, staring blankly at the wall when the door was opened and Eddie stepped through, he eyed Waylon before moving into the room,

“I can forgive mistakes, Waylon, we'll chalk your infidelity up as a mistake and carry on. However, I am only _so_ forgiving, next time I won't be so lenient.”

Waylon didn't answer.

Eddie stood for a moment then he sat next to Waylon and grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing him to turn and look at Eddie,

“Am I _very_ clear?”

Waylon nodded minutely, “Yes.”

“Good.” Eddie released Waylon then sat back on the couch, “ . . . every time we seem to be getting somewhere, this kind of shit keeps popping up. Why can't things just go well for a moment without us fighting?”

“We aren't fighting, you're just letting people I know get killed.” Waylon intoned dully.

Eddie grunted, letting his head fall back, “You will thank me one day, when our child is safe and we are far from here. Until then I don't expect you to understand the sacrifice I make for you.”

Waylon's jaw tightened, “ _Sacrifice_? What the _fuck_ have you _sacrificed_ for me?”

Eddie glared at the blonde but before he could answer, Waylon was standing and pointing a finger in Eddie's face,

“You kidnapped me, raped me, tortured me, turned me into a werewolf, got me _pregnant_ , and now look at me! Look what you've done to me!” Waylon shouted, he didn't want to play Eddie's game anymore, he didn't want to bide his time and hope for the best, he wanted it to be over, he wanted the thing inside him out and he wanted Eddie out too, out of his sight and out of his life. And every time that little voice in his head that whimpered and whined in that stupid way telling him how much he _loved and needed_ Eddie made him hate the man more.

Eddie's eyes widened and he stood up, “How dare you talk to me like this, you ungrateful _whore_!”

“SHUT UP!” Waylon roared, “YOU'VE DESTROYED MY LIFE AND NOW YOU'VE SET A PACK OF MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATHS AFTER MY GIRLFRIEND!!”

Eddie's face contorted in rage and he leapt at Waylon, hitting him with well-placed backhand that sent Waylon into a wall then tumbling to the floor. The breath was knocked out of Waylon and he wheezed, struggling to breathe, his vision blurred and his ears were ringing. He heard muffled yelling over his head then he was hauled up and a fist made contact with his face, Eddie had gone into a rage apparently and all Waylon could do was weakly try to breathe but then a fist made contact with his stomach and Waylon screamed, air rushing into his lungs then back out just as quickly as he let loose a howl which seemed to break Eddie out of his anger and he looked equal parts shocked and afraid as he pulled away from Waylon, who curled around his stomach, gasping in pain and distress as he felt a shift inside him.

Eddie hurried over then backed away when Waylon bit his hand and howled at him again, the seat of the jeans he was still wearing were getting damp, making Waylon at first think that he'd wet himself from the pain but then when his nose twitched and he realized it was blood.

“What have you _done_?” Waylon gasped, clutching his stomach as he felt another gut-tearing pain lance up his spine, “Oh god!”

Eddie burst into terrified tears, “I-I-”

“Do something!” Waylon screamed as his jeans got soaked, “EDDIE, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, DO SOMETHING!!”

Waylon vomited and started to pass out, Eddie picking him up was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

* * *

“ . . . lucky this time . . . could have been . . . no, just sit the fuck down . . . “

“I-I . . . mean it . . . what will . . . “

“Don't know . . . probably dead . . . “

“ . . . no! I-I . . . my fault . . . “

Waylon's eyes opened and he slowly shifted to get his bearings, his eyes looked around and he saw that he was in a hospital bed, but not in a hospital room, the room he was in was grimy and dimly lit by a pair of fluorescent bulbs that hummed annoyingly. Eddie was sitting in a chair near the bed looking distraught with Trager standing over him, then the old werewolf looked at Waylon, nudging Eddie,

“Waylon's awake.”

Eddie looked at Waylon but quickly averted his gaze, Trager rolled his eyes and walked over to squat in front of Waylon,

“So, he hit you hard enough that the ultrasound we're going to do might just show a dead fetus. If that's the case it's gotta come out.”

Eddie covered his face with his hands and started mumbling fervently but Waylon couldn't catch what he was saying,

“ . . . the baby might be dead?”

“Yeah.” Trager straightened up, “Well, shall we?”

Waylon grunted then he noticed Daisy and Mina were also in the room, they were dressed and looked clean but they were staring at Waylon strangely. Waylon groaned as he tried to sit up and Eddie was at his side in moments but Waylon hit him away and oddly enough, Eddie backed up and sat back down, Daisy quickly moved closer and helped Waylon sit up more.

“Now, don't ask me where I get my equipment, it isn't important and I doubt you give a shit right now.” Trager squirted the gel onto Waylon's stomach once the blankets were pulled down and Waylon noticed that he was in fact naked and there were bruises on his stomach, “All you need to know is that it works. And here we go.”

Everyone in the room stared at the small monitor while Trager moved the apparatus back and forth over Waylon's stomach,

“Give it a second, it's not like when a woman gets pregnant, there's more I got sift through.” The older man muttered, “And . . . there.”

Waylon found himself holding his breath until there was a tiny beeping sound every second or so, “It's alive.”

“It is alive and . . . “ Trager leaned closer, “It's a boy.”

Eddie sat up rigidly in his chair, “ . . . a boy?”

“Yep,” Trager glanced at Eddie, “And one tough little sucker too considering how banged up Waylon is. You're pretty lucky that I can't see any trauma and that Waylon is a werewolf, if this had been a human, you would not only have killed the baby, but more than likely either crippled or killed the mother, you fucking dolt.”

Eddie stood up indignantly then he blinked, Waylon waited for the excuse . . . he waited for the 'no I didn't' and the _excuse_ . . . he waited for Eddie to spin some story to save himself the guilt . . . Waylon waited but all Eddie did was sit back down and cry, covering his head with his arms and shaking miserably.

Waylon stared at him then looked back at the monitor for a brief moment before it went black as Trager turned it off and wiped Waylon's stomach off. Trager stood up and patted Daisy's cheek before turning to Waylon,

“I can see you're getting enough to eat and plenty of rest, I would suggest you take it easy for a while since there was a bit of tearing, we can hope the placenta will reattach itself and you'll heal but any strenuous activity, e.g. fucking, will be the death of that child. It's touch and go as is, you'll stay here so I can be sure that the child doesn't drown in it's own blood.” Trager looked between Eddie and Waylon, probably thinking either would object but Waylon only nodded and Eddie was somewhere else in his head, “Right . . . Daisy, Mina, go see where the hell Miles is, will you? I'm sure Waylon would like to speak to his buddy. And as for you, Eddie, stop that incessant bawling, it's grating my nerves.”

Eddie didn't stop crying and he didn't acknowledge that someone had even spoken to him but Trager nodded and left anyway. Waylon sat staring at the door as it closed behind Trager, Daisy and Mina then he slowly looked at Eddie,

“ . . . you almost killed him.” He whispered, his hands going protectively over his stomach, “You almost fucking _killed him_.”

Eddie shook his head and bawled, “ . . . no.”

“Eddie, look at me and say that again.” Waylon snapped, tears rolling down his own face as the fragile life inside him shifted and kicked.

Eddie hiccuped and lifted his head, “I-I'm so sorry . . . “

Waylon narrowed his eyes then looked away.

“But . . . you have to admit, what you did was incredibly out of line.”

Waylon's eyes widened and his head whipped around so fast that his neck cracked, “ _Excuse me_?”

“The things you accused me of!” Eddie stood up, “Things I never did! When all I'm trying to do is protect you and our child, I-”

“You almost _killed_ our child, Eddie!” Waylon shouted then groaned when pain erupted across his body, “Ah!”

“What did I just say about- are both of you fucking stupid?” Trager came back in with Miles at his heels, “Eddie, sit the fuck down! Waylon, shut the fuck up and rest!”

Miles glanced between Waylon and Eddie nervously, “Maybe I should go-”

“No, you stay.” Waylon snapped, glaring at Eddie, “I actually _want_ you here.”

Eddie opened his mouth indignantly then clicked it shut and swallowed thickly, “I'll come back when you're feeling a bit better, Darling, you've been through a lot.”

“Trager, give me that bedpan so I can throw it at my _husband_.” Waylon snapped as Eddie left the room.

“Ooh, buddy, you're playing with some dangerous fire there.” Trager shook his head.

“I don't care. I don't give a shit anymore.” Waylon muttered as Miles sat on the edge of the bed, “He can go to hell and rot.”

“Wedded bliss ain't so blissful, huh, bud?” Trager tilted his head, “Well, our offer is always on the table, Waylon, sure we don't have as clean a house as Gluskin . . . “

“You can fuck off too, Trager.” Waylon bit out, too tired and in pain to care who he pissed off, but Trager only smiled.

“You hold onto that fire, buddy, you're gonna need it.”

Miles and Waylon watched Trager leave then the brunette bit his lip, “Are you . . . okay?”

“No, I am not. My girlfriend and some other people came looking for me, the cop squealed to Eddie, now they're going to die and Eddie punched me so hard that the baby almost died.” Waylon closed his eyes, “I can't do this, Miles, I have to run. I'm not playing this game anymore, I'm not going to sit by and be raped and beaten, something has to give.”

Miles swallowed and looked around the room, “Okay.”

Waylon opened his eyes, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Miles nodded and shifted nervously, “You want out, I'll make it happen.”

“ . . . what are you talking about? You said that it was impossible.”

Miles looked at Waylon, his eyes dark and he breathed heavily through his nose as he stood up, backing up to the door, “Well . . . there's only one way out at this point, Waylon.”

“Miles?” Waylon bit his lip fearfully as Miles locked the door.

“It'll be over real quick, Waylon, just relax.” Miles stalked up to the bed and slid something out of his pocket.

Waylon shifted as far back on the bed as he could, “M-Miles, what are you doing?”

Miles cocked his head to the side, “They're already planning on letting that girl find Eddie. See, when the pack takes care of people, no trace is found, but Eddie isn't smart or thorough, he'll make a mess or she'll bring actual cops with her.”

Waylon's eyes widened further as Miles extended his hand, a long knife brandished in it, “ . . . oh god.”

“And here's the thing,” Miles bit his lip, his eyes so impossibly dark, “ . . . they're gonna breed you, Waylon. You're gonna be their golden boy, with how your Alpha will be dead or gone or both and they're gonna all take their turns, fucking you seven ways to Sunday under a full moon hoping one of 'em gets the job done. That means Trager and Chris too, so where does that leave me, Mina and Daisy?”

Waylon glanced at the door, his mouth opening to scream for help but Miles rushed forward, clamping a hand over Waylon's mouth and pressing him down into pillows. Waylon tried to fight but his whole body was racked with pain and the edges of his vision got blurry,

“MMNGH!”

“Bottom of the heap,” Miles hissed, “Only worse because you and your pup will be above us! And you know what'll happen with your pup, Waylon? If he isn't a lovely little omega like his mommy, they're gonna rip it apart, course they might do that already since it's Eddie's. You should thank me, really, I'm saving you from an existence of pain and horror.”

Waylon screamed as loud as he could as Miles lifted the knife, tears rolling down his face,

“For what it's worth, I am so sorry, Waylon . . . I really do like you but . . . “

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut as Miles moved in for the kill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! I know I don't do cliffhanger things very often, mostly because I can't stand them and they disrupt the flow of action in a scene, but with that in mind you can be assured that the next update will be soon since I hate doing this that much.


	11. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL here we all are! Ready to embark on another trip on the train-wreck I call writing, are you?? Prepare thyself! 
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for sticking with me on this, for giving this fic a shot and for all the love y'all have showered on me and our boys! I am sorry that the smut has taken a smidge of a backseat in favor of the story and some strange fluff but I promise, I'll get you your fix, just roll with me on this and you won't be disappointed (I hope . . . )! This is the first fic I've written where I actually have notes on a 'plot', as they call it, and with an idea of what I want to do with it without just mindless PWP. So, thank you! I greatly appreciate it and if you are an anon/guest, I reply to ALL comments so please, check back if you comment!

The door broke wide open, swinging on it's hinges as Eddie charged into the room, fueled by Waylon's fear-scent, he bellowed and slammed Miles into the floor, biting the smaller man's neck until blood gushed onto the floor while Miles shrieked.

After that, everything happened in a blur of blood and limbs. Miles stabbed Eddie repeatedly in the shoulder, Eddie roared and punched Miles in the face and chest until the man was knocked out cold. Eddie rushed to his feet, knife still in his shoulder as Chris barreled in, attracted by Miles's blood no doubt, Eddie turned his murderous eyes on the hulking wolf-man and he rushed to Waylon, scooping him up despite Waylon yelling in pain and Eddie's own shoulder staining his shirt scarlet. He ducked under Chris's arm when the giant swung and Eddie ran through the busted door. He skidded back when Frank popped up at their right and turned sharply in the opposite direction with the cannibal hot on his heels and Chris not far behind. Eddie roared when the twins appeared in the hallway to their left and he jumped clear over both their heads as they dropped to tackle Eddie.

Eddie continued to charge forward, panting as blood dripped from his chin and he glanced over his knife-less shoulder only to swear as now four werewolves were at their back, he glanced around then turned right. It was only now that Waylon noticed they were in some kind of run-down medical facility, long abandoned with grimy walls, ceiling tiles missing, and light-fixtures hanging by wires. Waylon clung to Eddie, tears rolling down his face and mixing with the blood on Eddie's shirt, he yelped when Eddie skidded to a halt again when they came to a four-way and looked around,

“Fuck . . . FUCK!” Eddie panted, his eyes flicking about and he adjusted his grip on Waylon much to the blonde's discomfort, “Hold on . . . I-”

Eddie turned around just as Chris, Frank, and the twins slunk from two different hallways, leaving Eddie with only two options left.

“C'mon, Ed, give us the bitch . . . we'll let you live! Maybe!” Frank cackled, licking his lips.

Eddie snarled and backed up, holding Waylon tighter, “You'll have to tear her from my cold, dead fingers, you mangy piece of shit!”

Waylon looked around and realized that just might happen . . .

“After what ya did ta Miles, I'll rip ya ta shreds . . . “ Chris growled and stalked closer but Eddie backed up again, “Don't run, you'll only die tired.”

Eddie looked between his two remaining options then bolted down the East hallway with the others on his tail, Waylon whined and squeezed his eyes shut as Eddie rushed down two more hallways until he stopped again, almost unbalancing.

“Going so soon, bud?”

Waylon opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, Trager was standing in front of the exit with Daisy and Mina flanking him, the two females were snarling and baring sharpened teeth, not fangs but human teeth that had been filed to points. Eddie narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth,

“Move aside and I won't kill all of you.”

“With that shoulder? Naw, buddy, I think you're gonna leave the little lady with us, needs rest and hey, should be ready to pop soon . . . “ Trager chuckled, “And my girls are just _itching_ to have a baby around, aren't you girls?”

Daisy and Mina snarled together and made like they were going to lunge at Eddie but stayed back a few paces. Eddie snarled,

“You aren't seriously going to try your luck against an actual pure-blooded Alpha, are you, Richard? I was _born_ a werewolf, you were just bitten-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Frank and the others came up behind Eddie, forcing the dark-haired man to the middle of the ring, “You turn under the moon like the rest of us, jackass, now lay down and die! I'm _starving!_ ”

“Eddie . . . “ Waylon hissed.

Eddie stopped and looked down at Waylon, his eyes softened slightly and he curled himself over Waylon slightly,

“It'll be alright, my love, don't worry.” Eddie hissed and he slowly started to set Waylon on the floor.

“That's it, buddy, just let this happen.” Trager smiled widely.

Eddie lifted his head and fixed Trager with a murderous glare, he slowly moved into a crouch, “Yes, this _is_ happening.”

Eddie reached up, pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it to the floor, “Waylon, don't look.”

This time it _was_ like the movies, there was snapping and grinding of bones and tendons and Eddie roared as his clothes ripped to shreds off of his body, he became taller, bulkier, his teeth lengthening and fingernails becoming claws. He didn't look like the wolf that he became under a full moon, something darker and twisted, a monster.

The pack's collective eyes widened and Frank summed it up pretty eloquently,

“Well, shit.”

Eddie snarled and rushed Trager and Waylon closed his eyes, covering his head with his hands trying to block out the sounds, the screaming, roaring, splattering . . . the gushing . . . the . . . Waylon's nose and ears told him everything that was happening, people were dying and when it was quiet, a clawed hand touched his shoulder and Waylon slowly opened his eyes.

Eddie was covered in blood with his shirt hanging from his torso in bloody strips, his pants were torn and also bloody, he looked tired and his shoulder was still bleeding. He panted and swallowed, stooping to pick Waylon up, cradling the blonde against his chest,

“Don't look . . . everything is alright now.” He whispered, his cheek pressing against Waylon's head as he stepped over what might have been a corpse and shouldering the door open.

It was dark out and Eddie staggered to the car, his whole body trembling from exhaustion and blood-loss as the adrenaline began wearing off. He set Waylon in the passenger seat then climbed into the driver's side, started the car and pulled out of the drive, his hands white-knuckled on the steering wheel.

Waylon was shaking as Eddie drove them back to the cabin and he didn't even bother to look out the window or try and see where they were or where they were going, he just stared at Eddie. They pulled into the cabin's driveway and Eddie parked in front of the garage. He wordlessly got out, walked around the front and opened the passenger side, he reached out to pick Waylon up then cried out as his shoulder refused to lift his arm further and he fell to his knees,

“I-I'm sorry . . . it takes a lot out of me to . . . to become . . . _that.”_ Eddie whispered, pressing his face into Waylon's leg, “I'm sorry . . . I'm so stupid . . . I didn't see- . . . I didn't ever think they'd- . . . and I never wanted you to see that part of me.”

Waylon was shaking and still very naked and in pain but he slid his feet out of the car and set them on the ground before leaning forward as best as he could and held tightly onto Eddie. Eddie lifted his head,

“I . . . I'm sorry, I don't know if I can carry you anymore . . . my shoulder . . . “

“No, I can manage this far. Let's get inside.” Waylon mumbled tiredly.

Eddie got to his feet and helped Waylon as best he could to stand then they both shuffled to the house. Waylon shut the door behind them and swallowed,

“Did you kill them? Are they actually dead?”

“ . . . no . . . Trager is definitely but the others will recover.” Eddie hissed painfully as he struggled to lock the door then looked around, “We have to leave.”

“Neither of us is in any shape for that . . . “ Waylon grimaced, “And the full moon is in two days . . . “

Eddie shook his head, “One day.”

“Great, so we're both injured, I'm pregnant, you killed the other pack's Alpha and we can't leave yet because we're going to turn in a day!” Waylon laughed then it turned into desperate sobs, “We're so _dead!_ “

Eddie pulled Waylon closer and shook his head, “We'll survive this.”

Waylon looked up at Eddie, the big man was swaying on his feet, he looked like he wasn't long for this world to be honest. The blonde swallowed,

“Let's get you cleaned up.” He murmured, nudging Eddie toward the stairs.

Eddie stumbled and tripped halfway up the stairs then got down and crawled, Waylon wished he could help more but he had his own problems to worry about, the steady ache of his body kept him from doing much more than putting an encouraging hand on Eddie's back.

They made it to the bathroom, Waylon tried to help  Eddie to his feet and assisted the man in removing what was left of his clothes before running the bath but he didn't put the stopper in. Eddie wordlessly climbed in and sat down while Waylon took the cup from the sink and filled it with hot water, he poured it carefully over Eddie's head, using his hand to shield the big man's eyes. Blood swirled through the water and Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily and shivering while Waylon scrubbed and wiped blood off, gingerly using a washcloth to clean Eddie's wounds and boy did he have a lot. There were bite and claw marks all over his body and his shoulder had four puncture wounds from the knife. Waylon bit his lip and stopped for a moment, Eddie glanced at him and smiled shakily, his face oddly pale,

“I'm alright, Darling, it will take more than that to kill me.”

“We should get you help . . . I don't know if I can-”

“I can stitch myself up.” Eddie patted Waylon's shoulder then sat back tiredly.

Waylon quickly went about cleaning Eddie up, helped him out and wrapped a towel around the big man's waist and pressed a hand-towel to his shoulder to try and staunch the bleeding, Eddie stood and went to lean against the sink, tilting his head and swallowing,

“Waylon, there's a first-aid kit in the cabinet, get it for me?”

Waylon hurried to pull the box out and pop it open, Eddie reached over and took out a spool of 3-O silk and a pack of surgical needles,

“And there's a bottle of whiskey under my side of the bed if you don't mind.” Eddie muttered as he picked out a needle and carefully threaded it.

Waylon staggered to the bed and took out the bottle once he found it, bringing it back and setting it on the counter, “I didn't know you drank.”

“I don't,” Eddie shook his head, “I know better, being inebriated makes keeping my other self under control harder.”

Eddie unscrewed the top, put the lip of the bottle up to his mouth and took two strong swallows before setting it back down,

“I am, however, in an incredible amount of pain. I would offer you some after what you just went through but you're pregnant.” Eddie said through grit teeth and Waylon noticed that his eyes were swimming.

“Is there something I can do?”

“No, Darling, I'll get myself situated, you go lay down . . . “ Eddie took a slow breath then lifted the needle to start stitching the first stab wound.

“ . . . alright.” Waylon bit his lip and limped to the bed, carefully lying on his side with a pillow under his stomach, he ran his fingers over his stomach as tears rolled down his face.

He could hear Eddie in the bathroom making soft gasping sounds and sharp intakes of breath, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut and curled up tighter. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been during their escape and if he held really still and cued his ears to it, he could make out the baby's heartbeat . . . his baby . . . Eddie's baby . . . 

Eddie staggered out to the bedroom and dropped the towel, his shoulder, neck, and chest were wrapped in bandages and he crawled up behind Waylon, curling protectively around the smaller man, his hand stroking over Waylon's stomach,

“Are you alright?”

“Mhm.” Waylon closed his eyes and breathed out, “ . . . baby's fine too.”

Eddie nodded, “Good . . . I worry.”

“I know,” Waylon swallowed thickly then slid his hand into Eddie's and bit his lip, “ . . . so . . . what do we do?”

“We'll be turning in the house. We aren't coming back here, ever, so I don't care if we trash it, we aren't leaving the house until after the turn then we are packing some things and heading for my second home.” Eddie murmured, hugging Waylon as tightly as either of them could stand, “I tore Trager's neck open so he's dead and without him to hold them back, the rest of the pack, whoever is still alive, will be coming for us. I will recover quickly but until then I won't be much help to you, I'm afraid.”

Waylon nodded slowly, licking his cracked lips and taking a shaky breath, “Okay . . . what about that cop that came through here?”

Eddie laughed shortly, “Considering Trager was all that was holding the others back I would expect that one or two full moons and the town will be decimated. Or they'll eat each other and die out. Either one is possible . . . and the people looking for you-”

“Just- . . . please, just leave them alone,” Waylon shook his head, “Let's just go, they don't even have to know I was ever here.”

Eddie blinked then nodded, “That's probably best . . . we should sleep for a while . . . “

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut tight and cried as the events of the past few hours caught up to him, Eddie held him and the blonde could hear him crying too.

* * *

Waylon woke up before Eddie, but little wonder as the man was recovering from multiple stab wounds. The blonde man sat up carefully and tested his body by lightly stretching and once he was assured that he hadn't sustained more than a few bruises and scrapes and that he actually wasn't in pain, he turned and looked at Eddie who was snoring softly.

Eddie looked weirdly relaxed and peaceful as he slept, his hair tousled and he needed a shave, the bandages had dull brownish-red spots on it but it looked like he had stopped bleeding which was good. Waylon blinked at him then reached out and moved some of the black tendrils of hair off the big man's face. He could sense that they were in danger, he could hear things moving around the edge of the yard even from this distance and he knew that what was left of Trager's pack was waiting for them to leave the relative safety of the house.

Waylon sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he glanced over his shoulder at Eddie before getting up and shuffling to Eddie's closet to retrieve something for the big guy to wear then Waylon looked around at the clothes . . . yeah, fuck it, he pulled clothes for himself, Eddie could bitch and moan all he'd like about Waylon being a woman to him, it ended here. Waylon dressed himself in a dark red pull-over and jeans, the waist cinched as best as he could with a belt and arranged the baggy sweater so it hid his stomach then he shuffled back out and set clothes on the bed for Eddie before he rooted around the closet, found a duffel bag and started packing clothes in it, then he went to the bathroom and snagged a few toiletries. When he stepped back into the bedroom Eddie was awake, his eyes traveled over Waylon for a moment and the duffel bag and the blonde saw a stricken expression cross his scarred face before Waylon held up a hand,

“Relax, I'm just getting us some things together so we can get out of here as fast as possible.”

Eddie blinked then nodded, “Right. Why are you wearing my clothes again?”

“Because I like your clothes better.”

Eddie frowned, looking off to the side, “Rather ungrateful of you.”

“You really think a skirt and blouse are going to be the best run-for-our-lives attire?” Waylon arched an eyebrow as he packed their toothbrushes and shaving kit.

“I suppose you're right . . . “ Eddie reached over and stroked his fingers under the sweater and into the waist of the jeans Waylon was wearing, his eyes widened slightly, “But those _are_?”

Waylon wiggled away and growled, the panties had been sort of a necessity since there was no way he'd fit into Eddie's briefs,

“Oh you're complaining _now_?” Waylon muttered.

“No. Are you feeling better?” Eddie sat up and leaned over, his arms resting on his knees.

“Much, yes.” Waylon nodded, “You?”

“I'll be fine after tonight, the turning has a way of . . . rejuvenating me.” Eddie stared down at his hands.

Waylon stared at Eddie then sat on the bed and turned to be facing the big man, “Eddie?”

“Yes?” Eddie lifted his head, he looked tired still.

“ . . . thank you, for saving me and . . . and the baby.” Waylon murmured.

Eddie blinked and shook his head, “I would die for you both.”

“You, uh, you almost did.” Waylon wiped over his face with his sleeve and cleared his throat, “It . . . it got pretty dicey back there.”

“Yes, well,” Eddie took Waylon's hands in his, “I would do it again in a moment to protect you.”

Waylon scooted closer and pressed into Eddie, “I can hear them outside.”

“I can too, it's alright, I'm here and I'm in much better shape then how I left them.” Eddie murmured, sliding his arms around Waylon.

Then Eddie's stomach grumbled loudly and Waylon couldn't help but laugh,

“Hungry?”

Eddie grimaced and cleared his throat, “I suppose I should get us something to eat.”

Waylon got up and pushed Eddie's shoulder, “Stay in bed, I'll bring you something.”

“Waylon, Darling, you shouldn't be putting yourself through so much, I-”

“You were stabbed a half dozen times in the shoulder and almost died, I'm fine. If I can go through all of that bullshit back there and still be fine, I think I can handle going and making you a fucking sandwich,” Waylon shook his head, “Stay in bed and heal, we're going to need you in peak performance for the turning.”

Eddie blinked then sighed, lying back in the pillows, “I don't mean to split hairs, but I was stabbed four ti- . . . Yes, dear.”

Waylon wrinkled his nose, “Knock it off. I'll be right back.”

“Be careful, please.” Eddie murmured as Waylon made his way to the stairs.

“It's just- whatever, sure, I'll be careful.” Waylon mumbled and steadily made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, “I'm a grown man . . . I can go down some stairs without dying . . . jesus, he's such a nag . . . it isn't like I was almost stabbed to death by a guy I thought was my friend or anythi-”

Waylon stood at the counter, staring down at the loaf of bread as tears dripped onto it and he pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle himself as he cried. Miles might be dead at this very moment, his one ally in all of this bullshit might be dead because he tried to _kill_ Waylon.

Waylon took a deep breath and shook his head, wiping at his face and running his free hand over his stomach as the baby started to kick and move about,

“Shh, little guy, I'm fine. Just a little giddy from all this near-death crap . . . If I were you, I'd stay in there as long as possible, no telling how much this'll get dragged out.“ Waylon quickly made a sandwich and got a bottle of water then shuffled up the stairs.

Eddie sat up and took the sandwich and water, “Thank you.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“What about you?” Eddie took a bite and stared at Waylon while he chewed.

“Honestly if I eat anything right now I might barf, I'm not feeling the best.” Waylon sighed and stretched out on the bed, shifting and wiggling to get comfortable.

"Must be the baby . . . you're due very soon."

"Don't remind me." Waylon propped his head up on his arms and yawned.

Eddie ate quickly and sucked down most of the water before holding it out to Waylon who took it gratefully,

“You're a lot tougher than you look, and you look pretty tough to begin with.” Waylon said around the mouth of the bottle.

Eddie blushed and stared at his hands, smiling a bit, “Well . . . all the better to protect you, my dear.”

Waylon snorted and choked on his water a bit then laughed, shaking his head, “Alright you got me with that one.”

Eddie was about to reply when they heard a ragged howl, Eddie's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, Waylon sighed and put his head back down,

“It's fine, Eddie, they're just taunting us.”

“It's the principle of the thing! They're toying with us!” Eddie snapped then he huffed, “I should have killed them . . . “

“But you didn't, just lie down and relax for a bit, okay? I'm too tired to care.” Waylon mumbled.

Eddie furrowed his brow in concern and shifted to lie on his good side, his fingers trailing over Waylon's cheek, “We'll be safe soon. I promise.”

“I'm holding you to it.” Waylon yawned and closed his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.” Eddie murmured after glancing at the clock.

“Okay, so we just sleep til we turn then we get the fuck out of Dodge.”

“You've been swearing a lot recently.” Eddie pointed out, “Not very becoming, Darling.”

“Sorry.”

Waylon yawned again and Eddie shifted forward, putting his arms around Waylon tightly, burying his nose in the blonde's shaggy hair,

“Go to sleep, Darling, I'll protect you.”

“mm . . . kay . . . “ Waylon slipped into an exhausted sleep while Eddie growled softly and held him, his eyes trained on the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Yeah! I don't know if Miles is dead or not, we'll have to see (saying that now because I am sure a lot of you are wondering and going to ask, he is kind of a fave). I think Waylon is going to try and convince Eddie more and more of his sex because he's got a lot more leverage now and has an idea of what's blocking Eddie's acceptance of things. Baby soon . . . so there's that . . . And as I said, I got plot so updates will be pretty rapid-fire, maybe every other day depending on how well my plot bunnies behave and as long as my hectic real life doesn't get in the way! So stay tuned, Darlings!


	12. First Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Waylon have only a short time before they can make a run for it, with only the full moon and a rival pack standing in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH! I really, really like writing this fic! I'm not kidding when I say that as soon as I churn out a chapter, reply to any comments, and get home from work, I'm immediately writing the next one! And let's just say that I am very glad that my quality of writing hasn't fallen to shit! Thanks so much!

Waylon paced restlessly, snarling under his breath and holding his stomach, he had stripped of his clothes some time ago as the full moon neared, he was too warm! And everything irritated him, the electric lights in the house, the humming of the refrigerator, among other things that just set his teeth on edge. Not to mention he swung wildly between desperately needing Eddie to hold him, touch him and be as close as possible to the big man then being over-stimulated and feeling like his skin was tingling and itchy.

Eddie, to his credit, was patient and didn't seem fazed by Waylon, he would gently lift an arm when Waylon would nudge and prod at him then just as easily back up from the pregnant man when the blonde would have enough. He also had healed up pretty well, still had the stitches in his shoulder but the bandages weren't needed and the bites and clawmarks were mostly healed over into raised, reddish-pink abrasions.

“I can't take it anymore!” Waylon finally snapped, standing up, “Eddie, please let me go outside, I can't stand being in this house, it's too close and I can't breathe!”

Eddie looked over from where he was lying on the living room floor, staring at the ceiling, “Darling, please be patient, we have to stay inside where it's safe.”

Waylon moved over and knelt next to Edde, leaning forward on his hands, “Just for a minute or two, please, Eddie, it's too hot in here!”

“Waylon, I know you're frustrated but it's too dangerous right now.” Eddie gently put his hand on Waylon's knee.

Waylon growled in annoyance and glanced around, “I'm bored!”

Eddie smiled and closed his eyes, “I'm sure you can find some way to occupy yourself for a few more hours.”

Waylon grunted and sat down, then he glanced at Eddie, pouting his lower lip slightly, “ . . . we could fuck.”

Eddie blinked and looked at Waylon, “I thought that wasn't a good idea since your injury?”

Waylon didn't have the patience to point out it was Trager who told them that or that Eddie had caused the injury. He shook his head and reached down, stroking over the crotch of Eddie's sweatpants. Eddie blinked and looked down, cocking an eyebrow at Waylon and propping himself up on his elbows,

“Oh?”

“It isn't a good idea for you to fuck me, but there's like, a million other things we could do involving our dicks.” Waylon muttered, intent on what he was doing.

Eddie shifted and let his legs fall open slightly, his eyelids fluttered, “What are you going to do?”

“Not sure yet,” Waylon mumbled then shifted to kneel between Eddie's legs, “Anything you want in particular?”

Eddie bit his lip and swallowed, “ . . . could you . . . ?”

“Yes, Eddie?” Waylon leaned forward and kissed Eddie's neck gently, “What do you want?”

Eddie's ears reddened and he tilted his head back a bit, “Fellatio?”

Waylon smiled a bit, tugging on the sweatpants drawstring, “Will you blow me too?”

“F-Fair enough.” Eddie groaned, his fingers reaching out to gently cup Waylon's balls, glancing at his rampant cock and he made a noise in the back of his throat.

Waylon's hand slipped under the waistband of Eddie's pants then he stopped and looked at Eddie, “Are you alright?”

“ . . . not sure,” Eddie shifted to be sitting cross-legged and stared down at his hands, “Waylon?”

Waylon tried not to get angry and pursed his lips, “Yeah?”

“Am I . . . am I gay?” Eddie asked, looking incredibly conflicted and uncomfortable.

Waylon sat back and shrugged, “I don't know, are you? Have you ever been with a woman? Or wanted to be?”

“No.” Eddie shifted and looked at Waylon, “No, I have not.”

Waylon furrowed his brow, “You don't actually think I'm a woman, do you?”

Eddie's eyes watered and he shook his head slowly, “No, I know you aren't.”

Waylon blinked and stared slack-jawed at him, “You never thought I was a woman but you made me wear women's clothing and shave my body and do all that other demeaning bullshit for almost three months? What the fuck, Eddie!”

Eddie glared at Waylon for a moment then sighed and looked off to the side, “I don't know! I hear this voice in my head any time I start . . . start enjoying myself . . . telling me what I should want . . . It sounds an awful lot like . . . like my father and my uncle . . . “

Waylon shifted, realizing that they might have been making a breakthrough, he quickly pushed his libido down as best he could despite how much his skin seemed to want to rip itself apart with his need, “They're dead, Eddie, they can't hurt you.”

Eddie blinked at his hands and swallowed, “No they're not.”

“Yes, they are, you killed them.” Waylon put his hand on Eddie's knee, “You killed your father and your uncle.”

Eddie whined and clenched his hands into fists, immediately backpedaling, “Why would I do that?”

“They hurt you. They touched you in a bad way and hurt you.” Waylon licked his lips, knowing full-well that he was treading on incredibly treacherous territory but he couldn't help it, he _had_ to get through to Eddie, he had to get him to see things as they were. Even if it meant risking angering the werewolf into changing into his other self or attacking him, again.

Eddie shook his head and gripped his head tightly, “No, that doesn't sound right . . . they wouldn't _do_ that . . . “

“Whatever you think is real, it isn't, Eddie, your father and uncle hurt you and did bad things to you and you killed them for it.”

“No! No, I wasn't-” Eddie got up, backing away from Waylon, “I wasn't molested! I wasn't! I'm not gay, I'm not a faggot and you-you're not-”

Eddie threw his head back and howled, falling to his hands and knees as the moon began to rise. Waylon yelped and slid to the floor as well, they'd run out of time. Thankfully Miles had been right though, the second turning wasn't nearly as bad and he got up on his paws a moment later.

The blonde-ish wolf glanced down at his stomach and huffed, still _very_ pregnant . . . Waylon looked at Eddie who was backed into a corner and was hanging his head, ears back. Waylon chuffed and waddled over to the big wolf, lightly head-butting him and licking his muzzle.

Eddie walked around Waylon, sniffing at his bulging tummy then the big wolf dipped his head under Waylon's hip and sniffed him. Waylon grumbled irritably and laid down on his side, stretching his long legs out and sighing as Eddie kept nosing and sniffing him.

Waylon snapped at Eddie when he tried to mount the incredibly pregnant wolf then laid back down, his lip curling over his long teeth in agitation until the big black wolf settled next to him, huffing softly. Waylon grumbled again and closed his eyes as Eddie nuzzled him.

They were quiet for a long moment then Eddie's head snapped up and he looked to the window and snarled, they could hear the rival pack moving around the house, howling and snarling. Waylon whined and his ears flattened, he crawled closer to Eddie and pressed his muzzle into the black wolf's chest as Eddie snarled and his hackles rose on his back, his head bowing protectively over Waylon's shoulders.

The noise died down and Waylon lifted his head, whimpering as quietly as he could and licking his alpha's cheek to try and convey his fear then Waylon's eyes widened and he yelped, staggering to his feet and he backed up, his tail tucking between his legs. Eddie leaped to his feet and hurried over, his tail wagging slightly in concern and he ran a quick few circles around his small mate.

Waylon yelped again and Eddie put a massive paw on his shoulders, pushing him back down while the smaller wolf yelped and whined and squirmed as clear liquid soaked the fur under his tail, then scarlet painted his back legs and Waylon howled in pain, his back legs kicking out as another contraction hit him. Eddie paced around Waylon, licking his mate gently to try and calm him down as Waylon's body thrashed and his muscles tightened in the effort to give birth.

The small wolf practically screamed in fear and pain and then there was a loud squeal and Eddie danced back and forth, licking Waylon's muzzle then he disappeared and the squealing sound stopped. Eddie reappeared with something in his mouth which he set in front of Waylon's nose.

Waylon breathed out laboriously and opened his eyes when the thing whimpered and squirmed, it was a pup. Their pup . . . Waylon made a soft satisfied sound and leaned a bit forward to gently clean the baby off as it squeaked and yipped, struggling on tiny paws toward Waylon. Eddie's tail wagged and he panted, turning in circles and jumping up on his back legs, howling loudly and rushing about the living room before jumping in front of Waylon and going down on his front legs, licking the baby wolf and Waylon in turn.

The baby was a good sized pup, it's eyes were bright blue and it's fur was a tawny brown color. Eddie licked one of his tiny paws and then rolled onto his back, his tail wagging, mouth open wide in a doggy-grin. Waylon might have laughed if he wasn't a wolf.

* * *

Morning arrived with a loud wailing cry, or at least, the baby thought it should. Waylon opened his tired eyes and blinked in the early sunshine, he was on the floor in the living room with an infant tucked into the crook of one arm. He slowly sat up and stared at the baby, it wasn't fully human . . . it still had fur, fangs, and claws with a short muzzle and tail. The tiny thing wailed again and Waylon realized the poor thing must have been starving, he quickly stood up and bit his lip, he had _no idea_ what to feed him.

“Eddie? Eddie! Where the hell are you?” Waylon called, he looked around the living room, it looked like a war zone from the birth and there was no Eddie.

Waylon staggered into the foyer and there was Eddie, fast asleep in front of the door. Waylon found himself smiling fondly as he tried to shush the crying infant. He bent down and shook Eddie awake,

“Hey, get up, we need to do something about this.”

Eddie slowly started to wake but when the baby gave another cry he snapped fully upright and his eyes shot up to the furry baby in Waylon's arms, he got to his feet with open-mouthed wonder and stared at him,

“Is that . . . ?”

“Yeah, it's our baby and he's really hungry, Eddie.” Waylon said desperately, feeling himself ready to cry, “We _need_ to feed him!”

Eddie nodded quickly and went into the kitchen, “Alright, calm down. I didn't leave us entirely unprepared, you know.”

Waylon followed after Eddie, still trying to quiet the baby as Eddie started throwing things in a blender, water, gray powder from an unmarked jar, an egg and baby formula.

“ . . . what are you making?”

“I don't suppose you're lactating?” Eddie raised an eyebrow as he put the lid on the blender and turned it on.

“Uh, no?” Waylon looked suspiciously down at his nipples.

“Rhetorical question, Waylon, you aren't going to start suddenly having breasts,” Eddie muttered as he lifted the blender out of the dock and poured the thick, brackish liquid into a bottle he produced from a cupboard and handed it to Waylon, “I grew up around werewolves, I know what to do for the most part.”

Waylon looked dubiously at the gross mixture then carefully pressed the nipple of the bottle against the baby's mouth, but he only wailed louder, the blonde looked helplessly at Eddie who quickly took the infant and the bottle,

“It's alright, don't panic,” Eddie murmured, gently rocking the baby while he coaxed the nipple into it's mouth, “You'll have to forgive him, first baby.”

It took several seconds for Waylon to realize that Eddie was talking to the baby and not him then the blonde frowned unamusedly,

“Anyway . . . we need to give him a name.” Waylon pointed out as he watched the bizarre scene of Eddie cooing and feeding an infant, it was unnerving and Waylon didn't want to think that it was 'cute', but . . .

“I believe we have more pressing matters at the moment.” Eddie murmured and nodded toward the foyer, “They won't be content to just wait around and we can't stay in here forever.”

Waylon shivered, “No, you're right . . . so . . . what now?”

“We go upstairs, get him situated and ready to go then you and I get dressed and make a break for the car.” Eddie glanced up at Waylon, “We are still in a vulnerable state, I could fight them off but I would rather avoid injury again since it'll be another cycle before the moon is full and I can recover, but luckily I have an alternative to that.”

The baby pulled away from the bottle and Eddie handed him to Waylon, “Come on.”

Waylon followed Eddie upstairs to the nursery, he set the baby on the changing table and watched as Eddie went to the small closet, ran his fingers inside the doorjamb until he pulled a small key down then he rifled about in the top shelf where there were neatly folded blankets until he tugged a metal box down, unlocked it, and pulled out a revolver. Eddie spun the chamber then clicked it in place and slipped it into its holster, he glanced up at Waylon for a moment, his eyes shifting between the gun and Waylon and the blonde had a pretty good idea that Eddie was contemplating whether or not he could trust Waylon with a gun around but then he stood up and set the gun on the small dresser behind them.

“I'll get us some clothes, could you get him ready?”

“Uh, how do I put a diaper on him if he has a tail?” Waylon asked softly.

Eddie blinked then sighed and hurried to pull out a box and hold it out ot Waylon, “Use these, he won't be able to turn himself for a while so I thought ahead.”

Waylon stared at the box of doggy-diapers for small breeds, “Oh . . . wow, that's actually a good idea.”

“I know, that's why I had it.” Eddie quickly turned and went toward the bedroom.

Waylon stuck his tongue out at Eddie's back then turned to the baby, pulling one of the diapers out, “God, he is such an ass sometimes . . . you and me, kiddo, we're the real brains of the operation here, aren't we? Huh, should call you 'Leverage' since you're the only reason I'm still alive.”

The baby gurgled and waved his little clawed hands a bit, it was really weirdly cute . . . Waylon grimaced and got the little guy all diapered up then went about putting a little onesie with a hole sewn into the butt for the tail and thick mitts for the baby's hands on the infant. The baby wiggled and squeaked as Waylon swaddled him and tucked him into the crook of his elbow.

Waylon pushed the bedroom door open on Eddie doing his belt up, the big man looked up and smiled,

“If we were in better circumstances . . . “

“We aren't. I got him all set to go.” Waylon pressed.

Eddie leaned over and stared at him, “He's so small . . . “

“Eddie, time frame, focus!” Waylon snapped.

Eddie blinked and grimaced, “Sorry, sorry, right, I got some clothes for you. Is the gun still in the nursery?”

“Yeah, it's-” Waylon stared down at the clothes Eddie had set out and looked up at the big man, Eddie stopped in the doorway.

“Is something wrong?”

“N-No.” Waylon carefully put the baby down on the bed and picked up the jeans and t-shirt, quickly slipping them on as Eddie nodded and went to retrieve the weapon.

Eddie reappeared and motioned that they should go, holding a diaper bag out to Waylon, the duffel that Waylon had packed slung over his own shoulder. Waylon hurried to take the bag and follow Eddie downstairs to the door, Eddie stopped and his eyes narrowed,

“ . . . someone's on the other side of the door.” He murmured and unholstered the pistol.

Waylon quickly ducked out of the way, Eddie glanced back at Waylon, unlocked the door then reached for the doorknob, turned it slowly then yanked the door open. Waylon yelped and hurried to grab Eddie's arm that wasn't holding the gun,

“Wait! Wait!” Waylon shifted the baby in his arms and glanced down at the body that lay on the porch.

Eddie snarled as Miles lifted his head tiredly, “Why? He tried to kill you!”

“No, I mean, yeah, he did but he-”

“Might also be being used to lure us out of the house to a trap.” Eddie snapped, pushing Waylon back and pressing the pistol between Miles's eyes.

“Wait, please, don't shoot me!” Miles held his hands up, his eyes wide with terror and he looked awful and sounded worse.

“I'd ask for a reason but I don't think you could give me one good enough.” Eddie snarled and cocked the pistol.

“They killed Chris!” Miles gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, “They killed him when he tried to make himself Alpha, I barely escaped with my life! I swear!”

Eddie's eyes narrowed, “Who killed Walker? Frank? The twins?”

Miles shook his head, sobbing, “Daisy and Mina! They turned on us and ripped Chris apart!”

Eddie blinked, taken aback by this news, he held the gun up and uncocked it, “ . . . you're fucking kidding me.”

“No, I'm not!” Miles trembled, “They tried to breed me last night and I barely got out of there! Mina is the new Alpha and they're _animals_! I've never seen anything like it! And I've been living with those nutjobs for five years!”

Waylon's eyes widened, “So now what are they doing?”

“They're back at the lair, probably recovering from what Eddie and Chris did to them . . . I'm not feeling so hot myself.” Miles coughed a bit and swallowed, his eyes traveled from Waylon's face down to the bundle in his arms, “Oh my god, you gave birth last night!”

“Yes, he did, now step aside, we're leaving.” Eddie growled, moving to shield Waylon.

Miles became almost hysterical with terror at the notion, “No! No, take me with you, please! They'll catch me and use me like a goddamn puppy-mill!”

“That is not my concern.” Eddie snapped, “You're lucky I'm in too much of a hurry to kill you!”

Miles sobbed and fell to his knees, grabbing at Eddie's pants, “Please! Please don't leave me here with them!”

Eddie kicked at Miles and snarled, “Get off you, you insipid weakling!”

“Eddie, wait!” Waylon hurried around and got between the two, “We can't just abandon him here!”

“We most certainly can and will!” Eddie snapped, “Waylon, this man tried to kill you!”

“I know that, trust me, I have _not_ forgotten that,” Waylon put a hand on Eddie's chest, “But if our roles were reversed, would you want Miles to leave me here with those monsters?”

Eddie furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw, “Darling . . . “

“If he tries to hurt me or the baby, you can shoot him and I won't stop you.” Waylon said softly.

Eddie made a face then gave the gun to Waylon, “Watch him, I'll be right back.”

Waylon watched Eddie run back into the house and up the stairs, the blonde looked back at the gun then Miles who was staring up at him,

“Don't think for even a second I'm going to trust you.” Waylon said, glaring at the battered man.

“I don't blame you,” Miles mumbled, “I'm sorry . . . I didn't know what else to do . . . “

“You could have told Eddie the danger we were in! Or gee, I don't know, Miles, maybe you could have _not_ tried to stab me!” Waylon rolled his eyes.

“I knew what they would do to you!” Miles pleaded, scooting forward on his knees.

“Yeah, well, now look at the mess we're both in.” Waylon muttered, looking down at the baby's face, the little guy was still fast asleep, amazingly.

Eddie came back out with a collar and handcuffs in his hands, “Put your hands behind your back.”

Miles whimpered but complied, Eddie cuffed his wrists then slipped the collar around his neck and clipped a leash to it.

Waylon cocked an eyebrow, “Do I want to know why you have those?”

“No.” Eddie sniffed and pulled Miles to his feet, taking the gun back from Waylon and holstering it, he grabbed hold of the leash with one hand and Miles's arm in the other, “You make one wrong move, just _one_ and I will kill you and leave your corpse in a ditch.”

Miles swallowed, “W-Whatever you say, chief.”

Eddie nodded and waved for Waylon to follow him to the car. He shoved Miles into the backseat and buckled him in, tied the leash on the door handle, put the bags in the trunk and Waylon set the baby in a carseat that Eddie produced from the garage.

“You really planned all this out?” Waylon asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Naturally I wanted to be ready for anything,” Eddie started the car and sighed, “It's a pity about the nursery . . . “

Waylon took Eddie's hand as they sped down the drive, “We'll make a better one.”

Eddie looked at Waylon in surprise and he smiled, “I suppose it would be nice to do that together.”

Miles looked from Eddie to Waylon then leaned over to peer at the baby, “Wow, he's so tiny . . . “

“He is a few weeks premature.” Eddie glanced in the rearview mirror then turned onto the highway.

“Well, with all the stress Waylon was under that doesn't surprise me.” Miles murmured.

“Yes, almost being murdered tends to stress people out.” Eddie bit out, “Sit _down_.”

Miles shifted back in his seat and grimaced, “I said I was sorry . . . I was scared and-”

“You can come up with excuses and continued pleading for your life another time, right now I would like quiet while I drive.” Eddie snapped.

Waylon blinked at Eddie and sighed, his eyes were heavy-lidded and he felt so tired. Eddie reached over and stroked a hand over Waylon's neck, “You could sleep, if you'd like, Darling, we have quite a ways to go.”

Waylon turned in his seat and curled up, putting his head on Eddie's thigh, “ . . . wake me when we're safe.”

Eddie stroked his fingers through Waylon's hair, “Then you'd never get to sleep.”

Miles snorted and Eddie shot him a murderous look in the mirror but Waylon only chuckled and passed the fuck out.

* * *

It was quiet for a bit in the car until Miles cleared his throat, " . . . hey, can I ask you something?"

"No." Eddie muttered.

"Okay . . . He have a name?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no, not yet."

"Got any ideas?"

"Miles, you have exactly five seconds to stop talking before I reach back there, open the car door and drag your sorry carcass down the road."

Miles sighed and stared out the window for a little bit.

“So, uh, Eddie, wanna play a game?”

“I told you to be quiet.”

“Well . . . how about I Spy?”

“Be quiet or I will pull over and finish you off, I swear to Christ.” Eddie warned.

“Oh, come on! You said it was going to be a long drive, we might as well do something to pass the time!”

Eddie grit his teeth, “You are really pushing your luck.”

“What do you think it's going to be like when your kid starts talking?” Miles grumbled, glaring out the window.

“ . . . fine.”

Miles smirked and propped his feet up on the back of Eddie's chair, “I spy with my little eye, something black.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonus there with Miles and Eddie cuz I could not resist, I feel like Miles is a talker, much to Eddie's chagrin. More breakthroughs with Eddie, trying to piece his broken mind together but it looks like he is starring to come to terms with his past and present. I don't think the threat from the pack is over just yet but we'll have to see and not sure what they're going to do with Miles yet, but if he keeps annoying Eddie that might not be an issue for long.


	13. Last Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie, Waylon, Miles and the infant werewolf still have a few miles to go before they are 'safe'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say beyond thanks for continued support!! Enjoy!

Waylon stretched and glanced out the window as Eddie pulled into a gas station, “Get me some snacks, hey? I'm hungry.”

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, “I told you we would stop to eat soon. The last thing I need is you filling up on junk food.”

Waylon pouted angrily and glared at Eddie, “I just got done giving birth to your child, I think I deserve a chocolate bar.”

“He has a point.” Miles chimed in from the back seat, “And I have to pee.”

Eddie blinked at the two then rubbed his eyebrows, “I am too tired for this,” He sighed heavily, “Darling, I'll get you something to tide you over until we stop.”

“Thank you.” Waylon leaned up and kissed Eddie's cheek, “I know you're doing your best.”

Eddie's eyes snapped open wide and he blushed, “I have to fill the tank then I'll go inside and get you something. I'll be right back.”

“Hey, wait, I still have to pee!” Miles called, squirming in his seat.

Eddie glanced in the back then reached under the seat and produced a water bottle, chucking it back and hitting Miles in the head, “Here.”

“My hands are-”

Eddie got out of the car and shut the door, whistling as he went to the pump. Waylon blinked and shook his head, glancing back at Miles,

“Here, let me help you.” Waylon crawled over the console and sat next to Miles, unzipping the brunette's jeans.

Miles shifted, “You could just undo my hands.”

“Not only do I not trust you enough to do that, but Eddie has the key.” Waylon muttered as he reached into Miles's pants and pulled his penis out.

Miles's cheeks turned bright red and he looked around to avoid watching what was happening as he pissed into the bottle,

“Well, this is awkward.”

“Only if you keep talking.” Waylon muttered, “Jesus, how much more you got in there?”

“I've been holding it this whole time! I asked Eddie three times to pull over when you were asleep and he ignored me!” Miles snapped, “God, I really don't like the idea of you holding my dick.”

Waylon screwed the lid on the bottle and tucked Miles back into his pants, “I'm not much of a fan of it either, Miles, alright?”

The blonde leaned over and checked on the baby, he was looking up at Waylon with his big blue eyes and he whimpered, snuffling as he wiggled about, waving his mittened hands. Waylon ran his fingers over the baby's furry cheek,

“You hungry, kiddo? Huh?” Waylon crawled over Miles and hopped out, walking around to the trunk to get the diaper bag then he crawled back in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Miles watched intently as Waylon took a bottle out and leaned over to feed the baby,

“So . . . you still gonna try and escape or have you drunk the kool-aid?” Miles asked, looking back out the window.

“Firstly, it was flavor-aid that they drank, Mr. Investigative Journalist,” Waylon muttered as he watched the baby feed, “Secondly . . . I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Miles turned in his seat and stared incredulously at Waylon, “ _You_ _don't know_? Are you kidding me? What about the plan? A month ago you were begging me to help you escape and now you're-”

“I know!” Waylon bit out, taking the bottle out and wiping the baby's mouth gently, “I know . . . And I still do want out, it's just . . . I don't know, Junior here needs me and Eddie's-”

“Batshit insane?” Miles asked, glaring at Waylon, “Listen to yourself! So what, he knocks you up and says the right things and you're all of a sudden perfectly happy being his little housewife?”

Waylon looked at Miles, “He admitted to me before the turning that he knows I'm a man.”

Miles blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah, I think . . . I think I'm getting through to him, I know I can't cure whatever is wrong with him, I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, I'm just a computer programmer, but maybe . . . maybe I can get him help.” Waylon murmured, putting the bottle in the bag and sitting back in the seat.

“So . . . what brought this on?” Miles shifted lower in his seat.

“He asked if he's gay but when I tried to talk to him, he back-slid. Still in huge denial about killing his father and uncle, about the abuse, but it's so obvious that he was molested and possibly worse . . . I think . . . I think they did what they did because they didn't want Eddie to be gay . . . scare it out of him, make him hate it and be afraid of enjoying himself.” Waylon sighed and closed his eyes, “If he really just wanted a woman, he would go get one or not seem nearly as enthusiastic with touching my dick as he is.”

Miles shifted, “Okay, I get the sympathy, I mean if he's as fucked up as he is from abuse then they really, _really_ destroyed the poor guy. But, Waylon, what happens after? You want to stay with him?”

“He's my Alpha, you know better than anyone what's between me and Eddie.” Waylon whispered, looking at his hands.

Miles bit his lip, “So . . . you _are_ going to stay with him.”

“ . . . I guess, I miss Lisa a lot but-”

“Lisa?” Miles blinked.

“The girl that came looking for me, she was my girlfriend.” Waylon breathed in slowly through his nose.

“Oh . . . oh god, I'm sorry, Waylon,” Miles murmured, “I hope she didn't go looking for you in the forest.”

Waylon swallowed and tears welled up in his eyes, “Me too.”

Eddie walked up and opened the driver's side door, he looked back and frowned, “Why are you crying? What happened?”

Waylon hastily wiped his face and smiled at Eddie, “Nothing, Ed, nothing, just really tired.”

Eddie's eyes narrowed and he glared at Miles, “Alright . . . come back to the front.”

Waylon quickly crawled back over and buckled up, “The baby ate a bit. Did you bring me a snack?”

Eddie sighed and handed Waylon a chocolate bar, “Here, but when we get settled in our den, you are coming running with me. You put on a lot of weight.”

Waylon unwrapped the chocolate and shoved it in his mouth, “I don't like running!”

“You run?” Miles asked leaned as far forward as possible.

Eddie leaned back in his seat, his eyes staring tiredly out the window, “I'm going to drive up the road, pull over and try to sleep for a bit, can you both just be quiet for a little while?”

Waylon blinked, finishing his candy, Eddie had been driving for several hours and he probably didn't sleep much last night, the blonde reached out and brushed Eddie's hair back on his head,

“I can drive for a bit if you want?”

Eddie looked at him, “You don't know where we are going.”

“Well, no but I'm sure if you gave me general directions I could figure it out?” Waylon ran his hand over Eddie's face, “You're exhausted, Eddie, let me drive for a bit and you can sleep.”

Eddie shifted, his eyes growing suspicious for a moment, “ . . . alright.”

“Come on, switch places with me.” Waylon stepped out of the car and walked around to Eddie's side.

Eddie climbed out then grabbed Waylon by the waist and pulled him closer, Waylon blinked and looked up at Eddie,

“Hey, it's okay, Ed,” Waylon put his hands on the taller man's chest, “We're okay, the baby is okay, we're gonna make it out of this.”

Eddie put his cheek on Waylon's forehead and huffed, “Mm.”

“Ed? Eddie, what's wrong?” Waylon leaned back and touched Eddie's cheek gently, brow furrowed.

“I'll make this up to you,” Eddie murmured, covering Waylon's hand with his own, “I promise.”

Waylon shook his head, “Get us as far from those maniacs as humanly possible and I'll be happy.”

Eddie closed his eyes and hummed, turning his face to kiss Waylon's palm, “Alright.”

They got back in the car, Eddie put his chair back and slung his arm over his face, yawning hugely and Waylon had to take a minute to adjust the seat forward and started the car,

“Alright, Eds, what way are we heading?”

“South.” Eddie mumbled.

“Helpful.” Miles rolled his eyes.

“Miles, shush.” Waylon muttered as he back the car up.

* * *

Eddie was snoring loudly within minutes, his head lolled back and his mouth wide open while Waylon drove, hoping he was going the right way because he didn't want to wake Eddie up, he glanced in the rearview mirror at Miles who was also dozing then at the baby who was wide-awake with a teething toy in his mouth, chewed to almost bits,

“Hey, bud, how you doing back there?” He asked softly, “Keeping Miles in line, huh? Yeah, you're doing such a great job, you're the best baby ever, kiddo, I-”

Eddie snorted and opened his eyes, sitting up blearily, “Who are you talking to, Darling?”

Waylon blinked and blushed, “Uh . . . the baby.”

Eddie sat his seat up and wiped his eyes, “Where are we?”

“Hoping you could tell me.” Waylon glanced at Eddie.

Eddie squinted out the windshield then nodded, “We aren't far, just an hour more.”

“I've been driving for almost four hours, Eddie!” Waylon's eyes widened, “How can we have another hour yet?”

“I made sure that where I went to turn was as far from people as possible, especially anyone I might know.” Eddie shrugged and looked back at the baby, smiling slightly, “We really need to name him.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Waylon shifted to get more comfortable.

Eddie turned back around, “ . . . any ideas?”

“Well, a couple have crossed my mind,” Waylon shrugged, gripping the steering wheel tightly, “But I'm not so sure . . . what about you?”

Eddie tilted his neck back and shrugged, “Something strong . . . after all he has us as parents and we've both survived a lot . . . he's a pure-blood werewolf, like me, it should be something powerful and intimidating.”

Waylon snorted, “Your name is 'Eddie'.”

“My name is Edward Anthony Jacobi Gluskin.” Eddie said flatly, fixing Waylon with a look.

“Oh,” Waylon blinked, “Well still.”

“Eddie is just . . . it just stuck after a while.” Eddie muttered, looking out the window.

Waylon glanced at Eddie then went back to driving, “Okay, so anyway, brainstorming names for our child.”

“ . . . I like Liam,” Eddie murmured.

“Or Felix . . . ?

"What about 'Atticus'?”

“Maybe Jaxon?” Waylon smiled.

Eddie chuckled, putting his hands behind his head, “Patrick?”

“Ethan?”

“Carter.”

“Joshua.”

“Miles.”

Eddie and Waylon both glanced at the backseat at Miles, “No.”

“What? It's a good name!” Miles pouted.

“We're not calling our son 'Miles', Miles.” Waylon muttered.

Eddie sat back, looking sideways at Waylon, “I like Atticus.”

“And Felix.” Waylon nodded.

“Felix Atticus Gluskin.” Eddie smiled.

Waylon cocked an eyebrow, “Why does he get _your_ name?”

“I'm his father.” Eddie shrugged.

“I'm his father too and I'm pretty sure I did most of the work for it!” Waylon frowned, “I had to carry that baby in my body _and_ pop him out!”

Miles started laughing, “Waylon's got a point, chief.”

“No one asked you!” Eddie snapped.

“Alright, compromise, we hyphenate that shit, Gluskin-Park.” Waylon rolled his eyes.

“Sounds like a golf course.” Miles grumbled.

“One more word out of you and I-”

“I know, I know, Gluskin, you'll open the door and drag me down the highway, got it.” Miles muttered, “My hands are asleep, can I _please_ have them uncuffed?”

“No.” Waylon and Eddie snapped.

* * *

“Here?” Waylon asked softly.

“Yes, right in front here.” Eddie pointed at a brownstone on a quiet, well-lit street with trees dotting the sidewalk.

Waylon parallel parked in front of the house and stared at it, “ . . . holy shit, I thought you said your place in town was small and needed work.”

“It's smaller than most of the houses and it isn't really 'lived-in' if you will . . . “ Eddie mumbled.

Miles gaped, “You got a townhouse in the middle of a fucking city? How can you afford that?”

Eddie unbuckled and reached for the keys, “I have money.”

“Yeah, clearly.” Waylon murmured as Eddie got out and went to the trunk, “Should I get Miles?”

“He goes in last.” Eddie muttered, shouldering both the diaper and duffel bags on one arm then opened the door for Waylon to get Felix.

Waylon paused, staring down at the baby for a moment, they'd named him . . . there was no going back now . . . he carefully unclipped the carseat and lifted Felix into his arms, the baby snuffled and whined. Miles watched them without speaking after Eddie locked eyes with him, sending a _very_ clear message.

The taller man lead the way up the short steps and unlocked the front door, “Go ahead, I'll get Upshur.”

Waylon glanced back at the car, incredibly glad that it was getting late and no one was out and about to see them, he nodded at Eddie then slipped through the door, closing it behind him. The blonde wandered into the house, it was pretty good sized and almost showcase clean, like Waylon was afraid to touch anything because of how neat and ordered everything was. There was a large front room, a small dining room and adjacent kitchen with a half-bath situated under the staircase that lead to the upper floor. Waylon looked down at Felix who was drooling as he chewed on Waylon's shirt,

“ . . . gonna have to baby-proof the fuck out of this place.” he murmured and was about to start upstairs when the front door opened again and Eddie came in with Miles right behind him, “Hey, this place is really nice.”

Eddie smiled tiredly and pushed Miles to his knees, “I'm glad you like it, not as large as my childhood home in the forest but I prefer being here. It's . . . quieter somehow.”

Miles looked around and cleared his throat, “Look, uh, can I please be uncuffed? I would really like a shower and . . . yanno . . . _not_ be handcuffed.”

Eddie squatted down and glared at him, “I'm going to undo the handcuffs but just know that the house has a top of the line security system and cameras, you try anything at all and I'll know about it and you won't be long for this world, I know people who would not think twice about helping me remove a body.”

Miles grimaced and nodded, “Sure thing, chief.”

Eddie waited a moment then nodded and unlocked the cuffs, he was about to say something but Miles hurried into the bathroom, dropped his pants and proceeded to empty his bladder with a loud moan,

“Oh god that feels so good!” He tilted his head back in relief.

Eddie scowled, “Deplorable. Waylon, our room is upstairs, second door on the right. I'm going to reset the system and get Miles safely locked in the basement then we can go to sleep.”

“ _Basement_?” Miles flushed and popped his head out the door, “Aw, c'mon, Edward! Don't make me sleep in a basement!”

Eddie grit his teeth and Waylon sighed, “Ed, at least let him shower, huh? He's been through a lot too.”

Eddie shook his head, “You are much too kind, my love . . . alright, upstairs, only door on the left.”

Miles saluted, “Right, thanks!”

He ran upstairs then Eddie turned to Waylon, kissing the blonde's forehead, “Go upstairs, I'll be along shortly.”

“Okay.” Waylon took Felix's bag and climbed the stairs and found Eddie's room.

It was sterile and as impersonal as one might expect a hotel room to be, it felt cold and even when Waylon turned the light on, it lacked any cheer or comfort. He sat on the bed for a moment with Felix, taking a bottle out to feed the baby then he changed him and set about looking for somewhere to put the baby down for the night. He settled on pulling one of Eddie's dresser drawers out, emptying it, then lining the drawer with a blanket and set the baby down in it. He ran his fingers over the tiny thing's cheek, rubbing behind one of Felix's ears and much to his amusement, the baby werewolf's tail wagged a bit and he gurgled.

The door opened and Eddie stepped in, his eyes softened when he saw what Waylon was doing, “Good idea, I promise we'll get something better soon.”

He squatted down behind Waylon and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders,

“Come to bed?”

Waylon nodded tiredly, his whole body ached from the long car ride and he felt strung out, he leaned back into Eddie then startled, he glanced up at Eddie,

“You expecting something tonight?”

Eddie's ears reddened but he smiled, kissing along Waylon's neck, “We haven't made love in a while . . . “

“ . . . it's only been, like, a week.”

“True but it feels like an eternity since I've felt your touch . . . “ Eddie whispered, his fingers trailing down to cup Waylon through his jeans.

Waylon hummed and pushed into Eddie's hand, “Are you going to be okay for this?”

Eddie stopped mid-kiss on Waylon's ear and sighed, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed, Waylon turned and stared at Eddie,

“Ed?”

Eddie shifted and licked his lips, “I keep disappointing you, don't I?”

Waylon furrowed his brow, “What are you talking about?”

“I keep choking,” Eddie murmured, “The farther I get from home the clearer it becomes . . . the voices are quieter . . . “

Waylon slowly climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Eddie, “We can go slow if it helps.”

Eddie swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, “It was so long ago . . . you would think I'd just get over it all. Mother leaving, Father being . . . disappointed . . . “

“Your mother died, Eddie, she didn't leave you.” Waylon murmured.

“ . . . I know that, it's just so hard to-” Eddie looked at Waylon, “I'm ruining this again, aren't I? I'm sorry.”

Waylon leaned closer and pressed his face into Eddie's neck, “No, this is important.”

Eddie shook his head, “I can't.”

“Then don't right now,” Waylon sat back, “Don't, just be with me and you don't have to think about it! We can just-”

“It's not that simple!” Eddie stood up and shook his head.

“I know it isn't!” Waylon groaned in frustration, “I know you're struggling, Eddie, I get it! But you want to be with me so just be with me, tell the voices in your head to fuck off!”

Eddie turned angrily, grabbing Waylon's hand and putting it between Eddie's legs, “Do you feel that? I want to be with you, it's just- I can't just- I can't face it, alright? I can't face what I want because it's _wrong_!”

Waylon blinked then stroked his hand over Eddie's erection slightly, Eddie whimpered and curled in on himself a bit, “It's not wrong, Eddie, it's okay to want what you want, it's okay to want me. I'm here, they aren't and I'm telling you that you can do what feels good. And this feels good, doesn't it, Eddie?”

Eddie shifted, realizing he'd made a bit of a mistake by putting Waylon's hand there, he shook his head and pushed closer, putting his hands on the bed and leaning toward Waylon, their lips slammed into each other in a less than graceful clash that ended up being a lot of teeth and tongue with just a hint of actually being a kiss. Waylon yelped in surprise into Eddie's mouth and fell over backward with an armful of horny Eddie falling on top of him, hiking his legs up but then Eddie pulled back, panting and shoulders heaving,

“What?” Waylon asked, his hands stroking up and down Eddie's back and shoulder blades.

“You on top.” Eddie said quietly, shaking his head, “I don't want to knot tonight, I'm too tired.”

Waylon nodded slowly and moved his hands to Eddie's belt, he undid it and slipped his hand inside, stroking slowly over Eddie's cock, making the big man's hips roll slightly, “Okay, just relax and I need you to do something.”

Eddie opened one eye and panted, “You're not going to tie me up again, are you?”

“No, no, I just need you to trust me. Not the voices in your head, just me. Listen to my voice and stay with me, okay?” Waylon wrapped his free arm around Eddie's shoulders and pulled him close, “I'm the one here with you, not them.”

Eddie blinked and he clutched at Waylon, thrusting his cock into the blonde's hand, “I'll try.”

“Good enough, off you get.” Waylon gave Eddie a slight shove and watched Eddie move to sit next to him.

They quickly undressed and moved right back to each other, Waylon crawled up Eddie's long legs and settled with his face pillowed on Eddie's thigh,

“You ready, big guy?”

Eddie shifted and bit his lip, “What are you going to do?”

“Sort of just winging it right now,” Waylon shrugged, “Don't kick me, alright?”

Eddie furrowed his brow then gasped when Waylon ducked his head and laved his tongue between Eddie's asscheeks and over his tight pucker,

“Fuck!” Eddie gripped the sheets, his hair falling across half his face, “That- . . . oh _god_!”

Waylon figured he was doing something right and kept at it, his tongue worked into Eddie's tight asshole so far that his jaw started to hurt but he kept it up until Eddie was stretched and dripping, the blonde wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and knelt between Eddie's legs, his first two fingers sliding easily in and out of Eddie while the larger man squirmed and arched back on them, his scarred face tense and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

Waylon shifted and moved to lie on top of Eddie, smiling slightly when the big man's throat bobbed as he swallowed,

“You doing okay?”

Eddie shook his head and tucked his head into his chest, “I think so.”

Waylon sat back and nodded, gripping the base of his cock, “Okay.”

Eddie shivered when the head slid inside then groaned as the shaft pushed forward and Waylon settled inside him,

“Ah, that- _fuck_ . . . !“ Eddie bit his lip, teeth lengthening slightly and his fingernails became sharp.

Waylon grunted and gripped behind Eddie's knees, “Just relax, it's okay.”

Eddie growled and shook his head, “No, I can't watch.”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Waylon put his hands up on Eddie's shoulders, “What can we do to make this easier for you?”

“I just can't watch you do it.” Eddie closed his eyes, his breathing was becoming quick and shallow.

“Alright, here, let's just change positions a bit, just stay with me, alright?” Waylon carefully pulled out and nudged Eddie onto his side and laid down behind him, “It's okay, Ed, I won't hurt you.”

Eddie took a shaky breath before he stretched out a bit, “Okay. I can do this.”

Waylon pulled the blankets over them and shifted into place again, lifting Eddie's leg a bit and sliding back inside, “Good?”

Eddie nodded as Waylon's other arm wrapped around his waist, fingers stroking over Eddie's stomach muscles,

“I think so.”

“Okay, I'm gonna start moving again. Tell me if it isn't good.”

Eddie nodded, reaching down to hold his own leg up, “I'm ready.”

Waylon slowly started to thrust, trying a few different angles until Eddie gasped as his prostate was finally touched,

“There we go.” Waylon muttered and picked up the speed, holding tightly onto Eddie and biting the big man's shoulder.

Eddie panted and pushed back on Waylon's shaft, growling softly, Waylon bit harder and reached around to stroke Eddie's dick, feeling the big man shiver and twitch under his hand. The smaller man pushed into Eddie faster and harder, pummeling Eddie's prostate and it wasn't very long before Waylon whined around his mouthful of Eddie's shoulder and came, Eddie cried out and was soon staining the sheets with his own spending.

They lay in a shuddering heap for a moment before Waylon eased out and rolled Eddie onto his back, the big man's chest rose and fell but he was smiling a bit and looked worn out. Waylon pushed Eddie's hair back and crawled on top of him, his arms sliding under Eddie's arms, the side of his face pressed against Eddie's sweaty chest. Eddie reached up and stroked his fingers through Waylon's shaggy blonde hair,

“That was . . . pretty good.” He murmured, then he looked nervous and bit his already torn lip, “How-How was I?”

Waylon smiled sleepily, wiggling a bit to get comfortable between Eddie's legs, “Pretty damn amazing, I'd say.”

Eddie's lips twitched into a slight smile and he closed his eyes, “You were right . . . the voices weren't nearly as loud.”

“Good.” Waylon closed his eyes and sighed, “I am so tired . . . “

“It's alright, we're all safe now, nothing is going to hurt you here and no one is going to take you from me.” Eddie said softly.

Waylon's eyes opened and he frowned, thinking about Lisa . . . his friends . . . his family . . . and, the question hung over his head, did he still want to run?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Felix Atticus Gluskin-Park! Waylon and Eddie are getting . . . close and Miles is in the basement. Lisa is probably not dead and still looking for Waylon. No telling what destruction Mina and her pack are wreaking. Stay tuned for more, updates are gonna keep being every other day!


	14. Deconstruct and Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles acts on his own plans. Eddie finally talks things out. And Waylon is left with a choice that he isn't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HI YES UM TRIGGER WARNING RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!
> 
> I don't normally do this, we all know what Eddie is and where he came from (the abuse thing, not the wolf thing) but I feel the need to prepare you and risk spoiling things, Eddie is going to tell all. His backstory and the gritty details. I tried to keep things as vague as possible, but at the same time keeping with the dark, depressing undertones that we all come to Outlast for. So go forth knowing that I wrote Eddie with a backstory bad enough to break a person, to destroy them and push them so far from reality that they would have delusions as bad as he did. Things will get better after this, for Eddie at least, I promise!! That being said, enjoy my darlings!!

Waylon opened the basement door and flicked on the light, he peered down the stairs as his eyes adjusted then slowly made his way down,

“Hey, Miles, you awake?”

“Sort of hard to sleep much on a concrete floor when you're kneeling . . . “ Miles muttered from the corner.

Waylon sighed when he rounded the corner and saw the brunette, Miles was huddled on a blanket in the corner, the leash clipped to a thick pipe and the handcuffs hooked around another pipe,

“Sorry . . . here, Eddie said I could let you come upstairs.” Waylon produced the key to the handcuffs.

“Huh, thought no one trusted me anymore.” Miles mumbled looking off to the side.

“ . . . well, we don't but I told him we shouldn't keep you down here,” Waylon undid the collar and set it aside, “Besides, what exactly are you going to do on your own? I mean, we're all in the same boat with this werewolf thing and your Alpha is dea-”

“Chris wasn't an Alpha.” Miles mumbled, rubbing his neck.

Waylon's eyes narrowed, “I thought you said he was.”

“He wasn't, he was a Beta, Trager was the Alpha.” Miles shrugged, “Chris was just my mate, it's sort of the same thing since we kinda have to do what they want and all that, but there's a bit of a difference.”

“ . . . oh,” Waylon shifted, “So what's the difference?”

“Just a matter of who's on the hierarchy, but we're Omegas, they're the ones porking us so what does it really matter if they're Beta or Alpha?” Miles sighed, looking at Waylon, “So I'm allowed upstairs?”

“Yeah, come on, I got some clean clothes for you too. Eddie wants to take me and Felix shopping as soon as we can be seen in public, so I hope you're alright with baggy everything.” Waylon lead the way back upstairs where he handed Miles a folded pile of clothes, “Here.”

Miles nodded, “Thanks.”

He stripped and Waylon found himself staring at Miles as the brunette shook out the t-shirt and pulled it over his head. It wasn't until Miles's head popped out the neck hole and he caught Waylon staring that the blonde looked away hastily. Miles quickly reached for the boxers and jeans,

“Don't start getting ideas, alright? You touch me too much and Eddie will know and guess who will get blamed and probably killed for that? Me.” Miles muttered, “No matter how much either of us might like that.”

“Why would you think I'd want that?” Waylon snapped and went into the kitchen.

Miles followed him and leaned on the counter, “Oh, I don't know, maybe how your eyes were glued to my penis a second ago?”

“I'm not interested in you, Miles.” Waylon muttered and pulled a glass out for some orange juice while Miles huffed and went to the fridge,

“Sure you aren't.”

“You know this whole sexuality thing has really been confusing since the turning and you aren't helping.” Waylon snapped.

Miles leaned over and snorted, “What are you talking about?”

“I didn't like men but suddenly I want to have sex with one.” Waylon shrugged and took a long drink of juice before filling the glass back up then putting the carton away.

Miles's brow furrowed slightly and he blinked, “Becoming a werewolf doesn't suddenly change your sexuality, Waylon, I mean, yeah the full moon makes us all horny enough that we'd fuck anything that we didn't eat first, unless you're Frank then it's a toss-up, but we didn't suddenly change.”

“ . . . what do you mean?” Waylon set the glass down and stared at the counter.

“Yeah, I mean, sure Trager's pack were all insane, no doubt about that, but . . . I was always gay. Trager only ever fucked his girls and was only going to try and breed you out of desperation. Frank never really fucked anyone that wasn't dead first. The twins, as stated, were way more interested in each other but I don't think that was a gay thing really. And Chris never cared what he fucked.” Miles shrugged, “Maybe you just never thought about it much.”

“But . . . but my girlfriend-”

“Yeah so you like guys _and_ girls, big deal.” Miles rolled his eyes, “It's not _that_ unusual.”

Waylon grimaced and shifted uncomfortably, “Well . . . “

“So, now that you and I have a moment alone together,” Miles shined an apple on his sleeve and took a huge bite, “How we gonna make a run for it?”

“ . . . I don't know. Eddie says Felix will look the way he does until his first full-moon so we still have to hang around for another two weeks.” Waylon finished his juice and bit his lip, “There isn't a phone, just Eddie's cell, and the only vehicle is Eddie's.”

“So we get the attention of the neighbors, make a scene or something and involve the police.” Miles shrugged, “Easy peasy lemon squeeze-y.”

“ . . . then what?”

Miles shook his head, “Considering I've been gone for five years I think it might be a good idea to just start over somewhere else. I know a few people I can get in contact with to maybe _try_ and put my life back together but I don't see much point.”

“And what should I do? I have a baby . . . a baby that has very _special_ needs that I would in no way be able to explain to an adoption service and they'll probably want to know who the mother is and why I have the baby and . . . and all sorts of other things maybe! What do I do about Felix? How do I explain him away to Lisa or my parents!”

“I don't know?” Miles shrugged, “If you feel that strongly about keeping him, why _not_ just explain the basics? I mean, what's the worse that could happen?”

“Felix gets taken away and I get _put_ away.” Waylon frowned, biting his lip until it tore a little.

“Well, I suppose there's that . . . “ Miles licked his lips nervously then looked at Waylon, “There's . . . one thing you could do.”

“What?” Waylon turned to look at Miles, knowing whatever came out of the brunette's mouth would not be good.

“ . . . just-just hear me out, okay?” Miles swallowed thickly, “Babies . . . die all the time . . . you could just . . . you know, smother him or-“

“I'm not _killing_ my baby, Miles.' Waylon bit out, his lip curling over his teeth.

“Hey, you wanted ways out and that's one, no matter how uncomfortable or horrible it is, it's an out!” Miles snapped, “I'm sorry, alright? You asked for ideas and there's one. Your options are to, A) stay with Eddie forever, which good-fucking-luck with that one! B) you run and take Felix with you and as you said it'll be almost impossible to give the whole truth. C) You leave Felix at an adoption center thing and again, really gonna be a hard sell. Or D) you get rid of Felix.”

Waylon snarled, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he rounded on Miles, grabbing the other man by the front of his shirt,

“I swear to god, Upshur, you lay a fucking _finger_ on Felix and I'll tear your heart out and eat it!”

Miles's eyes widened and he grimaced, “I'm not going to hurt him, Waylon! I don't want that to be the option anymore than you do!”

Waylon snarled then let Miles go, pacing angrily, “So . . . so that's _majorly_ fucked up and doesn't leave me with a lot to work with.”

“You could always leave Felix behind with Eddie.” Miles said softly.

Waylon stopped then turned and looked at Miles, he'd never even considered that, he _could_ actually leave Felix here with Eddie and run away on his own . . .

“I . . . hadn't thought of that.”

“It'll be really hard and it'll hurt, like, actually physically _hurt_ but you could do it,” Miles said, taking a cautious step toward the blonde, “It won't be any easier running from your Alpha, your mate, but you can do it. You've only been missing a few months, people are still looking for you, they'll protect you.”

Waylon bit his lip and nodded slowly, “Okay . . . I need to think about this.”

“Right, well, you think about it, I'm gonna be getting my ass out of here.” Miles looked around.

Waylon blinked, “You're . . . you're going to leave already?”

“No time like the present, right? While Eddie isn't here and you can claim I threatened you or attacked you. You can make up whatever story you want, I'll be long gone before he'll be able to do anything.”

Miles walked around, stuffing another apple in his pocket and he tried the backdoor, found it open and stopped, he glanced back at Waylon who still looked stricken at his leaving. Miles sighed heavily and walked back over to Waylon,

“Look, I know that stuff got a bit blurry between us back there . . . I know how things seemed . . . I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or the baby, but I have to get out of here before Eddie decides to either take me on as his other bitch- don't give me that look, alright? I know how this fucking works! Or he'll just get rid of me.”

Waylon slumped and nodded slowly, “I-I understand.”

Miles sighed and put a hand on Waylon's shoulder, “Look, once I'm safe, I'll get in touch with you, I promise. I'll help you escape, I swear.”

Waylon smiled sadly and nodded, “I guess I should wish you luck then.”

Miles smirked, “Don't worry, I'm a fast-talker and great at improvising, I'll be fine!”

They stood awkwardly for a moment then hugged tightly, Waylon bit his lip and pressed his face into Mile's shoulder,

“You're an asshole, but I'm gonna miss you.”

“Likewise on both counts, pal.” Miles mumbled.

“I-I think you're going to have to make it look good . . . “

Miles sighed and stepped back, “Okay . . . I am really sorry about this.”

Waylon nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself, “Alright, I'm re-”

Miles swung and punched Waylon in the face, granting him a black eye and the blonde staggered back, clutching at his face and gritting his teeth,

“Ow!”

“Sorry! Sorry! Put some ice or something on it, I gotta go!” Miles quickly turned and rushed out the back door. Waylon shut the door behind Miles as the brunette clambered over the back fence and was gone. Waylon swallowed thickly then burst into tears, sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees before gingerly touching his bruised cheek and eye,

“Fuck . . . he can hit really _hard_!” Waylon sobbed, “Ow . . . “

Waylon was just about to get something cold for his eye when Felix started crying from upstairs, Waylon groaned and staggered upstairs,

“I'm coming . . . hang on . . . “

He pushed into the bedroom and collapsed next to the drawer, Eddie had said he would pick something up today that would be more appropriate. Felix laid in the impromptu crib, howling and crying at the same time in an odd combination of noises. Waylon picked him up and cradled the baby, checked his diaper then he sat back against the bed, trying to hold in his own tears as he shushed and murmured softly to the baby to calm him down.

“Hey, c'mon, we only need one of us bawling and flailing around, okay?” Waylon said, then he broke down, sobbing harder and holding the baby boy against his chest, “I-I'm so sorry . . . I'm scared and I don't kn-know what to d-do! I don't . . . I c-can't just leave you! I c-can't! But . . . but we c-can't s-stay . . . We sh-shouldn't . . . “

Waylon cried harder than he remembered doing in a long time, not since getting pregnant and Felix cried too until they were both exhausted and Waylon carried the baby onto the bed and laid down next to him, nuzzling the baby boy's furry little head until they both passed out.

* * *

“Waylon?”

Waylon opened his eyes and looked at Eddie, “Oh, hey there.”

Eddie's eyes widened, “What happened to your eye? Where's Miles?”

“He attacked me and ran off.” Waylon answered flatly.

Eddie's eyes glowed angrily and he leapt to his feet, “I'll kill that ungrateful bitch! I'll-”

“Shut up and sit down.” Waylon muttered.

Eddie blinked and looked at Waylon in surprise, “What?”

“Forget Miles, alright? He isn't worth it.” Waylon mumbled, grabbing for Eddie's hand, “Just come here and lay with me and your son and be happy he just left me with a black eye, alright?”

Eddie blinked then obediently crawled onto the bed, spooning Waylon, his hand reaching over to rest his massive hand on Felix's stomach,

“I still think I should go after him . . . “ the big man grumbled.

“Don't.”

“But-”

“You can defend my honor another day, alright? I'm just not in the mood for that right now.” Waylon muttered, his eyes closing again.

“ . . . I bought some things for Felix's nursery.”

“Good.”

“ . . . You've been crying, I can smell it on you.”

“Yeah, well for the second time a guy I thought was my friend has attacked me, what would you do?”

“Kill him.”

“How about you just say you'd do what I did and not hurt my pride more?” Waylon sighed and scooted back into Eddie.

“ . . . I'm sorry,” Eddie murmured, his arms wrapped tightly around Waylon and he bundled the smaller man against him, “I . . . I forget that you and I are not the same kind of person.”

Waylon looked up at Eddie and he felt a surge of something, something painfully close to love but far enough from it that he could think straight for a moment, he slowly untangled himself and picked Felix up,

“I should feed him . . . “

“I bought a crib, I can get it put together in the other room.” Eddie stood up and moved to the door.

“Wait,” Waylon reached out and grabbed Eddie's arm, “Here, you go feed him, I'll put the crib together.”

Eddie looked between Felix and Waylon then nodded slowly, “A-Alright, Darling, if you're sure.”

Waylon hmm-ed and went into the other room where there was a box waiting. He really just wanted to be alone and do something to keep his mind away from the events of a day threatening to become one of _those_ days.

* * *

The crib took longer than Waylon thought it should but he was proud that he didn't' need to ask help and got it together without a lot of cursing or needing to ask for help. He nodded, feeling accomplished, then went downstairs where Eddie was sitting cross-legged with Felix lying on a blanket on the floor, the scarred man was leaning forward watching Felix intently as the infant slept.

Waylon leaned on the staircase railing, “Hey, you alright?”

Eddie blinked and looked up then shrugged, “ . . . Waylon?”

“Hm?” Waylon walked into the room and settled tiredly onto the couch.

“Am I a good father?”

Waylon blinked, “Well, what's it take to be a good father, Ed?”

Eddie shrugged, “I suppose one would have to provide for his offspring . . . shelter them . . . protect them . . . love them . . . “

“Do you do all those things for Felix?” Waylon spread his hands out emphatically.

“I . . . yes?” Eddie shrugged again.

“Why are you saying it like you don't know? You _do_ all of those things, Ed, you take care of us, you've risked your life for us, you've bent over backwards to keep us safe.” Waylon sighed, “Why do you ask?”

“ . . . I . . . “ Eddie shook his head then got up and went over to the couch, he stretched out with his head on Waylon's lap, “ . . . what if I don't keep doing those things? What if I . . . what if I hurt Felix?”

“You wouldn't do that.” Waylon said firmly, working the gel out of Eddie's hair.

“But what if I do? What if I don't mean to and it just happens? My control on my temper has never been very good . . . I've hurt you because of it before . . . “

“Glad you can admit that but that's where we move forward, Ed,” Waylon put his hands on Eddie's face and turned it toward him so they were looking into each other's eyes, “You just have to try, I know you can do it, and I know you- . . . I know you love us . . . “

Eddie's eyes started to water, “ . . . I would never do what _he_ did . . . I'd kill myself first . . . “

“You don't have to worry about that, Edward!” Waylon grabbed onto Eddie and tugged the big man upright then pulled Eddie onto his lap, “You would _never_ do that, you know you wouldn't! You don't even have to think about it because we both know you would never hurt Felix like that!”

Eddie grit his teeth and pressed his face into Waylon's shoulder, “ . . . how could they _do_ that to me?”

“Because evil people do evil things to little kids. You didn't do anything wrong, you-”

“I told them I liked one of the other boys . . . “ Eddie whispered hoarsely, “I said I thought he was . . . pretty . . . I was six . . . “

Waylon blinked, his eyes widening as he stared over Eddie's shoulder, he thought about what Miles had said, how being a werewolf might bend your sexuality a bit under a full moon but wouldn't alter it completely and he supposed that with Omegas sometimes being men that might make things a little blurry but . . .

“Were there any male Omegas?” Waylon asked softly.

“No, my father would kill them off,” Eddie shook his head, “The boy I liked was a Beta but father and my uncle killed him shortly after . . . I remember his mother threatened me after that so they killed her too . . . then . . . then they . . . “

Waylon waited but Eddie only shook his head, “It's okay, take your time. I'm the only one here.”

Eddie took a shaky breath and sat back, staring off into some distant place as tears slowly trekked down his cheeks, “My uncle held me down when my father took me. I remember them saying that they would 'cure' me of the sickness . . . it hurt . . . I bled . . . no one came when I screamed for help . . . no one said anything to me afterward . . . I was left alone . . . I wasn't allowed to play with any of the male children . . . I was kept in the house and father put bars on the windows . . . locked the door from the outside . . . “

Waylon's eyes were watering as he held Eddie's hand, “Those bars were already there?”

“Yes, Father didn't trust me . . . said I would be cured faster if I was kept away . . . he always told me I was a step closer to being a man after every time, after he would leave me in my room . . . I was a _child_ . . . “ Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, then he looked at Felix who was still fast asleep, “Look at him . . . he's so perfect, even like that, he's perfect and beautiful and I cannot imagine anyone harming a hair on his precious head . . . I'd die before I let that happen!”

“I know, Ed, I know . . . “ Waylon bit his lip hard to keep quiet as Eddie opened his mouth to continue.

“Then . . . then I reached puberty . . . I remember the days I began to grow and change and I knew something was different. So did they,” Eddie looked at Waylon, “They brought a girl to the house. A girl I had never seen before, she was scared and naked . . . I knew what they wanted me to do . . . “

Waylon's eyes widened, “ . . . and did you do it?”

Eddie blinked then breathed in, “I . . . I didn't have a choice. My father forced an erection out of me and it happened. I remember crying . . . both of us . . . I remember us both begging and crying and it hurting . . . I remember her screaming and hitting me, but I knotted . . . I was forced to do that several more times until I got her pregnant!“ Eddie covered his face, sobbing brokenly, “I got her pregnant! I didn't even know her _name!_ My father and-and uncle t-told me I d-did a good job! That . . . That I was a m-man now and they would stop! I was so r-relieved . . . un-until she kil-killed herself!”

Waylon stared slack-jawed at Eddie, not knowing what to say or do.

“So th-they got a n-new girl!” Eddie looked at Waylon, his fingers clutching at Waylon's shirt, “I COULDN'T DO IT AGAIN!”

Waylon opened his mouth to quiet Eddie but the larger man was kneeling on the couch straddling Waylon's lap and twisting the blonde's shirt so hard that it tore.

“I COULDN'T DO IT AGAIN!! NOT AGAIN! NOT THAT!” Eddie sobbed, shaking Waylon slightly, “I-I killed them . . . I killed her and them and then killed the rest of the p-pack . . . so-so much blood . . . “

Eddie collapsed into Waylon, his teeth clenched so hard that Waylon could hear them grinding,

“ . . . then . . . then it was quiet for a while . . . until I could hear them . . . in my head . . . so loud . . . so angry . . . “ Eddie took a shuddering breath, “I . . . I swear to fucking Christ, Waylon . . . if I _ever_ hurt Felix like that . . . _kill me_ . . . I'd rather be dead then live knowing I became a monster . . . like _them_.”

Waylon ran his fingers up Eddie's arms to carefully pry his hands off and cup his face, “You would _never_ do that to Felix. And-”

The yelling had woken Felix up and he wailed loudly, Eddie flinched, “I'm sorry, I didn't-”

“It's alright, Ed, you just startled him, that's all.” Waylon gently nudged Eddie off and went to kneel by Felix, taking one of his mitted hands and smiling, wiping at his own eyes, “Hey, pal, it's okay, your daddies were just talking, see? Everything is okay. Don't cry, we're here.”

Eddie watched for a moment then shifted to be sitting next to Waylon, wrapping his arms tightly around the slimmer blonde, his head on Waylon's shoulder, “Everything's alright, Felix . . . we love you and would never let anything hurt you.”

Waylon nodded and after a moment or two Felix quieted and his eyes closed again, “There, see? No harm done.”

Eddie sat back, pulling Waylon into his lap, “I'm so glad you're here with me . . . I don't want to be alone . . . “

Waylon bit his lip, worrying at an old tear, “ . . . You're not alone, Eddie, I'm here and Felix is here.”

“You'll never leave me.” Eddie smiled, wiping at his eyes and kissing Waylon's cheek, “You're the one person who didn't go away.”

Waylon shifted and smiled, “Of course.”

Eddie kissed Waylon gently, his fingers stroking over the blonde's stomach, “I'll never abandon you, my love.”

* * *

Waylon stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped steam off the mirror then yelped, he turned around and glared at Eddie, “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“I was just about to let you know I was here, I wasn't 'sneaking'.” Eddie pursed his lips and leaned on the doorjamb, “I was going to join you in the shower but you're already finished.”

Waylon looked at Eddie's overall nakedness and snorted, “What were you doing?”

“Putting Felix down for a bit, he's been eating a lot, we might have to consider starting him on solid food.” Eddie stepped in and leaned on the counter.

“What do baby werewolves eat that's 'solid'?”

“Raw meat mostly, but after his first full moon he can have regular food.”

“That's . . . disturbing . . . “ Waylon stared at himself in the mirror, “I need a haircut.”

“I could do it.” Eddie turned and ran a hand through Waylon's shaggy hair.

“Could you?” Waylon glanced at Eddie.

“I cut my own hair, I think I could manage yours.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Maybe later.” Waylon shrugged and reached for the shaving kit and went about lathering his jaw up.

Eddie rested his elbows on the counter, watching Waylon intently until the blonde looked at him,

“What?”

“Nothing, just watching you.” Eddie shrugged, his fingers reached out and brushed over Waylon's stomach where a line of dark blonde hairs were starting to sprout.

Waylon watched Eddie suspiciously, as he began dragging the razor over his jaw “You're not going to start telling me to shave my stomach, are you?”

“No, no . . . well . . . “ Eddie shrugged, “I wouldn't be _opposed_ to-”

“I'm not shaving my body hair off, Edward Gluskin.” Waylon said flatly, smacking Eddie's hand aside.

Eddie huffed and sidled up behind Waylon, “Why not? You have such a lovely complexion.”

“You can enjoy my lovely complexion with hair.” Waylon muttered, dropping his towel and he reached for some pants but Eddie put a hand on his backside, cupping him, “Can I help you?”

Eddie moved closer and kissed Waylon's claim-mark, “You already have, so very much . . . thank you.”

Waylon blinked then turned around, Eddie's hands slid down to frame his hips, “You're welcome. Are you feeling better?”

“ . . . it's hard to say,” Eddie sighed, his mouth working it's way up Waylon's neck, “I'm . . . not quite sure what 'normal' is supposed to be or feel like.”

“I think we're getting the closest we can.” Waylon sighed and leaned back a bit, “A little to the right, hm?”

Eddie chuckled and started to worry a bruise into Waylon's freshly shaved jaw, his fingers sliding down under the cleft of Waylon's ass and he grunted as he lifted the blonde up onto the counter.

“Uh, whoa there,” Waylon groaned, his hands slipping about to try and grab onto something, he settled for the faucet spout and the edge of the counter, “Easy, Ed . . . “

“'Easy' isn't fun.” Eddie muttered and shifted one hand to stroke over Waylon's thickening cock.

“Really would rather you not say such rape-y things whilst holding my penis . . . “ Waylon muttered then he groaned as Eddie dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up the underside of Waylon's shaft, “Hrgh!”

Eddie smirked and dragged his tongue back down, his teeth lightly tugging on Waylon's scrotum, Waylon grunted and tilted his head back on the mirror, his feet planting on the counter as best as they could and he could see Eddie's hand working furiously between his own legs. Waylon panted and glanced around for something to use as lube, his hand scrabbled to get hold of a bottle of lotion, he pumped a decent amount onto his fingers, then shoved Eddie's face away from his balls and started shoving a finger into himself.

Eddie sat back on his haunches, his face flushed and he smiled lopsidedly as he watched Waylon prep himself, “ . . . you're so beautiful.”

Waylon snorted then panted, “It's- _fuck-_ it's funny you th-think- oof!- you think I'm beautiful when I- nearly . . . there- when I got two fingers up my a-ass.”

Eddie shook his head and stood up, kissing Waylon's cheek, “You're always beautiful to me, Waylon, my darling.”

Waylon panted, his eyes heavy-lidded and he groaned when Eddie pulled Waylon's fingers out, pressing the tip of his cock into the blonde's gape, “Should we, uh, buy condoms? Just would really rather not get pregnant too soon.”

Eddie blinked and tapped his chin, “Oh, I didn't think of that . . . I don't know how you expect us to have the wherewithal to put a condom on before a turning but I suppose we could figure something out.”

“Or your wolf could just let me top.” Waylon gripped the counter again, glaring up at Eddie as the big man kept just the head of his cock in Waylon while he clearly pretended to think more deeply about this, “Hey! Fuck now, contemplate how to put a condom on with paws later!”

Eddie laughed and shoved into Waylon, “You always get so serious, Darling!”

Waylon didn't answer, his head bumping into the mirror as Eddie thrust up into him. Eddie grunted and pushed up onto his toes. Waylon moaned, he had to let go of the faucet for fear of ripping it out of it's moorings and instead latched his fingernails into Eddie's shoulders, pulling the Alpha in for a bruising kiss, their teeth clicking against each other, then Eddie pulled back, snarling loudly as a bit of blood beaded on his lower lip but Waylon only laughed and bore his teeth in response.

Eddie breathed out shakily and thrust faster, his eyes glowing and claws dug into the tile countertop, his teeth lengthened and he leaned forward, his mouth next to Waylon's ear, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust and twist of his hips,

“You . . . always . . . make . . . me . . . lose . . . control!”

Waylon moaned loudly, his legs wrapping around Eddie desperately, “F-Fuck me harder, Gluskin!”

Eddie growled and bit into Waylon's claim-mark, the smaller man's toes curled and he came, painting Eddie's hairy stomach with white stripes,

“E-Eddie, wait, don't kno-”

“FUCK!” Eddie pulled his teeth out and tried to pull away but it was too late, the base of his penis swelled and he knotted.

They stared at each other and Waylon huffed,

“ _Nice_.”

“Sorry . . . I sort of just . . . you know.“ Eddie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Oh well, it's happened so . . . help me down, huh?”

Eddie carefully helped Waylon off the counter and eased him around so they were back to front, Waylon unfortunately had to stand up on his toes or Eddie had stoop and after trying several times to adjust their positions they both burst into helpless giggles.

“This-This is so stupid . . . why the fuck do you knot in your human form?” Waylon laughed, leaning back on Eddie.

Eddie shrugged, “I don't know, really! Hand me that rag so I can clean up a bit, we might as well go get comfortable since we will be like this for a wh-”

They both looked up when they heard Felix in the other room, Waylon slowly turned to scowled at Eddie,

“ . . . I blame you for this.”

Eddie grimaced, “Well . . . “

“How the fuck are we supposed to do this?” Waylon gestured between them.

Eddie sighed, wiped his stomach clean then bent a bit, hooked Waylon under the arms and lifted him up, the blonde yelped and Eddie hissed in a breath,

“Don't clench up like that! Jesus!” Eddie snarled.

“Sorry, you startled me!” Waylon snapped then tried to relax himself.

“It _hurts_ when you do that!” Eddie growled.

“Should have thought of that before you knotted, huh?” Waylon crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Damn, you are _heavy_.” Eddie grumbled as he limped to the nursery, awkwardly carrying Waylon.

“The baby fat hasn't melted off yet, so sue me! Maybe you should work out more!”

“You'd like that, hm? More muscles?” Eddie teased then groaned when Waylon tightened around him, “Alright, alright, stop!”

They sort of made their way across the hallway to Felix's nursery then to the crib, Eddie set Waylon down and leaned back a bit, panting and cracking his neck, rolling his shoulders,

“That was less than pleasant . . . “

Waylon rolled his eyes then smiled down at Felix, “Hey, Felix, hey bud, what's the matter, huh? Shhshh . . . “

The blonde picked the baby up and wrinkled his nose,

“First order of business is a diaper change. I'd give you a bath, pal, but _someone_ had to go and get their dick stuck up my ass.”

Eddie huffed, “You know, I seem to recall you telling me to go harder.”

Waylon gave Eddie a dirty look over his shoulder then back to Felix, they hobbled to the changing table,

“Let's you squared away, little critter.”

Eddie sighed and leaned back a bit on his heels, “This is probably the most awkward thing I've ever done . . . “

“Shush.” Waylon muttered, then he leaned forward and kissed Felix's belly making the wolf-child giggle and kick his legs, “Who's the best baby in the world? Who is? You are!”

Eddie smiled, leaning forward, “You're adorable with him, you know that?”

“Yes, I do,” Waylon tickled at Felix's belly before putting a clean diaper on him and changing him into a fresh set of pajamas, “There we go! All done!”

Eddie reached around Waylon and pet Felix's perked ears gently, “Hard to believe we made this.”

Waylon sighed, “I still don't believe it, this all feels like some kind of dream . . . “

“Well, then I hope we never wake up.” Eddie murmured, “Let's get him to bed.”

They once more shambled back to the crib and set Felix down,

“There we go, snug as a bug in a mug!” Waylon smiled and carefully arranged the stuffies and things in the crib.

Eddie shifted and sighed, “Can we go lie down now? My penis feels like it's going to fall off if we keep this up.”

Waylon cocked an eyebrow and stared at Eddie over his shoulder, “ . . . wouldn't _that_ be fitting karma?”

Eddie glared at him, “I haven't the _slightest idea_ as to what you're getting at.”

“Sure you don't, big guy, alright, take me to bed.”

Waylon flopped back onto Eddie dramatically almost unbalancing them and Eddie yelped loudly,

“You jackass, I said to stop moving so much!”

Waylon grimaced, “Sorry! I was trying to be funny!”

“Could you kindly try and be funny without moving?” Eddie hissed, his eyes watering, “Dammit . . . that really hurt!”

“Fuck, I'm sorry, Ed . . . okay, no more moving, I promise.” Waylon held up three fingers, “Scout's honor.”

Eddie huffed and picked Waylon up again, lugging the smaller blonde toward their bedroom, “I'm beginning to see the upside of you topping, you don't knot.”

“Why is that?” Waylon asked as he pushed their bedroom door open.

“You're an Omega, you're not meant to breed, just to _be bred_.” Eddie shrugged, he stopped in front of the bed and grunted, “How should we do this . . . ?”

“As quickly as possible.” Waylon muttered.

Eddie nodded, “This isn't going to feel good . . . “

With much grunting, teeth-grinding and muttered curses they managed to arrange themselves on the bed, Eddie's eyes were streaming and he had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Waylon,

“If you move one more inch, I _will_ knock you out!”

“Alright, alright, I'm not moving!” Waylon grimaced.

Eddie swallowed and breathed out shakily, “Please, Waylon, it _hurts._ ”

Waylon reached back and stroked his fingers over the shaved part of Eddie's head, “I'm not moving, it's okay.”

Eddie cuddled into Waylon and whimpered, it took several more minutes before Eddie relaxed and let Waylon go, he still couldn't pull out but they at least could lie in bed without too much trouble.

“Despite all of this . . . I'm so glad I found you, Waylon.” Eddie murmured, his fingers carding through Waylon's hair.

Waylon blinked at the wall, feeling so many things again . . . the feelings he thought he should have weren't nearly as strong as they had been before . . . returning to Lisa didn't feel nearly as urgent . . . his family could wait forever . . . he didn't care enough about his friends . . . all that matter was Felix and . . . and Eddie . . .

“Eddie?”

“Yes, darling?” Eddie murmured.

“ . . . what if,” Waylon swallowed, the old fear of pushing Eddie too far reared its ugly head and he had to take a moment and gather his courage again, “What if one day . . . if I wasn't here anymore?”

“I'd find you, I'd never stop searching until you were safe with me again. And whoever took you away would pay dearly.” Eddie said, his voice had a slight edge to it.

Waylon shivered and then it was back again, the question of whether to run or stay. The desire to remain with his mate and child fought with his old self, his need to see Lisa, his mom and dad and sister, to be in his old apartment and going to his old job, seeing his friends . . . the realization that neither of those worlds would gel very well with each other . . . it was the most painful realization he'd come to, far worse than being trapped by Eddie, the turning, giving birth . . . nothing compared to how much the two halves of his heart tore each other apart . . .

Waylon felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he would have to choose. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Eddie had fallen asleep, his penis finally slid out of Waylon and the blonde could scoot away from Eddie and lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling as indecision made his insides twist into knots.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((peeks around computer)) see . . . ? I just . . . I take a bad and put a bandage on it! Nice big update with some cuddles and baby stuff and pornz? See? Please don't leave me . . . (And since people will be asking, we aren't done with Miles, he's a favorite character and I wouldn't get rid of him that quickly, just give me time to recover from hurting my precious Eddie so much)


	15. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's plans are being set, the turning is closing in, and Eddie is once more suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me make something VERY clear. I love you guys, gals and all peoples on the gender spectrum, I love the dialogue we have and many of you have helped give me ideas and the like. You make me feel motivated and I've fallen in love with this story, truly, I've enjoyed your criticisms and a few of you have pointed out things I didn't even see in my writing which has been immensely helpful in building the plot for this.  
> HOWEVER I will NOT tolerate being told HOW to write or WHAT to write, this is my story and I have my own plans for it, as stated I am open to listening to ideas but ultimately this is my writing. This fic is clearly tagged and I put trigger warnings where needed, I will not be guilted or bullied into changing something. I also will not tolerate the victim card being thrown in my face, I am very sorry if anyone reading this suffered at the hands of someone else, this might be TMI but I myself as a transgender man have been abused, physically and emotionally by my father and sexually by an older 'friend' all while still presenting as female, writing this has been immensely therapeutic for me. Please do not deem to think that I do not understand the gravity of what I write because I very much do.  
> I am sorry this chapter is so short, I am quite miffed.

The days went by slowly, Waylon was bored . . . Eddie had bought a television (the Philistine had actually _scoffed_ when Waylon had asked why there was no TV!), but there was only so much channel flipping during the day time that Waylon could stand, talk shows and soap operas and weather reports, oh my! And with the full moon getting closer, Felix was getting more and more restless and fussy to the point that Waylon would sit and stare in utter frustration at the infant when the tiny being would howl no matter what Waylon did until the blonde was left quite near to a breakdown himself.

So, to pass the time when he wasn't so enthralled with the television or the fussy infant, Waylon busied himself learning to cook and found he wasn't half bad, which was a pleasant surprise to him and Eddie who had been working most days. Since Eddie's studio was in town here he could spend a few hours there at a time, usually leaving before noon and not coming home until the sun had gone down, but the moon was having an effect on him as well, Eddie was more protective and would pace the ground floor of the house repeatedly or lean against Waylon no matter what the blonde was doing.

“Eddie, please, I'm trying to peel potatoes!” Waylon snapped as Eddie pressed against his back.

Eddie huffed and shifted around, “But I'm lonely.”

“You can't be lonely when we are all here,” Waylon grumbled, “Don't make me find another use for this veggie peeler!”

Eddie grunted and shifted to put his elbows on the counter, “So, I had a thought.”

“Did you now? Should I alert the media?” Waylon smiled and nudged Eddie with an elbow when the big man scowled at him, “Just teasing, what was your thought?”

“Well, after the turning in four days, Felix will look like a normal human infant so we could get someone to watch him.”

Waylon cocked an eyebrow, “Why would we do that?”

“Waylon, I know you're bored and I don't blame you, so I thought that perhaps if we find a suitable babysitter for Felix, you could go back to work.”

The potato Waylon had been inspecting for spots shot out of his hand and into the sink, Eddie jumped back in surprise and looked at Waylon with concern as the blonde scrambled for the spud,

“I'm sorry, did I hear you right?” Waylon turned and looked incredulously at Eddie once he had retrieved the potato, “I can go to work?”

“Yes, from what I've seen and understood of relationships, it is important that the workload should be shared whether inside or outside of the home.” Eddie shrugged, “So, if you would like, you should get a job and we can work something out so that we can have equal time with Felix. My schedule is fluid since I am my own boss for the most part so I can fit it around whatever you do.”

Waylon's mind raced and he cleared his throat, “Okay . . . I would love to know what Dear Abby you read _that_ nugget out of, but you do know what job I had previously, right?”

“No.” Eddie shrugged, “We never talked about it.”

Waylon shifted, “I was a computer programmer.”

Eddie blinked, “I see, well, that shouldn't be too difficult to place, everyone uses computers these days. I don't much care for them though."

Waylon narrowed his eyes, “How old _are_ you?”

Eddie straightened up and huffed, “ _Anyway_ I would be more than happy to help you find something.”

“Well,” Waylon shifted, he had to think fast, “I'll need a computer, for working, I mean, that is the entire crux of what I do . . . a-a computer.”

Eddie's eyes squinted and he said nothing for a moment then he nodded, “I suppose I could work something out.”

“And . . . and a cell phone would probably be a-a good idea.” Waylon blurted it out before he could catch himself, he could see the gears turning in Eddie's head and the bigger man was looking suspiciously at him for so long that Waylon had to look away, “I mean, if that's okay, I know they're expensive, so-”

“I'll see what I can do.” Eddie said shortly but he continued to stare at Waylon as the blonde went back to the potatoes.

* * *

They sat at dinner later, Eddie was still giving Waylon strange looks and he'd be lying if he said he had no idea what they were about. He sat thinking about how he'd pushed too far, he'd asked for too much and now Eddie was on to his plans, the big man wasn't stupid, maybe a little slower on the uptake but he figured things out alarmingly fast. Waylon fidgeted and blushed under Eddie's constant stare, he had to do something to dispel the man's suspicions or this would all fall apart!

“E-Ed?” Waylon swallowed and cleared his throat, “I had a-a thought.”

Eddie leaned forward, his hands folded on the table in front of him, “Oh?”

“Well, like you said earlier, we might be able to, uh, to get a sitter for Felix and I was thinking that maybe it might be nice for us to . . . to go on a, um, a date together?” Waylon ran his finger through the puddle on the table from his sweating water glass.

Eddie blinked, his facial expression and all around vibe changed instantly, his ears even reddened a bit, “Oh! I-I never even . . . hm, we've never gone on a proper date, have we?”

Waylon breathed out in relief and smiled shakily, “No, we haven't, so I thought now would be a good time. Just the two of us!”

Eddie smiled, reaching across the table to take Waylon's hand gently, “That's a marvelous idea, Waylon! I have just the place too!”

Dinner went smoothly after that, Eddie seemed to have been sated and all was well for another night.

* * *

“That's it, Felix, nice and soapy!” Waylon gently ran a washcloth over Felix's arm as the baby was set adrift in the bathtub on a large bath-sponge.

Eddie rolled his sleeves up and started to work some shampoo into Felix's fur, “A few more days and we'll see what you really look like, pup.”

Waylon leaned on Eddie, feeling oddly contented and he laughed when Felix yawned, “Where are we going to turn?”

“I have a place we can go, I doubt our wolves will do much considering we'll have Felix with us, but I wanted to be safe rather than sorry,” Eddie turned his head and kissed Waylon's temple, “Don't worry, I've take care of things.”

Waylon hummed and tilted his head back, “We should watch a movie.”

“Should we?” Eddie murmured, wiping his hands off and reaching for a small cup, he gently poured water along Felix's body to rinse him off.

“Yeah,” Waylon closed his eyes, “We can cuddle on the couch and shit.”

Eddie smiled, “Let's work on getting our son to bed first.”

“Ha, he'll pretend to go down real easy but I guarantee the second we get comfy, he'll be wailing his head off.” Waylon groaned as Eddie stood up, “No, come back and be my back pillow!”

“Maybe you need to be put to bed and Felix and I will go watch a movie?” Eddie chuckled, pulling a towel out of the linen closet and unplugging the bathtub.

“Maybe I'll just go spoon myself on the couch and you can sleep in the nursery?” Waylon quipped, helping wrap Felix in the towel.

Eddie smiled, gently wiping Felix's furry face, “What do you think, Felix? Should we leave your daddy behind and have cuddles alone?”

Waylon pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow, “You're mean.”

“Felix says that sounds like a lovely idea and that you're being silly.” Eddie smirked, turned and practically fucking _flounced_ to the nursery.

“Hey! Not cool, Felix, betrayal is not cool!” Waylon hurried after them in time to see Eddie changing Felix and picking out a onesie.

Waylon scooped the baby up once Eddie was finished and nuzzled him, glaring at Eddie who just shook his head in amusement,

“My two favorite men,” Eddie stepped closer, putting his arms around them and kissed Waylon's temple, “What would I do without you?”

“Still be living in that house in the woods alone and miserable?” Waylon shrugged.

Eddie grimaced and stepped back, “Well . . . yes, I suppose that would _literally_ be what I would be doing . . . “

“Oh, sorry, my blunt-button was stuck for a second there.” Waylon winced, “Why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll be down shortly.”

Eddie nodded and left the room, Waylon waited until the big man reached the bottom of the stairs before he settled Felix in the crib, his fingers stroking gently over the baby's cheek,

“Don't worry, soon enough I'll get hold of someone . . . I don't know who yet, but we won't be alone in this anymore . . . “ Waylon bit his lip and stared at the empty doorway, “We . . . we can't leave him but . . . but they need to know I'm okay . . . I want them to know about you too, pup . . . maybe not all the gritty details but . . . “

Felix yawned and gurgled, his clawed hands gripped Waylon's fingers and he gnawed lightly on one, his sharp teeth didn't hurt as bad as one would think and Waylon smiled tenderly at the baby,

“We'll be okay, pal, I promise. All of us.”

* * *

Eddie looked over the back of the couch and smiled, “Is he sleeping?”

“Meh, just about, I brought the monitor down in case he decides sleeping isn't in the cards tonight.”

Waylon set the little speaker down on the coffee table then sprawled out on the couch, Eddie slid up behind him and wrapped his big arms around Waylon's waist. Waylon settled back into Eddie and took a slow breath,

“Ed?”

“Hm?” Eddie hit 'play' on the remote and one of those black-and-white foreign films started up.

Waylon shifted and licked his hips, “ . . . do you trust me?”

Eddie took a moment longer than believable and nodded, “Yes.”

“You don't.”

“No, I do.” Eddie gave Waylon a squeeze and held on tighter.

“Well, anyway, I . . . what if I told you that things needed to change?”

Eddie sat up so fast that Waylon almost fell off the couch, “I don't _like_ change.”

Waylon swallowed and shook his head, “Not _bad_ change, just change in general!”

Eddie's breathing became heavy and he shook his head, “What _things_ need to change, Waylon?”

Waylon sat up and retreated a ways to give them both space, “ . . . I want to see my family.”

Eddie blinked slowly and stared at Waylon, “What family?”

Waylon realized he'd never even spoken about them until now, “My, uh, my parents and my-my sister.”

The bigger man shifted and sat back against the couch, he had a stunned expression and seemed genuinely stricken with this new information, but then he shook his head,

“How do you intend to explain any of this to them without them thinking the worst?” Eddie's voice was small and soft.

“I tell them most of the truth and make up the rest. Felix is your child . . . we met while I was camping . . . I stayed with you . . . we . . . we fell in love and I chose to stay with you.” Waylon swallowed, that was mostly true and the omitted details were too dangerous to divulged just yet.

Eddie swallowed thickly, glancing sideways at Waylon, “What about . . . that 'Lisa' woman?”

Waylon internally groaned, he had hoped that Eddie had forgotten about Lisa, but apparently not, “Same story, if she wants to be mad at me then she can be mad at me, it doesn't- . . . matter.”

Eddie seemed to mull this over for a long time, watching the television intently as his breathing quickened then leveled out, he slowly looked at Waylon, his eyes tired and he looked so much older,

“ . . . they'll take you away from me.”

“I'm a grown man, Ed, they can't force me to do anything.”

“Then they'll have _me_ taken away.” Eddie looked back to the TV, “I've . . . done terrible things, to you and . . . others . . . “

“I won't let them take you, Edward.” Waylon said firmly, crawling over to sit on Eddie's lap, “I promise I won't, we tell them a believable story and we can carry on our lives! I just . . . I miss my family, Eddie.”

Eddie ran his fingers under Waylon's t-shirt, looking small and uncertain, “ . . . will they . . . like me?”

Waylon shrugged, “Don't know, I've never brought a man home and I'm sure they won't really like me disappearing for so long without saying anything or cheating on my girlfriend- hey, don't growl at me, it's the truth!- and even then I don't know how they'll react to me being bisexual or heteroflexible or whatever it is that I am.”

Eddie blinked slowly, he leaned forward and put his head on Waylon's chest, sighing heavily, “ . . . I suppose I like the idea of having a family again.”

Waylon had to hold in his excitement and he carefully slid down to snuggle against Eddie, relief and an overwhelming sense of accomplishment stole over him,

“Hey, turn the English subtitles on, I don't know what anyone is saying.”

“I should teach you German, dubbed and English subtitled movies are annoying and so much is lost in translation.” Eddie grumbled but he turned them on regardless.

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Three besides English.” Eddie murmured.

“Wow . . . “

“I have a lot of free time, well, I _had_ a lot of free time.” Eddie chuckled then he frowned, “ . . . Waylon?”

“Yeh, Eddie?” Waylon glanced up at the big man.

“ . . . in all seriousness now, will your family like me?” Eddie's voice was tight and strained.

“I told you, I don't know, we'll have to see, okay?”

“What if they don't like me?” Eddie ran his fingers over Waylon's spine.

“Then they don't like you, their opinion isn't really that big on my list. I just want them to know I am safe.” Waylon leaned into Eddie's touch, “And this is something we'll deal with after the turning and shit, so don't think about it too hard while we're hormonal, reactionary beasties, eh?”

Eddie shifted to be spooning Waylon again and sighed, “I'll try not to.”

“Good, hey,” Waylon turned to look at Eddie, “I love you.”

Eddie blinked in surprise and the corner of his mouth twitched up a bit into a small smile, “I love you too.”

Waylon nodded and laid back down, already working out what he would tell his parents, this would be very tricky at best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I love talking to you, all of you, hearing your perspectives, all of it, but I'm writing what I want. There's more i have planned for this fic, so please stay tuned, I'll have a longer chapter next time.


	16. An Email and Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes good on some promises and Waylon makes contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like some fluff with a bit of plot. Please forgive extended time between updates, I am in the process of moving and trying to arrange to transfer for my work, I'll be back to my normal schedule soon.

Waylon stared out the window of the car as Eddie drove, the older man glanced around his sunglasses at Waylon,

“Are you alright?”

“Just nervous,” Waylon checked in the rearview mirror to see Felix who had finally screamed himself out and was sleeping, “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes,” Eddie took Waylon's hand reassuringly, “It's just the turning.”

“Is he in pain or something?” Waylon shifted, he was exhausted and could feel his heat, not so bad as it had been before he got pregnant.

“No, sweetheart, he's not in pain as far as I am aware, it has more to do with the restlessness we all feel, he's frustrated and probably very itchy.” Eddie sighed, “Once we get to the place I've set up, we can just relax.”

“Where are we going?” Waylon asked tilting his head back against the headrest.

“ . . . Do you trust me?” Eddie asked, his eyes facing forward.

Waylon swallowed and nodded, “Yes?”

“Then don't worry about it.” Eddie murmured but he seemed tense.

Waylon tilted his head then sighed, “Alright . . . “

* * *

They pulled up to a huge storage-unit complex and parked in front of Unit #483, Eddie pulled the keys and stepped out toward the rolling-door, he undid the massive padlock then came around and motioned for Waylon to step out of the passenger side, the blonde hurried to get Felix then went over to Eddie,

“In there?”

Eddie nodded, “I had a little help building it up; reinforced walls and a gate that pulls out to protect the door. I've turned in here a few times and never had a problem, we'll be perfectly safe here.”

Waylon nodded and followed Eddie inside, a light turned on above them then Eddie rolled the door closed and latched it, Waylon noticed a heavy chain-link gate along the left-hand wall and watched as Eddie pull it closed in front of the door and padlocked it with a heavy chain. Eddie looked at his watch and nodded,

“Alright, we have some time before the moon rises so we might as well get comfortable.”

Waylon looked around at the bare storage-unit and grimaced, “'Comfortable'?”

Eddie nodded, “Hold on, I've got some things over here.”

Waylon watched Eddie move to a corner and pull a heavy metal footlocker away from the wall and he unlocked it, flipped the lid and pulled a heavy blanket out and spread it on the floor, “We can put our clothes in here when it gets closer, last thing you want your wolf doing is chewing up your shoes, it's hell on the digestion system.”

Waylon wrinkled his nose at the idea, “You ever do that?”

Eddie sat on the blanket and pulled his shoes off, setting them carefully in the trunk, “ . . . yes, a pair of calkskin boots . . . I would not recommend trying them.”

“Bet that felt really good coming out.” Waylon blanched and sat down with Eddie, setting Felix down between them and started taking off his own shoes.

“Well, it got stuck and I had to get surgery to have the blockage removed,” Eddie stretched out and sighed, “I was more angry that I chewed up a pair of seven-hundred dollar shoes than I was about needing surgery.”

Waylon laughed and shook his head, “I'll bet, Mr. Snooty-Designer-Clothes!”

Eddie furrowed his brow and snorted, “I am not!”

“Eddie, you told me I wasn't allowed to fold laundry anymore because I folded some of your shirts incorrectly.” Waylon's eyebrow cocked.

“You did! They would have gotten creases if they'd stayed like that!” Eddie rolled onto his side and glared at Waylon, “It isn't my fault that you don't mind wearing fashion by The Wal-Mart Clearance Rack.”

Waylon gasped and put his hand to his chest, “You take that back!”

Eddie laughed, “It's the truth! I could be designing you all sorts of nice outfits but you won't come in for a fitting!”

Waylon blushed and looked away, “Well . . . “

Eddie stopped smiling and sat up, “What's wrong?”

“I . . . put on a lot of weight with Felix and . . . “ Waylon shifted uncomfortably, “I got fat.”

Eddie shrugged, “You could come to the gym with me? You said you don't like running so I won't push that on you but if you'd like to lose weight we could go together.”

Waylon blushed at the idea of watching Eddie work out, sweaty and all muscle, “O-Okay, that might be worth looking into.”

Eddie smiled and leaned forward, kissing Waylon's forehead, “No matter what, you're beautiful to me.”

They laid down on either side of Felix to wait until they could start feeling the itch, Waylon and Eddie took their and Felix's clothes off, stored them in the trunk and waited. Felix started to wail, kicking and flailing and Waylon hovered around him,

“Isn't there anything we can do?” He asked hysterically as the baby screamed.

Eddie bit his lip and hugged Waylon tightly, “No, darling, we just have to be patient . . . “ But Eddie buried his face in Waylon's shoulder and Waylon could feel the big man crying softly as the inability to help their child sank in.

Waylon tried to comfort Felix and Eddie as best he could until he felt his body grow unbearably warm, it was time. He groaned and felt himself changing, he glanced over at Eddie who was also shifted, his body becoming covered in dark fur and his face elongated. Waylon panted once it was over then hurried to Felix who was snuffling and whimpering and once more looked completely like a wolf.

The two adults greeted each other, licking muzzles and gently headbutting shoulders, then they turned to their pup and curled around him. Waylon gently licked Felix's ears and muzzle as the pup huffed and squealed before getting shakily up on his paws and waddling about the blanket. Eddie got down on his belly and crawled along with Felix, chuffing softly at the pup and nosing him when the tiny wolf looked like he might unbalance.

The whole night was spent padding the perimeter of the unit and paying attention to Felix, Waylon stretched out on the blanket and sighed contentedly. Eddie picked Felix up by his scruff when the little wolf strayed too far and carried him back onto the blanket, much to Felix's displeasure. Eddie snorted and ambled over to Waylon, nudging under the blonde wolf's front leg to lie against him.

Parenting was very different as a wolf, it would seem.

* * *

Waylon woke up to nothing at all, it was quiet and dark, he blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he glanced about then smiled. Eddie was fast asleep with Felix curled up against his chest, the baby was just that, a baby, naked as he'd been born with a wisp of blonde hair on his head, a thumb lodged in his mouth and his eyes were softly closed.

The blonde man slowly shifted closer, tears welling up in his eyes as he beheld his child as a human for the first time, his fingers stroked over Felix's hairless cheek and he felt an overwhelming wave of warmth toward the child. He gently kissed Felix's forehead and laid back down, his fingers sliding into Eddie's hand and he sighed in contentment. He fell back to sleep shortly thereafter, a good, long, dreamless sleep, feeling safer and more at peace with his lot than he had in a what felt like a very long time.

* * *

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Eddie asked gently, putting his hands on Waylon's shoulders.

“Yes, it'll be okay.” Waylon smiled and shrugged, “It won't be that difficult.”

“I just want you to know that I can't help you, we walk through that door and you are on your own.” Eddie said gravely.

Waylon snorted, “Ed, it's a computer, not a life-altering event.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and glanced up at the electronic's store sign, “I still think these things are very overrated.”

“Whatever, c'mon, grandpa.” Waylon turned and smacked Eddie's ass as he moved past to the sliding doors.

Eddie yelped and growled, hurrying to catch up, Felix was in a backpack-carrier and Eddie glanced back at the baby who was gnawing on a cookie, “Felix, tell your father that he's impossible and that I'm not old.”

“Felix, tell your daddy that he's a big baby and needs to get over his senior status.” Waylon quipped back as he perused the line of laptops.

“I'm only thirty-four!” Eddie defended, crossing his arms over his thick chest and huffing.

“Still makes you eight years older than me.” Waylon smirked, then he looked down at the list of specs for a particular model, “So . . . what's my budget?”

Eddie shrugged, “I don't know, what do you think?”

“Look . . . uh, well, the good ones are up in the two-thousand-dollar percentile and-”

“Oh, is that all?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow in surprise, “That's not very much. Or is it?”

"Well . . . yeah, actually." Waylon shifted.

Eddie shrugged, "Whatever, it's not much to me."

Waylon blinked, “You're alright with that?”

“I was expecting you to give a much heftier price,” Eddie shrugged, “Get whatever one you want.”

Waylon stared at Eddie, thinking about the shitty little notebook computer he'd gotten himself back home, he'd paid about three hundred for it and had thought it was pretty great . . . he looked back at the top-of-the-line laptop and swallowed,

“I-I can really have this?”

Eddie furrowed his brow, “Yes?”

Waylon nodded and smiled at Eddie widely, “Thank you.”

“You are making this out to be a bigger deal than I think it is . . . “ Eddie's ears reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck.

They went about getting some peripheral hardware along with the laptop, Eddie even stopped to stare curiously at the digital drawing tablets, commenting on how much money he spends on drawing supplies and eventually caved and took one off the shelf. Eddie took out his card at the register and Waylon watched, beaming, as it was swiped through the reader The blonde couldn't help the bounce in his step as they went back to Eddie's car.

"Technically this makes you my 'sugar daddy', you know?" Waylon rushed up and linked their arms.

“I take it you are pleased with your purchases?” Eddie asked, an amused smile on his face as he settled Felix into the carseat.

“Yes, thank you!”

“I expect to be summarily rewarded once we get home then.” Eddie smirked and sat in the driver's seat.

Waylon pouted his lips, “Oh yeah? How?”

“Showing me how to set that thing up.” Eddie jerked his thumb back to the tablet and laptop that he'd picked out for himself, “I know almost nothing about computers.”

“Have you never used one?” Waylon asked in genuine surprise.

“I have, but only for a few things like emails. I'm afraid I don't much care for them but if I could do all my work on a computer and email the designs instead of all the samples and sketches I've had to mail-”

“You _mailed_ your stuff?”

“yes, that's why I work weeks in advance.” Eddie gave Waylon a pointed look, “One more comment to my age, _young man_ and we will have words.”

“You'd probably like that.” Waylon mumbled, “Fine, I'll help you with the computer.”

“Thank you.” Eddie chuckled, “Alright so next stop is to get you a gym membership.”

Waylon groaned, “I hate going to the gym!”

“Oh, really? Well, I suppose if you're that against it I can go by myself. I do really enjoy a good run and workout, gets the blood flowing, you know? And then a nice stint in the sauna followed by a long shower.” Eddie smirked, shrugging when he saw Waylon blushing on the edge of his eyesight, “It's all so _invigorating_.”

Waylon bit his lip and squeezed his legs together self-consciously, “You're pure evil, you know that?”

“I just know what you like.” Eddie chuckled, “Besides, I'd very much like to witness similar things from you.”

Waylon scooted down in his seat, red-faced and feeling very warm under the collar.

* * *

Waylon looked over his computer screen at Eddie, the big man had his glasses perched on his nose again and his eyes were glued to the screen, his tablet off to one side, the stylus moving rapidly as he drew. Waylon leaned his chin on his fist and smiled, Eddie hadn't taken long at all to pick up using the computer. In fact, Eddie seemed to be incredibly intelligent, now that Waylon thought about it.

The blonde stood up and walked around the table to put his arms around Eddie's shoulders. Eddie stopped and tilted his head up a bit,

“Hard to work when you do that.”

“Sorry, want me to stop?” Waylon murmured, nuzzling the side of Eddie's head.

“Hm . . . no.” Eddie leaned back into Waylon.

The blonde man smirked and started to rub Eddie's shoulders, feeling the muscles shift under his touch,

“So you like your computer?”

“Yes, it is a bit different drawing on a screen instead of paper, but I feel like it was a good investment.” Eddie sighed, arching his neck, “A little to the left, my love.”

Waylon worked a few knots out as Eddie turned into a puddle in his hands, “I have a question.”

“I have an answer, let's see if they match.” Eddie murmured, turning on his stool to nuzzle into Waylon's chest.

“Very funny,” Waylon smirked, his fingers sliding over Eddie's back, “Who would you get to watch Felix?”

Eddie looked up and shrugged, “There are agencies in town we can hire someone from.”

“You don't have anyone you know personally that you trust?” Waylon cocked his head to the side, glancing at Eddie's computer screen at what he'd been drawing.

“Well . . . I have a few friends but,“ Eddie shrugged, “They're 'friends' in the sense that we're cordial at work and say hello when we see each other on the street, but I don't . . . I'm not a very social person.”

Waylon grimaced, “You don't hang out with anyone, ever?”

Eddie shrugged again and sat back, leaning his elbows on the table behind him, “Large groups of people make me uncomfortable and, given my lack of social graces, I get . . . _nervous_ in places outside of my own territory.”

“You're shy.” Waylon sat up on the table next to Eddie.

“I suppose that's one way of looking at it,” Eddie breathed out through his nose, “And the more anxious I get the harder it is to keep myself under control, so I would rather avoid it altogether. Reasons I used to work from home mostly.”

Waylon hmm'ed and leaned back on his hands, “Well, when we go for our date you'll be with me so it won't be so bad.”

Eddie nodded leaning to the side, “I hope so.”

“Don't worry, Ed, if it gets to be too much we can always come home early.” Waylon reached over and ran his fingers over Eddie's cheek, it was stubbly and Waylon shifted, licking his lips.

Eddie smiled up at Waylon, “I appreciate it, my dear.”

Waylon bit his lip a little and hopped down, going back to his own computer and stared down at the screen, the email that was half-written . . . to his parents. He'd tried to write it over and over, but the words were failing him. He'd thought that it would be a simple, 'hey mom and dad, so I'm not dead and I have a boyfriend and a baby!' . . . yeah, right . . .

Waylon swallowed thickly and poured over the email again, he'd given the gist of his situation, explaining as best he could what had happened and expressed that he wanted to see them as soon as possible, he tried his best to make logical sense of Felix and why Eddie had a two-month-old child and why his sudden turn in sexual preference. Waylon sighed and hit 'send', quickly snapping the laptop closed once it sent and standing up, Eddie looked up from polishing his glasses,

“Are you alright?”

“Just sent the email to my parents. I'm gonna go throw up now.” Waylon hurried to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and proceeded to vomit harshly.

Eddie was at his side in a moment, “What's wrong?”

Waylon panted and flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth on a tissue, “I just emailed my parents about why I've been missing for nearly five months! And that I have a . . . a boyfriend and a child.”

Eddie's brow furrowed then he stood back, “ . . . boyfriend?”

Waylon looked back at Eddie, “Yeah, you.”

Eddie stared at him, “I thought I was your husband?”

“We aren't married, Ed.” Waylon shook his head, “God I never even thought of that, you were always just so adamant that we were.”

“ . . . I suppose that's another thing I don't fully understand . . . I forgot that humans have other customs and things.” Eddie scratched at his jaw then wrinkled his nose, “I also forgot to shave . . . “

“Did you always just live in the forest with your pack?” Waylon asked, cocking his head to the side and moving to turn the faucet on and get the mouthwash and quickly do a rinse-and-spit.

“Yes, you would be amazed at the number of things that took me by surprise when I finally managed to get to a town . . . I actually got in a lot of trouble when I approached someone for . . . for sex . . . “ Eddie bit his lip, “I regret a lot of mistakes I made.”

“Yeesh . . . Well, that was then, you're much more adjusted to civilized society now!” Waylon gently chucked Eddie under his chin and sighed, flopping against the bigger man, “A proper gentleman.”

Eddie chuckled and wrapped his arms around Waylon, “Well, I do try.”

“Mhm, I'm hungry, let's get some supper going, yeah?” Waylon nudged Eddie out of the bathroom.

* * *

Waylon looked up at the gym and sighed heavily, “I don't wanna . . . “

“You said you wanted to lose weight, this is how you lose weight.” Eddie chuckled and shouldered his gym bag.

Waylon glanced at Eddie, he was looking really nice and trim in his trackpants and a tight-fitting tanktop stretched over his torso obscenely, a pair of aviator sunglasses obscuring his eyes. Waylon's eyes narrowed and he huffed, he was wearing his sweats and a t-shirt and it decidedly did _not_ have the same effect as the taller, broader Edward Anthony Jacobi Gluskin, although he was glad that Eddie had cut Waylon's hair so it was short and out of his face.

The blonde reluctantly followed Eddie into the building and sighed, staring around at all the people on various machines, sweating and looking like they didn't even need to be at the fucking gym . . .

“Come on, Waylon, we'll drop our bag off and get started.” Eddie pulled his glasses off and headed toward the locker room.

Waylon rubbed at his arms and followed Eddie, glancing self-consciously around the room at large, the upbeat music playing throughout the gym was grating and the televisions were all playing the same talk-show. Eddie seemed to pick up on Waylon's discomfort, he closed the locker he'd gotten them, locked it then turned to lean on the lockers and regarded Waylon,

“Hey, look at me.”

Waylon scraped his gaze off the floor and looked at Eddie, “What?”

“Everyone here is trying to do the same thing you are and they were all where you are right now. You just didn't see them back then,” Eddie reached out and patted Waylon's cheek gently, “No one is going to do anything to you and if they do, you're not helpless. You can defend yourself, you're a werewolf, not as strong outside of the full moon, but you're still more powerful than anyone in that gym.”

Waylon blinked and shifted, “Huh, I never thought of that.”

Eddie smiled, “You'll do fine, I arranged a trainer to help you while I do my own workout.”

“huh?”

Eddie took Waylon's hand and led him back out to the lobby where he quickly talked to the receptionist then left Waylon in the care of an overly-peppy twenty-something man that reminded Waylon of a Yorkshire Terrier on Red Bull. Waylon watched as Eddie hurried to put earplugs (not earbuds . . . earplugs . . . ) in and get on a treadmill before the blonde was whisked away to the free-weights.

Almost twenty minutes in and Waylon was ready to die, he glanced over at Eddie who was still on the treadmill, sweat starting to wet the front of his tanktop but he hardly looked fatigued at all.

Almost forty minutes in and Waylon's trainer, Chad, told him they could be done. Waylon panted and thanked him, promised to be back tomorrow and staggered over to where Eddie was now doing squats much to everyone in the fucking gym's pleasure.

Waylon collapsed on a bench nearby and waved at Eddie when the big man noticed him, he didn't bother saying anything since Eddie's ears were still plugged. He did, however, greatly enjoy watching Eddie's ass as he dipped for the squat then stood, his backside flexing in his tight pants. Waylon smiled, the view was certainly worth it as sweat dripped down Eddie's face and his muscles rippled.

Eddie finished the set and stood, stepping back and setting the bar on the stand and popped the plugs out of his ears,

“You done already?”

“Uh, yeah.” Waylon nodded and adjusted himself as discreetly as possible.

Eddie's eyebrow rose and he swept his hair off his face, “Well, I have a bit more yet so you can head to the shower if you'd like.”

“I think I'd, uh, like to stay and wait for you.” Waylon swallowed as Eddie stepped over to pick up a pair of fifty-pound dumbbells.

Eddie chuckled and glanced over at Waylon before settling on sixty-fives, “You mean you want to watch me while you nurse that erection.”

Waylon quickly shifted and looked around, “You can't tell, can you?”

“I can smell your pheromones, Waylon.” Eddie went to a straight-chair and brought the dumbbells up until his elbows were bent near shoulder-height.

“Oh . . . well . . . “ Waylon relaxed a bit to watch as Eddie started doing a set of over-head presses, “Can't argue that it's good entertainment.”

Eddie snorted but kept his eyes forward.

Eddie worked out with the weights for another half hour then grabbed a hand-towel to wipe his face off on,

“Alright, I think that should do it, shall we?”

Waylon nodded and was just getting up and stretching when a woman with tight braids trailing down her shoulders stepped up to Eddie, her dark almond-shaped eyes traveled up and down the big man's body without him even really seeming to notice,

“Hey, are you finished with your set?” She asked loudly before popping an earbud out, “Sorry, forgot I was wearing these.”

“Oh, quite alright, yes, I am finished.” Eddie nodded then turned to leave again.

“So, you wanna spot me?” The woman stepped closer to Eddie, putting her hand on his elbow.

Eddie shifted while Waylon glanced between the two,

“I was heading to the sauna, actually . . . but I could get someone for you?”

The woman cleared her throat a bit then smiled, “I'm hitting on you.”

Eddie blinked and his cheeks reddened, “Rather direct, aren't you?”

“You didn't seem to take to subtlety so figured you'd rather I just say it,” She shrugged, “So, you wanna spot me, handsome, or not?” She popped her hip out and crossed her arms under her chest.

Eddie sighed, “Um, as much as I appreciate your interest, I'm going to have to decline.”

The woman shrugged, “Well at least you're polite.”

“And gay.” Waylon muttered, grabbing Eddie's arm and hauling the rather stunned Gluskin toward the showers.

“You didn't have to tell her that.”

“Yeah, right and risk her hitting on you again? Yeah, no.” Waylon growled, glaring at Eddie before he shoved the bigger man toward their locker and started to strip.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “You're jealous!”

“How could I _not_ be! Do you even notice how many people look at you like they'd like to make a meal of you?” Waylon grumbled and stripped out of his sweaty clothes, dumping them in the bottom of the locker and grabbing the two towels Eddie packed.

“No, I don't, why should I when I have no interest in any of the women, certainly, and you'll notice I don't watch other men.” Eddie chuckled and stepped out of his pants, crossing his arms and standing fully naked in front of Waylon.

The blonde blinked, his eyes slowly raking over Eddie's body, pumped from the workout so his veins stood out and his body hair clung to him with sweat.

“ . . . Well . . . “

“Do you trust me?” Eddie asked, putting his big hands on Waylon's shoulders.

“You, yes, other people, not so much.” Waylon muttered.

“I think it's adorable that you're this jealous and protective over me,” Eddie chuckled, taking his towel and headed toward the sauna, “Come on.”

Waylon hurried to catch up, quickly putting his towel around his waist to hide his still very obvious erection as he stepped into the humid steam-room.

* * *

Eddie's fingers stroked up Waylon's thigh and under the towel, “I like that you watch me.”

Waylon spread his legs and slid down on the bench, panting blearily in the heat, “This might be news to you but you're fucking gorgeous.”

Eddie chuckled softly and licked a stripe up Waylon's neck, “You were practically oozing arousal back there in the gym, I could almost _taste_ it.”

Waylon shivered as Eddie's hand slid up suddenly and wrapped around his cock, “Ngh, we shouldn't be doing this here . . . We're going to get kicked out.”

“Hardly anyone comes in here, trust me.” Eddie murmured then he slid down to kneel in front of Waylon, ducking his head under the towel.

Waylon hissed as he felt Eddie's tongue against the head of his penis, it felt oddly cool compared to the air around them, he panted harder and groaned, stroking his fingers over the towel-lump that was Eddie's head. He gasped as he was pulled into Eddie's mouth and the blonde slid his legs over Eddie's shoulders, groaning as softly as he could when Eddie flexed his throat. Waylon's head lolled back and he groaned,

“Ed, my balls are going to explode if you- ah!” Waylon's thighs clenched and he threw his towel back, tangling his fingers in Eddie's hair, “Off!”

Eddie pulled back and blinked, wiping some drool off his mouth, “What's wrong?”

Waylon grabbed Eddie and pushed him around so he was sitting with his back against the bench, brow still furrowed until Waylon moved to stand over Eddie, he bent his knees and grabbed the bench with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, holding it in front of Eddie's mouth. Eddie looked down his nose at it then nodded, grabbing onto Waylon's thighs and dropped his mouth open. Waylon thrust in, holding Eddie's head flush to the juncture of his hips as he thrust deep into the big man's throat. The blonde tilted his head back and moaned, drool rolling down his chin and he could feel Eddie breathing puffs of cool air through his nose and grunting.

“Fuck, Ed, you're fucking mouth . . . oh god, it's so . . . fuck me . . . Jesus, I'm gonna c-”

Waylon reached down and grabbed Eddie's head with both hands and stood up on his toes, making a strangled noise as he came, pumping his semen down Eddie's throat while the older man grunted and dug his fingernails into Waylon's ass, dragging them down toward the blonde's thighs, leaving trails that bloomed red in their wake.

Waylon finally let Eddie go and staggered to the bench, panting breathlessly in the heat, “That was . . . something else.”

Eddie coughed and wiped saliva off his chin and neck with his towel, “Glad you enjoyed that . . . “ his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

Waylon glanced at Eddie's burgeoning erection and reached over to stroke it lightly, “Want me to return the favor?”

“No . . . I'm fine.” Eddie leaned back on the wall, working his jaw slightly, “You can do that when we get home.”

Waylon smiled and flopped bonelessly next to Eddie, “ . . . I'm exhausted.”

“You can just lie there in our bed and let me ravish you with kisses and sweetly fuck your arse.” Eddie murmured, kissing Waylon's cheek lightly.

“Only if you promise to pull out before you knot.” Waylon smirked.

“I promise.”

“We should probably go shower before we melt away.”

“Ah, yes, let's get out of here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if I were Waylon's parents and my son had been missing for several months and I suddenly get an email I imagine that I would rapid-fire respond so fast it would probably break the speed of light, so I don't think there will be much time before a little family reunion.


	17. Adjusting and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon makes a call, Eddie shares Felix, and a choice comes back to bite them.

Waylon stared at his inbox, there were hundreds of emails, not surprising since he'd been missing for several months, he'd gotten fired from his job but that was no surprise . . . spam . . . spam . . . trash . . . advertisements . . . eviction notice . . . girls from Russia looking for him . . . yep, standard stuff. He was about to highlight them all and move them to the trash when one in particular caught his eye, it was from his parents. Waylon stared at it for a long time before he leaped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen,

“Ed?”

Eddie looked up from a phonecall and held up a finger, “Yes, I'm still here . . . mhm . . . alright, thank you Angela, I can be in tomorrow as soon as the doors unlock. Yes, you're welcome, I- no, no it isn't a problem, I was hoping to see the models in the next week anyway and- . . . yes, I _finally got a computer,_ thank you. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye.”

Eddie hung up and pocketed his phone before looking at Waylon, “Did you need something?”

“I need you to come read a thing for me.” Waylon mumbled.

Eddie's eyebrow cocked and he motioned for Waylon to show him, the blonde lead the way back into the living room and pushed the laptop into Eddie's hand once the man sat on the couch.

Eddie stared at the email displayed and huffed, taking his glasses out of his shirt pocket and pushing them up on his nose,

“Waylon, we cannot express in words how incredibly happy we are to hear that you are alive, which seems like an understatement on both accounts. Your mother and I are very confused by your explanation and would like to sit down and speak to you face-to-face and hope that you can clarify a few things. Lisa is also very hurt by what you claim has transpired, understandably so, and we think it would be best if you speak to her separately from us as this is a rather delicate matter considering you two had plans to . . . “ Eddie paused, brow furrowing, “ . . . plans to get married this . . . this fall . . . “

Eddie stopped and took his glasses off, breathing heavily through his nose and working his jaw, Waylon blinked and sighed,

“It wasn't official or anything, we'd just talked about it a bi-”

“I don't want to meet this woman.” Eddie said shortly, looking over the computer screen.

“Ed-”

“I fear that I would probably lose my temper and do something very unpleasant.” Eddie bit out, turning his glare on Waylon, “Do you understand?”

Waylon's eyes widened, “A-Alright, Ed, it's okay, you don't have t-”

“I don't really much want you to see her either.” Eddie growled his hands gripping the couch cushion.

“Eddie, she has a right to know what happened.” Waylon said shortly.

“Then they can tell her, I-”

“I'm going to talk to her.” Waylon said firmly.

“I said-”

“I don't care!” Waylon stood up and Eddie pushed the laptop aside and stood too, towering over Waylon but the blonde wasn't about to back down, “She has a right to know why the man that she'd been with for four years suddenly disappeared! I loved her, Edward, I loved her and she loved me and you can fuck off if you think I'm going to let you control me like this!”

Eddie's lip curled back over his teeth and he snarled in frustration then he turned and swung his fist at the wall, there was a loud crunching sound as both the stud behind the drywall buckled and Eddie's hand broke. Waylon jumped in surprise and stared between Eddie and the wall, Eddie stood breathing heavily, his fist still pressed into the hole he made,

“You're right.” He muttered.

“What?” Waylon's eyes flicked between Eddie's face and the door, just in case.

“You're right.” Eddie repeated then he dropped his hand, it was bleeding at the knuckles and a few were clearly broken, he cradled his hand gingerly to his chest and looked at the floor, “ . . . I am afraid that you'll go and never come back, you say you loved her and I fear that you still do enough to go. I know that you won't, you've said so so many times but I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, you'll change your mind and I'll be left alone again . . . I'm sorry I lose my temper and I know that you shouldn't feel like I control you because that's not what love is . . . “

Waylon stared at Eddie and slowly stepped closer, “Hey, at least you didn't hit me, right?”

“That is not a good way to look at this.” Eddie mumbled.

“I gotta work with what I got,” Waylon murmured, stepping around to be in front of Eddie, “And your apology is accepted. Now sit down so I can fix your hand up and we'll talk about this.”

Eddie nodded and sat down, “Alright.”

Waylon went up to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and stepped in to check on Felix who was in his crib napping, the blonde man nodded and hurried back downstairs,

“Alright, lemme see the damage.”

Eddie glanced at the hole in the wall and grimaced, “We'll have to get someone to fix that . . . “

“Probably yeah, since I know nothing about home repair and you fucked your hand up.” Waylon started by extending Eddie's fingers, “Sorry . . . “

Eddie shook his head, “I've had worse, I- Ow!”

Waylon bandaged the damaged fingers to the ones that weren't in such rough shape, “You need to be more careful, you need your hands!”

Eddie hissed in a breath and grit his teeth, “No, I needed it to _hurt_.”

“Why the fuck would you-”

“I was starting to think things and lose control,” Eddie closed his eyes, “The voices . . . I was listening to them and I knew I needed to hurry up and snap myself out of it or I would have hurt you and I already promised myself I would never hurt you again. I'm trying to be a better hus- . . . a better boyfriend.”

Waylon blinked as he finished up and stared at Eddie, “ . . . thank you. You're doing great, Ed, really.”

Eddie smiled weakly and sighed, “I try.”

“Okay, so, let's talk about this.” Waylon sat back on the couch and picked his laptop up.

“It's up to you, really.” Eddie shrugged.

“Well, they have only the emails as a way to get a hold of me,” Waylon grimaced, “So we'll have to set up a-”

“Just use the phone.” Eddie pointed back at the landline in the hallway.

“I thought it had a code or something?” Waylon's brow furrowed.

Eddie blinked, “A code? . . . you do have to put in a '1' before dialing but that's standard with landlines.”

Waylon rubbed his face, “I . . . feel really dumb now.”

“You should. Here, give them the phone number.” Eddie waved to the computer and sat back, “They can talk to you and arrange something.”

“Okay so . . . do you want to hear the rest?” Waylon asked cautiously.

Eddie waved his hand nonplussed and stared at the ceiling, “Might as well.”

“We have some of your things at the house, at least the things that Lisa told us were the most important to you, the rest we donated after you were not found for more than two months, but it wasn't anything of great importance, things like clothing and shoes, all other items we kept. We are desperate to hear from you again, son, love mom and dad.”

Eddie blinked, staring at the ceiling still, “You should probably just call them.”

“Capital idea.” Waylon jumped to his feet and hurried to the phone, dialing rapidly and he waited for the ringtone. It rang three times before it picked up.

“Hello?”

“Mom?” Waylon said softly, clutching the receiver to the side of his face.

“Waylon? Honey, is that you?” His mom sounded like she was going to have a breakdown.

Waylon slid to the floor and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, Mom, it's me.”

“Oh my god,” He heard her moving quickly and there was a smacking sound, “Hank, Hank, it's Waylon! Wake up!”

Waylon couldn't help but smile when he heard the confused scuffling as he father was rudely awoken.

“Waylon, honey, you're on speaker,” His mom's voice was frantic and choked, “Where are you? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, guys, I'm alright, I . . . look, I don't want to try and explain everything over the phone, but-”

“Waylon, this is your father, are you in trouble, son? Did something happen?”

Waylon rolled his eyes, “I- no, Dad, I'm not in trouble or anything.”

“Should we call the police?” Hank Park asked in his most serious, no-nonsense voice.

Waylon glanced to the living room doorway where Eddie was leaning, “No, Dad, you don't have to call the police, I-”

“I said 'should' we call the police, Waylon.”

“No, Dad, don't do that, I'm fine, I'm not . . . being held hostage or anything.” Waylon grimaced, that was mostly true . . .

“Who is this 'Eddie' character? He didn't get you into drugs or something, did he? Do you owe him money?”

“Hank, Waylon isn't that kind of boy!”

“Margaret, please. Waylon, are you into something with this 'Eddie' guy?”

Waylon pinched the bridge of his nose while Eddie snorted, Waylon pointed warningly at Eddie then went back to the phone call,

“No, Dad, I'm not into drugs and I don't owe Eddie any money.”

“Then what is it, son? Why would you run off with some guy you just met and leave all of us thinking you were dead?” Hank demanded.

Waylon took a deep breath and sighed, “ . . . I unexpectedly met Eddie while we were camping. I- we sort of . . . we hooked up. I didn't expect it to last but it did. We fell in love, I guess.”

There was silence on the other end and Eddie was watching Waylon intently,

“ . . . I am incredibly disappointed in you, Waylon James Park.” Hank said in a low voice.

Waylon huffed, “For which bit?”

“Cheating on Lisa sticks out pretty far in my mind,” Hank snapped, “And with a man, no less? Since when have you ever shown interest in other men, Waylon?”

Waylon shrugged, “It just sort of happened.”

“Gay sex doesn't just _happen_ , Waylon!”

“Hank, he isn't gay, right, Waylon? You're not gay.”

Waylon grimaced, this wasn't going well, “I'm . . . no, I'm not gay, I-”

“Then you're being blackmailed or used! You don't just disappear for several months with some guy for no reason!”

“Dad, I'm bisexual, alright?” Waylon snapped, “And I thought you all wanted to sit down and talk about all this?”

“You are _not_ bisexual, Waylon!”

“Hank-”

“What do you mean?” Waylon asked, standing up, “I think I would know what I am and what I am not and I'm pretty sure judging from my experience that I am in fact, bisexual.”

There was silence on the other end for a while and Waylon stood up, Eddie was fuming in the doorway but had remained quiet.

“Waylon, where are you, we're going to come and get you.”

Waylon actually laughed out loud for a moment and tilted his head back, “No, you are not. I am happy here, I love Eddie and I'm not leaving him.”

“You're clearly being brainwashed or manipulated, you aren't thinking clearly.”

“No, I think I'm thinking pretty fucking clearly right now, actually. Here's what we're going to do, you two are going to spend a little time being upset and confused and when you can talk to me like I'm a fucking adult, then we're going to sit down and talk. Okay?”

There was a lot of muffled whispering and then he heard a door slam, the phone was picked back up and his mom let out a long sigh,

“Hey, Waylon, it's mom.”

“Hi mom.”

“I-I'm sorry about your father, I'm going to have to talk to him,” There was a pause, “Give us some time, okay? I'll call you back in a few days and we can set something up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“ . . . you would tell us if anything was wrong, right?”

“Of course I would.” Waylon said softly.

“And you know we love you.”

“I know. I love you guys too.” Waylon sighed, “You got the number?”

“Yes, dear, we'll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, bye.” Waylon hung up the phone and sighed heavily, “Alrighty then.”

“That didn't sound like it went well.” Eddie came up behind Waylon and pressed his nose into the blonde's short hair.

“No, that felt about as good as it was going to get, they'll come around, it's just going to take time.”

Eddie shifted and breathed out slowly, “I hope you're right, I know this means a lot to you..”

“Thanks, babes.” Waylon closed his eyes and let Eddie just hold him for a bit.

* * *

“You want me to what?” Waylon blinked up from filling out job applications.

“Come with me to work.” Eddie shrugged, “Come see what I do.”

“I've seen what you do.” Waylon tried not to grimace at the memory of the clothes Eddie had made him wear.

“Yes, but I mean with actual models and my team, my building.” Eddie shrugged again but it was obvious that he wanted Waylon to go something fierce.

Waylon sighed and closed his laptop, “I guess I could use a break. Are we dropping Felix off or is someone coming to watch him? Last time we brought him to the care center you threw a fit.”

“I hired a girl from the Agency, she should be by in a few minutes and-”

The doorbell rang and Waylon got up to answer, it was the sitter, she was a tall, lovely redheaded creature that smiled when Waylon opened the door,

“Hello, I'm Kim, I talked to a Mr. Gluskin on the phone.”

“That would be me.” Eddie stepped next to Waylon.

Kim nodded, “Hello, I have the instructions you gave me and the list of numbers. If you wouldn't mind showing me where Felix's room is and anything else I should be aware of, please?”

Eddie and Waylon both stepped aside to let her in, Waylon noticed Eddie sniffing the air discreetly before letting her past the foyer,

“Right this way, Ms. Kim.” Eddie lead the way upstairs to the nursery with Waylon and Kim trailing behind him.

“So, do you go to school around here, Kim?” Waylon asked, trying to be friendly despite his own initial distrust.

“Mhm, I'm doing work with the Agency as an intern for my degree in early child care and development and to look good on a resume for being a certified nanny.” Kim smiled pleasantly as she was showed in, “Oh my, this is lovely!”

Eddie reached into the crib and lifted Felix out, “This is Felix.”

Felix gurgled and flailed a bit, his bit of blonde hair was sticking out despite how much Eddie tried to smooth it down. Kim walked over and bent a bit to be eye-level with Felix,

“Hello, Felix, I'm Kim!”

Felix squealed and wiggled, Waylon laughed, “I think he likes you already.”

“Probably just happy to see a fresh face.” Eddie mumbled, shifting Felix to his hip.

“Can I hold him?” Kim asked, holding her hands out.

Eddie hesitated for a moment, glancing down at Felix then at Waylon who nodded,

“Carefully, please.”

“Ed, she does this for a living, Kim knows what she's doing.” Waylon shook his head fondly.

“It's alright, I know how it is with a new baby,” Kim smiled and gently took Felix, “I take it this is your first?”

“For both of us, yes.” Waylon nodded.

“Well you have nothing to worry about here, Felix seems like an absolute delight.” Kim bounced Felix a bit and the baby gurgled and wiggled happily, touching Kim's face curiously with chubby hands.

Eddie shifted his weight a bit and Waylon walked over, taking his arm, “C'mon, Edward, time for work.”

“You're sure you know what you're doing?” Eddie asked as Waylon dragged him out of the nursery.

“Yes, Mr. Gluskin, you have nothing to worry about and if you have any concerns you can call as many times as you'd like while I'm here.” Kim followed them back out with Felix in her arms.

“I'll hold you to that.” Eddie mumbled as Waylon pushed his shoes and jacket toward him.

“I'm sure you will.” Kim smiled, “And don't hesitate to call the Agency with any comments or concerns, it would actually help me a lot, I do want to do a good job.”

Waylon smiled and pulled on his own shoes, “Thanks, Kim, I'm sure everything will be fine.”

Waylon had to practically shove Eddie out the door and into the car and even after they pulled away from the curb he glanced back at the house a few times.

“Ed, relax, he'll be fine.” Waylon smirked, “You worry so much, you're going to give yourself gray hair!”

“How are you so calm?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“Because I trust her and the people we hired her from? We spent over an hour on the phone and reading her qualifications! It'll be fine, Eddie, just take a breath!” Waylon reached over and took Eddie's hand, squeezing it fondly.

Eddie frowned and put his sunglasses on, “I'll try.”

“And in a few hours you can give her a call and check in on our son, it's okay.” Waylon smiled, “This is actually really very sweet.”

“My anxiety about leaving our child with a stranger is 'sweet' to you?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, no, it's more of how much you hover, how protective you are. You're a good dad, Ed.”

Eddie blinked and smiled a little, “You think so?”

“I know so.”

* * *

“Oh wow . . . “ Waylon looked around at the busy workroom and how everyone moved out of Eddie's way as the big man made his way toward the back.

Eddie nodded to people who called his name or greeted him until they made it to a large office with Eddie's name by it in gold letters, 'Mr. Edward Gluskin'. Eddie pushed the door open and stepped in,

“Angela, sorry I'm a bit late.”

“You're actually here so I suppose I can forgive a few minutes.”

Waylon blinked, there was a woman perched on the edge of a worktable wearing a burgundy skirt and matching suit coat, her hair was close cropped with a stripe of bright red along one side lighting the dark curls in a very appealing way. Her dark eyes were outlined with gold liner and she looked to be wearing a bit of gold dusted on her cheekbones off-setting her rich mahogany skin. She examined her short, unpainted fingernails and arched a perfectly sculpted brow

Eddie strode past her and waved her off the table, “Are we still on for the models coming in?”

“Yup,” Angela put a pair of thin-framed glasses on her nose and glanced at Waylon, “And he is?”

Waylon walked up and held out his hand, “Eddie's muse and concubine, how do you do?”

Eddie's spine went rigid so quickly that it looked to have snapped and Angela laughed, taking Waylon's hand and shaking it,

“Oh is that what they call it these days?”

Eddie turned around, his ears red, “Angela, this is Waylon, _my boyfriend_.”

“You found someone with a sense of humor! Good for you!” Angela teased then she turned to Waylon, “Nice to meet you, Waylon, as Mr. Gluskin said, I'm Angela Winston, I organize everything and keep things running smoothly.”

“Don't you have someone else you could be pestering?” Eddie crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

“No, I'm all yours today,” Angela walked with purpose back to the worktable and handed Eddie a small stack of papers, “Here are the details for what we are looking at for the fall line.”

Waylon zoned out once they started talking fashion and he looked around, Eddie's office wasn't so much an office as it was a personal workshop and it wasn't until he had a moment that he noticed that the room was soundproof, he wandered about looking at the mannequins with clothes on them ranging from flowing gowns to pantsuits, maybe it was just Waylon not knowing anything about fashion or caring much about it but he was soon very bored and glad that he packed his laptop. He was just looking for a place to set up when the door opened and a young man with a shaved head and sporting hot pink lipstick stuck his head in,

“Mr. Gluskin, we're ready for you in the show room.”

Eddie glanced over and nodded, “Thank you, I'll be in shortly, Curtis.”

Angela followed Curtis out of the office and Eddie turned to Waylon, “This part takes a while so I wouldn't blame you for staying here.”

“No, I'm actually curious.” Waylon was lying through his teeth but he stood and hurried over anyway, “So how many models do you see?”

“The fall line is a bit of an event,” Eddie held the door for Waylon then fell in step with him, “Since fall and spring weather are versatile and the times when people tend to travel the most, it leaves a lot of room for experimenting with material and styles of clothing. The show I do is meshed with a few other designers I share the floor with so we go through at least three hundred models during casting looking for about fifty each for the four of us.”

“So . . . how does this work?” Waylon asked as they ran up a flight of spiral stairs in a multi-colored glass tube.

“We bring in groups of models, men or women or otherwise indicated, depending on what we are looking for and we make our picks based on specific details.” Eddie shrugged, “It's not as complicated as you might think.”

“What do _you_ look for in a model?”

“Presence,” Eddie smirked a bit and gestured to a hallway to the right, “Confidence, I want to be drawn in the second they step into the room. I like models that make a statement just by being in the room.”

“Huh, that's kind of . . . poetic, really.” Waylon looked around as the sounds of people talking and rapid movement started to become more apparent.

Eddie shrugged, “Considering I don't pay as much attention to how a person looks it isn't as much of a focus point for me as it is for others.”

They came upon a large room with lines of men and women sitting about, the energy in the room was palatable, everyone was talking and seemed to be enjoying themselves. They all looked up as Eddie strode past to a door at the end of the room where three other people were waiting. Waylon was sure that he'd been introduced but the next period of time went by so slowly that he had no idea who anyone was.

Groups of four and five models were ushered in, they would stop and turn in front of a white wall, moving forward on mile-high heels and then would be brought through another door. This went on for a long time with Eddie sitting in his chair giving the smallest of gestures and nods, scribbling things on a small notepad.

Waylon sat quietly observing while typing on his laptop until Eddie and the others stood and exchanged notes then Eddie handed a page to Angela and walked over to Waylon,

“Ready for lunch?”

Waylon blinked then got to his feet, snapping his computer closed and stowing it in his bag, “Am I ever. I take it you're pretty satisfied with what went on?"

“For the most part, I at least have about half of my line picked out so we'll have to hold another casting.” Eddie smiled and Waylon had to almost run to keep up with him.

“Half? But that was like, a million models! You said you only need fifty!”

“Yes, and I have half of mine.” Eddie blinked at Waylon, “I'm particular.”

“More like picky, what was wrong with the ones you rejected?”

“Nothing, they just didn't strike a chord with me.” Eddie shrugged, going back down the stairs.

They went back to Eddie's office and ordered lunch, Eddie checked his phone then and dialed rapidly, leaning back in his chair and tapping his foot,

“Hello, this is Edward Gluskin, I- aheh, yes, you tried to call me earlier and- . . . I was just wondering how things were going?”

Waylon looked up and smiled, “Is that Kim?”

Eddie put his hand over the receiver and nodded, “Yes, quiet.”

Waylon shook his head and moved to sit in Eddie's lap, leaning on his shoulder to hear better,

“Felix went down for a nap a minute ago and I gave him his lunch that you labeled, thanks for that by the by, really made things a lot easier! Anyway, he's napping and haven't had any issues.” Kim sounded relaxed and the television was on.

“Good, good . . . well as long as everything is fine, I'll let you go.” Eddie let out a breath in relief, running his fingers under Waylon's shirt.

“Not a problem, Mr. Gluskin, I'll let you know if anything changes and I'll see you later.”

“Alright, goodbye.” Eddie hung up and sighed heavily, “Felix is napping.”

“I heard, are you okay?” Waylon put a hand on Eddie's chest, “You want me to head home?”

“No, no, I can make it the rest of the day, there isn't much left to do anyway. We'll leave at around three.” Eddie murmured, closing his eyes, “I have a few things to look over, interns to yell at, designs to finalize and memos to write up. Big important boss type things.”

“How did you end up being top dog around here?”

“Meticulous work, good designs, extra assignments and plenty of ass-kissing.” Eddie murmured.

“Not the fun kind of ass-kissing, I'd imagine?” Waylon smiled and Eddie smacked his ass, “Hey!”

“Behave, we're in my domain.” Eddie chuckled, rubbing Waylon's ass slowly through his jeans, “Hm.”

“Eddie, you and I both know that if you don't cut that out pretty quick, I'm going to end up bent over your desk.” Waylon bit his lip as Eddie put both hands down the back of his pants, tugging Waylon in for a few quick kisses.

“You say that like it would be a bad thin-”

“Oh god, please lock the door!” Angela almost dropped the take-out boxes as she came in.

Waylon quickly got off Eddie's lap, tugging his pants up and blushing deeply, “Sorry, it's not what it looked li-”

“It was exactly what it looked like, Mr. Waylon,” Angela shook her head and put the food on the desk, snorting and smiling knowingly, “Do me a favor, tie a scarf or something on the doorknob so I know to leave you be for a spell, hm?”

Eddie pointed to the door, “Yes, _thank you,_ Ms. Winston, be gone now.”

Angela bowed dramatically, backing up toward the door, “Yes of course, my liege, anything you say, Your Majesty!”

The door clicked behind her and Eddie shook his head,

“It is impossible to find good help. Well, shall we?”

“Yeah, this smells really go-”

“I wasn't talking about lunch.” Eddie smirked and leaned back in his chair, his erection pressing up on his slacks.

Waylon narrowed his eyes, “You want to do this in your office?”

“If you knew how much fucking goes on in these offices, it would make your head explode.” Eddie chuckled, “Besides, we have time to kill.”

“Could we wait 'til we got home?” Waylon shifted nervously.

Eddie blinked and shrugged, “I . . . suppose if you're that uncomfortable then it can wait.”

“It's just that this is so open and anyone can just walk in, you know?” Waylon fidgeted and shrugged.

Eddie nodded, “I understand.”

“Do you?” Waylon sat on the edge of the desk, flipping open the box marked 'W' and finding his Philly steak sandwich nestled in tinfoil with a side of thick-cut kettle chips.

“Of course, I can wait.” Eddie shrugged and smiled, reaching for his own box with a big 'Mr. G' in Sharpie on the lid, he flipped it open and started pouring his raspberry vinaigrette on his Caesar salad.

Waylon leaned over, “You know, for an apex predator, you eat a lot of salad.”

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, “I try to be healthy.”

“Whatever you say, veggie-boy.” Waylon took a large bite out of his hoagie.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “I'm not the one trying to lose weight, porkchop.”

Waylon almost choked and he turned indignantly to Eddie with his cheeks full of steak, he held up his middle finger and glowered, “I'm the father of your child, asshat, little respect, hm?”

“You've got grease dripping down your chin.” Eddie smirked, “And I do respect you, my love, otherwise I wouldn't waste your time bringing you to my work and showing you what I do.”

Waylon wiped his chin, “Huh?”

“I crave your approval, Waylon,” Eddie said softly, looking down at his salad, “I want you to see what I do and I want to share it with you, I want . . . I want you to be proud of me.”

Waylon blinked and put his sandwich down, wiping his hands off and he climbed back into Eddie's lap, kissing the big man's cheek, “I am proud of you, I mean, look at all this! You have your own office with your name on the door! That's huge! You take good care of me and Felix and you clearly work really hard.”

Eddie blushed and hugged Waylon, “Thank you, Darling.”

“You're welcome, now eat your rabbit food.” Waylon went back to his sandwich and winked at Eddie, “And when we get home, you can ravage me all ni-”

The phone rang and Eddie fumbled to answer,

“Hello, oh, Ms. Kim, what is i- . . . I beg pardon?” Eddie snapped to his feet, “ . . . no, you did the right thing, yes, yes, I- . . . no, we're coming to the house. It's alright. Yes, goodbye.” Eddie hung up and grabbed his coat, “That was Kim-”

“Did something happen? You said Felix wouldn't start changing at will until he-”

“Felix is fine, Waylon,” Eddie said tightly, heading for the door with Waylon running to catch up, “Someone was at the door, they didn't knock or ring but they went around to the back door and tried to enter.”

“What?” Waylon's eyes widened in alarm and he almost fell over his own feet.

“Angela, something came up and I have to go,” Eddie hurried over to his assistant who pulled out her tablet and started making notes, “And I might be unavailable for a day or two, be a dear and push any meetings I had back until next week, I'll be in touch as to what I can manage.”

“No problem, Mr. Gluskin, I can email you regularly now so I'll just send your schedules ahead and you can make up your mind what you want to do. Nice to meet you again, Waylon.” Angela waved them toward the door.

Eddie pushed the doors open and stalked rapidly to his car, Waylon scrambled to get his buckle in, holding tears back,

“Who was at the door? What did they look like?”

“She didn't get a good look but it won't matter, if I know the scent then I'll know who was there.” Eddie's teeth were clenched tightly as he pulled out of his parking spot, “ . . . Waylon?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Did Miles happen to mention where he was going to go before he ran off?” Eddie's voice was deadly quiet and brittle as ice.

“ . . . he said he might start over in a new town, but you-you don't think he-”

“What? Went back to his old pack and told them where to find us? Absolutely I do.” Eddie snarled, his eyes glowed slightly and his hands clenched around the steering wheel, claws extending.

“Oh god . . . “ Waylon thought back on how he'd stepped aside and believed Miles, “This is all my fault.”

“Darling, I hardly expected you to anticipate-”

“No, E-Ed . . . I let him go.” Waylon whispered.

“He attacked you.”

“No, he didn't, I let him go and he made it look good so we had a story to-to tell you.” Waylon shrank back in his seat and bit his lip.

“YOU DID _WHAT_?” Eddie almost hit another car at a stop light as his head whipped around to Waylon.

“I-I'm sorry! I thought I was doing the right thing!” Waylon curled in on himself.

“Waylon, not only did you release a werewolf into a city,” Eddie was very near to losing his shit, “But you released one that is bonded to a pack of murderous deranged psychos that have a vendetta for us since I killed their Alpha and the current Alpha's mate!”

“I- . . . oh fuck.”

“Yes, 'oh fuck' about sums that up pretty well, doesn't it?” Eddie snapped, “I thought I could trust you!”

“You can, I just made a mistake, alright?” Waylon bit his lip, “Can't you drive faster?”

“A mistake is an understatement of epic proportions.” Eddie snarled.

* * *

They hurried Kim out of the house and made sure to lock the door and reset the security system then once Waylon had Felix safely in his arms, Eddie went to the backdoor, he carefully opened it and sniffed around the frame and the handle, his jaw clenched and he turned to look at Waylon,

“Daisy.”

Waylon bit his lip and held Felix tighter, “What are we going to do?”

“Nothing.” Eddie stood up, closing and locking the door.

“What? Why?” Waylon looked around frantically.

“They sent Daisy which means they probably have been watching so they knew it was just a human girl watching our chi-” Eddie stopped and looked at Felix, “ . . . They came when we weren't here.”

“They're not after us . . . “ Waylon whispered.

“They're after the baby.” Eddie swallowed and his hands flexed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landline phones suck. And I would like to thank my cousin who works in fashion in New York for information because I have no idea anything about anything in the fashion industry.


	18. Two Steps Forward . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things feel like they might be settling down, but then, Waylon knows when things are going good, they don't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL TRIGGER WARNING Just a small one, mention of infant death and trauma. I really enjoy writing this fic, like a lot, so onward we go, Darlings!!

Things were tense, to be sure, but for good reason really. The weeks went by and Eddie revoked the idea of Waylon getting a job, but then the blonde was loathe to leave Felix on his own and this also meant that they didn't leave the house together.

Waylon stretched out on the floor next to Felix, staring at the baby who had grown an excessive amount but Eddie assured him that rapid growth was normal. They'd brought him in to see the doctor (some people that Eddie knew, and would not introduce to Waylon, forged papers for Felix) and did all the normal things you should do with a baby as far as either of them were concerned. Now it was just for them to sit around waiting for _something_ to actually happen, but . . . nothing did.

Felix sat up and giggled, waving a stuffed giraffe around to bump it against Waylon's chest, gurgling nonsense words.

Waylon smiled, “Hey, no fair, that's two against one!”

Felix squealed and turned to crawl off toward the front window, standing on wobbly legs and pointed outside, “Pa?”

“Papa won't be home for a bit but we can call him if you'd like. Want to talk to Papa?” Waylon sat up, Felix nodded rapidly and Waylon got up to get his cellphone (Eddie had relented and gotten him one), “Here, come here, pal.”

Felix got down on all fours and crawled over to Waylon who plunked down on the floor in front of the sofa, hitting the contact labeled 'Ed G.' and picked Felix up,

“C'mere! It's ringing!”

Felix put his hands over his mouth, bouncing excitedly, his eyes glowed a bit and his ears twitched, pointing slightly at the tips.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ed, it's us-”

“What is it? Are you alright?”

“Everything is fine, Edward, Felix wanted to tell you something.” Waylon put the phone on speaker and held it in front of the child, “Here, Felix, it's Papa.”

“Pa!” Felix grabbed the phone and started to babble loudly.

Eddie chuckled on the other end, “Hello, Felix. I miss you too . . . yes, sweetheart, I'll be home soon . . . Are you being good for Daddy?”

Felix nodded vigorously and Waylon chuckled,

“He's nodding.”

“Good boy! I have to get back to work but I'll see you when I get home alright, Felix? Let Daddy have the phone.”

Felix nodded again and Waylon put the phone off speaker and held it to his ear, “He nodded again, anyway, I was thinking . . . nothing's been going on for weeks now, even when the turning came, we haven't seen Mina or her pack anywhere . . . do you think maybe they gave up?”

Eddie was quiet for a moment then he sighed, “ . . . I really don't want to take any chances, Waylon.”

“We can't live our whole lives afraid, Ed, I-”

“I'll talk to you about this when I get home, alright? Not right now, please.” Eddie's voice was tight and strained, there were probably other people around him.

“O-Okay, Ed, I'll see you when you get home then. Love you.”

“I love you too, Waylon.”

Eddie hung up and Waylon sighed, looking down at Felix who whined softly, his ears twitched back and he put his chubby hands on Waylon's face,

“Da?”

“It's alright, critter, everything is fine.” Waylon murmured, hugging the little boy.

* * *

Eddie closed the door to Felix's nursery then turned to face Waylon, “He's sleeping.”

“Good, let's talk.” Waylon pointed downstairs and Eddie sighed, following when the blonde turned and went ahead of him.

“Waylon, I think we shouldn't take too many risks, and-”

“We haven't caught so much as a whiff from any of them.” Waylon stopped in the kitchen and folded his arms, “No one has shown up, no one has tried to get in the house, nothing has happened! It's been weeks! I keep making excuses to my parents why we haven't seen each other even though I was the one who asked to meet with them! Meanwhile you get to go to work and be an adult and do all this stuff! It isn't fair! We're just holing ourselves up and jumping at shadows when we're more than capable of handling them!”

“I almost died getting us out of there the first time!” Eddie shouted then he clenched his jaw and breathed in slowly, “They might be insane but they aren't weak and they outnumber us, three to one! I understand your frustration, really I do, but what else would you have me do?”

“They're down three members, Eddie! Chris and Trager are dead and Miles isn't a fighter,” Waylon threw his hands up, “Besides, this isn't the backwoods in bumblefuck-knows-where, this is a city surrounded by people that aren't paid off or whatever! If they try anything we can call the police, we don't have to be alone!”

Eddie blinked and shifted, “I-I just . . . I don't want you or Felix to get hurt . . . “

“I might but it would be because I'm protecting you two,” Waylon reached over and took Eddie's face in his hands, “Please stop thinking you have to fight on your own, we're a pack, Ed, the three of us and if you think I'm going to let them take you away from me or harm Felix then you don't know how strong my momma-wolf instincts are.”

Eddis chuckled and put his larger hands over Waylon's, breathing in deeply, “I'm so . . . I'm so scared, Waylon.”

“It's okay, we're okay and we'll take on whatever comes, but we have to do this together.” Waylon murmured, “I'm not a pregnant newbie-wolf anymore, Ed, I can and will fight and I promise I'll be a lot smarter this time around.”

* * *

Eddie kissed his way down Waylon's stomach, his nose brushing the line of dark blonde curls leading to Waylon's groin while said blonde arched and sighed,

“So tense, Darling . . . “ Eddie murmured, his fingers kneading Waylon's thighs as they fell easily open and he smiled, his lips pressing into the juncture of Waylon's thigh and groin.

“I-I'd be a lot less tense if you'd hurry up . . . “

“But going quickly means it's over quickly . . . “ Eddie smiled, his tongue flicking against the head of Waylon's cock.

“What a shame _that_ would be.” Waylon muttered, twisting the sheets in his hands.

“Indeed.” Eddie purred and continued kissing his way up Waylon's thigh to his knee then back down, skirting around the blonde's heavy sac and back up his stomach, neck and finally back to Waylon's mouth, “So impatient!”

“We've been on edge and overtired for weeks, Edward, which makes sex take a backseat, which means I've been toting around a lovely pair of dark blue balls,” Waylon growled and pushed on Eddie's head, “Suck my dick and fuck my ass or buy me some toys!”

Eddie chuckled and crouched above Waylon, “Toys? Heh, I suppose you could do with a few, couldn't you? Since you seem to get so horny with no way of release unless it's on my cock, hm?”

Waylon scowled and sat up, grabbing Eddie by the hair and pulling him into a deep, wet kiss then pushed him back, “You talk too much.”

Eddie laughed and wiped his mouth then went back to lie between Waylon's legs, making short strokes up the blonde's cock with his tongue before pulling his foreskin down and engulfing the head, his tongue twirling around it while Waylon flopped back onto the bed, moaning brokenly and once more twisting the sheets in his hands

Eddie hummed, flexing his throat and bobbing his head as his eyes locked on Waylon's,

“Fuck . . . Ed . . . _fuck_!” Waylon panted and sat up, his fingers digging into Eddie's hair, “You alright with swallowing or should I pull?”

Eddie slid his hands under Waylon's ass and held him tightly in place, moving faster, drool trickling down the corners of his mouth and Waylon breathed out, tilting his head back,

“Good enough! Oh, fuck, Ed, you suck dick so fucking _good_!” Waylon breathed in sharply and thrust into Eddie's throat, he could feel the bigger man swallowing around him as Waylon came.

Eddie pulled off after Waylon fell bonelessly back onto the bed, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and scooted forward, reaching for the lube and squirting a good amount into his hand, swiping it over his cock,

“I love it when you get forceful with me,” Eddie murmured and he moved forward, shoving a pillow under Waylon's hips and taking the base of his own dick in hand before sliding in slowly, “You've gotten so strong . . . powerful . . . “

Waylon hummed and curled his spine back onto Eddie, sighing as the big man settled in balls-deep, “Partly from you making me go to the gym four days a week . . . “

“Remind me to set you up for self-defense too, no sense having muscles without knowing how to use them.” Eddie murmured

He dug his knees into the mattress then rolled them over so Waylon was lying on top of him, Eddie's knees bent as he thrust in, Waylon looked at him quizzically,

“You want me to sit up? You feel like you aren't in there all the way.”

“No, this way I won't knot in you.” Eddie murmured, his eyes closed and his cheeks were flushed.

Waylon shifted then put his head down, listening to Eddie's heart as it slammed into the big man's ribcage and he could hear Eddie's breathing hitch slightly every so often. Eddie reached down and pulled out, coming on Waylon's hole and taint, he used the head of his cock to smear his spunk over Waylon then he laid back, his eyes closing slightly,

“I like it when we slow down.” Eddie murmured, “Doesn't feel the same . . . gentler, calmer.”

Waylon nodded and slid to be sitting up on Eddie's stomach, feeling the drying cum between his legs, he glanced over his shoulder at Eddie's penis which, sure enough, was swollen at the base so much that if he'd been a normal human one would think he needed to go to a hospital. A steady trickle of cum slid down the shaft and Eddie's hips gave slight, twitching thrusts into the air. Waylon shifted his weight then and glanced out the window at the night sky,

“ . . . Ed?”

“Yes?” Eddie opened his eye a crack.

Waylon swallowed and looked down at Eddie, the man looked disheveled and very thoroughly fucked, his eyes bleary and almost closed, his chest and neck covered in little bite-marks, lips plump and red from their bruising kisses that had started the second they'd put Felix down for the night all the way to the bed and from sucking Waylon off. Waylon looked at Eddie and the longer he looked the more marks he could see that he left on Eddie's skin. There were faded fingernail marks from this morning when Eddie had teased Waylon with frotting through their jeans and deep kissing against the kitchen counter before Gluskin had ducked out the door to go to work amidst snarled curses and empty threats from Waylon (Waylon got his revenge by sending pictures of himself masturbating in the bathroom to Eddie during Felix's nap). He couldn't deny how much his heart belonged to the once-deranged and possibly still very much damaged and unstable Edward Gluskin, what had started as anger and hatred had turned to pity and fondness and that in turn had transformed, stretching and morphing into something different altogether, was it love? Waylon was sure it very nearly was, not completely as the past couldn't die that quickly but by god, it was so close it almost hurt to call it anything else and Waylon had to rationalize away any whispering of 'Stockholm Syndrome' with pointing out that he wasn't making excuses for Eddie's past actions . . . it was a lot more complicated than love, that was for sure.

Waylon breathed in slowly and closed his eyes, “Why do you love me?”

Eddie blinked and sat up a bit more, his hand slid into Waylon's, “The moment we first met, you smelled right, you smelled like mate, and I felt like a piece of me that had been lost for so long was finally found. I know we had a rocky start, to simplify it . . . but I couldn't lose you, I couldn't stand to have that empty place back . . . something about you calms my soul.”

Waylon stared at Eddie, “ . . . I was _afraid_ of you.”

Eddie grimaced, “Understandable, I was not kind or gentle or anything I should have been or that you deserved . . . I am sorry for the past, but you know that already.”

“Yeah, I do,” Waylon shifted again, looking down at their linked hands, “And now we're going to go and have dinner with my parents . . . god what a weird life we live.”

“Indeed.”

They were quiet for a moment then Eddie licked his lips and cleared his throat,

“As much as I hate to ruin the moment, you're almost sitting on my penis and it is incredibly uncomfortable.”

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Waylon quickly rolled off to the side and shook his head, “Does it really hurt that much?”

He reached over and ran his fingers over the slippery knot, squeezing it ever so gently. It was hard, not hard like normal-erect-dick-hard but like a solid mass and his eyes widened,

“What the fuck . . . ?”

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, “Now do you understand why it's so painful when I knot inside you and you _continue to move_?”

“Wow . . . that's something, Ed . . . “ Waylon grimaced and settled next to Eddie tiredly.

“Hmph,” Eddie threw an arm around Waylon, pulling him close, “My little cross to bear, I suppose. It's much more comfortable when it's inside you, the heat and pressure is strangely soothing.”

“You want me to get you something?”

“No, no, I'm fine. Just don't touch it.” Eddie murmured.

“Okay.” Waylon closed his eyes and tucked against Eddie.

* * *

“We have twenty minutes before my parents are supposed to be here and- . . . Eddie, what are you doing?” Waylon leaned in the bathroom door.

Eddie was sitting in the bathtub with Felix in his lap, he looked up from giving Felix a shampoo-mohawk and quickly flattened it, “Nothing.”

“I thought you were going to give Felix a bath, not both of you!”

Eddie shrugged, “He got me all wet anyway. You could join us.”

Felix stood up and leaned on the rim of the tub, “Da! Tub!”

“I already showered and you had better hurry up!” Waylon crossed his arms.

Eddie grabbed Felix before the child could get the bar of soap in his mouth and leaned back, “And you say I'm the one with a stick up my ass.”

“Twenty minutes, Edward, count 'em!” Waylon snapped, then he frowned and took out his phone.

“What are you d-”

Waylon looked at the picture and smirked, “That'll make a cute lock-screen and I think Angela might get a kick out of it.”

Eddie blinked, “That's blackmail!”

“You now have _eighteen_ minutes.” Waylon cocked an eyebrow and left the bathroom.

“Felix, your daddy is a bad, rude man.” Eddie muttered.

Waylon rolled his eyes and went downstairs, he checked to make sure everything was ready, the food was nearly done, he'd picked out a bottle of good wine from the basement, and was nervously hoping that everything went alright. He sighed heavily, leaning on the counter, his ears perked when he heard the tub emptying and Eddie talking to Felix.

“This is going to be a disaster.” Waylon whispered and his eyes welled with tears, there was no way that the dinner would go smoothly.

“Are you alright?”

Waylon turned around and smiled weakly, wiping at his eyes, “I'm fine.”

Eddie stood with a towel around his waist and Felix wrapped in his own towel on Eddie's hip, “You don't look fine, Darling.”

“I'm not really, but I'll be okay once this is all over. You should go get dressed, they should be here any mi-”

The doorbell rang and Waylon almost jumped out of his skin, he started shoving Eddie out of the kitchen,

“C-Coming! Just a minute!” He called, then he turned to Eddie, “Go! Go get dressed!”

The door started to open and Hank Park walked in, “Waylon, your mother and I- . . . _oh_.”

Margaret was standing behind Hank and she put a hand over her mouth, “Oh my . . . “

The whole scene was something out of a horrible sitcom, Eddie had one foot on the stairs with his towel low on his hips while Felix seemed intent on climbing out of his towel and onto Eddie's shoulders with Waylon pushing the big man from behind.

“Uh, hi mom and dad . . . “ Waylon blushed and quickly moved to greet them, glaring over his shoulder at Eddie, “Go. Get. Dressed.”

“Yes, dear.” Eddie blushed deeply and hurried up the stairs.

Waylon slowly turned back to his parents, “That, um, that was Eddie . . . “

Hank huffed and Margaret smiled shakily,

“He seems very . . . _nice_.”

Waylon grimaced, “Well, anyway, um, I can take your coats-”

“Oh, hang on, Waylon.” Margaret turned to the door and held it open and in _she_ stepped.

“ . . . Lisa.” Waylon felt his heart fall into his shoes.

Lisa lingered awkwardly in the doorway before moving into the foyer to stand between Hank and Margaret,

“H-Hi, Waylon.”

Waylon glanced at the stairs then back at his parents, “I-I didn't know you would be coming as well . . . “

“It was sort of a last minute thing.” Lisa looked around, “Wow, this is a really nice house.”

“Yeah, well, um, E-Eddie . . . he has pretty good taste.” Waylon's hands were clenched so hard at his sides that he thought he would break the skin of his knuckles.

They all stood there for a minute then Waylon smiled tightly, “Well I'll take your coats and uh, you can just sit tight in the living room, please?”

Waylon hung their coats in the hall closet, ushered them into the living room then almost ran up the stairs, checking Felix's room first then found Eddie in their room buttoning up a pale blue shirt that, if Waylon had more time and sanity, he would probably sit and think about how it set off Eddie's blue eyes perfectly. Waylon closed the door behind him and almost threw up, Eddie turned and picked Felix up off the floor,

“What's wrong?”

“They, um, don't freak out, but they brought . . . they brought L-Lisa.” Waylon wrung his hands and started to pace.

Eddie's face became stony and he looked down at Felix, “You didn't tell me they were-”

“I didn't know until five seconds ago!” Waylon hissed, “Look, let's just get this over with, okay?”

Eddie's eyes were glowing blue embers and his lip twitched, “No, _not okay_. I'm not okay with this, at all, Waylon! I don't want to sit down and have dinner with the woman you were supposed to marry!”

“I'm not overly fond of the idea either but it's happening anyway!” Waylon snapped then he breathed in shakily, “Please, please, just help me keep it together for one evening, I'm not strong enough to handle all of this alone.”

Eddie blinked and he sighed, moving to put his free arm around Waylon, kissing the top of the blonde's head and Felix wiggled around so he could tug on the sweater-vest Waylon was wearing,

“Alright, let's go be strong together.”

“Thank you.” Waylon turned to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and heading to the stairs with Eddie behind him, they stepped into the living room where it was obvious they had interrupted a hushed discussion,

“Mom, Dad, this is Eddie and Felix.”

Eddie stood looking about as nervous as a man could in their situation, “Sorry about earlier, I thought I had more time. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Margaret shifted and smiled, “It's alright, as a mom there isn't much I haven't seen.”

“Mom!” Waylon blushed.

Hank stood up and walked up to Eddie, he was a full head and a half shorter than Eddie, he crossed his arms and looked over his glasses at the dark-haired man, “So. You and my son, then?”

Felix wiggled obnoxiously and reached for Waylon, “Da! Da! Fod!”

Waylon took Felix and held him to his hip, “Um, anyway, uh, dinner should be done shortly and-”

“Oh, you cook?” Margaret asked Eddie.

Eddie shrugged, “I do, but Waylon is better at it than I am, I'm afraid I've only got talent for breakfast and dessert.”

“ _You,_ Mr. I Burn Toast, know how to cook now?” Lisa asked from her chair off to one side, she'd been watching Waylon intently.

“I sort of picked it up.” Waylon shrugged and swallowed.

“Hm.” Hank looked back at Eddie and narrowed his eyes.

Eddie stepped back and swept his arm toward the dining room, “Shall we?”

Margaret and Hank followed Eddie but Lisa and Waylon stayed rooted to the spot, Waylon shifted Felix's weight to his other hip,

“I . . . I had hoped you and I could sit down alone and talk but . . . guess Mom and Dad had other plans.”

Lisa sighed, “Honestly, I think they're hoping I can somehow convince you to come back with us but . . . well, lots of people break up because they aren't compatible, if you're gay, you're gay.”

Waylon laughed shortly, “I'm not gay, really.”

Lisa blinked, this news did not seem to make her feel better and she tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear, “Oh.”

Waylon grimaced, “Lisa, I'm so sorry.”

“So what happened to Billy and the others who went camping?” Lisa asked, her eyes focusing on Waylon suspiciously.

Waylon opened his mouth but Felix reached up and smacked Waylon's cheek lightly,

“DA! FOD!” He demanded.

“Alright, alright!” Waylon shrugged apologetically, “I guess we should go . . . eat.”

“Right.” Lisa looked off to the side and frowned, “Waylon?”

Waylon stopped in the doorway and half-turned, “Yeah?”

“Are you, I mean, are you happy? Here?” Lisa bit her lip lightly.

“I am.” Waylon murmured.

“Okay.”

* * *

Dinner wasn't much better, Waylon was grateful to have Felix as a distraction and most of the questioning being aimed at Eddie who looked ready to run as soon as there was a lull in conversation.

“So, 'Eddie' was it?” Hank asked over his wineglass.

“Yes. Or Edward, if you prefer.” Eddie was slightly hunched over in his chair and didn't seem able to make eye-contact with Hank.

“Right, _Edward_ , so what do you do for a living?”

“I am a partner of a fashion designing and modeling firm, my building is actually on the main strip in town.” Eddie moved his food around his plate a bit.

“So you run the business?”

“No, I design for my own brand, I have other people manage the business side of things. My partners and I have a show for the fall line-up at the end of August.”

“You design clothes?”

“Women's fashion, yes.”

“Uh-huh. And how does that pay out?” Hank leaned over his plate, eyes still narrowed and his glasses had slid to the end of his nose.

“Hank, that isn't really any of our business.” Margaret chastised.

“I'm just trying to get a feel for how well our son is being taken care of.” Hank shrugged.

Eddie's head snapped up and he smiled tightly, “I take _very_ good care of Waylon and our son.”

“ _Your_ son.” Hank pointed out.

Waylon's spine stiffened and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, Eddie cleared his throat and shifted his weight,

“Felix is as much Waylon's son as he is mine.” Eddie's teeth were clenched.

“When do we meet your parents, Edward?” Hank said over him.

Waylon and Eddie exchanged looks and Eddie cleared his throat again, taking a large drink of wine before answering in as level a voice as he could,

“You won't be. My mother died in childbirth and my father is currently serving a very long prison sentence.”

Waylon breathed out in relief until Hank tilted his head back and made a slight humming sound,

“So your father is a felon?”

“ . . . my father _is_ in prison.” Eddie reiterated, his voice tight.

“So what is he in for? Drugs? Murder?”

“Hank, is that really-”

“If there's some kind of history that might put our son in danger, Margaret, I'd like to know about it, especially if this guy gets out.” Hank snapped.

Waylon and Lisa looked at each other and there was a mutual apology between them.

Eddie looked Hank dead in the eye and bit out, “Sexual abuse of a minor, you know just a little rape, torture, home-brewed conversion therapy. My father was a fiend and a monster.”

There was stunned silence and Eddie pushed his chair back,

“Waylon, I forgot something at work, I'll be home late. Best not to stay up for me. Good to meet you all, but I'm afraid I have to go, good night.”

Eddie whisked out of the room and Waylon heard the front door open and slam shut then Eddie's car started and drove off. The blonde slowly turned to Hank, but Margaret beat him to it, turning angrily on her husband,

“Well, I hope you're happy with yourself! You promised me that you would behave and you go and grill that poor boy like he's under investigation!” She turned to Waylon, “I'm sorry, honey, we didn't mean to spoil dinner.”

“I- well . . . “ Waylon sighed, “Okay, look, Eddie has a lot of . . . of baggage that he carries around with him. It isn't my place to divulge the details but he's come a long way from it and he's made something of himself, I'm really proud of him and what he's accomplished . . . I don't expect anyone to understand, really, but please, _try_ and act civil. I love Eddie a lot and I love Felix,” Waylon turned to Lisa, “I loved you too, very much and I still do, I'm sorry you had to go through all of this and me leaving and being a complete and total prick about it all. I can understand if you never want to see me again or-”

“That's just it, Waylon,” Lisa bit her lip, “The only reason I agreed to come, well two reasons actually, I wanted to make sure you were really okay and . . . well . . . I . . . I was pregnant when you went missing.”

Waylon's mouth dropped open and he put a hand over his mouth, he looked at his parents but their grim faces told him that this was indeed true,

“W-What?”

“I didn't really figure it out until a month or so after you were missing, then two months rolled by . . . they declared you dead and . . . well,” Lisa bit her lip and her eyes were swimming with tears, “I . . . miscarried at four months.”

Tears welled up in Waylon's eyes and he shook his head but couldn't find words.

“They told me it . . . it was a boy . . . we, um, we had a funeral for him and everything.” Lisa bit her lip and shook her head, “I just wanted you to know and seeing you here, with Felix . . . I'm sorry, I'll be in the car.”

Waylon watched Lisa leave and could only stare after her in shock, he looked back at his parents and hiccuped,

“Why . . . why didn't you tell me? And why did you bring her here? What is _wrong_ with you?” Waylon asked as tears rolled down his face.

“We thought you would . . . change your mind.” Margaret reached over for Waylon's hand but he pulled it away, “We think you're making a lot of snap judgments and rash decisions based on something that isn't real, Waylon, honey, this just feels . . . it feels wrong, off, like you're not doing things rationally.”

Waylon opened his mouth to speak but Felix started fussing so he picked the child up, holding him tightly,

“I think you need to leave. Now, please.” He said softly, not looking at either of them, “And please, don't call. I'll get in contact with you when I'm ready.”

“If that's what you want.” Hank said, standing up.

“Take Lisa home and apologize to her.” Waylon bit out, glaring at his father.

“We're going,” Margaret said quickly, “We love you, Waylon and we only want what's best for you.”

Waylon saw them out then took Felix upstairs, changed him for bed, and put him down for the night even though the little boy seemed to sense something was wrong and cried loudly when Waylon shut the door. He went into his and Eddie's bedroom and collapsed on the bed, pulling his phone out and punching the 'call' button once he found Eddie's number. It rang twice before picking up,

“Waylon, please, I need to just not be there for a few more minutes, I-”

“She was pregnant.” Waylon gasped into the phone then the whole situation hit him and he couldn't get anymore words out, he just sobbed into the phone as Eddie tried to talk to him, it wasn't until Eddie said he was coming back and hung up that Waylon was able to breathe then burst into tears again. He knew what it was like to have a life inside him, growing and thriving, and to have it die? To have that heartbeat suddenly stop? He had to press a fist to his mouth to stop himself from screaming at the very idea. And it had been his . . . his son . . . a little boy like Felix.

The front door opened and closed and there were rapid footsteps up the stairs, the door burst open and Eddie quickly came over and gathered Waylon into his arms,

“Shh, it's alright, I'm here.” Eddie pulled Waylon as close as he could without crushing the smaller man, “What happened?”

“L-L-Lisa t-told me-me she wa-was pr-pr-” Waylon sobbed, shaking his head.

“Waylon, just breathe, you need to calm down or you're going to be sick.” Eddie murmured, rocking them on the bed.

Waylon took several deep breaths and shook his head again, “She-She was pregnant, when I went missing. She lost the baby . . . my baby, Eddie . . . _my baby_ . . . and she was all alone! I sh-should have been there.”

Eddie blinked then bit his lip, he didn't say anything for a while then he held Waylon out at arm's length, looking sadly at the blonde,

“Do . . . Do you still love her?”

“W-What kind of fucking question is _that_?” Waylon snapped, wiping at his eyes and trying to breathe correctly.

“ . . . if . . . “ Eddie took a deep breath but couldn't look at Waylon, “If you want to leave . . . with her-”

“Shut the fuck up right now, Edward Gluskin, if you utter one more goddamn syllable, I swear to Christ I will fucking knock your lights out.” Waylon snarled.

Eddie flinched, “I just . . . I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say.”

“That was not the right thing to say. Anything else would have been better than that!”

Eddie nodded, “You're right, I'm sorry . . . “ He looked away, “They hate me, don't they?”

“Hate you? Well, they're just very suspicious,” Waylon sighed, “I'm so tired . . . “

“Let's just go to sleep, we can deal with everything else tomorrow.” Eddie murmured and he pulled Waylon's sweater-vest over his head and unbuttoned the undershirt, sliding it off Waylon's shoulders, his fingers stroked slowly over the claim-mark and Eddie bit his lip, tears rolled down his face and he snuffled, “Your father . . . frightens me.”

Waylon blinked in surprise and stopped unbuttoning Eddie's shirt halfway, “What?”

“The way he _looked_ at me . . . and how he spoke to me . . . I tried my best to not . . . come across as unbalanced or boorish . . . I did try very hard and even kept my temper.” Eddie swallowed thickly, “I just . . . I couldn't even look him in the eye . . . “

“That's just PTSD, Ed, we'll work with that, it's okay and besides, my dad was being a world-class dick.” Waylon murmured, smoothing his hands over Eddie's shoulders, “It's okay.”

“I'm sorry, you just had a major shock and here I am moaning about being intimidated.” Eddie smiled shakily and wiped at his eyes.

“I think we've both been put through our paces tonight.” Waylon mumbled, undoing Eddie's belt and pulling it through his slacks.

“Indeed.” Eddie wiggled out of his pants and helped Waylon out of his, “After tonight, I welcome another confrontation with Mina and her ilk.”

“Don't say that too loudly, might just happen.” Waylon muttered and pulled the blankets over them once they were down to their underwear.

Eddie pulled Waylon tightly to his chest and breathed in, “Good point, it has been our luck lately, hasn't it? Let's not think about that either.”

Waylon bit his lip and got up on his elbows, looking down at Eddie, “I never said it aloud but, thank you for giving me Felix.”

Eddie blinked and stroked his fingers over Waylon's cheek, “He's sort of a joint-gift in that way, isn't he?”

“Mhm,” Waylon laid back down and sighed, “I hope tomorrow is better.”

“For fear of jinxing it, I'll just say I agree. Good night.”

“G'night.” Waylon mumbled and closed his eyes to try and sleep despite how much his brain had to process.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Dinner with mom and dad didn't go quite how they hoped and Lisa mentions a few things worth noting that will undoubtedly keep her important MEANWHILE can you feel the false sense of security because I can, we can only hope that Waylon and Eddie will be better prepared this time around, we can only wait and see, hm? Stay tuned, Darlings!


	19. Half a Step Back . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon starts working, Felix is teething and Eddie is for once the one keeping everyone sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for longer than usual wait between chapters, when I relocated to a different town I lost my job so . . . been bit procrastinate-y but thanks to re-reading the fic and comments, I got back to it a bit.

“You can just drop me off up here.” Waylon said, pointing at the front of the building.

Eddie shifted his hands on the steering wheel, ducking his head to stare out Waylon's window, “Are you sure about this?”

“Ed, look at me.” Waylon turned in his seat to face Eddie.

Eddie tore his eyes from the office building and looked at Waylon, “Yes?”

“It's okay, I'm okay, we agreed I could go to work again. I have my phone in case anything comes up, alright?” Waylon put his hand on Eddie's leg and gave it a light squeeze, “I know you will anyway, but try not to worry too much.”

Eddie sighed and nodded, scratching at the stubble covering his jaw and chin, “Alright, I'll do my best.”

“Hey, maybe we can get lunch together!” Waylon suggested, hoping to assuage Eddie's obvious concern.

Eddie smiled, “That sounds lovely, call me on your lunch break and I'll see what I can do.”

Waylon nodded and reached for the door handle, “Sounds like a plan, I'll see you later, Ed.”

Eddie leaned over and kissed Waylon's cheek, “Have a good day.”

Waylon's cheeks reddened and he allowed a small smile, “You too, see you tonight.”

“I love you.” Eddie said as Waylon stepped out of the car.

Waylon stopped with his hand on the door, “Love you too, Eddie.”

Waylon closed the door and waved before turning and heading inside for his first day of work.

* * *

Waylon's fingers tapped away on the desk, apparently being the low-man on the totem pole o' power meant that Waylon was stuck doing busy-work and coffee runs. This also meant that he finished shit way ahead of time and was therefore bored out of his gourd. Waylon leaned his chair back and sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling tiles until someone cleared their throat next to him and almost scared the piss out of him,

“Mr. Park,” his boss, Mr. John Wexler, stood over him and cocked an eyebrow, he was a middle-aged man with short graying red hair and mustache, his thick brows set in a harsh line, “I just wanted to say I'm impressed with how quickly and efficiently you got those resolutions written up for your clients. Good work.”

Waylon blinked then nodded quickly, sitting up in his chair, “Uh, thank you, sir.”

“I have to admit I was a little wary of hiring you, we usually hire students from the university but if your work today is your standard, I'd say we made a good pick.”

Mr. Wexler's eyebrow arched and his expression was still very hard to read, but luckily Waylon's instincts and heightened senses gave him an inkling that his boss just had resting bitch face.

“Thank you.” Waylon's ears reddened and he fidgeted.

“Anyway, keep up the good work, Park.” Mr. Wexler waved a hand dismissively then turned and walked away.

“S-Sure.” Waylon blinked after his boss then turned back to his computer, breathing out slowly in relief.

* * *

Eddie pulled up to the building, his sunglasses in place against the glaring sunshine and his seat was leaned back a bit, he glanced to the passenger door as Waylon got in and merely grunted at the blonde's greeting. Waylon blinked and frowned,

“What's got you in such a mood?”

Eddie sighed, still glaring through the windshield as the door closed and Waylon buckled his seatbelt, “I got a call today, from the sitter.”

Waylon's eyes widened, glancing around when Eddie pulled away from the curb and into traffic, “What happened, did Daisy-”

“Felix _bit_ Kim.” Eddie snarled.

Waylon blinked, “O-Oh, is that all?”

Eddie snorted, “Is that all? Are you thick? He _bit_ her, Waylon!”

“Eddie, kids bite sometimes, I mean, my sister-”

“No, Waylon, not like you're thinking,” Eddie shook his head, “She had to go to the hospital and get stitches _and_ her supervisor told me she was nearly hysterical, apparently Felix snarled at her when she tried to put him down for a nap and he bit her.” Eddie growled.

Waylon breathed out and grimaced, “Oh . . . “

“Yes, it would seem our pup needs a little lesson in manners.” Eddie's lip curled back over his teeth.

Waylon stared at Eddie in shock, “Edward, he's a _baby_!”

“Felix won't be a baby for long, Waylon, werewolves grow quickly and we need to nip this in the bud before he can turn at will and actually hurts someone!” Eddie snapped, stopping at a red light, his hands were clenched around the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

Waylon felt his hackles rising and he growled, “You're not touching my son.”

Eddie looked at Waylon and huffed, “Waylon, calm down, I know how werewolves are and how to deal with thi-”

“So what, you beat the shit out of our kid and-”

Eddie actually jerked in shock and stopped the car so fast Waylon yelped then clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from finishing that thought, Eddie took his sunglasses off and just stared with a stricken expression at Waylon, only breaking eye contact when the car behind them honked and he had to focus on the road again. They were both quiet for a minute, Waylon bit his lip as he tried to figure out how best to apologize until he heard an all-too-familiar sound from Eddie's side and he closed his eyes, Eddie took another shuddering breath and Waylon wished he had a rewind/erase function.

“You-You think I would _hit_ Felix?” Eddie's voice was breathless like he'd just run a marathon.

Waylon grimaced and shook his head, “I didn't mean that, Eddie, I really didn't, it just came out before I could stop myself.”

“But you _thought_ it.” Eddie murmured, pulling off the road and turning the car off, staring at the steering wheel and swallowing thickly.

“Eddie, no, I-I know you wouldn't hurt Felix!” Waylon reached over and tried to take Eddie's hand but the bigger man pulled away, “I'm sorry, Ed, I'm really sorry, you're right I don't know how far this can go with Felix being a werewolf and I said something I didn't mean without thinking.”

Eddie looked at Waylon and his eyes were so full of hurt that the blonde actually flinched a bit,

“I would never hurt Felix.”

“I know.” Waylon said quickly, “I know and I trust you, Edward.”

Eddie nodded slowly and cleared his throat, reaching for the door-handle, “We should go inside.”

Waylon nodded, feeling like absolute shit and followed Eddie up the steps to the house, Felix was sitting on the floor holding his giraffe stuffie while an older woman sat on the couch, the little boy, who was now the size of a three year-old, beamed up at them,

“Da! Pa!” He stood up and ran over to Eddie, hugging his legs tightly.

The older woman stood and walked over to them, “I'm sorry if we worried youwhen the Agency called, Mr. Gluskin, Felix has been well-behaved all afternoon without a single incident.”

Eddie nodded and picked Felix up, “Thank you, Miss Jane, I hope Miss Kim will be alright?”

“Not the first time a child has bitten a nanny.” Jane shrugged, “She'll live, but if this happens again we'll have to make a note.”

“No, ma'am, I assure you,” Eddie fixed Felix with a look and the little boy mumbled something and tucked his face into the giraffe, “It will _not_ happen again, will it, Felix?”

Felix shook his head minutely and whined. Jane nodded and went to get her coat,

“I'll let you know who Kim's replacement will be and send the files along.”

“Thank you, Miss Jane, take care.” Eddie said, holding onto Felix even though the little boy was squirming to get down and away from him.

The door closed behind Jane and Eddie turned his attention to the blonde child, Felix squealed and pushed against Eddie's chest, Waylon came around to Eddie's side and grimaced,

“Eddie, I-”

“Felix, stop it.” Eddie snapped, shifting the boy around to his front and his lip curled back.

Felix let out a louder squeal that turned into a snarl, his body morphed a bit, he opened his mouth, rows of pointed teeth showed and he bit down on the giraffe, tearing it. Waylon backed up in surprise, his mouth dropping open, but Eddie seemed nonplussed by this behavior, he took the toy and threw it onto the couch, holding Felix tightly by the shoulders and locking eyes with him.

“I said _stop it_ , Felix.” Eddie snarled.

Felix shrieked and kicked angrily, biting Eddie's shoulder until it bled, Eddie growled loudly and sat down on the couch, holding Felix tightly to his chest with their eyes still trained on each other until the little boy let Eddie go, his big blue eyes fixed on the bloody bitemark and torn polo for a moment then Felix burst into loud sobs. Eddie sighed and looked at his shoulder,

“Waylon, will you get me some antiseptic?”

Felix hugged tightly onto Eddie's neck and sobbed while the big man patted his back, Waylon quickly went in the bathroom for the first-aid kit then sat next to Eddie,

“The _hell_ was that?”

Eddie sighed and shifted Felix to one side, “He's frustrated, Waylon, there's a lot more sounds and smells in the city than in the forest that he has to deal with, he's also still getting used to his different forms in a rapidly changing body.”

“He has growing pains?” Waylon asked softly as Felix moved to pick up his giraffe while Eddie pulled his shirt off.

“More or less, yes,” Eddie wiped at the bite and sighed, “If you think he's difficult now, wait until puberty hits and you're stuck with two Alpha males in the house.”

Waylon grimaced, “ _Anyway_ ,” He moved over to Felix who was snuffling and holding the giraffe's headless body, “Looks like Stretchy needs stitches, huh, bud?”

“ . . . mhm . . . “ Felix mumbled, pouting tearfully at the toy, “Sorry, Pa.”

“I know, honey,” Eddie murmured, poking his finger through one of the holes in his shirt, cocking an eyebrow at the child, “You're going to make a card for Miss Kim to apologize, young man, and you are going to promise your Daddy and Papa that you aren't going to bite anyone anymore, do you understand?”

Felix whined and nodded, watching Waylon take Stretchy, “Yeh, Pa.”

“Good boy.” Eddie stood up and threw his shirt in the garbage, then he went to get a clean one upstairs.

Waylon sat down next to Felix, taking a spool of yellow thread and a needle out of the small sewing kit they kept and started to sewing Stretchy's head back on. Felix huffed and leaned on Waylon,

“ . . . 'm bad.”

“You did a bad thing, but _you're_ not bad, Felix.” Waylon murmured, turning his head to kiss the boy's thick blonde hair, “Just don't do it again, okay?”

“M'kay, Da.” Felix murmured, then he swallowed, “Da?”

“Yeah?” Waylon thought briefly that he should have let Eddie sew the toy instead, he was not good at this.

“ . . . 'm monster?” Felix whispered, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“No.”

They both looked up at Eddie as the man stood in a clean white t-shirt, his eyebrows knit together in concern, Felix shook his head,

“Miz Kim-”

“You scared her,” Eddie stepped in and knelt in front of Felix, taking the child's hands in his own, “But you aren't a monster, Felix.”

“Werewolbes?” Felix asked, he turned Eddie's huge hand over in his own two and pouted.

“Well . . . “ Waylon shrugged, “We are werewolves, but we aren't monsters.”

Felix blinked up at the two adults in confusion, “Huh?”

Eddie sighed, “You and I were born like we are, Felix, and . . . you'll understand better when you're older.”

“I will?” Felix asked doubtfully.

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, “Now while Daddy gets your toy-”

“Stretchy!” Felix corrected, rolling his eyes in a very Waylon-ish fashion.

Eddie smiled slightly in amusement and stood up, “Yes, while Daddy gets _Stretchy_ sorted, why don't we go make that card for Miss Kim?”

“Miz Kim'll come back?” Felix asked, hopping off the couch and taking Eddie's hand.

“I'm sure she will.” Waylon said encouragingly.

The blonde watched Eddie take Felix into the kitchen and he leaned back, listening to the two while he finished to sew the toy, muttering curses under his breath as he pricked his finger a few times before tying the thread off and snipping the slack, he held the giraffe up and grimaced, it wasn't perfect and if he knew Eddie, the anal-retentive idiot would insist on doing it over himself when it bothered him enough. Waylon sighed and stood up, he moved into the kitchen where Eddie and Felix were at the breakfast bar coloring a folded piece of printer paper. He set Stretchy down next to Felix, much to the child's delight,

“Stretchy all better!” He hugged the giraffe tightly, “Sorry, Stretchy . . . “

“He doesn't seem too upset about it.” Eddie murmured, glancing at Waylon, “Felix finish the card, Daddy and Papa need to go talk.”

“'dult talk is bo-oring.” Felix whispered to Stretchy.

Eddie and Waylon moved into the hallway and Waylon sighed,

“Okay, so I owe you an apology and I'm sorry, you handled that a lot better than I think I would have.”

Eddie blinked in surprise and his ears reddened, “Oh, thank you, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Waylon breathed out in relief, “Oh good, I really hate it when we fight.”

Eddie chuckled and pulled Waylon into a tight hug, “So do I, Darling.” He stepped back and cocked his head, “We should probably not hold our breath for Miss Kim to come back considering what she might have seen, which is a shame, but if she does come back, she _will_ have questions.” Eddie crossed his arms and grimaced, “Questions that we will not be able to side-step forever and if she's alone with a toddler that has no filter, we may have a problem.”

Waylon licked his lips and tilted his head back, “Soooooo where do we hide the body?”

Eddie blinked and his mouth dropped open, “Waylon, I'm not talking about homicide!”

Waylon rolled his eyes, “But, murder would be a more permanent fix!“

“I'm _not_ going to kill Miss Kim.” Eddie rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Waylon snorted, “I'm joking, Ed, so what do you suggest?”

“I wonder sometimes . . . I'm suggesting we have a back-up plan in case things go south. We can only make Felix understand so much and even then we can't control how much he says to people. We're pretty lucky we've gotten this far without incident.” Eddie shrugged, “But, I suppose I am getting ahead of us, perhaps we should wait to see how things go first.”

“Hm,” Waylon leaned over to peer into the kitchen where Felix was babbling animatedly to Stretchy while he scribbled on the inside of the card, “I think you're right, Felix is pretty smart.”

“Mhm,” Eddie slowly touched his shoulder, wincing slightly, “Jesus, he certainly has a strong bite!”

Waylon looked at Eddie and snorted, “Aw, does widdle Eddie have a boo-boo?”

Eddie's ears reddened and he narrowed his eyes at Waylon, “Stop it.”

“Want me to kiss all better, Eddie-Weddie?” Waylon cooed, patting Eddie's cheek.

“Waylon, you're being silly, stop i-EEK!” Eddie leaped back when Waylon tickled him, “Stop it!”

“Oh my god, you're _ticklish_?” Waylon broke into a face-shattering, decidedly maniacal, smile.

Eddie took a few steps back in alarm, “You stay away from me!”

Waylon's cheeks started to hurt but the smile stuck as he slowly moved closer to Eddie, hands outstretched, “I'm gonna _get'cha_ , Edward.”

Eddie blinked then yelped loudly when Waylon rushed him, they fell over into the living room with Waylon tickling his sides and stomach mercilessly,

“No! No! Ack, Waylon s-stop! Stop! AGH!”

Waylon laughed as Eddie squirmed and tried to get a hold on him but the smaller blonde was faster as he rotated to Eddie's armpits and neck making the older man let out a high-pitched howl then another body jumped onto Waylon.

“Pa! Pa, geb 'im!” Felix laughed, hanging around Waylon's shoulders.

“Traitor!” Waylon yelled, trying to grab the child but Eddie shot forward and Waylon ended up on his stomach with both Eddie and Felix on top of him, “Oof! You're getting fat, Ed! Lemme up!”

“No, you horrid thing, it's your turn!” Eddie laughed, then frowned in frustration when his efforts got not even a twitch out of Waylon, “ . . . you're not ticklish.”

Waylon looked smugly over his shoulder, smirking, “Nope.”

Eddie sat back, “That's not fair.”

“Tough beans, fuzz-face.” Waylon shifted until he managed to wiggle onto his back, Felix was still trying to tickle him, “Alright, buds, truce, cease-fire, I give up!”

Felix giggled and bounced on Waylon's stomach, “Pa, we win!”

“Yes, we did win, didn't we?” Eddie put his full weight on Waylon's waist and slyly ground his ass back on Waylon's crotch.

Waylon cocked an eyebrow over Felix's head, “Watch it there, Papa, there are children here.”

“What, Daddy?” Eddie smirked.

Felix crawled off of Waylon and up onto Eddie's shoulders, “Pa, be good!”

“Yeah, you heard the man, Papa, be good.” Waylon wiggled again and managed to get out from under Eddie and sat up.

Eddie chuckled, “Yes, dear.”

* * *

Waylon laid awake, Eddie was snoring loudly next to him, the blonde rolled over and stared at the naked man, he leaned over and gently kissed Eddie's cheek, the big man's beard was growing out a bit and it looked kinda nice if Waylon was honest.

He sighed and got up, pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before ambling downstairs, he glanced at the clock above the stove, it was two in the morning . . . he opened the freezer, digging through frozen meal containers until he found a pint of chocolate ice cream. He popped the top off and grabbed a spoon out of the silverware drawer. Waylon went into the living room, turned on the light on the end table and was just about to dig in when he stopped and almost dropped his spoon, his heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't breathe.

There was someone staring at him in the front-room window, their eyes glowing softly then they were gone. Waylon put his ice cream down and leapt to his feet, hurrying to the hall closet and getting Eddie's gun down from the top shelf just as he heard a sound at the back door. Waylon held the gun in both hands and slowly made his way to the kitchen, staring at the back door as the handle jiggled, he waited, leveling the gun at the door,

“C'mon, I fucking _dare_ you.” He murmured, cocking the revolver and waited.

The doorknob jiggled again then there was a soft noise on the other side, it took Waylon a moment to realize it was the person laughing, there was a soft scratching sound on the door and then whoever was over on the other side leaned against the door,

“Hehe . . . here Wayly-Wayly-Waylon . . . come out and _play_ . . . “

Waylon grit his teeth, “Frank.”

“Guilty.” Frank chuckled, “Is Eddie there, bitch, or did he leave you on your own?”

“Fuck off.” Waylon snarled.

“Ooh, meat's got teeth! We're coming for, you and Eddie are _dead_ ya hear? You and your pretty lil pup . . . he's real cute lil snack, Waylon, lil Felix is. Miles told us all about it!”

Waylon slowly moved to the door, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, betcha he's an Alpha too, eh? Which won't do, Mina likes being top bitch . . . hehe . . . so he's gonna make a lovely meal fer us . . . Eddie too . . . “ Frank chuckled lowly, he sounded like he was pressing his face against the door, “You, tho', you're gonna be useful.”

“I'm gonna give you three seconds before I shoot through the door.” Waylon warned.

“G'head an' shoot me, don't matter!” Frank hissed, then he laughed under his breath.

Waylon aimed right where he thought Frank's head would be, “Oh yeah, and why's that?”

“We know where ya both work, who yer friends an' family are . . . when yer not home . . . oh an' where ya turn.”

Waylon went rigid for a minute, after a turning was when they were the most vulnerable, his heartbeat sped up and he swallowed.

Frank chuckled, “Ya were downright useless last time an' we know about Eddie now, we know what he can do . . . we'll be waitin' fer ya!”

Waylon lifted the gun and fired, there was the explosive sound of the gunshot, the door splintered and Frank yelled in pain before snarling and fleeing.

* * *

Eddie nodded to the police officers then closed the front door, he slowly came into the kitchen where Waylon was standing staring at the bullet-hole in their backdoor.

“ . . . They said they'll be keeping an eye out but I doubt they'll find anything and even if they do-”

“I know.” Waylon said shortly, his whole body trembled and his shoulder still hurt from where the gun kicked back into him.

“We'll be o-”

“Do _not_ tell me we'll be okay, Edward,” Waylon turned around, “We are not going to be okay, we will never okay as long as they are alive. We should never have left them alive, we should have gone in and killed them.”

Eddie stared at Waylon and nodded, “While I agree with what you are saying, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do now.”

“Yes, there is, we track them down and we kill them.” Waylon snarled, pointing at the door, “They're out there watching us and you want us to just sit around and wait from them to-”

“Yes, Waylon!” Eddie snapped, “As much as I am ready to go out there and finish what I started back in the woods, I know better now! And, yes, I'm as shocked as you that I'm not running out the door to rip them apart, but we can't do that!”

Waylon glared angrily at Eddie then threw his hands up in frustration, “So, what, we don't do anything and just die of anxiety?”

Eddie sighed, putting his arms around Waylon tightly, “No, we prepare, we plan ahead. We're smarter than them and besides that, you were right about the police, we can use this to our advantage so long as we don't do too many suspicious things, we should be fine.”

Waylon pressed into Eddie, his jaw clenched angrily, “I want to fucking rip their fucking guts out.”

Eddie smiled, kissing the top of Waylon's head, “You'll get the chance to sate your bloodlust soon, Darling, don't worry.”

“I'm tired of being afraid and helpless, I'm tired of huddling in a corner! I want to do something about this!” Waylon muttered.

Eddie smiled, “”Ah, there's that fighting spirit I love so much. Besides, if the blood on the door is any indication I think you thoroughly asserted yourself, Darling.”

“I'll 'assert myself' a lot more once we get our hands on those freaks.” Waylon growled.

“I'm sure you will.”

* * *

“Harder, Waylon!” Eddie panted, “You need to do that again, but harder!”

“I'm doing my best, dammit!” Waylon grumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Eddie shook his head, “I thought you said you were ready for this?”

“I am! Just give me a second to catch my breath!” Waylon snapped, he turned and picked up a towel and water bottle.

Eddie sighed and stepped away from the sandbag, “You want to be able to take the pack on in a head-to-head then you need to be able to properly throw a punch or kick.”

“Maybe I'm just not built for kick-boxing, alright?” Waylon muttered, sitting on the bench and glancing around the basement.

Eddie had rigged up a punching bag, sand bag, dummy and a picked up a few free-weights and kettlebells, he'd been doing his best to train Waylon to fight but . . . it was slow going, Waylon was fast but he wasn't fast enough and it was made very clear early on and even weeks later he failed to be able to do little more than get bruised knuckles.

“Well, you are pretty good at wrestling.” Eddie leaned on the wall next to Waylon.

Waylon glared over his shoulder at Eddie, “Ha fucking ha, Gluskin.”

“I'm being serious, you're faster than I am and you can maneuver better in tighter quarters. Maybe we need to literally tackle this from a different angle.” Eddie squatted down in front of Waylon, “If you could get your hands on an opponent and get them on the ground, I think you'd have a better chance than throwing a punch.”

“I guess we could try that. How do you know so much about fighting?” Waylon asked as he drank from the bottle and wiped his face and hands off.

Eddie sighed, “Well, I suppose I never wanted to be a victim again . . . I'm not sure, but I started learning what I could and-”

“Hang on, what happened to you after you killed your pack?” Waylon asked as they stood up and moved to the floor-mats.

“I . . . well, I spent a long time in the woods living feral then I went into the town Trager ran and started working. I got my GED, got a scholarship and went to school where I got my degree for fashion design, put my designs in to several agencies and got hired.” Eddie shrugged, “I'm surprised you've never asked me about it.”

“I guess I never thought about it, I mean, your past is so . . . “

“Bleak? Depressing? Horribly macabre?” Eddie offered, getting down into a ready-stance.

Waylon blinked, “ . . . off-limits.”

Eddie sighed again and slicked his hair back, “Darling, it isn't that I don't want to tell you things it's just . . . _painful_.”

“I know . . . “

“And back to training.”

Waylon was about to ask what he should do but Eddie rushed forward and slammed him to the floor, Waylon had all of a second to register what was happening then he twisted in Eddie's grip and kneed him hard in the balls. Eddie's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath.

“Oh! Oh fuck, Eddie, I'm sorry!” Waylon grimaced in sympathy pain as Eddie held his groin.

“No, no, s'alright, I- oh my god- I half-expected that . . . “ Eddie wheezed, his eyes screwed shut, then he coughed harshly, “Holy _fuck_!”

“Do you, um, want me to get you some ice?” Waylon asked softly.

“No, I'm fine.” Eddie slowly sat up, wincing, “That was a good move, excruciating, but good. Whoooo . . . that's going to bruise . . . “

“Sorry . . . “ Waylon grimaced and sat next to Eddie, “You did kind of surprise me.”

Eddie snorted then winced, “That was the point, they aren't going to say 'ready, go', they're just going to attack, but to your credit you handled that really well.”

“Instinct, I suppose.” Waylon smiled, a little bit proud of himself.

“ _Yes,_ certainly it was your wolf-like instincts that lead you to kick me in the balls.” Eddie took a slow breath and groaned, “I think one of my balls went back in me . . . “

“You want me to . . . ?” Waylon gestured at Eddie's crotch.

Eddie shook his head, “No, thank you, Waylon, but you've done enough to my unmentionables for one day.” He stood up slowly and reached into his shorts, Waylon watched, grimacing in sympathy, “Sorry . . . “

“It's fine, just swollen. _Lovely_.” Eddie grumbled and slowly sat back down, hissing in pain then he laid out on his back, “Well at least we know your reflexes are really good.”

Waylon crouched over Eddie, “I guess I got that much going for me . . . “

Eddie stared at Waylon, his brow knitting in a look of deep regret, “I'm sorry I wasn't able to kill them all . . . I wasn't strong enough . . . “

“To be fair you were stabbed four times in your good shoulder.” Waylon murmured, stroking his fingers over Eddie's scalp gently.

Eddie's eyes watered and he swallowed, “It was worth it. Watching Felix being born . . . sharing my life with you . . . having a home that finally feels like _home_. . . a family . . . I know our life isn't perfect, far from it, but . . . damn it, I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

Waylon blinked then smiled, “C'mon, Gluskin, let's get a shower in before we melt into gooey puddles.”

Eddie chuckled and got to his feet, shaking a leg lightly to adjust himself, “Very well, Mr. Park, a shower it is.”

Waylon put his arm around Eddie's waist and lead the way to the stairs, no, their life was far from perfect but it would do for now.

“By the way, I ordered you something special for our date night.” Eddie smirked.

“Uh, what date night and what did you order?” Waylon's brow furrowed as he started up the stairs.

“Our date that we've had planned for weeks now and just haven't gone on yet,” Eddie shrugged, “And if I told you all the details it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?”

Waylon stopped and stared at Eddie, “I'd like a _few_ more details than that, Edward.”

“I'm sure you would.” Eddie smiled and scooted around Waylon.

“Eh, don't you give me aloof answers like that, you ass!”

Felix looked up from his television program as they closed the basement door behind them, “Ass!”

Eddie blinked and glared at Waylon, “You've taught our son a curse word, charming, Waylon.”

“Like he wouldn't pick something up eventually!” Waylon defended then he looked at Felix, “Don't say 'ass', Felix.”

“Ass! Ass!” Felix giggled and started to run wobbly circles around the two men.

Eddie gave Waylon a disapproving look, “I blame you for our child's corruption.”

“Ah, Kettle, so nice to meet you!” Waylon muttered, “C'mon, Felix, let's go take a shower.”

“Yay!” Felix giggled as Waylon picked him up then wrinkled his nose, pulling his shirt collar over his face, “Phew, Da smell bad!”

“Everybody's a critic today, huh?” Waylon muttered as Eddie laughed at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I may not know much about fashion, but lucky me I went to school for Computer programming and repairs for a while so I know a smidge of what Waylon would do for his job!  
> -Felix is developing faster than a normal child as you could probably already deduce, his mental growth rate is a lot slower than his physical because wolf genes, I guess. I imagine it will plateau out at some point to a more normal rate of development.  
> -Not sure if Frank is dead or wounded badly, considering the doctor-person in their pack is dead so I can only imagine how they'll patch him up and I don't think Miles is doing things of his own volition but we'll have to see!  
> Again, sorry about the delay, stay tuned for more!


	20. Collisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon and Eddie have a dinner guest. Eddie's getting much better. The past won't die . . . yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal life has been in turmoil, a lot of things are happening that I have very little control over and I don't have a lot to say for this one, so let's just trudge on, shall we?

Waylon tip-toed out of Felix's room and hurried down the stairs, sat on the couch and was just flipping open his laptop to enjoy some quality time with the internet when the doorbell rang, he groaned and was about to just let whoever it was ring until they gave up and left but his better nature lead him to begrudgingly get up and move to the front of the house, his guts had felt like they were on fire the last few days and everything was uncomfortable, he prescribed it to a virus of some kind since the full moon was a week out and Eddie had said he wouldn't reach a heat for another few months.

“Coming, coming, hang on.” Waylon peeked through the little peephole Eddie had installed and he breathed out sharply, quickly opening the door, “Sam!”

His sister, Samantha Park stood on the doorstep, her long dirty-blonde hair was tied in a bun and her thin-framed glasses perched on her freckled nose, a purple flannel shirt and jean capri-shorts finished her look. She blinked up at Waylon then punched him in the arm,

“Ow! Hey!” Waylon rubbed his arm, a little affronted.

“You big doof!” She snapped, but she didn't look angry, “Why didn't you call me?”

“I was going to, honest!” Waylon grumbled, “Hello to you too, four-eyes.”

“Whatever, nerd.” She crossed her arms.

They stood like that for a moment then Waylon smiled and Sam laughed, leaping forward to hug him tightly,

“Oh my gourd, you dumb bunny, we thought you were dead!”

“I know, I know, wanna come in?” Waylon stepped back to make room for her.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, so uh, is what's-his-butt here or . . . ?” Sam peered around Waylon curiously before stepping inside.

“Who, Eddie? No, he had to work a bit this morning, but he should be along soon.” Waylon glanced up and down the street before shutting and locking the door, “Hey, so uh, how are you?”

Sam shrugged, “Fine, classes start in a week so I thought I'd come here and see what it is your people look like in a domestic setting.”

“'My people'? What is that supposed to mean?” Waylon lead the way into the living room and sat on the couch.

“You know, ya goober, The Gays.” Sam waved her hand dismissively, her voice intoning deeply, “The horrid Gays living in their dens of debauchery, yak yak yak.”

“I'm not gay.” Waylon insisted, sighing heavily, “Bisexual at best.”

“Alright, bisexual, whatever,” Sam shrugged, “You're still taking a ride on a bologna pony from what I understand.”

Waylon choked on air and glared at Sam, “Where the hell did you hear that?”

“Okay, so not in so many words but Mom and Dad think I'm dumber than a box of rocks, they're still in the 'Sam is an innocent child' mode, which is incredibly insulting to my intelligence and party life.” Sam shrugged.

They stared at each other for a bit then Sam grimaced and looked off to the side,

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay, Sam,” Waylon smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her arm.

“Okay, I just . . . this feels weird, Waylon, like . . . okay, I didn't want to bring this up but you remember that guy I dated a few semesters back?”

“The one we had to get a restraining order on?” Waylon's teeth ground together tightly.

“Uh, yeah, that one, well . . . I kept insisting I was okay too and I wasn't,” Sam leaned forward, “I really don't want our first conversation to be about some kind of intervention but I want you to look me in the eyes and make me believe that you are okay and that this Eddie is a good guy and he takes care of you.”

Waylon blinked at how serious she was, how her eyes were squinting slightly and he could feel the tension rolling off of her, could see how her eyes swam a little and her fingers twitched and clenched in her lap, he reached out and took her hands tightly in his own,

“Sammy, I'm okay, this isn't like that, Eddie is a good man and he's more than I could have ever hoped for.” Waylon said seriously.

Sam furrowed her brow, “What about Lisa?”

Waylon grimaced and sighed, “I don't know. I don't have a good answer for that, I keep trying to come up with one, but I can't. There's no excuse for what I did.”

Waylon wished he could tell her the truth, tell her why he had gone missing for so long, why he never contacted anyone, he wished he could just tell her the whole story and not dance around it constantly. He wanted to tell his sister everything as she stared at him with this look that broke his heart, it was the same look Lisa had given him, an accusing, suspicious, hurt look, one that read very clearly with 'I thought I could trust you'. Waylon licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his stomach clenched and he had to fight the urge to gasp or vomit, it was kind of a toss-up,

“Look . . . Sammy, the thing is-”

The door unlocked and opened, Eddie stepped in,

“I'm home, Darling, is Felix down for his nap?”

Waylon and Sam both turned to the doorway when Eddie leaned in,

“Who is this?” He asked, his head tilted slightly.

Waylon blinked, feeling a strange rush of relief at the mere sight of his mate, “Eddie, this is my sister, Sam. Sam this is Eddie.”

Eddie stepped fully into the room, “Oh, nice to meet you.”

Sam's mouth had dropped open slightly and she looked Eddie up and down then whistled softly, “Jesus, Waylon, where'd you get this one cuz I want one too!”

Eddie blushed and Waylon rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, _thanks,_ Sam.” Waylon stood up, turning to Eddie, “Felix is down for his nap and I have dinner started.”

“Oh what are we eating?” Sam asked, hopping up too.

“You're staying?” Waylon gave her a look.

“Aren't I, Waylon? Aren't I staying for dinner so I can get to know your boyfriend?” Sam crossed her arms and pushed her glasses higher on her nose, drawing herself up to her full height and still coming only to Waylon's chest.

Waylon was about to come up with a witty counter-argument but Eddie started to laugh and cut him off,

“I can see the family resemblance, of course you may stay for dinner, Sam.”

“Well, handsome and polite? And you settled for the human disaster that is my brother?” Sam's eyebrow rose and she stuck her tongue out at Waylon.

“Darling, why don't you finish supper while I get to know your charming sister better?” Eddie asked as Sam took the arm he offered her and they whisked out of the room leaving Waylon speechless, something inside him angry and jealous.

* * *

“Oh my god! You're the cutest little thing!” Sam squealed as Felix hugged tightly onto Eddie's neck and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Felix, this is your Aunt Sam.” Eddie said gently, trying to smooth Felix's sleep-induced cowlicks.

“Aunt Sam?” Felix blinked.

“Yes, she's daddy's sister.”

“Daddy hassa sister?” Felix's eyes widened and smiled widely, “Can I hav'a sister too?”

Waylon almost dropped the meatloaf he'd taken out of the oven, “No, you're not going to have a sister!”

Felix pouted and Sam shot Waylon a look before turning back to the child, “Maybe someday you wi-”

“No!” Waylon yelled from the kitchen, “Nope, one's enough, more than enough!”

* * *

Dinner was going well, at least Sam was incredibly interested in Eddie's partnership more so than anything else,

“So, with you being Waylon's boyfriend . . . doooooooooes that mean I can get free clothes?”

Waylon glared at Sam, “C'mon, don't be-”

“I don't see why not.” Eddie shrugged, “I have plenty of designs that don't make it off the runway that I could spare and if you would like a fitting I could do it in my off-time, as of now I am pretty free since we are finalizing the Autumn line which means I am not entirely needed and I never go to the event itself . . . “

Sam broke into a huge smile and she wiggled a bit in her seat, “Really? No joke?”

“Of course, and any of my pieces come in an array of colors depending on what they were meant for so I'm sure I will have a few things you would like.” Eddie smiled down at his plate bashfully.

Sam turned to Waylon and pouted, “I can't believe you of all people got a hot boyfriend that has money and free clothes! I want one too!”

Waylon resisted the urge to growl, “Maybe your standards are too low?”

“Since when were you the snooty one?” Sam griped.

“Wander around in the woods for a weekend, that's how I found mine.” Waylon shrugged, wiping some mashed potatoes off Felix's cheeks.

“I hate camping though . . . “

Waylon snorted, “You make it seem like that method would actually work. This here,” he gestured between himself and Eddie, “Was a fluke.”

“You could say I sniffed him out.” Eddie chuckled.

“Bloodhound, eh?” Sam smiled, leaning toward Eddie, “Think you can sniff me out a man?”

* * *

Waylon collapsed on the couch with Eddie and Felix,

“Well that was fun.” He mumbled, his eyes closing as Felix crawled into his lap for a cuddle.

“Your sister seems like a lovely young woman.” Eddie smiled, “I'm glad at least one member of your family is being reasonable.”

“Yeah, Sam is pretty cool.” Waylon murmured, eyeing Eddie.

Eddie glanced at Waylon then leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Shower and bed?”

Waylon blinked and looked at the clock then down at Felix who was dozing then back to Eddie, “Ed, it's like seven o'clock?”

Eddie nuzzled Waylon's neck, “Yes, but if we put Felix to bed early . . . we might be able to have some alone time . . . “

Waylon opened his mouth but Eddie kissed him and he sighed into it, “Mrrginghd.”

Eddie sat back, “Is that a 'yes'?”

“Yeah, c'mon.”

They got off the couch and headed to the upstairs bathroom, Felix wiggled out of Waylon's arms and hurried ahead of them,

“Bath! Bath! Bath!”

“Slow down, Felix Atticus!” Eddie called as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Felix was already in the middle of the bathroom with his pants of one leg and his shirt up around his head, Waylon smiled and knelt down,

“Where'd you go, pup?”

Felix giggled and pulled the shirt off, “Here I am!”

“Yay! You just sit tight, bud, Daddy and Papa are gonna get undressed then we'll get in, okay?”

Felix nodded and went into the linen closet, pulling out a few tub-toys, squeezing a bright green duck. Eddie leaned on the sink after kicking his slacks off and watched Waylon,

“We should have another.”

Waylon glanced over his shoulder as he undid his belt, “Another what?”

“Child.” Eddie walked up and hugged Waylon from behind, kissing his shoulder.

Waylon pulled away, “No.”

Eddie frowned sadly, “Why not?”

“I don't want to be pregnant again, Edward.” Waylon muttered, “Especially not now that I A) have a job and B) my family knows where I am. Hard enough explaining everything else away without me bloating like hippo with a gland problem!”

Eddie pouted, “But I want to make more babies with you!”

Waylon rolled his eyes, glaring at Eddie, “Then you be pregnant. I did my time.”

Eddie picked Felix up and stepped into the shower, “I can't get pregnant, but I would if I could.”

“Would you? _Really_?” Waylon followed him, handing Felix the duck as Eddie set the child into a chair-thingy on the floor of the tub.

Eddie shrugged, “I'm open to the experience, but like I've said, I'm meant to breed, not be bred, which is probably a good thing considering how many times my father and uncle-”

He stopped and stood very still under the water, blinking rapidly with his mouth open slightly. Waylon's eyes widened slightly and he quickly stepped up to the bigger man, his fingers stroking over Eddie's hairy chest gently,

“It's okay, Ed, let's talk about something else, hm?” He kissed Eddie's cheek gently and reached for the shampoo, “Sam seems to love the idea of getting your runway-hand-me-downs, I'm sure you guys will bond over that, she doesn't act like it but she's super girly about those kinds of things. Like, you should see how many shoes she has.”

Waylon reached down to wash Felix's hair, trying to think of what he should say or do to help Eddie forget the slip, they'd been having such a good evening and he'd hate for Eddie's good mood to be spoiled by bad memories.

“Oh, she really likes purples and browns, not together just . . . uh . . . “ Waylon bit his lip tightly then he rinsed Felix's hair while the little boy splashed in the bit of water in the bottom of the tub and gnawed on the duck, the blonde man slowly turned and looked up at Eddie, expecting to see him in that blank state the big man sometimes slipped into when the past reared its ugly head but he was just looking thoughtfully at the wall, “Ed?”

“Hm?” Ed blinked and turned to Waylon, “Sorry, I wasn't listening, what were you saying, Darling?”

“I just . . . are you okay?” Waylon started to wash Eddie's hair, must to the dark-haired man's enjoyment.

“I'm fine, why?” Eddie asked, smiling slightly.

“It's just that whenever your father or uncle come up, you get distant and quiet.” Waylon shrugged.

Eddie leaned his head back to wash out the shampoo and shook his head, “I actually was just thinking about that but I find it doesn't bother me so much to talk about it anymore, I feel as though it should but . . . it doesn't. I'm not entirely sure what that means but perhaps I'm getting better?”

Waylon blinked in surprise, “I guess? I have no idea.”

“Neither do I, but I suppose it is a start?” Eddie shrugged.

* * *

Felix was snoring softly in his crib, the bars of which were chewed on, Eddie hugged Waylon tightly, his nose buried in the damp hair at the nape of the blonde's neck. Waylon nudged him off and made his way to the door, pressing a finger to his lips when Eddie tripped after him,

“Hush.”

“Sorry.” Eddie whispered, turning the lights out and closing the door behind them.

Waylon stepped into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before he yelped and was bowled over by Eddie,

“OOF! Hey, little warning next time, big guy!” Waylon griped but then panted as Eddie's fingers teased up Waylon's thigh while the other held the blonde's arms to his chest, “Cheater.”

Eddie chuckled, nipping Waylon's claimmark and eliciting a loud gasp from him, “Can you blame me? You know my every weakness, can't afford to lose control of the situation.”

Waylon snorted, “Your 'weakness' is that you're ticklish, Ed.”

“Even so.” Eddie murmured, his hand wrapped around Waylon's already leaking cock.

Waylon licked his lips and shifted into position, his knees spread and tucked up by his hips, toes digging into the mattress, “Felix will hear us and wake up so you better hurry the fuck up and fuck me.”

“I don't like hurrying.” Eddie muttered, letting Waylon's arms go so the blonde could fold them under his chin.

“Ed, please,” Waylon looked at him, “I fucking need you to knot in me so bad, I'm gonna die.”

Eddie's cheeks blushed and he stared at Waylon in surprise, “I thought you didn't like it when I knotted.”

“Never said that, c'mon, you're already taking too long!” Waylon snapped.

Eddie cocked his head and reached for the lube only for Waylon to growl and grab his wrist, “I have to-”

“Now, Edward.” Waylon snarled, his teeth clicking in Eddie's face.

Eddie blinked then he smiled, “You're nearing a heat, aren't you?”

“Little early but seems to be.” Waylon pulled on Eddie roughly.

Eddie shook his head, “You realize I shouldn't knot in you if-”

“Condom, top drawer, move it!” Waylon pointed at the bedside table and panted, being so close to Eddie, naked and in the privacy of their own room was making everything worse, he could barely think through the hazy fog of lust.

Eddie nodded and reached into the drawer, pulling out a foil and blinked at it, “Ribbed?”

“For my pleasure, yes.” Waylon shifted impatiently.

Eddie ripped the wrapper open and rolled the condom on, “I should really prep you before I-”

“Now, Edward!” Waylon snapped, trying to keep his voice down while also conveying how horny he was and how rapidly his patience was running out.

Eddie nodded and pressed the head of his cock against Waylon's asshole, grunting with the effort of pushing it in then sighing when he settled in. Waylon cried out, panting as his eyes watered in pain,

“Okay, that was a mistake!” He whined and bit the pillow.

Eddie stretched out over Waylon and hugged him tightly, “We can wait for you to adjust.”

Waylon panted, gritting his teeth, “Whoo boy, I keep forgetting how big you are . . . “

“Sorry . . . “ Eddie mumbled, kissing Waylon's neck lightly, “Just breathe.”

“I know how to take a dick, Ed, I've popped a child out that rear-end, I just need a second.” Waylon grunted and licked his lips, “Alright, I'm good.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked softly though Waylon could feel him tremble with need.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Waylon murmured.

Eddie proceeded to rock into Waylon in a slow, agonizing way that made Waylon want to tear the sheets in frustration, he reached back and smacked Eddie's backside making the big man yelp in surprise,

“What?”

“Faster!” Waylon snarled then he shook his head, “Roll over, I'll do it myself!”

Eddie blinked as he was shoved and pushed onto his back, “You're so forceful tonight!”

“You like it.” Waylon muttered as he shifted to straddle Eddie's hips then he started to rock his hips, panting as Eddie's knot started to swell, “Already?”

“Sorry, I just . . . “ Eddie groaned and arched his back, “You're so lovely . . . “

Waylon picked up the pace and stroked his own cock, it was over fairly quickly, Eddie came so fast that he sat up and grabbed onto Waylon, thrusting his hips up into the smaller man desperately followed over the edge shortly there after by Waylon. They collapsed in a heap, Eddie stroked his fingers through Waylon's hair and sighed heavily,

“ . . . are you sure you don't want ano-”

“No.”

“no you aren't sure or no you don't want-”

“No, I do not want another child.” Waylon muttered, wrapping his arms around Eddie's shoulders, “Shush.”

Eddie chuckled and moved his hands down to grip Waylon's ass, “Alright, alright.”

* * *

Waylon typed rapidly on his laptop, Felix sat on the floor with Stretchy and several other random toys that he seemed to be having an intense meeting with when the phone rang,

“I'll ged it!” Felix called but didn't get up.

Waylon blinked then sighed and went to get the phone, cradling it between his ear and shoulder, “Hello?”

“W-Waylon? Waylon, it's Miles, you-”

“How'd you get this number?” Waylon said immediately.

“Phone book.” Miles was whispering into the phone, his voice clipped and frantic, “That's not important, I-”

“I'm hanging up, don't call here, ever.” Waylon growled.

“No! No, Waylon, please, you have to help me!” Miles gasped.

“No, I don't and frankly, I'm shocked that you would even suggest such a thing after what you've done!” Waylon was about to slam the phone back on the hook but Miles started crying so he paused and sighed, “What?”

“Waylon, they were waiting for me, I wasn't going to go back, I swear but they caught me and tortured it out of me and now they're gonna make their move, soon, I don't know when but you need to be careful! Don't leave the house and keep Fe- . . . fuck, someone's comi- W-wait, n-no! No, please, I-”

There was a wet sounding thud and the line went dead. Waylon stood listening to the dial-tone for a few minutes before hanging up and going to sit back on the couch. Part of him knew he shouldn't believe a thing Miles said, but . . .

Eddie came up from the basement with a load of clean laundry under his arm ready to fold, “Who was on the phone, Darling?”

Waylon slowly looked at Eddie and shook his head, “No one.”

Eddie blinked then shrugged, “I should really get caller ID for that line, you would not believe the number of times some telemarketer calls asking after me.”

Waylon hummed and went back to his computer but the wheels were already turning.

* * *

Eddie and Waylon were walking through the park with Felix riding on Eddie's shoulders, it was a sunny day just before the full moon, they'd just had lunch with Waylon's mother (things were slowly smoothing over on that front which was nice) and since Felix had actually behaved himself in a public setting they decided to take him to the park nearby.

Eddie set Felix down near the playground, “Alright, you stay in our sight, Felix, understand?”

“Yeh, Papa!” Felix smiled widely and toddled toward the sandbox.

“No monkey bars, Felix, you're not big enough!” Waylon warned as he and Eddie stood at the edge of the short fence.

“ _Yes, Daddy_.” Felix rolled his eyes and pouted, kneeling in the sandbox and immediately piling sand in a mound.

“Watch the attitude, pup.” Eddie warned but he smirked as he turned around to lean on the fence, “Your son is picking up on your sassy demeanour.”

“Maybe my son just doesn't put up with bullshit.” Waylon shrugged and went to sit on a bench.

“Language, Darling, there are children within earshot.” Eddie admonished and he sat next to Waylon.

“I'll remember to care later,” Waylon sighed and leaned on Eddie's shoulder, “So . . . can I ask you something?”

“Yes.” Eddie put his arm around Waylon.

“How are you holding up?”

Eddie blinked and looked at the blonde, “What do you mean?”

“I mean how are you adjusting to all of this? Our life, having a kid, going to work, etcetera. Are you okay? Are you happy?” Waylon put his chin on Eddie's shoulder and slid an arm around Eddie's waist.

Eddie looked genuinely taken aback by the question and he sat back, “Huh . . . I . . . Of course I'm happy, I just . . . “

“No one ever asks you how you're doing, do they?” Waylon asked, his thumb stroking a patch of Eddie's soft cotton t-shirt.

Eddie shrugged, “There's never been anyone _to ask_ me. I've been alone for so long . . . “

“Well, I'm here now and I'm asking. Can I do anything for you? Are you alright with how much work you're doing? Do you feel like we're . . . you know, okay?”

Eddie tilted his head at Waylon, “Darling, I'm fine, really.”

Waylon sighed and squeezed Eddie, “I worry. We've come such a long way and . . . I don't know.”

Eddie smiled and kissed the top of Waylon's head, “You worry too much and your hair will start to fall out.”

Waylon chuckled and closed his eyes contentedly then felt a weird tingle at the back of his scalp, he let Eddie go and sat up, “Ed?”

“Yes?”

“Where is Felix?”

Ed opened his mouth to answer then froze, his eyes flitting over the playground rapidly, he jumped ot his feet, calling the boy's name loudly. Waylon hopped off the bench and they started searching, it was difficult to scent the child with so many smells from so many different children muddling the air but eventually they were able to pick out their sons particular smell and with a shared look they hurtled toward the pond, Eddie's hands were clenched tightly with the effort to not transform and Waylon was near tears,

“Felix? Felix, are you here?”

There was a pained sound near the edge of the pond, Eddie snarled and rushed toward the sound only to come up short and fall back on his ass, his hand snapped out to grab onto Waylon to stop the blonde. Waylon almost bit Eddie then froze when he saw what had stopped Eddie.

Daisy was sitting cross-legged with Felix fast asleep in her lap, her blue eyes stared at them and she smiled toothily, dropping a small syringe onto the grass then patting Felix's soft hair. Eddie slowly got onto his knees, a snarl building in his throat and Waylon found himself joining his Alpha,

“Put the child down, Daisy.” Eddie's voice was deathly serious and quiet.

Daisy tilted her head and shook it slowly, holding Felix more closely to her chest and she started to stand, her blue sun dress looked oddly familiar to Waylon until he realized that it was one that he used to wear. Mina's pack had clearly taken up residence in Eddie's old house.

“Daisy, I will warn you _one more time_ to put the boy down and leave before I-”

Eddie stopped and backed up, pulling Waylon after him when Daisy slipped a knife from under her dress and pressed it against Felix's cheek, the sleeping boy didn't stir when the tip of the knife caused a bead of dark blood to swell and drip down the length of the blade.

“No! No, Daisy, please, don't hurt him!” Waylon begged, “What do you want?”

Daisy smiled and inclined her head, she pointed at Waylon with the knife then twitched it toward her.

“ . . . you want _me_?” Waylon whispered, pointing at his own chest.

Daisy smiled wider and nodded, flicking the knife again, this time more urgently then put his back against Felix.

Eddie growled, “ _Never_ , whore, I-”

“Eddie,” Waylon said softly, licking his lips, “Here's what's going to happen. I am going to go with Daisy and you are going to do nothing.”

Eddie stared at Waylon incredulously, “You'll do _no such thing_! I-”

“Edward!” Waylon grit his teeth, eyes swimming, he leaned close to Eddie, “They're at the house. You can find us, you have three days til the full moon, we _will_ end this.”

Eddie opened his mouth but Waylon kissed him then turned and went up to Daisy,

“Okay.”

Daisy smiled and waved to Eddie before turning and leading the way back to the park path, Waylon licked his lips and followed, looking back to see Eddie kneeling in the grass, tears streaming down his face as it contorted in an angry snarl and his fists tore at the grass then Waylon hurried to catch up to the female, his eyes trained on Daisy's hand that he knew had the knife in it. Daisy lead him to a parking lot where a van was waiting for them, she waved and one of the twins and Frank stepped out. Frank glared at Waylon before he went and opened the back,

“Get in, bitch.”

Waylon stared in the bare back of the van then looked at Daisy, “Let me have my baby.”

Daisy tilted her head then smirked, cuddling Felix against her face before turning toward the front.

“Daisy, give me-”

Frank grabbed Waylon's jacket and thrust him into the back before slamming the doors and locking them. Waylon scrambled into a crouch and was about to rush the doors when the van started and pulled out. He fell forward, slamming his face into the metal floor and busting his lip open. Waylon hurried to get up then pressed against the wall, his feet refused to keep him upright for long and he ended up slamming against the opposite wall. The blonde groaned in pain but didn't have long before he was thrown about again, he felt the van speed up as he scrabbled toward the back of the van and pressed against the wall, listening intently but there was nothing to hear, no one was talking, the radio wasn't even on. Waylon huddled in the corner, an ache building inside him that had nothing to do with the bumps and bruises he'd sustained, he felt for the first time the pain of being away from his Alpha, his mate, the anger at being separated from his pup collided with the ache and Waylon felt something growing deep down inside him, a darkness that howled and screeched like a foul wind, his eyes glowed slightly in the darkness and his fangs itched.

He was going to tear them apart, all of them, he was going to throw their mangled corpses in a pit and light it on fire! He was going to make them pay thousandfold for every scratch Eddie had sustained when they fled, every bruise Waylon had gotten in the back of this fucking van, and for any single hair they mussed out of place on Felix's head.

Waylon was just getting ready to howl his anger and frustration at the interior of the van when it took a hard right turn and sent him headlong into the opposite wall again, this time knocking him out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all freak out, I know how this looks. I know what you're thinking. But we've not reached the conclusion to this one yet, a climax perhaps, but one of many, I think. I do not plan on ending the fic with just 'woo ding-dong the witch is dead and FIN' cuz . . . jesus I have more /things/ that need doing. Important /things/. /Happy/ things, for once, so just sit tight with me as we scoot the plot along and I promise it will all be worth it!


	21. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Waylon finds the house had a basement and Eddie learns some unsettling things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was gone for a month. I needed a break, I do this thing where I get obsessed with something for a short period of time then get burned out and put it away for a long time and it takes a massive effort to become interested in it again so I decided to take a small break and focus on a few smaller projects then come back to this. So I'm back and I have a few ideas for what comes next after the valiant rescue so DO NOT WORRY, my Darlings, THE FLUFF IS COMING!!

Waylon's eyes opened, but they put up quite a fight, he had half-a-mind to ask Eddie to call in to work for him . . . his head hurt so bad and he was cold and . . . Waylon blinked one eye groggily then almost had a heart attack when he remembered what had happened and why he felt so sick. The blonde struggled, his body cold and numb and it wasn't until he got the one eye that wasn't swollen shut open that he let out a yell and kicked his leg out.

Frank only laughed and punched the bruising on Waylon's face, “Stay down, meat, 'm not done yet.”

Waylon snarled and kicked again only for his leg to get caught in a vice-like grip, the rage that had ignited in Waylon in the van came alive again when he felt Frank finish then pull out. He glared death and hatred at the cannibal but Frank only stood and did his belt up, smirking down at the blonde,

“No wonder Eddie wanted ya all to himself.” He sneered, “Don't give me that look, bitch, ya owe me a few dozen fer what ya did to my fuckin' shoulder.”

Frank tapped a ragged hole in his flannel shirt that was stained brown with old blood and Waylon growled, getting his legs under him and wincing at the pain,

“Eddie is going to-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Eddie's gonna rescue ya an' kill all o' us an' you'll live happily ever after,” Frank rolled his eyes then leaned forward, patting Waylon's cheek condescendingly, “But ya know what? Until he does get here, we're gonna have our fun with ya an' that sweet lil pup o' yers.”

“You touch a hair on Felix's head and-”

“And ya'll what? Ya already proved yer good at two things, bitch, lying down an' takin' a cock up yer ass.” Frank chuckled, standing up and giving the heavy chain around Waylon's neck a sharp tug, tightening it, making Waylon surge forward onto his hands and knees, gagging, “An' we got a whole lot more 'an just us he's gonna have ta worry 'bout . . . so much more.”

Waylon was about to lunge forward and get his hands on Frank but the bigger man turned and left, slamming the heavy door door at the top of the stairs closed and latched it. The blonde screamed in anger, slamming a fist onto the concrete floor.

“It won't do you any good to hurt your hands, you'll need them.”

Waylon turned and blinked at the figure in the corner he hadn't noticed until now, but then Miles hadn't said anything or moved during the exchange so he couldn't be blamed for not seeing the brunette. Waylon's lip curled back and he was about to give Miles a good seeing-to when he caught the scent of the blood that was caked to Miles's body. Waylon stared and moved closer, Miles flinched back, trembling, his eyes were literally dark and haunted,

“What happened to you?”

Miles laughed, blinking his strangely black eyes, “I told you . . . they caught me. Bashed me in the face so hard they fractured my corneas . . . 8-ball fracture is what the doctor called it . . . and, well.” He extended one leg and Waylon could see the ankle was a mess of swollen, purple flesh with bones poking against the bruised skin, “Mina wouldn't let him fix my leg after Frank busted it . . . “

Waylon blinked, “Doctor? Trager is dead.”

Miles lifted his blackened eyes, and barked out a laugh, “Yeah, but the rest of the town isn't.”

Waylon huffed, “So they're _still_ helping these maniacs?”

“No, they _are_ these maniacs.” Miles laughed again but it turned into a ragged coughing fit, “Mina turned the town . . . or at least a good portion of them, killed the rest. She's got a regular army waiting on her. Old bitch is soaking it all up too.”

Waylon's eyes widened, “You mean- . . . oh my god . . . Eddie . . . “

“Yeah, he's coming for you, isn't he?” Miles sighed tiredly, tilting his head back, “See, that's the great thing about being mated to a big, scary male, you can hate them with all your being but they'll still die for you. Eddie's gonna get torn to pieces.”

“You're wrong.” Waylon staggered to his feet and looked around, “He's stronger than-”

“No he's not. You aren't either.” Miles bit out, “You're a worthless Omega and he's a damaged Alpha with Daddy issues, get it through your thick skull, Waylon! You should have run when you had the chance but no, you got fucked once and liked it a little bit and now you-”

“Shut up!” Waylon shouted, “I know, alright? I'm not stupid-”

“Could have fooled me.”

“I'm not! I know what this is and who Eddie is and I've stopped making excuses for everything! Fine, he's a monster with a dark past, well, now I'm a monster too! And you know what, you are _not_ helping me try and figure a way out of this!” Waylon snapped, very near to knocking Miles out just for the sake of having something fleshy to hit.

Miles snorted, “I tried that already, multiple times and you didn't listen to me. There _is_ no way out and what difference does it make? Mina, Eddie, Trager, Chris . . . they're all the same. They all just want to fuck you and don't give a shit about you.”

Waylon narrowed his eyes, “That's not true.”

“Yes, it is, Waylon, or what? Did you think Eddie magically picked you out of your buddies because he felt anything? Naw, you were just the last one to get eaten and you put up enough of a fight that you gave him a hard-on.” Miles shouted, “Wake up and smell the spunk, Waylon, he doesn't care about you! He cares about himself! Just like the rest of them! You think you're fucking special or something? You think he's gonna settle down and marry you and you'll have a happy little family? You're fucking retarded if you think for a second that you mean anything more to him than a warm hole to sink his cock in!”

Waylon worked his jaw and moved to sit against the wall, the chain around his neck dragging behind him, “You're wrong.”

“Whatever you need to get to sleep at night, sugarplum.” Miles muttered.

Waylon bit his lip, glaring at the door, “You're not very helpful either.”

Miles rolled his eyes, letting his head loll to the side, “We're in the cellar under the house, that door leads to the outside and it's only latched with a small bar that could easily be undone if you just slip something between the doors and push up. Mina and Daisy are keeping Felix and some of the town's children here at the house with the twins, Frank, Blair and a couple females hanging about. The van is parked out front by the garage and the keys are in the garage.”

Waylon stared at Miles, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.” Miles turned to stare at the wall, “You can even get these chains off pretty easy, the padlocks on them are really small, flimsy even and if you pull hard enough you could probably just pop 'em.”

Waylon stared at him for another few moments, “Why haven't you-”

“Because what is the fucking point?” Miles grit out through clenched jaws, “I know when I'm beat. I know that I haven't got a chance . . . what the fuck was I thinking? Start over in a new town, yeah right . . . we aren't meant to have happy endings, Waylon, we're monsters and monsters never win in the end, they always get the shaft. In our case, literally.”

He smiled but it was a bitter, sad smile, he took a shuddering breath,

“I fucking _give up_.” He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek, “I can't do this anymore . . . I'm tired and sore and hungry and I can't fight anymore . . . I'm so . . . _tired_ . . . “

Waylon shook his head, Miles looked so broken, he looked defeated slumped over in his corner, Waylon shook his head again and crawled over,

“C'mere.”

Miles glared and pushed away angrily, “Knock it off.”

“No, you need me.”

“Fuck off, asshole! I don't _need_ anyone! I've fucked all this up just fine on my own!” Miles shouted then he sobbed and collapsed into Waylon's arms.

Waylon held Miles tightly, his fingers burying in the brunette's dirty hair while he gently shushed him,

“You're not giving up, we're not going to die here, and we are going to get out of this. Eddie is coming and we can do this.” Waylon murmured, “I'm not as pathetic as they think and Eddie is stronger than them. We're going to end this.”

Miles shook his head, “I doubt it.”

“So do I but I have to try, for Felix and me and you.” Waylon pressed his cheek against Miles's forehead, “Don't give up on yourself, alright?”

Miles made a noncommittal sound that Waylon decided was in agreement.

* * *

“Let me see my son!” Waylon shouted as Daisy squatted in front of Miles, holding a water bottle for the brunette.

Daisy cocked her head to the side then looked away, standing up and motioning for Waylon to do the same. The blonde quickly got to his feet only to fall over backward as Daisy kicked him in the balls. Waylon wheezed and clutched his groin, glaring hate and death at Daisy as she smiled widely at him before she threw the bottle down just out of reach and ran back upstairs.

Miles crawled over and stretched for the bottle, straining as his fingers brushed the plastic, “Could . . . you . . . maybe, just _maybe_ keep your mouth shut for just a moment?”

“ . . . fuck.” Waylon breathed out and grimaced.

Daisy only came down once in a while to bring them water or food and it looked like that was all they were going to get for a while.

* * *

Waylon backed up to the wall as the twins moved closer, exchanging looks, the one with the underbite huffed,

“Does he want the blonde or the brunette?”

The other shrugged, “It's up to him, one is as good as the other, though the brunette won't put up a fight.”

“How polite,” Underbite smiled slightly, “He'll take the blonde all the same.”

“Brunette it is then.” Other One murmured and turned to Miles who whimpered and backed up, “Don't fight him, won't hurt as much.”

Underbite stepped up to Waylon and the blonde slowly turned to face the wall, his hands pressing against the cold stone,

“This one's figured it out pretty quick.”

Other One shook his head as he undid his pants and pushed Miles against the wall, “Eddie likes them obedient.”

“That he does.” Underbite murmured, his pants falling around his ankles as he put a hand on Waylon's lower back.

Waylon breathed out and started to count to five in his head, he could hear Miles in the corner and was keenly aware of the door being open at the top of the stairs. Underbite's hand reached down for Waylon then the blonde turned and kneed him hard in the balls, the bigger man whistled out a breath and fell to his knees, Other One yelled something in surprise but Miles surged forward and busted his nose with a well-aimed punch then Waylon snapped his chain, then Miles's and they made a break for it.

At least . . . that was the plan initially, but Miles tripped and fell so of _course_ Waylon had to go back for him, but by that point, Underbite and Other One had recovered enough to come stomping over to the smaller pair and Waylon knew there was only one thing to do. He and Miles shared a brief look then the blonde turned and left him on the floor, catapulting himself up the wooden stairs and out into the evening air. He skittered toward the forest, his body screaming with a strange surge of energy, adrenaline making his blood hum in his ears as he sped through the trees. Waylon could hear yelling back at the house but he was too scared and dead-set on running himself to the next county to turn and look.

So color him surprised when a hand snatched his arm and hauled him back into a bush. Waylon yelped, kicking and punching at whoever it was until his eyes cleared of the panic-induced red fog and he could hear again.

“E-Eddie?”

Eddie grimaced, rubbing at his now-bruised cheek, “Not a bad right hook, Darling.”

Waylon burst into grateful tears and threw himself at Eddie, “Oh fucking Christ, I'm so happy to see you!”

Eddie hugged him, kissing the top of Waylon's head, “I could tell with how vigorously you punched me.”

Waylon sat back, looking up at Eddie, “They have Felix inside, we have to go get him.”

“Naturally.” Eddie murmured then he crouched, making his way through the undergrowth, “But the question of 'how' is a bit tricky. They have a lot more pack-members then I remember.”

“Yeah . . . “ Waylon grimaced, “So what do we do?”

Eddie glanced over his shoulder at Waylon then cleared his throat, “I did the only thing I could think of.”

“Which was?”

“Alert the proper authorities.” Eddie shrugged.

“ . . . huh?” Waylon blinked.

Eddie cleared his throat and sat back against a tree, “Tell the police there's a rampant cult in the woods kidnapping children and they come to investigate.”

He leaned over and peered at the flurry of activity in the yard,

“Darling, what did you _do_?”

“Well, had to crack a few nuts to get out of there.” Waylon muttered and moved to crouch next to Eddie.

Eddie looked Waylon over, the blonde was naked except for the chain dangling around his neck, “ . . . and here I thought I would have to rescue you.”

“I resent the implication that I can't take care of myself.” Waylon muttered.

Eddie stroked his fingers over Waylon's cheek then motioned for the blonde to follow after him, deeper into the forest,

“Come on, we need to get you some clothes. I am not certain if the police will make it all the way up here and if they don't or won't then we'll have to take matters into our own hands and that means a lot of bloodshed.” Eddie muttered, “Although I suspect there will be anyway. The full moon is barely two days out and I am not sure about you but I am more than alright with tearing them to pieces.”

Waylon nodded, feeling that old anger rear its head as he followed close behind Eddie, the noise was dying down at the house, which either meant they'd given up trying to get after Waylon or they were regrouping.

“I want to rip Frank apart.” Waylon growled, “And Daisy . . . Maybe Mina, I-”

“No,” Eddie snarled suddenly, turning his manic blue eyes back to Waylon, “She's mine, Alpha to Alpha, I have the best chance of disposing of the old cunt.”

Waylon blinked at Eddie in surprise, “Alright, Eds, alright . . . “

“And as for Frank . . . “ Eddie advanced on Waylon, “he's mine too.”

Waylon growled, “No, I want to-”

“I said he's mine!” Eddie snarled, “I can smell his filth all over you! I know what he's done and I won't stand for it! I'll tear him apart!”

Waylon flinched back, “I- . . . okay, but you're really taking all the fun out of this revenge thing . . .”

Eddie breathed out heavily through his nose then nodded decisively, they kept low and quiet until they reached the old cave, Eddie slipped inside and Waylon followed, watching as Eddie produced a backpack with clothes in it. Waylon quickly pulled a pair of jeans out and tugged them on. Eddie took a pair of bolt-cutters out and got the rest of the chain off Waylon's neck then they sat in silence while Waylon drank a bottle of water and wolfed down two sandwiches Eddie had brought.

The blonde looked at Eddie who was glaring at the entrance to the cave with a tight jaw and furrowed brow,

“Hey.”

Eddie blinked and his eyes twitched toward Waylon but then focused back to the cave mouth, “Hm?”

“It's going to be alright, we're gonna get Felix back and go home and never worry about this ever again.” Waylon said softly.

Eddie swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut, “I- . . . If I never have to feel the way I did watching you being taken away from me . . . I very nearly lost my mind after that.”

Waylon scooted closer and pulled Eddie around, fingers carding through Eddie's unkempt hair, “I'm here, you're here and we're going to kill them and take Felix back and _it's going to be alright_.”

Eddie put his arms around Waylon and squeezed him tightly, “I'm never letting you go again.”

“Good because I tell you what, this whole thing is getting really old.” Waylon muttered.

Eddie put his chin on Waylon's shoulder, “Mm.”

“So,” Waylon sat back, “What's the plan?”

“Well, I called the police as soon as I realized that the whole town was either wiped out or turned and it will take a little time for them to realize what's going on here and act, which in turn gives us a chance to make our plan to rescue Felix-”

“And Miles.” Waylon said suddenly.

Eddie's jaw snapped shut and the muscles in the his temples twitched with how tight he was clenching his teeth, “No.”

Waylon sighed, “Ed-”

“No! I am not saving that waste of life again! I am not endangering the life of my boyfriend and child so we can drag him along with us! Again! He can stay here and rot with the rest of them! If it weren't for him-”

“If it weren't for Miles I was going to leave!” Waylon blurted out.

Eddie blinked, letting go of Waylon, “What?”

“Miles is the one that convinced me to stay, he kept telling me that I should just keep you happy and things would be better!” Waylon said desperately, after seeing how the pack had left Miles, chained to a wall in the basement, Waylon couldn't just forget about him.

“You . . . you were going to run away from me? This whole time?” Eddie stared at Waylon in disbelief.

Waylon blinked, belatedly realizing his mistake, “I . . . okay, um, back then, yes, yes I was going to leave you because- I mean, you're a werewolf and really violent- I- fuck . . . Eddie, look, I misspoke, and now is not the time to hash this o-”

“No, you're right. It _isn't_.” Eddie's tone was cold and his eyes were colder, “Not while we're supposed to be finding a way to _rescue our son_ from _murderous psychopaths_. I'll deal with this . . . _revelation_ once we are out of harm's way. As I was saying, once we have a plan, we will go in, get Felix, kill whoever gets in our way. I will kill Mina, Daisy, and Frank, the rest aren't important. We are leaving Miles, _do you understand_?”

Waylon swallowed slowly and nodded, “Yes.”

“Good. I suggest you get some rest, I'm going to go scout around and see what we're dealing with.” Here he looked over his shoulder at Waylon, “Can I trust you to stay here?”

Waylon blinked and nodded slowly, “I- . . . yes.”

Eddie stared at him for a moment then quickly ducked out of the cave and disappeared, leaving Waylon alone as the sun started to set.


	22. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon has a plan. Eddie has a plan. Plans tend to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . so Wow. I made myself sad in this one. Really sad. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing of law proceedings or the ins and outs of courts etc. I'm just an idiot on the internet. I mean, I watched Law and Order back when it was . . . something . . . so there's that.

“We need to move.”

Eddie looked over his shoulder at Waylon, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, “We will, I-”

“No, Eddie, now. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to decide this time, I'm going down there and I'm going to get Felix back.” Waylon snapped, pointing in the direction of the house.

Eddie stood up, “And I said we would move when I said we would!”

“Fuck you, Gluskin, I said I'm going with or without you!” Waylon snarled, shoving Eddie out of his way.

Eddie sneered, “You seem to have been of that mind for some time now anyway.”

Waylon glared and brushed past Eddie, making his way through the undergrowth until he reached the fence at the edge of Eddie's property,

“Okay, Park, time to get your game-face on,” He murmured, licking his lips as he watched the many werewolves meandering about the property, “Keep in mind that they have Felix . . . they have your son in there . . . and you need to get him back . . . “

Waylon felt his rage picking up momentum with each muttered word and he felt something happening, his teeth lengthened and fingernails became claws,

“Okay, that's a new one.” He tilted his head, looking back to the house, he could just make out that there was a broken window back by the kitchen that he might be able to squeeze through, “Right. Here go-”

A hand grabbed his arm, Waylon turned on Eddie, trying to tug out of his grip,

“Let me go, Edward or I'll fucking-”

“You're going to need my help.” Eddie hissed.

Waylon narrowed his eyes, looking up at the night sky then trying to come up with some way that he didn't need Eddie's help but . . .

“Fine, but I call the shots.”

Eddie snarled then huffed, “ _Fine_!”

He let Waylon go and they slunk out into the open, hurrying toward the house and pressing up against it, Eddie squatted down to give Waylon a boost,

“Go in, get Felix and get out as fast as you can, I-”

They both froze when they heard then saw police cars, Eddie blinked then looked up at Waylon, grabbing him by the legs and lifting him,

“Go!”

Waylon dropped as quietly as he could on the other side and brushed broken glass off his jeans, he tried to move as quietly as he could until he found himself in the living room, there were children and women sleeping in small clusters around the room, the blonde bit his lip, the police would have to help them, he didn't have time. He slowly moved about until he made it to the stairs, for once glad that he'd been kidnapped and had spent so long planning an escape that he knew where all the squeaky stairs and loose boards were at.

Waylon leaned into Eddie's bedroom and breathed out slowly, Mina and Daisy were fast asleep with two young men that Waylon did not recognize on the bed while in the corner-

“Felix!” Waylon breathed in sharply then bit his lip.

Felix looked up, his eyes wide and glowing from between the bars of a dog-crate, he gripped the bars of the cage tightly and his face started to crumple. Waylon hurried as quietly as he could to the cage, holding his hands up and trying to shush Felix as the child started to wind up for an epic meltdown.

“No, no, Felix, shhshh, Daddy is going to get you out of there but you need to be quiet, sweetie!” Waylon licked his lips and looked at the cage door, frantic to get Felix out but he saw that the latch was padlocked, “Okay, okay, hang on!”

Waylon ran his fingers over the edges of the crate until he found the hinges and he started working on popping them loose. Felix was took a long breath and Waylon froze, his eyes trained on Felix, shaking his head minutely but-

Felix let out a long, loud wail, “Daddy, out! Out now!”

Waylon felt his heart jumping into his throat as he heard stirring from the bed,

“Fucking brat . . . shut up!”

Waylon felt something hit him in the back of the head, he looked over and saw that it was a beer can, he glanced at the bed and locked eyes with one of the men.

“H-Hey, what're you-?”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Waylon grabbed the crate and ripped it apart, picking Felix up and rushing to the door just as Mina and Daisy were getting up, snarling and shrieking wordlessly at his back.

Waylon leaped down the stairs just as the sound of police sirens started, he skittered around the waking werewolves into the kitchen and was just tucking Felix under his sweatshirt and lifting a leg over the window when he was met with a very unpleasant sight.

Eddie was fighting the twins, Underbite was bleeding badly from a belly wound while Other One had Eddie in a chokehold on the ground. Waylon leapt through the window and landed with a grunt, he held tightly onto Felix and looked about, pulled the child out of his shirt and set him down,

“Felix, I need you to listen to Daddy, stare here and be very quiet and still, alright?”

The blonde child looked up at Waylon and nodded slowly.

Felix turned and ran toward the Other One, barreling into his side and knocking him back, Eddie laid on the ground, coughing and rolling onto his side trying to get up while Waylon punched Other One in the face, Underbite staggered over and knocked Waylon into the side of the garage. Eddie managed to get back into the fight while Waylon recovered, he got to his feet, ready for another bout when he was grabbed from behind.

“Circus mus' be in town, huh?” Frank snarled in his ear, “C'mon back and see what goodies I got fer ya!”

Waylon snarled and struggled to get free as Frank pulled him into the garage. Eddie's head snapped up and he roared, rushing after them but Frank was ready for him. Waylon felt himself being thrown to the side as Eddie passed over the threshold and Frank ran forward, picking something up and swinging it at Eddie's back, there was a whistling sound, a solid _thunk_ and Eddie screamed, stopping dead in his tracks and reaching for his back.

Waylon looked around to get his bearings and figure out what he was seeing, Frank had buried a long meat-hook into Eddie's back and was pulling him back by it. Eddie howled and whipped back and forth trying to get a hold of Frank but the cannibal laughed and slipped a rope through the eyelet of the hook and ran to a winch, cranking it. The rope pulled Eddie back . . . then up . . Waylon stood up shakily and rushed to Eddie trying to get him free as he was lifted off his feet, screaming in agony. Waylon held onto Eddie's legs, he grunted and lifted to try and relieve some of the weight.

Frank chuckled, putting the lock in the winch and sauntering over, “Well, aren't'cha a pretty pair?”

“Frank, you fucking pyschopath, let me down!” Eddie groaned and breathed rapidly, grabbing the rope and pulling himself up as far as he could.

“Right, so ya can kill me? Think I'm stupid, don'cha?” Frank went to a table and picked up a cleaver, “Naw, gonna make steaks outta ya.”

Waylon grit his teeth, looking apologetically up at Eddie then letting his legs go and turning to Frank, “You're fucking _dead_ , Frank.”

“Yeah, I figure but I'm taking one'a you cunts down with me.” Frank smiled, jerking his head back to the door where they could hear gunshots, “Don't think none'a us is makin' it outta here but . . . you know.”

Waylon snarled and ran at Frank, intent of just repeating what had worked on Other One but Frank laughed and sidestepped him so that Waylon almost collided with a table but luckily the blonde half-expected that so he managed to backpedal and turn fast enough to rush Frank again. This time Frank didn't react fast enough, Waylon knocked the cleaver out of Frank's hand and kneed him in the groin. Frank growled and Waylon turned to grab one of the longer knives but Frank beat him to it and buried a filleting knife into Waylon's stomach.

The blonde heard Eddie yelling and he just stared at the knife sticking out of his abdomen for a moment Waylon snapped. He howled and leapt at Frank, digging his fangs into the cannibal's neck and tearing into it. He felt Frank scrabbling for and grabbing the knife but Waylon twisted his head and started tearing Frank's neck open, blood gushing over Waylon's chin and down his front. Frank gurgled as Waylon pushed him away, Frank sputtered and clutched as his neck as he was bleeding out, Waylon breathed heavily as he watched Frank's life spill out of him.

Once Frank had gone still and gray, Waylon groaned and staggered forward, holding onto the worktables for support, Eddie's arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up,

“Waylon, oh my god, are you alright? Fuck, you have a knife in your-!” Eddie sobbed, “Waylon, you need to get out there and get help! What are you do-”

Waylon flipped Eddie off as he went to the winch and started to try and get it unlocked.

“No! Waylon, don't worry about me! Go get help! And Felix! Get Felix and get help!”

“I don't fucking take- ugh- orders- f-fuck- from you, Gluskin!” Waylon panted, sinking to his knees.

“Waylon, Waylon, please go get help!” Eddie sobbed, “Please . . . don't worry about me!”

“I'll . . . I'll do what I fucking . . . what I fu . . . “ Waylon slumped against the beam, looking up at hanged man, squinting as Eddie tried to look over his shoulder at Waylon.

“Waylon . . . please . . . please don't die . . . “ Eddie struggled to lift himself up off the hook, “RRARGH! Waylon, baby, I can't get to you!”

“S'alright . . . s'alright . . . I'm fine . . . “ Waylon whispered.

“Waylon! Waylon! Don't fucking close your eyes! Don't you _fucking leave me_!” Eddie yelled.

There was a sound in the doorway, Waylon looked over and groaned, “No . . . “

Daisy wandered in, smiling up at Eddie then darting back as he tried to kick at her, the blonde woman grinned even as shots could be heard outside, she squatted down in front of Waylon and her smile grew. Waylon shook his head and weakily tried to get at her but the pain was so surreal, it was dull and throbbing, not sharp like he thought it should be when one is stabbed in the guts.

Daisy grabbed the knife and, despite Waylon protests and feeble attempts at pushing her off, pulled it free and ah, there it was. There was that sharp, mind-numbing agony as blood started to flow out of him. Waylon yelled and tried to stop the bleeding while Eddie roared above him.

Everything after that happened so fast . . . but then it was so slow . . . Waylon was vaguely aware of Miles showing up and wrestling the knife from Daisy, stabbing her several times then there was a gunshot from the doorway and Miles crumpled. Eddie was struggling to tell the police to help Waylon as Eddie was helped down then . . . then what happened? Waylon tried to focus . . . what happened next? He could hear voices . . . distant and fuzzy and his vision blurred a bit . . . no, he didn't know what was happening, not to him, not to Eddie . . . where was Felix? Hm . . . no clue there either . . .

Waylon felt himself slipping even as a bright light suddenly burst over his head and then a smaller light was flashed between his eyeballs while his shirt was cut off of him and a oxygen mask was put on his face.

* * *

What happened next?

Mr. Park?

Waylon lifted his head and blinked at the detective from his hospital bed, “What?”

“I asked you what happened next?” the detective . . . James? Jacob? . . . no idea, the detective asked again.

Waylon shrugged, “I woke up in this bed . . . can I see Felix and Eddie now?”

The detective cleared his throat, “Mr. Gluskin is also being questioned, the house the cult was in belonged to hi-”

“I told you, we were in the middle of moving to the house in the city and the cult just sort of squatted there.” Waylon said firmly.

“I realize that, Mr. Park, but we informed Mr. Gluskin to _not_ take matters into his own hands and to wait for the police. Now a lot of people are dead and we need to make sure that-”

“Fine, great, whatever your paper-pushers need to do but where is Felix?” Waylon pressed.

The Detective stood up slowly, “Felix is being kept in foster care at the moment until we can figure out exactly what happened and if your story corroborates with Mr. Gluskin's. Also, there's been a really long list of people going missing in that forest and oddly enough,” Here he looked at Waylon, “You're on that list. You've never given a statement as to why you went missing for several months nor what happened to your three companions Billy Steen, Andrew Clifton and Phil Kitt. And if you think I buy for a second that you just happened upon Edward Gluskin in the woods and decided to settle in with him while your pals went on their way only to wind up missing themselves, you're _very_ mistaken.”

Waylon watched the detective and his partner leave the room and he sat staring at the wall, “ . . . out of the fire and into the frying pan . . . “

* * *

Waylon walked slowly out of his room and looked down the hall where Eddie's room was, he only knew it was Eddie's because of the security guards at the door, he leaned on the doorjamb and breathed out slowly. There was no way this was going to end well . . . they were so _fucked_. He slowly turned and was about to go back to his bed when a nurse got his attention, he turned to her and cocked a tired eyebrow.

She hurried over and licked her lips, “Is he your . . . um . . . “

“Fiance.” Waylon said automatically.

“The police said a cult took over your home.” She said softly.

Waylon nodded, “Yep. More or less. Our son was taken . . . “

The nurse glanced at the police, “Look, I might be able to get you in to see him.”

Waylon grimaced, “Don't push it, we're lucky we-”

“Your baby is in foster care somewhere and you're not allowed to see your fiance, I think I can risk my job a bit here.” She crossed her arms and looked genuinely upset.

“how do you know tha-”

“I have ears.” She shrugged.

“ . . . fine.” He glanced at the cops again, doubtfully but hey, if she wanted to try, why the fuck not?

* * *

Waylon was sitting up in bed pretending to care about the game-show on the television when his door opened and the nurse from before waved him out. The blonde shakily got to his feet, she put a robe on him and led the way down the hallway, the guards weren't there. They slipped in and Waylon blinked rapidly to keep from crying.

Eddie was restrained to the bed, no shirt with the blankets pulled tightly around his waist but his legs were poking out the bottom where more restraints kept his legs down. Waylon looked at the nurse,

“Why is he being tied down?”

“He's been delirious with pain and heavily sedated, the damage to his back was very extensive and the doctors and surgeon didn't want him to injure himself further. Also, he can hit really hard . . . one of our orderlies was sent to the ER with a fractured eyesocket.” She murmured and walked up to the bed, “Mr. Gluskin, are you awake?”

Eddie stirred only a little, his eyes barely opening, they were unfocused and he was clearly struggling to keep awake, “Hm?”

“Mr. Gluskin, there's someone to see you.” she waved for Waylon to move closer.

Waylon hurried to the bedside by Eddie's head, “Hey, Eds.”

Eddie blinked up at Waylon and he smiled a bit, “ . . . hi.”

“I'll leave you two alone for a bit,” She smiled, “Oh, um, Mr. Park, could you do me a favor and bathe him? We've tried more than once and anyone touching him gets a very . . . _unpleasant_ response.”

Waylon looked at her and nodded quickly, “Sure. I'll take care of him.”

She quickly ducked out of the room just as Waylon was realizing he hadn't gotten her name but he could amend that later maybe, he turned to Eddie, stroking his fingers over the taller man's hair which was noticeably greasy and he clearly had a lot of grime still clinging to his skin from the other night. Waylon sighed,

“You are in worse shape then I think I've seen you.”

Eddie's lopsided smile faltered and his shook his head weakly, “I thought . . . hm, I thought you died?”

“No, babe, no, I'm still here. We're in a hospital, do you know why?”

“Fight . . . got hurt . . . meathook . . . “ Eddie mumbled, his eyes sliding closed, “Felix?”

“He's safe.” Waylon whispered, his throat threatening to choke him as he held back tears, no sense upsetting Eddie right now, “He's safe right now.”

“Okay . . . good . . . “ Eddie sighed, “I'm so tired.”

“You're on some pretty good meds. Hey, I'm gonna clean you up, okay?” Waylon went to the bathroom and got a container and a washcloth, running the hot water while he glanced frequently between the filling container and Eddie, “How you feeling?”

“Tired.” Eddie said softly, struggling weakly against the restraints, “Why'm I . . . tied up? 's kinky, Darlin'.”

Waylon snorted then grimaced as pain pulsed over his guts, “Yeah, you moved too much, they didn't want you popping any stitches.”

The blonde walked over with the container and carefully pulled the blankets back, Eddie watched him blearily as Waylon slid the robe and gown off and sat up on the side of Eddie's bed. Eddie's injuries were pretty bad, the twins had done quite a number on him even before Frank got to him. Waylon wrung out the cloth and started to gently wash over Eddie's chest, very aware of the unfocused blue eyes tracking him.

“ . . . feels good . . . “ Eddie murmured, “ . . . I saw Miles . . . when they shot him . . . “

Waylon clenched his teeth and swallowed, watching Eddie squirm a bit as his armpits and stomach were washed, “Yep.”

“'m sorry . . . 'm so sorry, Waylon . . . “ Eddie made a sound in the back of his throat when Waylon spread Eddie's legs a bit further to get the hard-to-reach bits.

“I'm sure you are.” Waylon said softly.

Eddie swallowed and panted, his eyes sliding closed, “If I was coh- . . . cohur- . . . cohere- . . . awake enough, I'd be . . . so hard from you doing that . . . hm . . . “

“Quiet you, there'll be none of that for a while yet . . . “ Waylon wasn't sure how much Eddie knew about the investigation or what was going on.

“ . . . sorry . . . I know why you wanted to . . . leave me . . . “ Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, “I get it . . . I get it now . . . I hurt you . . . I hurt you worse than I hurt anyone . . . I did horrible things to you . . . I'm so sorry . . . I never want to hurt you ever again, Waylon . . . I want to make you happy and safe . . . I'm so tired . . . “

Waylon finished Eddie's legs then shifted to wash his hair as best he could, “Shh, it's okay, I'm here and I'm safe now, I'm not going to leave you, Edward.”

“You should. You should go.” Eddie whispered, “Really. I did the things that my uncle and my father did to me . . . I'm just going to hurt you or Felix . . . I just kn-know it.”

Waylon bit his lip then settled next to Eddie on the bed, kissing the bigger man's cheek and holding him as much as he dared, “No, you won't and you know what? After this is all over, we're going to get help and we're going to get you feeling better. We're going to be a happy family that helps each other and it will be alright, Eddie. I'm not going anywhere.”

Eddie hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut, “I'm not a good person, Waylon!”

“Maybe you weren't before but you're so much better now and we can be better together!” Waylon's eyes watered and he pulled the blanket over them both, holding Eddie's head against his, “Please, don't push me away when I want to help you and love you!”

Eddie's eyes slid closed and he conked out again but Waylon knew they were going to need each other in the coming days . . . nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

“I never saw those other men.” Eddie stated, “Waylon and I were . . . pretty preoccupied with each other. The cult that probably had a hand in killing them had been in residence at the abandoned mental institution for some time before.”

“So, you knew there was a cult?”

“Of course, everyone knew, but they mostly kept to themselves.” Eddie shrugged.

“Your father and uncle were in charge of a little group for a while up in that house.” The officer pointed out.

Eddie breathed out slowly, “When I was a child, yes, my father and uncle and some of their . . . _friends_ were a cult of sorts but I had nothing to do with that.”

“Mr. Gluskin, who is Felix's mother?” he asked suddenly.

Eddie blinked, licking his lips, “ . . . I don't know.”

“He's your son, is he not? Mr. Park has no children to speak of so he must be yours.”

“I can't explain it.”

“Did you kidnap him?”

“No! No, nothing like that! I-I just mean . . . Felix . . . was abandoned. Waylon and I took him in.”

“He's what? Two?”

“I'm not sure.”

“So you and Mr. Park hook-up and adopt a child you 'found' in the forest?”

“For all we know he might have been one of the products of the cult.” Eddie shrugged, “We were not sure who to go to and considering that the town closest was in league with the cult, it felt that it would not be wise to just give Felix to them.”

“I see . . . well-”

“So am I being charged with anything or . . . ?” Eddie gestured to the door.

“Well, Mr. Gluskin, no, not at the moment, we're just trying to get an idea for how this whole thing got so out of hand.” The detective shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “You're pretty well-known and have a more-or-less clean record, except for a few things in your youth. As far as I'm concerned, we're done here. If we need more details or anything comes up, we'll be in touch.”

“I'm sure you will be. So can I go pick up my son?”

“No.”

Eddie's lip twitched, “No?”

“No, Mr. Gluskin, you have to go through the proper channels of adopting Felix, we can't just hand him back to you.”

* * *

It was two days after they'd just barely managed to limp to their storage unit for the turning and oh, what a fun night it was for Waylon's wolf to try and keep Eddie from tearing everything apart in frustration and anger at their pup being nowhere in sight!

Eddie sat on the stairs, hugging his knees and staring at the wall, Waylon sighed and sat next to him, “Hey.”

“I want him back.”

“We're setting up with the court tomorrow, Eddie, we'll get him back.” Waylon whispered, hugging Eddie tightly, “On the bright side, we aren't in prison, they bought our stories, and we can get on with our lives.”

Eddie nodded slowly and leaned against Waylon, “ . . . I'm glad you're here.”

“Me too, sugartits, c'mon, it's late, we should be in bed.” Waylon stood up.

Eddie blinked, “What did you call me?”

Waylon smiled, but it was small and shaky at best as his tenuous grip on sanity and control threatened to release at every turn,

“You heard me, come on.”

They curled up on the bed together, Eddie held so tightly onto Waylon that he almost busted one of the blonde's ribs, but it felt good to be held so Waylon could cry into Eddie's chest while the big man held him and murmured reassuring things in his ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . yeah. We're gonna get our fluff on now that main conflict is gone since so many people, including myself, want some happy fluffy domesticate things.


	23. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, healing and normalcy takes over for the first time. Waylon won't complain too loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin the fluff! I'm so happy I managed to do a whole arc without losing interest! Big accomplishment for me, truly. SO as promised we're gonna get our fluff on, so sit back, relax and enjoy a few chapters of well earned fluffiness!

Waylon waited outside in the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel for a bit, Eddie had said this was going to be a regular appointment, so he wasn't exactly sure why it was quarter after and he was still waiting,

“C'mon, Ed . . . I'm tired and want to go home.”

“He takes so long for everything.” Felix groaned from the backseat.

Waylon looked up at the rearview mirror, “I completely agree, bud, old man needs to scoot.”

“What?”

Waylon almost jumped out of his skin when Eddie was suddenly leaning in his window, “Jesus, Eddie, don't _do_ that!”

Eddie smiled tightly then went to the passenger side and got into the car, “Hmph, not my fault you're so oblivious.”

Waylon snorted at Eddie as the big man buckled his seatbelt, “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“So,” Waylon backed out onto the street and started for home, “how was your appointment?”

Eddie looked out the window, propping his elbow up on the door, his chin resting on his fist, “It was fine.”

“Really because that is not the look of 'fine'.” Waylon tilted his head to the side.

“The Doctor thinks I've made progress and I might be able to cut back on my medication.” Eddie said softly.

“And that upsets you?”

“Worries me, more like, while she doesn't think I need to be committed, which I readily disagree with, Dr. Jackson thinks I won't . . . revert.” Eddie grimaced.

Waylon blinked, glancing at Eddie when they hit a red light, “Edward, that's a _good thing_ , we've come so far, I'd think that kind of news would make you happy?”

Eddie shrugged, “I know what I'm capable of and I don't want that to happen again . . . that's all. I don't trust myself.”

Waylon shook his head, “I trust you. Look, we're going out tonight, we can talk about this later, okay? It's been over a year, I think we can relax even just a little?”

Eddie had changed a lot in that year, from what Waylon could tell anyway, after they officially adopted Felix Eddie had dropped hints that he wanted to seek psychiatric help after a rather unfortunate fight he had with Felix that ended in them breaking a few pieces of furniture and Waylon coming home to Eddie stitching several bitemarks and Felix huddled in a corner in his room sporting a large bruise across a shoulder. It hadn't been a good week for them after that, Eddie stayed away from the house quite a bit . . .

_“At least tell me what happened!” Waylon begged as Eddie brushed by to their room after coming home especially late._

_Eddie tried to move around him but Waylon got a good grip on the big man's arm, “No.”_

_“Edward, tell me!” Waylon demanded, baring fangs at Eddie._

_Eddie fidgeted and shook his head, “I-I don't know.”_

_“_ You don't know _?” Waylon repeated incredulously, “What do you mean '_ you don't know _'?”_

_“I blacked out, I just . . . I remember smelling something off and getting jealous and angry at Felix and that was it! I don't know what happened or what I did!” Eddie put his hands on either side of his head and grit his teeth, “I think Felix is an Alpha . . . and I reacted to it . . . badly . . . “_

It became apparent that something had to be done, Eddie wasn't in control of himself and was terrified of doing something worse so . . . anger management and therapy seemed the best course of action, he was prescribed mood stabilizers and they seemed to be working. He wasn't quick to get angry and even the full moon was easier to handle, not to mention Eddie had gotten a vasectomy after Waylon confessed to not wanting to have more children the 'traditional way' anyways.

Things were looking up really, Lisa was getting married, Hank and Margaret had finally come around since Sam refused to let them have a moment's peace, work was good, Felix was fully verbal and seemed to have plateaued as far as unnatural growth spurts.

And yet Eddie was staring sadly out the window while he bounced his leg rapidly, Waylon turned back to the windshield and stared forward.

* * *

Waylon stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and moving to his and Eddie's bedroom, “Hey.”

Eddie glanced over from the closet, “What?”

“Nothing, just saying 'hey'. You look nice.” Waylon said, going to his dresser and digging out some pants.

Eddie smiled a bit, looking off to the side, he was wearing a blue button-up with a black sweater vest and slacks, “You think so?”

“Yep. Blue always looks nice on you, brings out your eyes.” Waylon dropped his towel and bent to get some underwear out when Eddie came up behind him, “Eh, watch it.”

Eddie leaned over, his big hands stroking over Waylon's back and shoulders, “Oh, I am.”

“Perv.” Waylon scoffed, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, when you're involved.” Eddie purred, bending to kiss Waylon's neck.

Waylon shivered and smirked, “While you're back there-”

“Ew!”

They both looked to the doorway, which was open still, at Felix who was covering his eyes, Waylon rolled his eyes,

“Felix, we're not doing anything.”

Felix blanched and went to sit on the bed, “You said I couldn't have a baby sister or brother.”

“You can't. At least,” Eddie smirked, straightening up to sit next to Felix, “Not that way.”

“Edward! He's two!” Waylon snapped, fixing Eddie with a withering gaze.

“I fail to see how that's relevant.” Eddie flopped onto his back and Felix crawled on top of him.

“Where are we going?” Felix asked, stretching out on Eddie's stomach and playing with his father's close-cut goatee.

“Papa and I are going on a date, you are staying here.” Waylon said as he did his belt up.

“What? I want to come!” Felix whined, sitting up and turning to Waylon.

“No, this is adult time, Miss Kim will be by to watch you.” Eddie said reproachfully, clearly hoping to avoid an argument.

“That's not fair!” Felix pouted, climbing off Eddie's stomach and stomping out to his room.

“No, it isn't.” Waylon muttered as he slipped a gray sportscoat on.

Eddie sighed, “Maybe we should just bring him wi-”

“No.” Waylon said, turning around, “I want you and me time, just two grown adults being out on a date. I need a break, Ed.”

Eddie nodded, “Alright, Darling, I just worry about him . . . “

“He'll be fine. Besides, he's used to us going to work and things, it isn't like he's always with us.” Waylon shrugged, “And school isn't going to be much better once he's old enough.”

Eddie shifted, “Why don't we just homeschool him? Or I could afford a private tutor.”

“He needs other kids, Ed, I don't want to keep him sheltered in this house all his life.” Waylon went into the closet and retrieved his shoes.

* * *

Eddie didn't relax until they'd arrived at the restaurant and were seated, he glanced around, “This is really nice, Waylon.”

“Glad you like it, I figured we deserved a chance to celebrate.” Waylon smiled as he perused the wine list.

“Celebrate?” Eddie blinked, pushing a pair of glasses onto his nose as he read the menu.

“Yes, you getting better, us doing well, getting Felix back, things settling down . . . lots has happened this year that I want to celebrate.” Waylon set the list aside and looked at Eddie, “Are you feeling alright?”

Eddie looked up slowly and sighed, “I just . . . I was thinking earlier . . . about how your life might have been different if I'd never pushed into it.”

Waylon shrugged, “Well . . . I would have married Lisa, had a kid or two . . . I don't think things are all that much different, really.”

“Would you maybe have been better off?” Eddie asked softly.

Waylon was about to answer when the waiter came over, he put in for a bottle of wine and a few more minutes then turned to Eddie,

“Maybe? I don't know, Ed, no one can say if-”

“I think it would have been.” Eddie interrupted.

Waylon's jaw tightened, “Do you . . . regret this? Our life together?”

“No,” Eddie shook his head, “Not at all, I just think about these things from time to time and I feel as though I stole something from you . . . something I can't return or replace.”

Waylon shrugged, reaching across the table to take Eddie's hand, “Whatever could have been or was is past, Edward, I'm happy in the here and now as it is. I love you and our son and our home . . . It wasn't the future I thought I would have and the road this far has been very strange and confusing but we're here _now_ so . . . so doesn't that mean anything?”

Eddie breathed in slowly then out and smiled, “You're right, Waylon, Darling, I just worry.”

“I know you do, Ed. It's alright.” Waylon smiled as their wine came to the table, “Besides, we've come a long way together.”

“Together.” Eddie agreed, tilting his head before taking a slow sip from his glass, he grimaced, “That bottle is _not_ worth forty dollars . . . “

Waylon snorted and shook his head fondly.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly after that, Eddie's mood lightened and he seemed to fully relax while their conversation turned to Felix's school prospects.

“I can afford the best private schools, why do you insist on public school?” Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow on the table while he gestured with a forkful of roast duck.

“Because, Mr. Snooty, not everything that's the most expensive is the best.” Waylon snorted as he cut his Porterhouse steak.

“Au contraire, Darling,” Eddie chewed the duck slowly and smirked, “It makes a world of difference.”

“Of course it would when tuition is in the eight digits! Why not send him to a public school and make hefty donations? Makes it better for all the kids.” Waylon shrugged.

Eddie blinked, “I hadn't thought of that.”

“Exactly.” Waylon smiled.

They ate, sharing a dessert of chocolate raspberry cheesecake (though Waylon would swear that Eddie took more than his share of it) and headed out to the restaurant's patio where Waylon's parents, Sam, Lisa and her fiance, and Angela were all gathered.

Eddie furrowed his brow in confusion and looked around, “What are all of you doing here? This isn't some kind of intervention, is it?”

Waylon smiled, taking Eddie's hand, “I asked them to come.”

“Why?” Eddie cocked his head to the side.

Waylon licked his lips, “I'm not one for lengthy speeches and I'm not really good with words all that much-”

“I could have told you that.” Sam snorted only for Hank to smack her lightly upside the head.

“But . . . Edward Anthony Jacobi Gluskin,” Waylon got down on one knee and held out a small purple box, “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Eddie's eyes widened and his whole face flushed a deep red as he stared down at the little box, a gold band with square cut diamonds encircling it sat on purple velvet. His mouth hung open and he stood perfectly still for so long that Waylon's smile started to fall,

“Um, Ed? My knee's starting to hurt.”

Eddie blinked and cleared his throat, “Sorry, I just . . . you've caught me completely off-guard.”

“Well, uh, an answer would be helpful?” Waylon felt himself starting to shake a bit.

“Oh. Oh! Yes,” Eddie said quickly, “I mean, yes, I will!”

Waylon sighed in relief and the small audience clapped while Waylon stood and fit the ring on Eddie's finger,

“Thought you were going to say 'no' for a second there.” He admitted.

Eddie smiled wider and took Waylon's hands in his own, “I know I'm not normally at a loss for words, but this . . . you did all of this?”

“You have no idea how impossible it is to hide things from you!” Waylon laughed.

Then they kissed, good, long and deep.

* * *

After things settled down, everyone sat on the patio for champagne, Angela and Sam were gushing over wedding plans (Eddie and Waylon both shot down the idea of one of them wearing a dress). Hank, Margaret and Lisa were animatedly talking with Eddie about how Waylon pulled the whole thing off and Waylon just sat back and took it all in, feeling very proud of himself.

Lisa's fiance, Jack, sat next to Waylon, he was a freckled, redheaded man with hazel eyes, he was taller than Waylon but thinner, he smiled,

“She's really happy for you, yanno?”

Waylon nodded, “I'm happy for you guys, too. Feels like we're all finally getting to a good place.”

Jack nodded, looking at Waylon, “I admit I wasn't okay with her still being pals with you after everything but, it feels like you and Lisa fit pretty well together,” Jack sipped his drink, “As friends.”

“You have nothing to worry about from me, Jack,” Waylon assured, “Eddie would skin me alive and Lisa's not that kind of woman. She's a good person, loyal . . . and she'll make a wonderful wife and mother.”

“Mother?” Jack blinked.

Waylon choked, “Yeah, I mean, when you two decide to have kids or whatever.“

“Do you know something I should?” Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“No.” Waylon shrugged, truth be told he wasn't sure if Lisa even knew but Waylon's heightened senses and experience told him everything he needed to know, Lisa was pregnant.

* * *

“You sneaky little minx.”

Waylon blinked up from unbuttoning his shirt as Eddie stalked closer, hands stretching out to frame the blonde's waist. They'd said their good nights and headed home after drinks and congratulations went around, sent Kim on her way after getting the evening report and checking in on Felix who was fast asleep.

Waylon smirked, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck, “Sure threw you for a loop.”

“And a half.” Eddie agreed, kissing Waylon's forehead, “Caught me completely unawares.”

“Good,” Waylon tilted his head back as Eddie trailed kisses down his neck, “Seriously thought you were going to say 'no' for a bit there.”

Eddie shook his head, “I want to spend my life with you, Waylon, never doubt that.”

Waylon sighed then grunted as Eddie picked him up and carried him to the bed, dropping him onto the duvet, Waylon smiled as Eddie undid his belt and pulled the blonde's slacks down and off, his hand reaching up to stroke over the growing erection Waylon was sporting. Waylon breathed out and closed his eyes, letting his legs fall open,

“I love you.”

Eddie pillowed his cheek on Waylon's thigh while he slipped his fingers up the leg of Waylon's boxers, “And I love you.”

Waylon hissed as his boxers were pulled down and his prick was promptly put into Eddie's mouth, the blonde groaned loudly, planting his feet on the bed, he could feel Eddie's finger stroking down to Waylon's asshole then he stopped, looking up at Waylon, letting the cock fall out of his mouth,

“When did you put the plug in?”

“In the shower.” Waylon murmured, eyes still closed.

“Ah, you were anticipating canoodling, hm?”

Waylon laughed, “Maybe I was being optimistic.”

Eddie smiled and hummed, putting Waylon's penis back in his mouth while he rubbed and pushed on the plug before pulling it out, the plug giving way with an obscene popping sound. Eddie stood up and moved to the end table,

“Prepping aside, I'm still going to lube up.”

“Noted and appreciated.” Waylon murmured, stroking his cock, “Can you get me off first?”

“Absolutely, Darling, let me just get the bottle.” Eddie rifled about and pulled out a large bottle, “We go through quite a bit of this don't we? For good reason, of course, you're _insatiable_.”

Waylon snorted as Eddie laughed to himself and set the bottle down on the bed, “Shush your mouth and suck me off, okay?”

“Of course, Darling.” Eddie murmured, going back to his task.

Waylon sighed and started rolling his hips, fingers digging into into Eddie's hair, tousling the product out, “God you are so beautiful like that . . . “

Eddie looked up through his eyelashes and his ears reddened, drool sliding down his chin. Waylon smiled, propping himself up on his elbows, thrusting faster,

“You wanna swallow or no?”

Eddie slipped his hands under Waylon's backside and pressed his face down into Waylon's lap in lieu of answering, Waylon panted and nodded, feeling his building orgasm coiling in his stomach like a molten snake. He groaned, taking Eddie's head in his hand and driving his cock down the bigger man's throat as his balls drew up to his pelvis and his prick flexed, he came hard and moaned loudly, his head lolling back on his shoulders.

Waylon released Eddie and flopped back, “You're . . . really . . . good . . . at . . . that . . . “

Eddie wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled, standing to undress, “You certainly put me to practice often enough . . . I like sucking your cock.”

Waylon smiled, “Well, I'm yours to do with as you will now.”

Eddie shed his clothes and knelt on the bed, “Do you mind if I knot?”

“Yes, please.” Waylon whispered, “I wanna feel as close to you as physically possible.”

Eddie smiled, undoing the cap of the lube and squirting a good deal on his cock after rolling a condom on, “Whatever you want, my love.”

Waylon stretched back on the bed as Eddie nudged him up to the pillows, settling one under Waylon's hips before pushing the head of his cock just inside Waylon. He leaned forward, settling on top of Waylon, his arms sliding under Waylon's head, kissing the blonde slowly as he pushed in, Waylon gasped and wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist. He could feel the base of Eddie's penis swelling and he sighed in strange relief, the weight and stretch of it oddly comforting.

Eddie went slowly, kissing Waylon's neck, jaw, lips, really anything he could get between panted out breaths and gasps, his hips rocking against Waylon. Eddie groaned softly as he came then laid down heavily on top of Waylon, his prick flexing as the knot fully tied them together. Waylon closed his eyes and relaxed, his fingers stroking through Eddie's messy hair and down across his back, starting a little when his fingertips brushed the ragged rope of scar tissue that stretched up Eddie's back, bunching slightly where the meathook had finally stopped tearing his flesh open.

Eddie reached back and pulled Waylon's hand back, kissing it gently and wrapping his long fingers around it, “Don't. It only upsets you.”

“Sorry, I forget sometimes.” Waylon whispered, looking down at Eddie's softly glowing blue eyes.

Eddie shook his head, “It's alright, Darling, it doesn't hurt.”

“I know I just . . . “ Waylon swallowed thickly, he had a scar in his stomach, a puckered knot where he'd been stabbed, both scars grisly reminders of how hard they'd fought, literally, to get to where they are.

“Shh, Waylon, don't think about it, we're here, I'm here, I'm alright and you're alright.” Eddie whispered, kissing Waylon's lips gently before carefully covering Waylon with his body, “You're safe.”

Waylon swallowed again and pressed his face into Eddie's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the big man's skin, damp with sweat, “sorry . . . “

Eddie sighed contentedly, “Trauma isn't cured overnight or even a year later, Waylon, we're getting there.”

“Isn't it usually my job to be the grounded one?” Waylon asked softly, closing his eyes.

“You don't always have to hold us together,” Eddie whispered, “Let me carry you for a while.”

Waylon smiled, “Okay.”

Eddie was quiet for a few moments then he chuckled, “I still can't get over how surprised I was . . . “

“you should have seen your face.”

“You could have knocked me over with a feather!” Eddie laughed.

“You were blushing so bad I thought you'd blow a blood vessel!” Waylon laughed too.

They looked at each other and breathed out simultaneously, Eddie leaned up and kissed Waylon's forehead, “Yours, forever.”

“Damn right!” Waylon closed his eyes as sleep crept up on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83c


	24. Getting Ahead of Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes it upon himself to have some revelations and do all the planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the last chapter seemed like a conclusion, we ain't done here yet, Darlings!! I said I'd give you fluff and closure and by golly you're gonna get it and a half!

Waylon came home from work to the house cluttered with . . . everything. The blonde blinked around at the piles of flowers everywhere, skeins and skeins of fabric, color swatches, there was a line-up of different faux columns, and sketches plastered all over the walls and littering the floor.

“Uh . . . Ed?” He called, looking for the closet behind long swathes of different drapery that covered the wall.

“Kitchen, Darling!”

Waylon picked his way through and shook his head, “My gods . . . “

Eddie was wearing a pair of sweatpants (that were not his and were too short) and a tanktop, his hair was tied up in a small bun at the back of his head and he hadn't shaved yet. Waylon stared at the piles of used sketchbooks and the three cups of drafting pencils, markers, and there were post-it notes all over the cupboards.

“The hell are you doing, Edward?” Waylon blinked, setting his satchel down on the one spot of the table that was clear.

“Planning! I've been at it all day!” Ed smiled widely, gesturing around with hands smudged with graphite.

Waylon blinked then he realized what all this was, “You've been planning the wedding?”

“Exactly! What else would I be doing with all this?” Eddie laughed, shaking his head.

“Ed, we haven't even picked a _date_ yet-”

“September 23rd.”

“What?” Waylon blinked and looked over his shoulder, halting his search for the refrigerator.

“I already have a date, September 23rd.” Eddie smiled as he continued making notes on some sketches.

Waylon stopped, “Oh, was I going to get a say in that?”

Eddie blinked and tilted his head, “I haven't set it in stone yet, so yes, you do. Did you have a suggestion?”

Waylon leaned on the counter, “Huh, guess not. Why September 23rd? If I can ask?”

Eddie shrugged, “Autumn is by far my favorite season and I thought that it was far enough from our and Felix's birthdays to not interfere with other plans. Seemed logical.”

Waylon nodded, looking around, “So what, next year or . . . ?”

“No, this year.”

Waylon blinked, “Eddie, September is literally three months away, there is no way you're going to have enough time to-”

“It won't be a large wedding-”

“Your redecorating of the house suggests otherwise.”

“And I want everything to be perfect-”

“I see.”

“So I thought I would take some time off and start working on it.” Eddie smiled then glanced about, “Do you see my water bottle anywhere? I appear to have misplaced it.”

Waylon snorted, “You'll be lucky to find anything in this mess . . . You know we can hire someone to do all of this for us, right?”

Eddie fixed Waylon with a withering look as he lifted up several boxes until he located the water bottle in question, “I'd rather die then leave our wedding day in the hands of an agency, I will do the planning, thank you.”

“Well, alright, but why don't I help you? I mean this looks like a lot to undertake alone?” Waylon pushed some piles of invitation ideas and photo albums aside to lean on the counter.

Eddie blinked, then grimaced, “Waylon, Darling, not to be rude but between the two of us, I'd say I'm the one with experience in these kinds of things?”

“Oh, you've been married before, have you?” Waylon muttered, glancing about.

Eddie shifted then sighed, “Sorry, I just . . . I want everything to be absolutely perfect.”

“And it will be, I just look around and see you putting so much pressure on yourself,” Waylon shrugged, “Also, I can't get to the living room.”

Eddie huffed, looking around, “I did go a little overboard, didn't I? Angela warned me that this would happen . . . “

“You're just excited.” Waylon reached over and took Eddie's hand, stroking his thumb over the ring, “And a little obsessive, look, how about we take a break for a bit and organize this chaos a bit, eh? You know the second Felix gets home he's going to make an absolute mess of all this stuff.”

Eddie blinked, his head snapping up, “I did not think of that, that's good thinking.”

They spent a good two hours picking through all the supplies and putting them in some semblance of order in the dining room (Eddie shot down the idea of moving things to the basement) then they settled on the couch, Waylon stared at Eddie's pants,

“Are those mine?”

Eddie looked down and shrugged, “I didn't feel like working in pants.”

“So wearing much-too-small sweatpants works? You look like you're going to bust out of them.” Waylon gestured to how the cuffs of the legs were stretched around Eddie's calves and the crotch was riding.

“Well . . . they were on the bed so I didn't think about it much. And I'm not wearing underwear so I didn't think it would matter.” Eddie got up to get himself some coffee from the kitchen.

“Okay, you can throw those in the wash then.” Waylon called, “I'm not wearing pants that your sweaty bare ass has been in.”

Eddie laughed as he came back in, leaning on the doorway, “As if you weren't eating it out just last night.”

“That is not the same thing,” Waylon defended, “Your ass was freshly washed when I did that. And cherry flavored lube helps . . . “

Eddie smirked, sipping the hot coffee, “Mhm, I suppose.”

Waylon settled back on the couch and pulled his laptop out, Eddie sat back down and scooted over, putting his head down on Waylon's shoulder,

“Can I tell you something?”

Waylon typed rapidly on a spreadsheet, he'd taken a lot of extra work these last few weeks, “Depends, will whatever you're going to tell me be used in court?”

Eddie chuckled, closing his eyes and setting the mug on the coffee table, “No, Darling.”

“Fire away then.” Waylon reached up and stroked his fingers over Eddie's stubbly cheek.

“I think I'm finally okay with sex and my body.”

Waylon blinked then looked at Eddie, “What do you mean?”

Eddie breathed out through his nose, “I know you had to push and prod a lot to get me to reciprocate and admit a lot of things over the last year or so, practically had to beat it out of me really . . . but I finally . . . I _crave_ sex and I'm not completely disgusted with how I look or who I am. It's rather liberating really, to not hear the voices in my head as much or see myself through those eyes . . . I don't feel I need to compensate anymore either. I'm perfectly happy being a gay man and enjoying our sex life.”

Waylon stared at Eddie in surprise, “Wow, that's a lot to process, when did you come to this conclusion?”

“Well,” Eddie sat up and looked up at the ceiling, working his jaw, “After you left for work this morning with Felix, I stayed in bed for a while longer just thinking then I did something I haven't done before . . . I masturbated. It was very strange considering that I normally only do that with you but for whatever reason I was lying there thinking about the wedding I wanted and all the things it meant and . . . I couldn't help it and then after I came I didn't feel guilty or ashamed of myself, I just got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. I stood in front of the mirror and I came to all these realizations about myself that I hadn't even noticed! I didn't realize that I hadn't heard the voices in ages or that I craved your touch without the guilt anymore . . . it was liberating.”

Waylon put his computer aside and turned toward Eddie who turned his head so they could look at each other,

“Not sure what to say to all that, you thought about all this after jerking off?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded and leaned forward, tilting his head slightly, “I suppose I have come a long way, haven't I?”

“I'll say,” Waylon murmured, thinking back to how this had all started, all the baggage and pain that Eddie had carried around, how desperately Eddie had tried to convince himself that he was happy despite it all . . . “I'm proud of you.”

Eddie frowned and blinked at Waylon in surprise, “You-You are?”

Waylon smiled, nodding as he put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, “Yeah, I am, we've fought so hard to get you feeling better and you've struggled for so long . . . to hear you say these things means the world to me. It means we're moving on with our lives and reaching some kind of normal.”

Eddie chuckled, “As normal as a family of werewolves can be, I suppose.”

Waylon snorted, “Even that doesn't feel so far-fetched, to be honest, especially since I stopped fighting it.”

“It does help to accept one's fate in those regards.” Eddie nodded, taking Waylon's hand and kissing it gently.

Waylon and Eddie sat staring at each other for a moment longer then Waylon sighed and flopped on top of Eddie, hugging him tightly,

“You have turned my world upside down then spun it around so much I didn't know what was up or down . . . and dammit, I don't know how we got here or where we're going from here but I never want it to end.”

Eddie smiled, kissing Waylon's forehead, “Neither do I.”

Waylon went back to his computer work and Eddie pulled out a sketchbook from who knows where and adjusted his glasses on the end of his nose. They drank coffee and occasionally would look over at each other and smile and it felt pretty normal really.

* * *

Eddie stumbled into Felix's room and turned on the light, the little boy stared tearfully up at the big man and whined again, Eddie sighed and rubbed at his eyes, brushing his hair out of his face,

“Felix, it's two in the morning . . . what's wrong?”

Felix burst into tears and pointed at his closet, “There's a monster!”

Eddie blinked and looked tiredly at the closet door as it stood ajar, he cracked his neck and shifted, his fangs and claws lengthening and his eyes glowed softly as he crept up on the door and flung it open. He growled and leaned into the doorway then sniffed and turned to Felix,

“There, see? Nothing.”

Felix shook his head and hugged his giraffe tightly, “No! There was a monster, it went away when you came in, I swear!”

Eddie sighed, shifting back and sitting on the edge of Felix's bed, “Felix, I promise you that there is nothing there.”

Felix sobbed and crawled into Eddie's lap, clinging onto him, “It's there!”

Eddie huffed and patted Felix's back, “Alright, how about you come sleep with me and Daddy for a bit, hm?”

Felix sniffled and nodded. Eddie stood up, holding Felix against his shoulder and he walked into his and Waylon's bedroom where the blonde man was fast asleep sprawled across the bed. Eddie nudged and shoved Waylon until the blonde blinked awake,

“What is it? What's wrong?”

“Felix thinks there's a monster in his closet.” Eddie explained.

“There is!” Felix insisted, crawling under the covers and snuggling against Waylon.

“Did you do the gameface-grr-thing for him?” Waylon asked, yawning as he slid his arm around Felix.

“Yes,” Eddie mumbled sliding into the bed behind Felix and wrapping an arm around both the little boy and Waylon, “It was a no-go this time.”

Waylon sighed, “This is the fourth time this week he's been doing this, Ed . . . think therapy isn't sticking for him?”

Eddie yawned widely, “I'm too tired to have a serious discussion, Waylon, in the morning we can plan this all out and work on a solution . . . “

Waylon nodded, stroking his fingers over Felix's shaggy blonde hair, “Poor pup, out like a light . . . “

“Maybe he should sleep with us from now on?” Eddie mumbled, his eyes sliding closed, “He's used to the pack so it would make sense.”

“Hm.” Waylon murmured then tucked his head under Eddie's chin with Felix curled up between them with his toy giraffe clutched in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore the fluffs, don't you?


	25. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is getting better bit by bit. Wedding things. Canoodling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFS!

“Are you excited for your daddies wedding, Felix?”

“Uh-huh, Papa says I can be his best man.” Felix continued drawing with the crayons on the table.

“That sounds pretty important.”

“It is, Daddy said I have to be very good and stand up in front of people.” Felix nodded gravely, looking up a moment to stare out the window.

“A very important job indeed,” The psychiatrist nodded slowly, tilting his head, “Your papa told me that you've been having nightmares lately.”

“No I haven't,” Felix mumbled, “I'm awake when I see the monsters.”

“I see, what do the monsters look like, Felix?”

Felix put the yellow crayon down and picked out a red one, staring at it with narrowed eyes as he concentrated on the blunted tip of the crayon, “They look like . . . I don't know.”

“You don't know? Why don't you think about it for a moment?”

Felix blinked then bit his lip, idly flicking a crayon back and forth on the table, “Okay . . . “

There was quiet for a bit then Felix looked up, he tilted his head and huffed,

“I know they aren't there . . . I know there aren't any monsters and that I'm safe and Daddy and Papa are there . . . but . . . they seem so real! Like a movie!”

“Sometimes it doesn't matter if you know they're real or not, they feel real and that's enough,” there was just the sound of the clock ticking on the bookshelf and the doctor's pen on his notepad while he made more notes, “Do the monsters look like the people that took you?”

“Kind of . . . “ Felix shrugged, “They're ugly.”

“Monsters often are.” The doctor nodded sagely, adjusting his bifocals on his nose, “Do they ever talk to you? Tell you things?”

“No, they mostly just stand and stare at me.”

“Do they ever try and hurt you?”

“No and when they get too scary, Papa scares them off so they go hide again.” Felix stood up and wandered to the window, looking out it.

“How does Papa scare them away?”

“He makes the grr-face and turns the lights on.” Felix shrugged, “I can do the grr face too but it doesn't work.”

“Sometimes dads are better than the monsters at being big and scary, huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, Felix, you sound like you're doing pretty well, do you mind if I ask your parents to come in and talk with us?”

“Sure.” Felix shrugged and crawled up onto the couch.

The doctor put his notes on the desk and went to the door, “Eddie, Waylon, we're ready for you.”

Eddie and Waylon looked up and followed into the room, they sat on the couch with Felix between them, Waylon smiled tightly,

“Have a good talk, Felix?”

Felix nodded, crawling into Eddie's lap, “Uh-huh.”

Eddie stared at the doctor for a moment, “Dr. Anders?”

“It was fine, Eddie, and I think we're making headway,” Dr. Anders shuffled his notes, “He might just need time. I'd like to continue seeing him, but maybe only on a bi-monthly schedule instead of every week depending on how often he has these episodes.”

“So . . . ?” Waylon waved his hand, “What's the verdict?”

Dr. Anders blinked, “Trauma, Waylon, Felix has PTSD from being kidnapped by a cult.”

Waylon refrained from rolling his eyes, “Well, yes, but is there something more we can do?”

“I'm not sure what you would want me to do? He only has these episodes at night and it seems like you handle it well. I'm loathe to prescribe him medication unless he needs it but you tell me that once he's in bed with the both of you, he sleeps through the night. So I think we're at a good place in his therapy, the best I can do right now is maintaining dialogue and not brushing off his fears or anxieties.”

“Can we go home now?” Felix asked, pressing into Eddie's shoulder.

Dr. Anders checked the time and nodded, “That's our session anyhow, as always good to see you, Felix, and you can set up an appointment for about two weeks from now.”

* * *

“Daddy?”

“Yes, pup?” Waylon leaned over from the stack of invitation examples that Eddie had made him promise to go through today.

Felix climbed up onto the chair next to Waylon and sighed heavily putting his chin on the table, “Am I sick?”

Waylon ran his fingers through Felix's hair, “Sick how?”

“In my brain?” Felix asked, tilting his head.

“No, you're not sick in your brain,” Waylon smiled, “Why?”

“Cuz I go to the doctor for it.” Felix shrugged.

“He's a psychiatrist not like a doctor-doctor that you get shots from,” Waylon explained, “He just helps you figure out stuff like why you see monsters at night.”

“ . . . I lied to Dr. Anders.” Felix said softly.

“About what?” Waylon's brow furrowed in concern.

“I know what the monsters look like . . . “ Felix looked down at his hands.

“What do they look like?” Waylon leaned closer.

“Like the bad people that took me.” Felix said softly.

Waylon nodded, “Well, I guess we kind of figure that, Felix.”

“No, but their wolves, not their people!” Felix said, “But you and Papa told me to never ever tell anyone that we're werewolves!”

Waylon sighed, “You're right but you can tell the doctor that they're werewolf monsters, I'm sure he'll come to his own conclusions about what that means.”

“ . . . okay.” Felix sighed too, looking up at Waylon, “Daddy?”

“What?”

“Did you kill the bad people?”

Waylon's jaw tightened, “I . . . killed _one_ of them.”

“But they're all dead, right?”

“Yes, they are all dead.” Waylon murmured, “You never have to be afraid of them coming back.”

“Cuz you and Papa killed them.”

“Yeah.”

Felix put his head back down on the table, “ . . . I'm happy I have you as my dads, you and Papa are super strong, like Superman.”

Waylon smiled, “We're really happy we got you as our kid, bud. You're real strong too.”

“Can I be Batman?”

“Sure, you can be Batman and I'll be Superman.”

“And Papa can be . . . Papa can be Captain America!” Felix hopped up, hurrying to get some paper and markers.

“Wrong franchise but meh.” Waylon smiled and chucked a few of the invitations into a pile.

* * *

Waylon stretched out on the couch, Felix was down for a nap and the blonde was idly flipping through channels on the television when the back door opened and he heard Eddie milling about, he turned his head and blew out his lips a bit,

“Ed?”

“Hang on! Hands are full!”

A few minutes and Eddie came in, he smelled like potting soil and wet grass, Waylon smiled,

“Mucking about the flowerbeds?”

“They don't prune themselves.” Eddie shrugged and sat down next to the couch, “What are you doing?”

“Putzing. I'm bored.” Waylon turned the TV off and rolled onto his side.

Eddie leaned over and kissed him, pressing their foreheads together, “I've been thinking.”

“Of?”

“How would you feel about adopting a child?”

Waylon slowly sat up, sitting cross-legged, “ . . . Eddie, I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” Eddie asked, moving to sit next to Waylon.

Waylon shrugged, rolling his eyes, “Oh, I don't know, Ed, maybe the fact that once a month we turn into ravenous animals?”

“I thought ahead about that,” Eddie pulled a piece of notebook paper out of his backpocket, “There were quite a few children left without parents or even families after Mina's Pack was killed off.”

“So you think we should adopt a traumatized kid that's already been turned?” Waylon asked skeptically.

“I thought it would be a good place to start looking,” Eddie grimaced, shifting his weight a bit, “I wasn't sure what else to do and-”

“I don't think we should adopt anymore children, Edward.” Waylon shook his head.

Eddie's jaw clenched and he sighed, “You don't want to even _look_?”

“Ed, it's like how every time that ASPCA commercial with the Sarah McLachian song comes on, you start talking about adopting a puppy or kitten and you go on and on for days about how sad it is that animals are in that situation.”

Eddie blinked, “I don't do that!”

Waylon cocked an eyebrow, “Yes, you do.”

“Regardless of things I most certainly _do not_ do, this is a child we're talking about, not a dog.” Eddie huffed, folding the page over again.

“Which means it's something that's gonna take a lot more thought and planning than 'hey wanna adopt a kid'.” Waylon sighed, “I know you want a big family, Ed, but I don't think now is a good time.”

“ . . . I'm almost forty, Waylon, how much longer should we wait?” Eddie asked softly, still fiddling with the paper.

Waylon bit his lip, scooting closer, “We'll talk about it, okay? One thing at a time, first the wedding then we'll look at our options for adoption, how's that sound?”

Eddie smiled a bit and leaned forward, putting his head on Waylon's shoulder, “Wish you'd let me get you pregnant aga- oof!”

Waylon looked down at Eddie after shoving him off the couch, scowling, “No.”

Eddie laughed, rolling off his back, “So sensitive! I was joking, you've already had me fixed.”

“And it's staying that way! I'm not birthing anymore babies!” Waylon pouted, turning the television back on and crossing his arms.

Eddie smirked, crawling back onto the couch, “Alright, alright, calm down. I won't get you pregnant again.”

Waylon tried to resist being cuddled but Eddie simply bundled the smaller blonde onto his lap, wrapping his long arms around Waylon tightly.

“Your jokes aren't funny and you suck.”

“Not as often as I'd like.” Eddie chuckled in Waylon's ear.

“Pervert.”

“Only for you. What are we watching?”

“It's an old Godzilla movie marathon.” Waylon leaned back into Eddie, shifting to get comfortable.

“I've never seen these before.”

“You've never seen Godzilla movies? Ed, dude, you're missing out! The next one up is one with Mothra in it, you'll love it!” Waylon set the remote down and breathed out slowly through his nose, “This feels nice, you and me cuddling on the couch watching old monster movies . . . “

Eddie smiled, kissing Waylon's temple, “I like being us.”

“Yeah, it's pretty neat.”

They watched the movie for all of five minutes when Eddie cleared his throat, “Waylon?”

“Hm?”

“How much longer is Felix's nap?”

“I literally put him down like . . . ten minutes ago, his naps are an hour. Why? You miss him already?” Waylon smiled up at Eddie.

“It's not that I miss him . . . “ Eddie shifted again and his ears reddened.

Waylon blinked then snorted, “Ed, are you horny?”

Eddie smirked, “And if I am?”

“Well, I'm not really in the mood but we bought those toys for a reason, you can go up and do something about it.” Waylon shrugged, going back to the movie.

Eddie smiled, kissing Waylon's temple, “I'll be upstairs if you change your mind.”

Waylon watched Eddie disappear up the stairs and smirked, going back to the movie. He laid there watching as Mothra came onto the scene but Waylon sighed and flopped back on the couch, he could hear Eddie upstairs . . . not that Eddie was being loud or anything, but Waylon could hear Eddie breathing, his heart going a million miles an hour, the soft wet sound of the-

Waylon got up and went upstairs, nudging the door of their bedroom open and leaning on the doorjamb, Eddie was crouched on the bed with his pants around his knees and his shirt hiked up to his chest, he was thrusting his cock into a fleshlight and panting softly. Waylon watched Eddie's backside clench with each thrust and he smirked,

“Gods, you're beautiful.”

Eddie yelped, startling and turning to look over his shoulder, “Jesus Chr- Waylon!”

“What? Can't I watch my fiance pleasure himself?” Waylon smiled, slinking into the room and closing the door behind him.

“You said you weren't in the mood?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow, still holding the fleshlight tightly, his thighs quivering slightly as he tried to concentrate on holding still.

“I'm not, I just want to watch you.” Waylon sat on edge of the bed, “That a problem?”

Eddie shifted nervously, staring at Waylon, “I . . . I suppose not.”

“Go on then.” Waylon settled back on the pillows and smiled.

Eddie blinked and licked his lips, shifting his knees on the bed and he took a slow breath before resuming thrusting into the toy. His blue eyes glancing up at Waylon a few times and his ears reddened, the blonde leaned forward,

“Do I make you nervous?”

Eddie panted out and twitched, “N-No, I'm just not-not used to- oh- to performing.”

Waylon reached out and stroked his fingers over Eddie's jaw, tilting the big man's chin up, “Good. I like to watch you.”

Eddie smiled hazily then closed his eyes and picked up his speed. Waylon smiled and leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head and breathing out evenly, just enjoying the view and the sounds that Eddie made, his desperate little pants and gasps as he tried to keep quiet but it was obvious he was unraveling once his eyes opened and he caught the look in Waylon's eye.

“Y-You could help, you know?”

“Why? You seem like you're doing alright on your own.” Waylon crossed his ankles, “Shoving your fat cock into that toy like you shove it in my man-pussy. You like this don't you? Fucking a toy while I watch, I'd love to get a mirror so you can see yourself, how red your ears are getting.”

Eddie groaned, his mouth hanging open, “'Man-pussy'? Th-That's not what I me-”

“I don't care what you meant, you're a big boy and can jack your own dick for Daddy.”

Eddie made a high-pitched noise, “Don't-”

“Don't what? Refer to myself as 'Daddy' when you're playing with yourself? Why not? Seems to be doing the trick.” Waylon tilted his head to look under Eddie as he was furiously thrusting and jerking the toy.

“That's really uns-settling!” Eddie whined, biting his lip.

“But you like it, don't you? You like it when Daddy watches.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Eddie hissed and he curled his back and leaned into his pillow, pressing his face into it to muffle whatever that sound he was making was called.

Waylon smirked, quite pleased with himself as he pat Eddie's shoulder, “Feel better?”

“Mhm.” Eddie flopped over onto his back, “ . . . you have an interesting way with words.”

“Just a little dirty talk.” Waylon shrugged, “You seemed to like it, yeah?”

Eddie smiled crookedly, “I feel as though I should try and deny that.”

“The operative word being 'try'.” Waylon chuckled, reaching over to stroke his fingers through Eddie's hair, “You are so gorgeous.”

Eddie blushed and closed his eyes, “How much longer is Felix's nap?”

“Why, you thinking of trying for round two?” Waylon asked, glancing at Eddie's slackening cock, he hadn't knotted which was a good thing.

“No, I want to finish watching that movie with you.” Eddie said softly, smiling up at Waylon.

Waylon blinked and smiled, bending down to kiss Eddie's forehead, “Sure, go clean up.”

“I love you.” Eddie murmured as he got up to go to the bathroom.

“Love you too, I'll see you downstairs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D


	26. A Little Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a surprise. Felix learns about personal space. Adjustments are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trucking right along!

The turning wasn't good this time, Eddie was restless and had corralled both Waylon and Felix into one corner then hunkered down in front of them snarling and glaring into the darkness. He wouldn't let either of the other wolves move about the storage unit and was generally grouchy and inconsolable.

Waylon shook his head the next morning as he shrugged a sweater over his head from the trunk in the corner,

“You wanna explain last night to me?”

Eddie didn't answer right away then shook his head looking down at his folded stack of clothes, “I don't really know what was wrong last night, I just kept getting a very bad feeling that I couldn't shake.”

“Like what? I didn't sense anything.” Waylon shifted to be closer to Eddie, putting a hand on the big man's shoulder.

“No, I know that's what's so confusing, I just felt this intense dread,” Eddie shook his head, “I'm not sure what it's from or . . . maybe it's the wedding creeping up on us.”

“Maybe we should have spaced it out a bit further? You did kind of put a lot of pressure on yourself, Ed.” Waylon shrugged, “You're stressed out and it's starting to bleed into your wolf maybe?”

“Maybe.” Eddie conceded then sighed, “There's . . . something else.”

Waylon looked up from sliding pajamas on a sleeping Felix, “What?”

“It's . . . “ Eddie's ears reddened and he huffed, “Being neutered doesn't sit well with my wolf.”

Waylon stared at Eddie blankly, “Okay, and?”

“That's all, it just doesn't feel right, you keep going into a heat and I keep doing my job and nothing comes of it and it's confusing.” Eddie shrugged, “It's becoming difficult to explain to myself and I keep feeling like something isn't quite right. It feels like an injury that isn't healing.”

“Well I guess you'll just have to get used to it.”

“I suppose . . . “ Eddie murmured while he pulled his shoes on, handing Waylon his sneakers, “Don't you feel strange after a turning that doesn't, I don't know, 'bear fruit'?”

Waylon snorted then turned to regard Eddie in mild amusement, “Actually, no, I don't, I feel fine just being with you.”

Eddie blinked, “Oh, hm . . . maybe I'm just focusing too much on it.”

“Lots of maybe's running about in your head lately, huh?” Waylon leaned over and kissed Eddie's nose much to the bigger man's surprise, “Look, let's just get through the next few days and see how you feel, okay? And maybe we can get some help with planning the wedding?”

“That's probably a good idea, thank you.” Eddie kissed Waylon and smiled,

* * *

“So, Waylon,” Eddie leaned on the counter while Waylon was making dinner, “There's . . . something I want to talk to you about.”

“Yes?” Waylon glanced over his shoulder then almost dropped the pan he was sauteing vegetables in, “Edward, what-”

“Now here me out,” Eddie said quickly, walking around the counter, “I know that we said we would wait until after the wedding but-”

“But now you're just going around doing things without me knowing?” Waylon snapped, turning the burner off and setting the pan aside.

“No, I just-”

“Then explain this to me.” Waylon gestured at the doorway.

There was a little girl standing there, she was gripping the doorjamb tightly, her wide brown eyes staring our at him from her dark, slightly gaunt little face, her hair was a bit unkempt with the curls looking more matted in some places. The girl was wearing a ratty blue dress and clutching a toy cat with button eyes and a stitched mouth.

Eddie sighed, “Waylon, this is Melinda. She's one of the children from Mina's pack.”

Waylon's eyes widened and he looked at the little girl, “Oh my god . . . when-?”

“Last night. There was a message on my phone . . . they found her wandering about last week. The pack splintered after that night . . . Mina didn't survive for long after, she'd been shot but she killed off anyone she could.” Eddie sighed, he held his hand out for Melinda who flinched back for a moment then slowly moved into the room, “I have an informant in the police here, it was necessary with all that went on back at the cabin that I know anything odd happening.”

Melinda stopped short of Eddie's outstretched hand and instead grabbed onto the counter, pressing into it, her eyes flitting between Eddie and Waylon. Waylon sighed, squatting down,

“And she needs a home, right?”

“The officer thought it would be best she not be put in a foster home.” Eddie explained, letting his hand drop to his side.

“She turned last night?”

“Yes. Luckily the officer knew about that and kept her safe.” Eddie shifted, “It can be temporary until we figure something out but she can't just go with any family.”

Melinda shifted and hugged her cat tighter, Waylon sighed,

“Hi there, Melinda, I'm Waylon. What's you cat's name?”

Melinda blinked then pressed her face into the cat's patchy fur, “ . . . Miss Pusskins.”

Waylon smiled a bit, “That's a cute name. Tell ya what, Melinda, I'm gonna have supper done in a bit, why don't you let Eddie help you get cleaned up and in some clean clothes then we can eat something? Would you like that?”

Melinda blinked then nodded slowly, she stared up at Eddie then tentatively held her hand out to Eddie. The big man smiled and gently took her tiny hand in his, Waylon grabbed his arm before he left with the girl,

“You and I both know this won't be temporary so we better come up with where her room is going to be and how to arrange all this.”

Eddie blinked then his smile widened, “Of course, Darling.”

Waylon shook his head, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss Eddie's cheek, “Go on, Papa.”

* * *

Felix leaned further over on his chair excitedly as Eddie came in with Melinda at his heels, her hair was brushed back into a braid and she was wearing what appeared to be one of Waylon's shirts in place of a dress but then what did they have that a little girl could wear or would fit her? Felix squealed and climbed off his chair to run up to Melinda,

“Are you my new sister?”

Melinda growled and ducked behind Eddie, Waylon quickly grabbed Felix and put him back in his chair,

“Felix Atticus, what did I _just_ get done telling you?”

Felix pouted, running his fingers over the tablecloth, “To be nice and give Melinda space.”

“Exactly,” Waylon shook his head, “Be patient and gentle.”

Eddie glanced back at Melinda and patted her shoulder lightly, “It's alright, Melinda, Felix is harmless. Come to the table, dear.”

Melinda eyed Felix nervously then slowly moved to sit in a chair, glancing up at Eddie when he pushed the chair in for her then sat next to her.

She ate a lot, Waylon smiled to himself as the girl devoured anything put in front of her,

“How old are you, Melinda?”

“ . . . seven.”

Melinda blinked up at Waylon then stared down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingernails, Eddie peered over the rim of his water glass then set it down,

“Something wrong, Melinda?”

She shook her head slightly then looked up at the two men, “ . . . so . . . I can stay here?”

“Yes.” Eddie nodded slowly, leaning on his elbow to regard the little girl.

“ . . . what if I don't want to?”

“Then we can work on finding you somewhere you will be happy.” Waylon said quickly when he saw Eddie's face fall.

Melinda nodded slowly, her eyes flitting between Waylon and Eddie again. Felix stood up in his chair,

“Why don't you wanna stay? Daddy and Papa are the best! And we can play together and there's Miss Kim that comes and watches me, you'll really like her! And Auntie Sammy would bring us to the park and to get ice cream!”

He hopped off his chair and hurried around the table, ducking under Waylon's arm when the blonde reached over to stop him. Felix stopped next to Melinda, on the other side so Eddie couldn't reach him either, and hugged Melinda tightly.

“And I'll be the best brother, I promise, you can even play with my toys!”

Melinda stiffened and she looked stricken, squirming to get away from Felix but the little boy held on tighter.

“Felix, let Melinda go!” Waylon got up as Eddie reached around to try and pry the little boy off.

Melinda made a strangled snarling sound and tried to pull away from Felix again then she let out a high-pitched scream, Felix let her go out of shock and fell back onto his bottom, his eyes wide. Melinda shot off her chair and into Eddie, her fingers twisting in his shirt while Waylon hurried around to Felix who burst into confused tears.

* * *

“I'm sorry.” Felix whispered again as Waylon tucked him into Waylon and Eddie's bed.

Waylon sighed, “I know, sweetheart, but you need to let Melinda have her space.” He sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing the duvet, “Do you remember when the bad people had you?”

“ . . . yes.” Felix bit his lip and hugged his giraffe.

“Well, they had Melinda too and for a lot longer. She needs time to adjust and get better,” Waylon breathed out slowly, “We can work together on making her comfortable with living here, but no more running up to her or yelling or hugging and touching her without asking, okay?”

Felix nodded, “Okay, Daddy.”

“Alright, I love you, pup.” Waylon kissed Felix's forehead and stood up.

“Love you too, Daddy.”

Waylon stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, he walked over to Felix's room where they had Melinda sleeping, Eddie was sitting on the floor next to the bed, his arm on the bed while Melinda curled around it. He glanced over and lifted his free hand to acknowledge that he'd seen Waylon,

“She's sleeping.”

Waylon quietly made his way into the room and sat next to Eddie, “She likes you.”

“I think it has more to do with me being an Alpha then her actually liking me.” Eddie murmured but he smiled despite himself.

“How's she doing?” Waylon asked, glancing at the little girl as she slept with her mouth slightly open, her hair falling in front of her face.

“Well, besides being a bit shaken at dinner, she seems to be alright. How's Felix?”

“Very upset that his hug was not happily received.” Waylon sighed, “He's such a loving little boy.”

“It'll be alright, she'll just take some time to adjust.” Eddie murmured hopefully, reaching over to brush Melinda's hair off her face.

Waylon cocked an eyebrow, “So tell me, is it a mere coincidence that you've had real bad baby-fever the last few months and now there's a little girl that suddenly was found in the woods or am I just paranoid?”

Eddie blinked, “you're paranoid. I wouldn't plan something like this without telling you.”

“Pretty sure the first child wasn't planned by both concerned parties.” Waylon cocked his head back on the wall.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “Darling, I think you're tired and unnecessarily correlating events.”

Waylon smirked, “Full of shit, am I?'

“Yes.” Eddie smiled then carefully pulled his arm out of Melinda's grasp.

They headed downstairs and collapsed on the couch, Waylon glanced at Eddie then curled into the big man,

“Our hands are becoming incredibly full. Are you trying to give us gray hair?”

Eddie smiled, wrapping an arm around Waylon, “I have to say that despite how insane our lives can be at times, I've never been happier.”

“Really?” Waylon put his head on Eddie's shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Really,” Eddie sighed, sinking into the sofa, “I have a beautiful home, a thriving career, a handsome fiance, and two wonderful children. What more could I ask for?”

Waylon shrugged, “Not sure but if you're looking for a list, I think I can find a few things for the wedding registry.”

Eddie laughed and Waylon had to smile at how genuine it was, “Very classy, Darling.”

“So,” Waylon leaned up slightly and open his eyes a bit, “We need to talk about Melinda.”

“We can redo part of the basement for her, make it more private and away from others so she can have her own area. We need to get her some clothes and let her pick out some personal things for herself . . . toys, books, etcetera. I can get the paperwork for the adoption done up and-”

“Are you sure we want to adopt Melinda?”

Eddie blinked, “Of course I am!”

Waylon shifted to the sofa cushion and leaned back, “Alright, are you sure that's what _Melinda_ wants?”

Eddie opened his mouth then closed it, “I . . . honestly am not sure.”

“Exactly, let's give her a grace period, we can get her room done and all that stuff, see how she does with Felix and us and after we've spent some time with her we can move forward. We shouldn't rush into this sort of thing, she's still reeling from what's happened to her and we don't even know the extent of what she went through. We need to treat carefully and be gentle.”

Eddie nodded, “You're right.”

“Mhm, I love hearing those words on your lips.” Waylon smirked and reached for the remote.

Eddie huffed, “You don't have to gloat, you know?”

“Oh, I know.”

* * *

Melinda stood up on a stool, watching Eddie as he moved around her on his own wheeled-stool, “And I get to keep them?”

“All of the ones you like, yes.” Eddie smiled around the straight pins he had between his lips.

Melinda looked down at the dress Eddie was fitting for her, “Really?”

Eddie pinned the dresses hem then chuckled, “Yes, Melinda, really.”

Melinda smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

“You're very welcome, young lady.”

Waylon sat back as he watched Eddie, fully in his element, then glanced at Felix who was fidgeting something fierce in the chair next to Waylon,

“Honey, you can go play if you don't want to sit here.”

Felix blinked, squeezing Stretchy so hard that Waylon thought the poor, battered giraffe might need his head sewn back on,

“No, I wanna stay.”

“Well, you seem like you got ants in your pants, what's up?”

Felix wiggled a bit more then huffed, “Can I go tell Lindy that she looks pretty in the new dress?”

Waylon blinked, “'Lindy'? You mean Melinda?”

“Yeah. I decided I'm gonna call her 'Lindy', it's faster.” Felix shrugged.

“Faster?” Waylon cocked an eyebrow, leaning to one side, “Why would you need to say her name faster?”

“Well, like, what if I'm running from . . . from a bear and-and I need to get help really fast? 'Melinda' takes too long to say and then I'd be a bear snack!” Felix reasoned, his little face composed so seriously that Waylon had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing.

“Oh, I see, yes, that is a good reason.” Waylon nodded gravely, “You can go tell Melinda if you want.”

Felix smiled and hopped off the chair, hurrying over to Melinda, he beamed up at her, “Hey, Lindy, you look really pretty in your new dress!”

Melinda blinked then she smiled, looking off to one side, “Thank you.”

Felix furrowed his brow then reached over and tugged on Eddie's sleeve, “Papa?”

“Yes?” Eddie turned to Felix, cocking his head.

“If I'm gonna be the best man then Lindy has to be a bridesmaid, right?”

Melinda's eyes widened and she looked around at them all, “C-Can I?”

Eddie and Waylon exchanged glances then Waylon nodded, Eddie looked up at Melinda and smiled, “Of course you can. Aunt Samantha is our Maid of Honor but you can be a bridesmaid in our wedding.”

* * *

“Melinda, this is Sam, my sister.” Waylon held Melinda's hand while Sam looked ready to burst with excitement.

Melinda smiled shyly up at Sam, holding her cat toy by her face, “Hi.”

“Sam, this is Melinda, we're going to be adopting her.”

“Ohhh! Aren't you the prettiest thing!” Sam giggled, “I can't wait to take you out! I was starting to think I'd be stuck with all these boys on my own!”

Melinda giggled, looking up at Waylon, “She's funny.”

“Yeah, she likes to think so.”

* * *

Eddie and Waylon sat on the couch with Melinda and Felix on the floor in front of them while they watched the same Princess movie for the umpteen-millionth time that week but it was alright. Felix crawled over to put his head in Melinda's lap, the girl idly ran her fingers through Felix's hair while she mouthed the words to the Princess's song.

Eddie hugged Waylon tightly and chuckled, “Hey, do you know what we're doing?”

“What?” Waylon asked.

“We're being ordinary.” Eddie whispered, pressing his cheek against Waylon's shoulder, his nose brushing Waylon's neck, “Perfectly normal family doing perfectly normal things.”

“Oooh, I like this 'normal' thing we're trying!” Waylon chuckled, closing his eyes contentedly, “How long til we're married?”

“One month, three days, twelve hours, eighteen minutes and forty seconds.” Eddie whispered.

“Glad I'm not the only one counting it down.” Waylon smirked.

 


	27. A Destination Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived and Eddie has the jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we end things! I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic, thank you all so much for coming along with me! I didn't want to drag things out too much as all the loose strands are nicely cinched up.

The door opened and Eddie almost jumped out of his skin, “O-Oh, you startled me.”

Sam stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her, “Hey, are you going to come downstairs any time soon? Can't really start without you.”

Eddie fidgeted with his cufflinks for a bit and cleared his throat, “I am, I just . . . I needed a moment.”

Sam nodded and she sat on the bed, smoothing her dark purple dress and folding her arms, “Okay, but you don't have a lot of time, Eddie.”

Eddie took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror over the vanity, he was dressed in a crisp white tuxedo with dark purple bowtie, cummerbund, and a boutonniere made out of a dyed white rose. He fidgeted again and took a deep breath,

“Samantha? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Sam leaned forward a bit, tilting her head to the side.

“Is Waylon happy? I mean, your his sister and know him better than a lot of people, so you would know if he was truly happy, right?” Eddie bit his lip.

“Of course he's happy!” Sam hopped off the bed and went to take both of Eddie's hands in hers, “Edward, hey, look at me, you got this! Waylon is so excited to be married and you two are great together! Are you that nervous?”

Eddie smiled, “Yes, I'm sorry, I just want Waylon to be as happy as possible and . . . I suppose I'm just insecure of my ability to achieve that.”

Sam smiled, giving Eddie's big hands a squeeze, “You're doing pretty good I'd say with how much he's wandering about beaming like he's stoned. C'mon, everyone's waiting.”

Eddie kissed her forehead then led her out into the hallway where Melinda and Felix were waiting at the top of the stairs, the children were dressed in minature versions of Eddie and Sam's attire with Melinda holding her bouquet very seriously, her wild curls pulled back by a white headband and Felix was clutching her hand tightly.

Melinda blinked and rolled her eyes, “Eddie, we're supposed to be starting already!”

“I know, my pearl, I was just finishing up getting ready.” Eddie smiled as he fixed Felix's bowtie.

“Everyone ready?” Sam asked once they were at the backdoor.

“I think so.” Eddie murmured, arranging Felix and Melinda on either side of Sam.

“Okay, let's go!” Sam opened the door and the music was already playing as she stepped out into the bright sunshine.

Eddie stood just inside the doorway and out of sight, his heart racing in his chest as he watched Sam make her way to where a judge was waiting with Waylon. Eddie's hands were sweaty and shaking, he licked his lips and swallowed thickly. He could feel eyes starting to turn toward where he was supposed to making his entrance, but he was stuck to the spot. All the years of solitude and searching were pressing into his back like a wall, it had all lead to this moment, his wedding to someone he hadn't known he'd been dreaming about until so very recently.

Eddie missed his cue, he tripped a bit when he realized he was supposed to already be moving and hurried to make up for it without looking like he was rushing. He tried to smile as everyone had their eyes on him but his lips couldn't do more than a shaky grimace, Eddie tried to also focus on Waylon who was standing there looking absolutely fetching in his tuxedo but that didn't help Eddie at all.

He was grateful when his feet automatically stopped where they were supposed to and he turned to Waylon, the blonde tilted his head and smiled,

“You alright?”

“I might vomit.” Eddie mumbled, feeling Waylon's hand slip into his.

“S'alright, I plan on tossing my cookies as soon as we're done here.” Waylon smiled reassuringly.

Eddie was about to reply but the judge started with his lines and Eddie felt the pressure returning, but it shifted to being more impatient than anxious, which in hindsight was probably a good sign.

“If you have anything prepared to say?”

Eddie blinked, he hadn't written anything down and was about to decline but Waylon cleared his throat,

“All I want to say is that I'm not going anywhere without you and our kids. I love you and I can't think of anything I've been more sure of then what we're doing here today.”

Eddie cleared his throat and looked around at the small group of people gathered, Waylon's parents and family members that Eddie didn't know, Lisa and her fiance, and some other people on Waylon's side while on Eddie's side was Angela and some people from work. A strange wave of emotion swept over him, he slowly turned to Waylon and swallowed,

“I . . . I've never had a lot of friends and certainly no family to speak of,” He began, licking his lips, “I'd been alone for some time before I met you and since that time I've experienced so much . . . things I never once thought I would. You fell into my life and it's been an incredible adventure beyond anything I could ever imagine! Thank you for that. I look forward to our future adventures together.”

The judge said something about objections and things but Eddie was too focused on Waylon's eyes and his smile and didn't pull out of his thoughts until he heard those magic words,

“I now pronounce you man and husband, you may now kiss the groom.”

It was a good kiss too, Eddie picked Waylon up slightly and the blonde wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist amidst wild cheering and Felix and Melinda yelling 'ew!' while Sam squealed and jumped up and down almost tumbling over her dress.

* * *

“Months of planning and it's over in a few short hours.” Eddie smiled over his champagne glass, the reception was long over and they were the last ones there.

“That's generally how it goes.” Waylon murmured, his head resting on Eddie's shoulder, bowtie undone and jacket missing.

Eddie hummed and used his free hand to stroke Waylon's hand lightly, “Think we should get going? I think the kids are both sleeping in the coat-check.”

Waylon grunted, his eyes closed, “You get the kids, I'll get the gifts?”

“What assurance do I have that you won't just take the gifts and run?” Eddie chuckled, kissing Waylon's temple.

“Oh _please_ , like I'd leave my babies with you.” Waylon smirked and got up, stretching, “Besides, I've been drinking and can't drive.”

Eddie stood up, finishing his drink and setting the glass aside, “Alright, I'll find the pups.”

Waylon went toward the table where their gifts were while Eddie turned toward the foyer and where he could sense the children, he stepped into the coat-check and smiled, both Melinda and Felix were fast asleep tucked under Waylon's tuxedo jacket. Eddie leaned out the door and waved Waylon over,

“Come look.”

Waylon moved to stand next to Eddie and sighed, “They're so cute . . . be a shame to wake them.”

“Yes, but we can't very well leave them here, can we?” Eddie carefully pulled the jacket back and handed it to Waylon before scooping both children up.

Neither child woke up as they were carried out to the car, set in their respective car seats and buckled in. Waylon shook his head as he got into the passenger side after making sure they hadn't left anything behind,

“They are going to be so tired tomorrow.”

“All the better that Sam is going to be watching them,” Eddie nodded, “We deserve a bit of a vacation.”

Waylon looked back at the two sleeping children, “Not _too_ long though.”

Eddie shook his head, “They'll be fine, Waylon, it's only for a few days.”

“I know it's just . . . “

“I feel the same.” Eddie smiled and took Waylon's hand while he turned onto the main road.

* * *

“ . . . I love you.”

Eddie blinked and rolled onto his side, smiling at Waylon in the dim light from the window of their hotel room, “I love you too.”

“I just . . . this all feels like some kind of weird dream that I'm going to wake up from at any moment. Like none of this can be real.” Waylon whispered.

“I know the feeling, believe me.” Eddie took Waylon's hand and brought it to his lips.

“You think this is what a happily ever after is supposed to be or some shit?”

“Maybe? Although this would be more realistic if we were home, with our kids wedged between us, sprawled out and drooling on us.” Eddie laughed softly and closed his eyes.

“I think you're right, but damn if this doesn't feel close!”

“Close enough for me.” Eddie whispered, giving Waylon's hand a squeeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie already seems like a voracious animal, I just gave him fangs and fur.


End file.
